My Favor to the Planet
by BANEHiwatari
Summary: "My home has been burnt down and my body turned to ash. So now I'm starting a new life in Gaia. Even at the cost of my happiness. No one will die this time around." Sequel to My Guilty Pleasures (Monthly updates)
1. Chapter I: Second Life!

**AN: I'm so happy to finally be able to write about the Final Fantasy VII world! And I'm happy that you all want to read my sequel! I'm still sick… (unfortunately) so right now, I have more time to type up the story! For new-comers… Welcome! I'm BANE or in a way, I'm Maigen. I don't think you should read this story until you've read the prequel to My Favor to the Planet. It's set in the real world, but it'll give you a background on the base of the story and where Maigen came from.**

**So…. Introducing the sequel to My Guilty Pleasures!**

**My Favor to the Planet Chapter I: Second Life!**

**%*#&%(#*%^#&%^_#*^+!*^#)&%*^#_*!&%+)!(%&(_!*%^_(!*%^+!)#%*&!+)*%^_#(&%^#+%*&+!(%&*(%^#_(%^#_%*&+!)&**

The fire surrounded me as I clutched the last treasure I held dear. I stood in the middle of my room watching silently in despair as the flames licked the edges of my room. I had nothing to live for in this world, so maybe I should just pass on to the next. I remembered the memories that I made this past year. Genesis. Sephiroth. Zack. Weiss. Nero. Angeal. Vincent. Rufus. Kadaj. Cloud. Reno. Rude. Loz. Yazoo. Tseng. Tears fell from my eyes as I collapsed on the burning floor, the need for air too strong. Suffocating in the poisonous smoke and my own misery. My house was burning and I was going to burn with it. I listened to the maniacal laughter of the ones who caused this.

Closing my eyes and clutching the pack that I had carried to run away with, I whispered, "I'm not ready to die, Minerva." Clutching the photo of both my families (my biological and my figurative), I struggle to my feet to open the window. My hands, eyes, and lungs burned. The heat was too much as I tried to escape. It overcame we and I reached for the sky through the hole burnt into the roof of my room. "I can't die now. Help me Minerva. Please."

I desperately tried to keep my eyes open, but to no avail. I wanted to continue my life. I want to live.

_And you shall have your wish child._

A flash of bright light took over my senses. A relief. Then I found myself in the Lifestream. "What am I doing here, Minerva? Am I dead?"

Turning to face the goddess, and I smiled I admiration. She was as beautiful as ever. She impresses me as a fellow woman, but it's not to compare since I am a mere human and she is a deity. Minerva gave me sympathetic eyes, "I did not intend for you to lose everything else, Maigen. So when you pleaded to me to save your life, there was only one thing to do. You are here in the Lifestream to move onto another world. It's thanks for helping me watch over the fated."

I nodded, "It was my pleasure."

"I have one more thing to ask of you, though." Minerva questioned.

I bowed, "What is your wish, goddess?"

"Could you look after the fated in their own world? Just make sure that the planet doesn't suffer any longer." She requested.

I smirked, "I would've done it without your request."

Minerva lifted her hand and a portal opened. "Would you like some equipment to start with?"

I smirked, "Knights of the Round, Bahamut ZERO, and Phoenix summon. Full Cure, Hell Firaga, Hell Thundaga, Flare, Electrocute, and Apocalypse. Two Dashes, and I want twin katana."

My arms and legs began to glow and I felt each power in me. I found the twin katana strapped to my left hip. I nodded my head towards Minerva, but she had disappeared. Blinking in bewilderment, I shrugged and walked towards the portal.

_A great deed you will do the planet should you succeed. The question now is where you'll start. Do you have an answer?_ A voice spoke to me.

I nodded to no one in particular. "I choose Midgar. LOVELESS Avenue, behind the theater, if possible."

_Your destination has been acknowledged. Please pick up the satchel near the portal and step through._

I picked the bag up and scolded the voice. "It's not a satchel, it's my backpack!"

_Whatever. There's money inside. You do know that they won't remember you at all, right? Geez. How does Minerva deal with you?_

I shrugged and strolled through the portal before saying, "She deals with me because she's not whiney and yes. I now that they won't remember me."

_Hey!_ Then a bright light engulfed me.

You know how in most stories like these, the main character plummets to the ground? Well, I just woke up on the ground of LOVELESS Avenue. Lame right? Get this. They were under attack by Wutai troops. So yeah, I'm surrounded.

I awoke to find the edge of a spear pointed at my face. I glanced at the wielder. "Can you get this thing out of my face?" Stupid question I know.

The warrior did no such thing, so I took hold of the spear with my hands and shouted, "Electrocute!"

An electric storm surrounded me, shocking all the Wutai troops within 10 yards. I smirked as I saw them writhe in pain on the floor. "Don't worry. I won't kill any of you, but you won't be able to move for a very long time." I spoke in their native tone, which was Japanese on Earth.

I took out my katana and ran towards the fountain. On my way, I saw Turks and Shinra troops fighting the Wutai soldiers. Without a look back, I ran ahead to greet a sight that surprised me. The whole fountain area was filled with neatly filed Wutai soldiers. A few commanders stood at the front confronting a few familiar faces. Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley were standing guard in front of… Hojo and Hollander.

"Hand over the scientists!" Yelled the Wutai commander in the middle.

Genesis raised his rapier, "I'm afraid that I cannot do that."

Before either side could attack, I raised a hand and yelled, "Apocalypse!"

A red alchemy circle appeared under the Wutai soldiers. All of their attention was turned to me. The Wutai soldiers in fright and anger, the SOLDIER commanders and troops in shock, and the two scientists in interest. I winced at the last one. Scientists having an interest in things usually ended in experimentation.

I gathered energy into my hand and released it to the sky, causing lightning and fire to rain down on them. The majority of them were killed, but some lay on the floor barely conscious. I breathed heavily.

"My, my. A child is able to harness such massive power. Interesting. Very interesting." Hojo commented aloud. My heart stopped as I turned to face him. Seeing the look on his face, I used my dash Materia to run out of the fountain area. But not before Hojo yelled, "You two. Capture her!"

At that point, I knew I was dead if I didn't outrun the two First Class SOLDIERs. "Merda!" I cursed in Italian. I ran as fast as I could, passing Wutai and SOLDIER troops alike in my haste to the outskirts of Midgar. I knew that even with a head start, I wouldn't be able to get past the slums if I didn't use my two Dash Materias in my knees. I heard steps and swords being drawn behind me. I twisted around with my twin katana to block their strikes. I jumped and back-flipped away from the two, holding my two swords in the same manner that Sephiroth taught me. I snarled, "Just leave me alone!"

Angeal stepped back in surprise at how similar my fighting stance was to Sephiroth's. He shook his head, "It's an order from our superior. Sorry."

Genesis stared at me for a while before he asked. "Do you read LOVELESS?"

The question surprised me, I scratched my head. "Uh, I practically have the whole thing memorized. Does that answer your question?"

Genesis nodded and a Materia glowed in his arm. "I see." He raised his hand to Angeal, "Stop!"

Angeal froze, "What are you doing, Genesis?"

Genesis cast stop on himself, "I cannot allow an innocent child become an experiment for a crazy scientist's pleasure!"

I was still stunned. "You'd help a stranger? What about your reputation as a SOLDIER First Class?"

Genesis turned his eyes to me. Those eyes that I had loved before he was sent back to Gaia and forgot about me. "A child does not belong in a lab with a deranged scientist. So I would suggest you escape before they catch up to us."

I smirked and crossed my arms. "I have a message for you both. That is why I came here."

Genesis scowled, "Make it fast. They'll be here any minute now."

I reached into my pack to pull out the copy of LOVELESS that he had left behind in my world. "A great man once told me that he'd sacrifice everything to save those he cares about. I now know what he was talking about." I knew that I had to save them, even if it meant denying me my pleasure of living the whole storyline and the pleasure of regaining Genesis's love. I spoke again, "If you two find yourselves injured from anything and the wound will not heal, meet me in Nibelheim at the abandoned Shinra Mansion."

Angeal nodded, "We'll be sure to visit you."

I nodded and felt my left elbow give off a warm glow. "Looks like my Bahamut wants to take flight." I raised my arm to the sky as Bahamut ZERO was summoned. It soared through the sky, stretching its wings before hovering behind me. I jumped onto the Bahamut with some difficulty. "Can you take me to Nibelheim?" I asked politely. It roared and nodded its head in the affirmative. I smirked as we touched off the ground. Turning back towards the two First Class SOLDIERs I waved and called out, "I hope to see you both again! And Angeal?"

"What is it?" he yelled out.

I grinned cheekily, "Make you sure you give Zack a good lecture about honor!"

I didn't get to hear his reply because ZERO had took this time to take off. After the first two seconds in the air, I felt that I could no longer keep my eyes open. Yawning, I embraced ZERO's back before drifting off to sleep.

Nobody's POV (With Genesis and Angeal)

Genesis rotated his neck in an attempt to lessen the kink in his neck. Angeal was too busy staring off at the direction that Maigen had left to do anything. The spell that Genesis cast had faded within 5 minutes, but by then, the strange girl that they met had been too far to chase after.

"A child that can summon the power of a mighty Bahamut. That is extremely surprising." Genesis commented in an attempt to break the silence.

Angeal nodded, "But how did she know about Zack? The puppy just became Second Class, so I don't expect many to know of him."

Genesis shrugged, "I feel like I've met her from somewhere. A sort of tug overcame my heart when she left."

Angeal nodded and moved from his frozen position. "I felt it too. I don't exactly get the message she gave us though."

As the two First Class SOLDIERs exited the slums, a lone figure stayed behind in the shadows, still staring off at the direction Maigen had flown off to. "They don't seem to remember you Maigen. But I did promise that I'd always love you. It'll be a while, but at least I know where you reside."

**%*#^_%#*(^%+#)%(*^#_(%&*^_#(%*&#+)%(#&*(#^%*(_#^%+)*_!(*%^#_(%*^+!*%&#(%^#_%*^#%_*(#%^#&%^_#*%&**

**Bane: The omakes are gonna be pretty boring for a while…**

**Mystery person: (*Chuckles) As blunt as ever. But you forgot about me.**

**Bane: Well no one knows who you are!**

**Mystery person: They will if you tell them.**

**Bane: (*walks up to person and sticks a carrot into their mouth before running away) I didn't do it Saix!**

**Mystery person: (*just stands there) Why did you shove a carrot into my mouth?**

**Bane: (*peeks out from under a bench) Then you're not Weiss?**

**Mystery person: I'm not Weiss.**

**Bane: (*narrows eyes) Then who are you?**

**Mystery person: I am-…**

**Bane: (*cuts him off) Yazoo!**

**Mystery person: No. I'm-…**

**Bane: (*cuts him off again) No let me guess… Mansex!**

**Mystery person: Bane… I'm-…**

**Bane: Leslie Poppernickel!**

**Mystery person: (*sighs) Never mind**

**Bane: Damn straight never mind!**

**_%#*^%_#*%&+!%*^#_(%^#_%*!+&%)#(%*^_#(*%^#_(%*&#+%)(&%*(_^%*(_#%^+!)%*(&_(*%^#_(*%^+!*%&+#)%&#_(*%^#**

**Can you guess who it is?**

**Review! XD**


	2. Chapter II: The Possessive Remnant

**AN: Guess what I got everyone? An iPod Touch! I'm really happy that I can read reviews while in school now! I'll be updating whenever I can, starting today, so you'll have to wait for the chapters to be up. I'm still getting used to having school again and all that crazy stuff. I have good news! Since several of my teachers are going to be absent for a while, I've got more time to write the story in my notebook! **

**There's more but I think you've waited for the chapter long enough.**

**So here it is!**

**Chapter II: The Possessive Remnant **

**%#&#%*&#+%()#&%_%_*(#^%+!(&!+$)(&%(*#^%#*(^%+!)%(&#_%&*(^#_#*(^%+#(%&+!)(%^&(*%^#_(%*^#%+)#%(&)_**

Maigen's POV

I woke up on ZERO's back when we landed on the road to Mt. Nibel. The mountain was larger than I imagined. I was here for three reasons and three reasons only: To destroy JENOVA's remains, to recruit Vincent, and to have a home for at least a year. I called ZERO back, before beginning my trek towards the Shinra Mansion.

_Hey! Kid! Minerva wanted me to give you a message!  
><em>

"And what could that be?" I muttered, careful to avoid voicing anything loudly while in the outskirts of Nibelheim. I could attract monsters or maybe even civilians.

_She's giving a choice of three people you can restore the memories of. All you have to do to make them remember is to go up to them and say 'Kihondesu.' They should remember everything they did in your world._

I cocked my head to the side and stared at the sky, but it hurt too much to have the sun glare down at me. "But it's Japanese for 'but of course'! How is that going to bring their memory back?"

_Don't ask me you little brat! I'm just the messenger! If I weren't a guy, you'd be spanked by now! Who taught you to act towards your elders?_

"Thank you voice in my head!" I dismissed cheerily. With a newfound resolve, I ran to the entrance of the Shinra Mansion.

Well… The theme justified the building. The Shinra Mansion was in every way gloomy. Parts of the building lay in such a pathetic state I was surprised it was still standing. I brushed aside the shivers running down my back and entered through the front door.

The main foyer of the mansion was just like it was in Crisis Core albeit a little more clean… and less monsters. I ran up the stairs as soon as I closed the door with my sword drawn. If there is one thing that I've learned about this place is that those reptile-turtle things with the trident and the floating pumpkins were the most common in the mansion. Yes, I know I'm a fan, but I don't feel like remembering the names of every monster that I have to kill. If I do, I'd be sitting on the computer for at least a few days. I found the bedroom with the rotating wall. Opening the secret passageway, I peered around me to make sure that nothing was in sight before climbing down into the basement.

I shivered when a battle cry echoed through the dreary cavern. I reached the bottom of the ladder, my sword still drawn. I peeked through the doorway to find two reptile-turtle things fighting over the body of a pumpkin thing. I knew that the monsters in this world ate meat, but the gave never actually showed the monsters feasting upon their prey. Wow… I feel like Gaia's version of Jeff Corwin. But, I kiss the monsters I watch. "Hell Firaga!" I yelled casting the spell at the two reptile-turtles.

I sprinted to pick up the keys they dropped, but when I made a move to walk towards Vincent's 'room' a hand wrapped around my ankle. My head turned towards the pumpkin monster. A body was under it. I heard a groan from under the monster's body. I knelt a little bit to take hold of the hand wrapped around my ankle.

"Who are you?" I whispered to the form under the pumpkin monster. I squeezed the figure's hand in an attempt of comfort to the figure under the monster.

The hand squeezed back with a pitiful whimper. "M-mother?"

My eyes widened as I realized who it was under the monster. I began to lift the monster off of him. "Hold on. I'll get you out from under there."

After the monster was off of him, I blushed slightly at his exposed form. His front was facing the ground, so I'm still not scarred for life. I didn't let go of his hand as I pulled off my backpack to search for my Kingdom Hearts blanket. When I found it, I set it on top of the guy's back. When the soft cotton sheet touched his skin, he launched himself at me in a firm but warm embrace. I gasped in surprise, falling backwards onto my butt.

"Kadaj!" I cried in alarm and worry when he burrowed his face into my chest and sobbed. My gaze softened as I hugged him to me, rubbing his back. "It's okay Kadaj. I'm here."

"Mother! I've been searching for you for so long!" he sobbed.

"Kadaj." I cooed. "I'm not your mother."

His head snapped up to stare at me in the eyes. "You're not JENOVA, so even if you aren't my mother, I don't care!"

My eyes only got bigger. "But JENOVA's your mother!"

He sat up and pulled me to his chest in another warm embrace. "No she's not! She abandoned us here in order to help Sephiroth corrupt the planet. She used us all as stepping-stones to destroying the planet. A mother doesn't do that to her children. A mother is kind, warm, and caring. You're all those things, so you're my mother!"

My face turned bright red. Something about this situation was slightly off and my face was pressed against his tone chest. "I'm not even old enough to be your mother!" I exclaimed, detaching my face from his chest to his neck so that I breathe.'

"How old are you?" he asked, shivering.

I sighed and pulled away to grab the blanket and wrap it around his body. "I'm fourteen and make sure the blanket doesn't fall off again. You'll catch a cold if you run around without clothes." I turned my head away in embarrassment.

Kadaj studied my red face for a moment before grinning. "Then, you're my little sister."

I turned to stare at him before nodding. "I'll be your little sister." The familiarity of him calling me that caused some of the spark to return to me. I smiled in happiness. "And you're my big brother!"

Zipping up my backpack, I began to wonder how Kadaj not only got to Nibelheim, but why was he on Gaia in the year 1999. He and his brothers didn't even exist until after the events of Final Fantasy VII.

_It was another gift from Minerva. Yazoo and Loz are in captation by Shinra. Sorry about the lack of clothing. We had to drag them to this timeline as soon as they entered the Lifestream._

Well that answered my question. I rose from the ground, tugging Kadaj up with me. "I have some business here, Kadaj."

His right hand grasped hold of my right arm as his other hand kept hold of the blanket. "Where are we going little sister? And when can I take off the blanket?"

I turned to stare at him. "I'm going to recruit an old friend and you can take it off when you get some clothes." I blushed a little when I spoke the last part.

Kadaj stopped walking and pulled his hand away to muffle what I believe to be a laugh. "If that's the problem, then here." He released the blanket to reveal his skin-tight leather suit.

I blinked a bit then remembered that Kadaj's gang could materialize their clothes from some sort of shadow matter. I frowned as I replaced the blanket back into my backpack. "I feel stupid now."

He laughed again. "It's alright. You didn't know that I could materialize my clothes."

I nodded slowly. I knew, but he doesn't remember who I really am or of his time in my world. I fought the urge to bring his memories back, but I knew that it wasn't needed. Whatever bonds I created with him were beginning to reconstruct themselves. We continued towards the back of the cavern to stop in front of Vincent's chambers.

"What's behind the door?" asked Kadaj.

I sighed before taking out one of the dropped keys from before and sticking it into the lock. Turning the key, I handed Kadaj my two katana. "Stay out here until I call for you." He made a move to complain, but I beat him to it. "I'll be safe inside, but I'm counting on you to keep the monsters away on the outside."

His head snapped to attention. "Leave it to me!"

I smirked at him kindly. "I know you'll be able to do it!"

His face lit up in a smile, a light red tint appeared on his cheeks. I kept the image in my head even as I opened the door and entered the chamber.

The smell of rotting flesh filled my senses as darkness overtook my vision. Unlike the game, the room was dimly lit by a torch on the back of the wall of the room. I quietly made my way towards the coffin that was first to the right of me. I crossed my arms and smirked lightly when I heard faint snoring coming from the coffin. I was nostalgic to me.

The light snoring brought back memories of days that were real, but not remembered. No matter how many times I had offered Vincent the bed on the school camping trip, he never once took it. The trip was a few days after the Six Flags trip and it lasted for a week or so. The teachers that taught the arts at school were all competing in a contest to win a grant for new school equipment for the arts.

So it was Mrs. Brigante, the chorus teacher, the art teacher, printing tech teacher, and Vincent that entered the contest. However, since Mrs. Brigante was pregnant, sh choose to abstain from the event. Each class would then have to stick their names into a hat then draw out one name to decide who would compete with the teacher. The gang didn't want to go so they wrote my name instead of theirs on the slip of paper they threw into the hat. Of course, I had no clue what was going on with them. So when my name was drawn and the gang snickered, I realized what they did.

*%&_%*#&%_#*%&#+)%(*^#)&*%^#_(%*#&%)(*#&%^)*&!^%_!*(%^#*&%^_#%*&#_%*(#&%^#&^%_#%*#&_%*)(#&^%)*#&^%_#(*%^&_

_May 13__th__ 2011_

_My face remained passive as I turned to the gang. "You put my name instead of your own." I stated bluntly._

_Zack was always the first to crack when under pressure. "I'm so sorry!" he cried, hugging my leg. "We'll never do it again!"_

_I wobbled slightly and then sweatdropped at Zack's guilty conscious. "I'm not mad, Zack. I wanted to compete for the grant."_

_They all froze. "Wait… What?" they all spoke in unison._

_I laughed gently. "You all did me a favor!"_

"_But what about Genesis?" Yazoo asked. Believe it or not, we're on good terms with each other now._

_I shrugged. "What about him?"_

"_He's not going to let you go camping in the woods alone with Vincent just for a __**grant**__, Maigen." Weiss stated, crossing his arms._

"_It's __**Vincent**__." I deadpanned._

_They all thought about it for a moment then spoke in creepy unison again. "Yeah, you've got a point."_

_For those of you who don't really get what I'm saying here, well just think about Vincent. He's one of the least likely to do something bad to me. So when I said, 'It's Vincent' everyone knew that they were all being paranoid. Even though it was Vincent that I was going with, Genesis wasn't all that consenting._

"_No." he grumbled trying to detach me from his leg. "You're not going with another man."_

_I gripped his leg tighter. "But it's Vincent!"_

"_No" Genesis replied, unrelenting. "You are my girl, and I don't like the idea of you alone with anyone but me."_

"_Then you're a pedophile and a pervert because I'm only 14!" I glared at him._

"_I'm fine with that. But you're still not going." He also glared._

_I began to laugh. "We sound like an old married couple!"_

_Genesis began to laugh too. "We really do!" He engulfed me into a warm embrace. "I'll let you go, but you have to promise that you'll give me the biggest kiss you can possibly manage when you get back and that you'll win."_

_I laughed at his simple request. "It's a deal Genesis. Besides, I never planned to lose anyway."_

_The next day, Vincent and I boarded a school bus with out rivals to go down to Delaware to compete for the grant. We made a few stops for bathroom breaks because of the traffic. By the time we had all arrived to the campsite, it was already 6pm._

_As we arrived at the area of the woods that we'd be setting camp in, we were told that we shared a cabin with out partners and that each team's camp was half a mile away from each other. This way, no camp could steal from another._

_When we reached our assigned cabin, we noticed a problem. There were no beds, only the air mattress we brought with us. "Can we decide who sleeps where when we're done settling down?"_

_Vincent nodded. "It's better this way."_

_The cabin was as big as my room, which was quite small for a cabin. There were two tables, one by the corner next to the door, and another in the back corner. We set our individual bags on the table in the back and began unpacking the air mattress. It was a queen-sized mattress, so we pushed it against the back wall with the table._

"_You can have the bed." I declared._

"_No, it's only polite for you to take the bed." Vincent insisted._

"_You're my guest, so you should take the bed." I pushed._

"_As you teacher, I insist you sleep on the bed." He replied equally as forceful._

_I scowled. "You're not going to let me win are you?"_

"_Definitely not." Vincent shot back._

_So, that night, Vincent slept propped up against the cabin wall as I slept on the air mattress. The night went well until I started having a nightmare. I watched as my family was murdered again during that particular nightmare._

"_Maigen! Wake up! It's only a dream!" I awoke to Vincent's calling._

_My eyes teared up and I began to cry. "I saw them get killed all over again!"_

_Vincent didn't say anything as he rubbed my back. It was a silent sort of comfort. His rubbing stopped as he turned away. I reached out for his hand. "Stay! Please!"_

_He turned his head towards me. "Genesis won't like it."_

_I waved my hand dismissively. "He'll understand. He knows that I get nightmares when I have no bed buddy."_

_Vincent shook his head at my childishness. "Fine."_

_I slept peacefully during the days at camp following…_

_(*%#&%_)#*(&%^*#&%^$_#*%&+#%(#&%()&*#^%_#(*%&+#%()&#(%*^#(&%^_#%*&#_%*(&#)%&^#)&%^_!%*(^#*&%^#)&*%#_%*#&%+_

Present time.

I smiled at that memory. During those days at camp, I had gotten closer to the immortal marksman. I was the fifth closest to Vincent than to everyone else. I pushed those thoughts aside as I used the last key to open the coffin.

***#&_%#*(&%+)($*&!(&%^$(#*%&+#%)(&%(*&#^%_(#&*%+!)($&#(&*%^#_*%!_($&(#&^%_#(*%&!+_()%&#(*^%_#(*%^+**

**Kadaj: Little sister! (*happily glomps Bane to the floor)**

**Bane: (*chokes and turns purple from suffocation and heavy blushing)**

**Mystery person: Kadaj, you're choking her to death while embarrassing her at the same time.**

**Kadaj: (*hurries to get off Bane and watches her regain her normal color) I'm soooooooooo sorry little sister! (*his face: TT^TT)**

**Bane: (*is just getting the blood to stop running to her face) Just don't hug that tightly anymore…**

**Mystery person: I'm glad that I won't have to kill Kadaj as revenge.**

**Kadaj: …Who're you?**

**Bane: His name is Leslie Poppernickel!**

**Kadaj: No, it's not!**

**Mystery person: (*would headdesk, but it's not like them, so we'll just settle for a facepalm) Not again…**

***$&%_)#(%&_#(*%^_!(*#&_%*(#^%_(#*%^&#+)%(*&#_%*^#(_%*^#_%*#&%_(#*%&#()&*%^_#(%*&#_%*#&%_(*%^**

**iPod… iPod… iPod… Oh! There it is! Let's answer the reviews now!**

**twilight-yuna17: Hehe… we'll just have to wait and see now don't we!**

**Mata Nui: I was at my cousin's wedding when I read your review. My family made me do a toast with an alcoholic drink, so I chose vodka when I read about the tar and feathers, I spilt the vodka… Oops? You're answer is like many others… and I have to respond to your answer the same way. We'll see.**

**Catslock: Lol! I'm glad you liked the omake. My friends at school still can't get over the whole Leslie Poppernickel thing… I'm glad that my story is part of your fix! I'm sorry for the late update!**

**loveless an the living fantasy: Thank you for sticking with the story! Lol, it's not Benton… (*shudders) I don't like the idea of having him in the FFVII world… he'll fanboy over every-single-thing… Benton's actually a real person at my school… he is my stalker among others… *sighs dejectingly… Why do I always attract the weirdos at school?**

**Bibliotaku748: I still don't get 'shaking my head Maigen. Shaking my head.' If it's about me forgetting your birthday… I'm soooooooooooo sorry! Oh! And are you going to join creative writing on Thursday?**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW: Yay! Another Asian reviewer! Everyone who decided to guess is relatively correct! I'm glad you read the prequel! Otherwise you'd be confused.**

**LoreilDarksky00: Lol just wait and see who it is! Haha! I'm glad you liked the first chapter!**

**Exemia: Wow… I started laughing when I read 'hasta la pasta!' I'm trying my best to satisfy you all and add a little bit of mystery to it too! I want you all to keep guessing!**

***#&%_#*&%_#)$(&+!$)(&_(*&$+!)(%&%_*#%&_!)%*&_%*&#_%*#&_%*#&%_!*&$+!$)(#&%_#*%^_#*%&_#*%^_*(&%#_*%&_#***

**Okay! I'm thinking about starting a Facebook page for myself under my alias: BANEHiwatari. Please let me know if I should or shouldn't! **


	3. Chapter III: Valentine Flame

**AN: Well… This is a late/early chapter update. I was going to post this last week, but I felt that I didn't have a sufficient amount to post, so I went through hell and back figuring out how to extend the chapter while going to school, tennis, kendo, and doing homework. And now, I'm probably going to join the creative writing club at school. I need more people to tell me whether they want me to make a Facebook profile!**

**I won't be having writers block anytime soon when it comes to the plot, but I won't guarantee dialogue block… Lol just kidding!**

**I****'****m****going****to****say****it****here****and****now****… ****I****shall****not****be****updating****on****the****week****of****October****17-23****rd****.****I****'****ll****still****be****writing,****but****just****not****updating****for****the****next****week.**

**This is… Chapter III: Valentine Flame**

**_#*&_!$*&_$(*^$_*($_!($*^_$&*^_!($*&)$*&%)$*^_$(*$^)*&%$)$&^_!$)(*&$)(*&!^$)*&!%$)!(*$^_!(*$^!&*$%)!*$&^**

When the lid was completely off, the snoring stopped and glowing yellow eyes snapped open. In a flash, Vincent had me pinned to the wall with his hand wrapped around my neck. A feral growl escaped him, making me tremble in fear. "C-chaos."

His hand gripped tighter as his eyes narrowed. "How do you know me?"

I said nothing as I suffocated from his grip. His hold on my neck was worse than Genesis's, so I had no doubt in my mind that he could snap my neck if he squeezed even a little more tighter. In a last ditch effort, I squeaked out, "K-ki-hon-desu."

Chaos froze for a moment before he released my neck. "He remembers you now. He remembers the time he spent in your world, child. The last thing he remembers of you is of you living on Earth, not this planet. What happened to bring you to this dying world?" His gaze had not left its narrowed form. "Gove me a reason to trust you."

I collapsed to the floor, my gaze leaving his. I was not sure how to respond to the sub-WEAPON. "My uncle David, William, aunt Nancy and Miss Mort set my house on fire. Minerva took me to this world as a reward for completing her request. She also gave me a chance to bring back the memories of three people. So far, only Vincent has his memory back. I assume you remember Deepground and Kadaj's gang." He nodded. "Kadaj is outside the door. He doesn't remember me, but for some reason he's under the impression that I'm either his little sister or his mother."

Chaos scoffed and crossed his arms. "If it's Minerva that sent you here, then it's probably in my best interest to trust you. You also wonder why Kadaj calls you part of his family. That's an easy question to answer, just look at you eyes. They glow with a high concentration of Mako. There is also the matter concerning your pupils when you experience a strong negative emotion. I don't sense a single trace of the Calamity in you, so why do your pupils turn into cat-like slits? It doesn't make sense." His eyes briefly flashed back into Vincent's red before returning to Chaos's eerie yellow orbs. "Shit. He's trying to take back his body." Chaos brought Vincent's hand up to his head.

My eyes widened as he stumbled forward. He began to growl out loud, causing me to press myself against the wall. "Chaos? Vincent?" I whimpered.

His stumbling stopped along with his growling, causing me to freeze. His eyes opened to reveal Vincent's red gaze. "M-maigen…" his eyes rolled back and he fell forward.

"Vincent!" I yelled out, catching him before he fell to the floor. I yelped at his weight and fell backwards. I frowned at my weakness. "What, did you gain a ton of weight since I last say you?" I asked to the still unconscious man. Of course, I received no answer. So after about five minutes with a hot, sexy, marksman lying on top of me, I raised my right hand to cast one of my materia. "Full Cure!"

Green wisps rose from my body and in Vincent's. His hand twitched as he began to awaken from his sleep. He lifted himself off of my body in a slight daze. Vincent went to fully lift himself to stand until he found me under him. I grinned at him. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!"

His eyes widened in alarm before standing up and regaining his composure. "You're doing fine for someone who just died and came back to life."

I lifted a hand for help, which he kindly obliged to doing. Brushing dirt off of myself, I began to speak. "Minerva, the Planet's messenger, told me to prevent the destruction of the Lifestream. I'm allowed to bring back the memories of three people, which you already know through Chaos. I'm basically going to prevent everything that causes Meteorfall."

"So, whom are you going to bring the memories back from?" he asked, curious. "I'd assume Genesis or Sephiroth."

I shook my head. "No. I'm bringing back Rufus and Weiss's memories. If there is one thing I know, it is that only my love life will benefit should I bring back Genesis or Sephiroth's memory." I began to dig through my backpack to take out the black and white loveless wind pendent and let it hand on my neck. "I made a promise that everyone will stay alive at the cost of my love for Genesis and Sephiroth."

Vincent sighed lightly. "Are you sure? You're always giving things up Maigen."

I smiled at him fondly. "I don't need to take to be happy, Vincent. As long as I have a family again, I'm content."

A bang on the door snapped up into reality. "Little sister! Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine. You can come in now!" I shouted towards the door. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

The steel door creaked open and Kadaj's head appeared through the crack. When the rest of his body slipped through the door, he crossed the room quickly in order to enfold me in his arms. "You're safe! Thank Gaia!"

I choked a bit in reply. "You thought that I was going to get injured?"

"Of course! I have to imagine the worst so that I'll be happy if the best happens. Besides, it's my job as your big brother to protect you!" Kadaj quickly claimed with pride. He then noticed the silent ex-Turk next to me. "Who's this? Is he your lover? 'Cause if he is, I need to have a private chat with him." His gaze turned slightly possessive.

I sweatdropped at his antics, "He's just a friend Kadaj! I no longer have a lover."

Kadaj's eyes turned murderous. "Who was it that abandoned you?"

I shook my head and wildly waved my arms in panic. "He didn't do anything! He was forced to forget me, so in reality, he never broke up with me because to him, we were never together!" My voice cracked a bit at the end.

Kadaj's eyes narrowed. "When I find out who caused you such a great deal of pain, they'll wish they were never born. But until then, who is this friend of yours?"

I sighed at his possessive and protectiveness. "Kadaj, this is my friend Vincent Valentine. He used to be a Turk, but Hojo used him as one of his experiments. He'll be traveling with us from now on. We all want the same thing right now and that is to kill Hojo. Vincent, this is Kadaj. He was sent back in time by the Lifestream in order to reunite our old group."

Both men nodded towards each other in a silent 'hello'. "So what's the plan?" Kadaj and Vincent questioned in creepy unison.

I shivered at the unison before scratching my head sheepishly. "I didn't come around to making one yet."

Vincent sighed and shook his head while Kadaj did an anime fall. "So, now what do we do?"

A dark look overcame my eyes as I felt my Hell Firaga tingling in my arm. The materia tingled, but it soon began to burn as if it wanted to be used. I swept some of my short midnight colored hair behind my ear and my face grew hard. "I know what I want to do."

I began to walk towards the door slowly until Vincent's voice cam from behind me. "And where are you going?"

I turned around to face the two men following behind me. With the darkness of the room, I can imagine that my eyes were glowing a bright sky-blue. "I'm going to burn Hojo's library."

Vincent's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint and Kadaj grinned. "Well, looks like the start of an enjoyable experience. If you'll let us, we'll help with the burning."

I grinned before walking the rest of the way to the door and opened it up gently. "Follow me." I didn't expect them to listen to me, but they did. Kadaj gently handed me my twin katana back before giving me a silent smile. We started to walk down the hallway quickly and I smiled back at him shyly then turned to face Vincent. "I'm going to read each and every one of the research papers. I'm saving the ones that are true and burning any false documents."

"Why not just burn it all and write your own report about the JENOVA Project?" Vincent questioned. "You don't always have to do everything the hard way." 

I allowed myself to laugh sheepishly. "Well, you know I have a habit of making things more complicated than they need to me."

Vincent crossed his arms as we kept walking towards the door at the far end of the cavern. "Especially while learning vibrato."

I pouted and slouched my back in defeat, letting my arms and head hang. "Y-yeah…"

While Kadaj looked clueless, Vincent narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. "You still don't know how to do vibrato, do you?"

I gave him the kicked puppy look and pouted some more. "Please don't hurt me! It's not my fault my arm's not nimble enough to do it!"

Kadaj tilted his head. "What's vibrato?"

"It's an advanced technique to put more feeling into playing the violin." I explained, opening the door to the small library and lab.

He nodded his head in understanding. Then he paused. "What's a violin?"

Vincent stayed quiet, but he looked at Kadaj as if he just grew another head. I don't think he got use to the fact that everyone who stated under my roof back on Earth had forgotten our time together. I smiled in sadness, gripping Vincent's red cloak. "It's a musical instrument and it's also the first instrument that Vincent helped me improve at playing."

A solemn silence overtook us two, but Kadaj was just clueless. Vincent waved it off. "Let's get burning."

My mood immediately lightened when I heard the word 'burning." It's hard to believe that I still loved fire even though I died on Earth by immolation. But I am a living contradiction, so it's completely normal!

I ran to the bookshelf on the far side of the room and selected a random document folder. My eyes began to widen at my luck. The title on the manila folder within my grasp was Hojo's original report on 'Project S'. I eagerly opened the folder and began to read Hojo's surprisingly neat notes.

"_**My wife, Dr. Crescent, has finally given birth. We have decided to name him Sephiroth. However, my prized specimen shall not have any contact with his mother, as he will only be informed that his mother's name is Jenova. He shall be bred for perfection in Shinra's labs. We shall be leaving Dr. Crescent in Nibelheim and the boy and I shall be off to Midgar…"**_

My mind was blank and so was my face as I continued to read the crazed scientist's notes on Sephiroth's progress over the years. Some of it surprised me, like when I learned that Sephiroth's first words were 'I hate Hojo.' And that was when he was about one year and ten months old. So, even Sephiroth hated Hojo from a young age. Heck, I only began hating Hojo when I first saw the greasy haired man when I was four years old… That was also the age where my hormones started to kick in… It's safe to say that my first love was Sephiroth… I was four and I had a crush on a twenty five year old video game character… Yeah… I have no clue what was wrong with my head at the time, but I must say… even at an early age, I had good taste in men. But, I digress.

When I reached the end of the documents, I reached for another and then another. At about the fifth document describing the treatments done to the individuals involved in the JENOVA Projects my mind was set. Hojo will die. I don't care who kills him all I know is that his death will be extra slow and painful. Due to my dark thoughts, my materia began to discharge. Absorbing my hate as its power source, my Hell Firaga lit up my hands, turning the document I held to mere ashes. A dark heat engulfed my body as my Electrocute materia also discharged, violently zapping nearby shelves and equipment. Vincent and Kadaj both stepped away quickly, avoiding the electric storm in time to watch me shout in fury and throw three fireballs at the remaining documents.

I dropped to my knees from the excess energy use and just stared at the flaming shelf. My mind turned, trying to come up with a plan to keep all of the gang sane as well as getting rid of Hojo, Hollander, and JENOVA. "They'll pay… All three of them will pay!" I hissed through grit teeth.

"How will you make Hojo pay?" Kadaj questioned from the door, arms crossed and silver hair covering his eyes as he tilted his head in slight curiosity. Vincent was behind him, leaning against another bookshelf with his arms crossed and eyes fixed on my form.

Looking at the two of them caused me to feel shameful of myself. Hojo and JENOVA directly wronged Vincent and Kadaj, yet here I was, throwing a childish fit. I sighed and stood up from the floor, brushing the dirt off my pajama pants. I took the desk seat and dropped my bag onto the floor next to it. I began to plan everything out as I crossed my legs and propped my head onto my fist. Rufus and Weiss would be useful when I bring their memories back. But I need to be connected with someone… no, a group of strangers that will help me. But who? Who'll help me?

**_#*%&#_%*#&*#^%_*%&_(#*%_#%*^#_#^_%&#_%*(!^%)(&!#^%_#!(*%^#)&%^$_%&*#_%*&#_%&^_#%*&#_(%^_%*#_(**

**Bane: Looks like the group's finally getting back together!**

**Vincent: Well, not him. (*gestures towards the Mystery Person)**

**Kadaj: (*nods head in agreement)**

**Mystery Person: It's because I don't have an identity yet, right?**

**Bane: Yup! So you'll be No name from now on!**

**Kadaj: Why couldn't they be Leslie Poppernickel?**

**Vincent: Because it's a degrading name.**

**Bane: (*snickers) And because I'll die of laughter.**

**Kadaj: We can always call him some other name.**

**Vincent: I vote for Xemnas.**

**Kadaj: No! It should be Torita!**

**Bane: I vote for Mansex!**

**Mystery Person: I'd rather stick with my current alias.**

**Bane: Are you sure?**

**Mystery Person: If it's to avoid those degrading names, then yes. I am sure.**

**Bane: (*shrugs) Fine with me.**

**Mystery Person: When am I going to be able to reveal my identity?**

**Bane: (*thinks about it for a few seconds then slaps the person in the face lightly, before running away) NEVER! AND YOU'LL NEVER CATCH THE MIGHTY-**

**Kadaj: Mugen!**

**(*Mystery Person chases Bane to the edge of the room)**

**Bane: (*hops onto the ledge)**

**Mystery Person: Bane… get away from the ledge…**

**Bane: (*grins a Cheshire cat grin) No way, because this is the day that you ALMOST caught Captain. Bane. Hiwatari! Hmmm that sounded so much better in my head. (*turns and gets ready to jump, but Mystery Person tackles her away from the ledge and is straddling her)**

**Kadaj: (*takes a picture) Woot! Looks like I'm going to be showing this to the others when they get here!**

**(*both Mystery Person and Bane get up at the same time…) No! Don't! (*they both yell… and hit their heads against each others…) Ow! Fruck!**

**_#*^#_%*^$_!*$^!_$*(!^$)&*!%$_!*$^!_$*^$&%)$&^_$*^$&*%^$_(*$&_!*$^*^&$%_$*&!+$)(&$(&!^$_!*$_!)$*&_(**

**O.o That was more random than I intended… Anyways! Time to answer reviews!**

**Mata Nui: The Voice will play an important role in the future… well… at least now he will.**

**twilight-yuna17: when you said 'aiy we must'… I ended up picturing a pirate… I did not intend it to be a fluff, but it came out like a fluff anyways huh?**

**Loveless an the living fantasy: I hope this chapter answered your question. If not… Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz returned to the Lifestream at the end of Advent Children, so they are technically dead. The Lifestream sent the Remnants back in time when they died so that they could help Maigen. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were ported into different locations, which will be explained in like the… fourth or fifth chapter? They were ported into different locations because Kadaj died first and then Yazoo and Loz did a suicide attack at the same time on Cloud, so they died at the same time. Yazoo and Loz appeared in Midgar and Kadaj appeared in the underground caverns of the Nibelheim Manor. And yeah… Vincent is finally out of the coffin!**

**Exemia: I'm waiting for three more people to vote for yes. After that, I'm going to make either a public figure profile, or just a real person profile… but I'm not sure Facebook will let me create two profiles under my email… Hopefully some else votes!**

**Bibliotaku718: Calm down on the sugar high lady… lol… you have to tell me whether you want me to make a Facebook profile for BANEHiwatari! And yeah… I'm going to creative writing this Thursday. I hope Mrs. McQueen isn't as bad as everyone says… . Oh! And I posted a POTO (Phantom of the Opera) one shot… Pwease read it!**

**%_#*%&_#$&_$(*^!_$*&$_*!$^_!*$^_!$()&!_$*(^_!($*&!_$)(!&$_(*^!$_*&$_(*^$)(&^$_(*!&$_(*!^$)&*^$_(!*&$_*$^&_!(**

**Wow… Done with responses already? Anyways! I'll see you all in a week! Or less!**


	4. Chapter IV: What's the Plan?

**AN: I have made the Facebook page for BANEHiwatari! If you have a Facebook, just search up BANEHiwatari. The page that shows up should be for a writer and have my Fanfiction avatar as the profile picture. So you know, I am the administrator, so… hehe…**

**You don't have to visit the page, but it would be helpful! I'll explain in the after notes or something!**

**Sorry about the size of the chapters! Writing the chapters beforehand makes it seem like a lot, but when I type it up, six pages on composition paper always seems to equal four pages on a word document. Starting the next chapter, things will get a lot more complicated and twisted.**

**So now, introducing…**

**Chapter IV: What's the Plan?**

***%&#_%*#&^_%!($+!)($^*&$^_)(!&$(^$+!(*$&_(!*^%_!*%+!)(%*^!&^%+!(%&+)#!%^#(*%&+!)(%&_*(#^%+!()%&_#*%^#+%*&+!**

My mind began to work at hyperdrive despite the obvious fatigue on my body. Then it clicked. Uncrossing my legs, I leaned forward in the chair to peer at the computer in front of me. Wiping the dust on the recently unused device, I searched for the 'power' button. I made an, 'aha!' noise when I found it.

A smug grin plastered itself upon my face when the Shinra Company logo appeared on the screen. I waved Kadaj and Vincent over. "I'm going to infiltrate Shinra as an infantryman."

"Are you hoping to get into SOLDIER?" Vincent inquired, knowing that my dream was to become a SOLDIER if I ever came to this world.

I took hold of my katana and against both of their protests, cut my left palm open. Holding back a wince from the deep cut, I watched their reactions carefully as my mako tainted blood dripped to the floor. Vincent's eyes held horror and shock, while Kadaj's held happiness and excitement. Their reactions were the opposite of one another and that itself was enough to get me to smile in mirth.

"But how?" Questioned Vincent, shaking himself out of his stupor and casting a Cure. "Why is there mako in your blood?"

It looked like Kadaj was going to ask the same question, but upon registering what Vincent asked, decided to merely nod his head in agreement.

As the cut on my hand began to heal I mounted into a full-blown explanation. "I didn't suspect that there would be mako in my blood until I was able to cast Electrocute, Apocalypse, two Dashes, and summon a Bahamut ZERO in only a small span of 30 minutes. I had lasted longer than any non-enhanced person. When I saved Kadaj and he called me 'Mother' and 'little sister', my suspicions were stirred even more. I don't have silver hair and as far as I know, my body does not contain JENOVA's cells, nor did I have Geostigma. After that, I had an interesting conversation with Chaos." Kadaj looked confused and Vincent's eye color briefly changed yellow. "He pointed out that my eyes had cat-like slits and that they glowed with a 'high concentration of mako' despite having 'no trace of the Calamity' inside me. I though about it, but the only explanation that I could come up with was that when I died in my world, my body must have been burnt to ash. So, in order for me to live on this world, the Lifestream created a body for me to inhabit out of my remains and mako."

I don't think Kadaj paid attention to my slip up on the subject of me dying in anotherworld. "Cool! So, it's like you're a SOLDIER mako zombie!"

I fell out of the chair and landed on left arm. The thing about the chair that irked me was that it only had an arm rest for the right arm, so the whole left side of the chair was open for the person to fall out of it. In this case, it was I that was the victim. I continued to lay on the floor in a laughing fit. "Z-zombie! That's hilarious! Next thing you're going to tell me is that Vincent's a vampire!"

Said crimson-eyed gunman shot me an annoyed glare, causing me to shut up rather quickly. "So, what is your plan?"

Stifling small giggles, I stood up and took my place on the chair once more. "I'm going to infiltrate Shinra posing as a male." That got me funny looks from the both of them. I sighed and continued with my explanation. "Females are usually sent to the Turks or get a desk job. So as an infantryman, I'm going to make a deal with the Director of SOLDIER. I know that he has a personal grudge against the current president of Shin-Ra Electric Company. He'll get me into Deepground as a Restrictor. I won't be the head Restrictor, but it'll be enough to get to Weiss and bring his memory back. By the time I bring Weiss's memory back, Genesis and Angeal, two First Class SOLDIERs, will probably be visiting this manor. I want you guys to stay here and be my eyes and ears from the outside. I might need you to contact Rufus Shinra for me. The Turks will be easy to knock out, so you'll have plenty of time to get him on the phone with me. He wants to overthrow his father, so we'll help him if he helps us in return. As we continue to make alliances, I'm going to rescue Yazoo and Loz. I'm not helping anyone with revenge, just to be clear." I declared, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes.

"Why?" Kadaj muttered, causing me to glance at him. "Why are you doing all of this? And how do you know my brothers?"

"To prevent anyone from dying." I stated simply, fidgeting a little. "And because the Lifestream told me."

The little twitch of my fingers did not seem to be noticeable, but Vincent, being the observant ex-Turk that he was, noticed it. He probably remembered what it meant when I fidget from the look on this face. "You have to stop fidgeting when you aren't sure of yourself. You'll never survive in disguise at Shinra if you give yourself away so easily."

My fidgeting immediately ceased. "Who's to say that I'm not purposefully fidgeting as practice when I infiltrate Shinra to make it seem like I really am nervous to be in the army." I smirked when he became silent. "I'm just kidding! I just really have to use the bathroom."

Vincent shook his head while Kadaj laughed. "The bathroom is through the door to the right." Vincent pointed towards the one wooden door in the chamber.

I stood up to cross over to the door and began to pry it open. In the middle of my prying, I decided to explain my next course of action. "We already burnt a good portion of Hojo's files, but before we leave, we have to make sure that all of it is gone." The tension in my bladder worsened to the point where I would piss myself if I had to wait any longer. So, abandoning my pride, I kicked the door open and ran in to relieve myself. The door closed behind me, blocking out all the curses I started muttering when I say the grotesque state of the bathroom. After quickly taking care of my business and washing my hands, I ran out of the bathroom as if the mass of complexes (Hojo) was after me. Vincent stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I beamed at him. "You know I get antsy when I have to be in a room full of nasties." He shook his and turned towards Kadaj, who stared at the computer screen in thought.

"What are we going to do after we burn all the files?" he asked when his eyes met mine in a clash of green and ice blue.

You must wonder shy I said ice blue instead of my previously brown eyes. Well, what happens when you mix glowing green mako to dark chocolate brown? You get a beautiful and chilling ice blue when the mako levels are too high. Anyways, to the story…

I grinned at Kadaj. "We're going to drop JENOVA into a pool of mako." At one point during that sentence, my right hand lit up with my Hell Firaga materia. I began to play with the hell fire before extinguishing it. "No offense, but this is one of the first things we have to do before I infiltrate Shinra."

Kadaj shook his head. "None taken. But why did you turn the computer on anyways?"

I snapped my fingers in realization. "I knew I was forgetting something!" Walking over to Vincent, I grabbed his arms and pulled him to take a seat in front of the computer. He stared at me, causing me to sigh. "Can you _please_ hack into the Shinra database? I need to find out when Shinra's going to start recruiting."

Vincent nodded and began typing. "It'll take a few hours if you want me to get in undetected." This revelation hit me with a bluntness that caused me to growl in frustration. _A__few__hours?_ Well, that didn't go well with my plan, so I chose to improvise.

I knelt down next to my black backpack and began digging through it. Pulling out some black army cargo pants, a green tank top, and a grey zip up hoodie with cat ears, I felt Kadaj's eyes on me. "I hope you're not going to change with us in the room."

I took out a random pen and three it at him before standing up with my affects and glaring at him. "I'm changing in the lab. If one of you comes in, I'll behead you."

The temperature of the room seemed to drop as I sent to change. It's a good thing that they take me seriously. While I was changing, I observed all the lab equipment and mako tanks. Scenes of Zack and Cloud's escape filled my mind, causing me to rip my gaze away. _Don__'__t__worry__Maigen._ I told myself._Once__you__get__rid__of__the__Hojo__and__JENOVA,__those__two__won__'__t__have__to__suffer__that__torment._ Picking up my previously worn clothes, I turned back to the library.

Upon entering the room, I announced. "I seriously need a pair of boots."

Vincent glanced at me from his place at the desk before pointing to a small shelf filled with boxes. "There should be a new pair of combat boots like Sephiroth's in there."

I hummed in reply as I scanned through the boxes. Most of the boots were too big, so only two pairs were size 6. Taking out both pairs, I slipped off my sneakers to wrap in a plastic bag, that I found in my bag, and returned them into said pack. I growled at the complex straps on the boots that Sephiroth wore. "How does Sephiroth put these things on so fast?" I yelled after spending five minutes on one shoe.

After watching me fumble with the other boot, Kadaj knelt down to help me put the boot on. "You look like an annoyed kitten." He laughed.

I pouted and sat back to watch him quickly tie all the straps and redo my other boot. "Thanks, but it's not my fault that these boots have way too many straps. Besides, there aren't any shoes like this where I come from."

He stood up and extended his hand. I grasped his with mine and let him pull me up. He smirked at me, "You come from the Lifestream, so I wouldn't expect you to have seen these shoes."

I smiled at him and did something that I would not do during normal circumstances. However, since this was definitely **not** a normal circumstance, I kissed his cheek. I guess that I'll go along with the 'living in the Lifestream' idea that Kadaj seemed to believe.

He blushed and his eyes widened. "W-why did you do that, little sister?"

I shot a smile at his direction. "It's because you accept me despite my being from the Lifestream." I felt guilty about lying to him, but this was necessary for now.

Kadaj laughed, his voice covering Vincent's rhythmic typing. "That's because you're our angel." I blushed. "But I digress. Where do you need to go to anyway?" He asked gesturing towards the door and my outfit.

I grinned, setting the rest of the selves on fire with a flick of my wrist. Dragging Kadaj out of the room, I mentally laughed hysterically. "We're going to the Nibelheim mako reactor."

**_%#*&%+$*(%&!_($*^&+!$)(*&!_(%^+!#%(&!+%$)(&%_*(^#%+#()%&+!)%(&#!+)%&+!)(%&#_*(%^+#)%*(&+!()%&#*(^%#*%&+#%(&)#**

**Bane: Nyan! (*runs out of nowhere with kitty ears on her head.)**

**Vincent: (*smacks face) My God… Not again.**

**Mystery Person: Is she doing it again?**

**Kadaj: Yup. Looks like it.**

**Readers: What's wrong with her?**

**Mystery Person: She has eaten chocolate again.**

**Bane: Imma zooom up the moutain!**

**Kadaj: There is no mountain!**

**Bane: (*throws random rope around Kadaj's neck) Beware for I am the Phantom!**

**Kadaj: She sounds like she's high.**

**Vincent: She seems to also like messing with our heads.**

**Mystery Person: In what ways does she mess with your heads?**

**Kadaj: Like this. (*turns to Bane) When are you going to let me go?**

**Bane: Let who go?**

**Kadaj: Me.**

**Bane: Do what?**

**Kadaj: Let me go!**

**Bane: Who?**

**Kadaj: ME!**

**Bane: Now I'm lost too! What do you want to do?**

**Kadaj: I want you to LET GO OF ME!**

**Bane: Ohhhh! You could have said so! (*lets go of the noose and grins idiotically) Hiiiiii Peopleeeee!**

**Readers: (*sweatdrops) Hi?**

**Bane: My Facebook page is up! Just go on BANEHiwatari in the search box on Facebook!**

**Mystery Person: Are you sane now?**

**Bane: (*stares at Mystery Person) Lolipop!**

**Mystery Person: Lolipop?**

**Bane: (*jumps onto him and likes his cheek) Hmmmm you taste good!**

**Everyone else: O.o**

**_#*%&#_%*#&%_*^!+%*(&#!_%(^#+%)(!&%_*(^+!*(&%+!%)(&!#+)%*&!+%(&#+%)&!+%)(#&%+#(%#(%*#+%(&*%(#&%+)#&%+#(+**

**Sorry… I had too much sugar today. I'll be providing a sort of status system on my page and a sort of question board too. My Guilty Pleasures fanart can be posted too! I'm currently having a friend draw a mural for my fanfictions!**

**Review time!**

**Mata Nui: Don't worry! You can keep the gatling gun! I specialize in side arms and snipers! And yes… Hojo, Hollander, and Jenova shall pay!**

**Bibliotaku748: Why is it that "Who was it that abandoned you?" funny? And why is POTO funny! Gee… I bet it will be awkward for other people from school to read this…**

**Loveless an the living fantasy: I hope you visit my page! ;)**

**Twilight-yuna17: Jack drank all the rum so there is only vodka… and seawater. Rufus… Weiss… and Nero… they won't be in the story for a while. Someone is definitely coming back in the next chapter though**

**Thanks for the patience! I'll see you all on Facebook or in the next update!**


	5. Chapter V: Puppets no Longer pt 1

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm happy that I could update earlier than last week! I thank those of you who liked me on Facebook! School is still boring and… well… the snow in October didn't help at all! I'm happy for the days off, but now I might get an extended school year! TT^TT Sucks right? And I wrote this whole chapter in a notebook on Saturday when the power went out! It was sooooo quiet! And peaceful… That part helped me out a lot. Now I know what it's like to write in candlelight… I'm happy for the less strain on my eyes, but I'm never doing it again. I cannot stand my little brother's constant complaint of having no power! He should be glad that it isn't the middle of summer like last time! So… after writing this chapter, I spent the rest of the night cooking dinner for my little brother and I because my parents and big brother were at work… Sighs… So then I thought to myself. I wish there were more incidents like that. Oh! Happy Halloween! I was the Cheshire Cat from Tim Burton's Alice for Halloween! It was fun messing with people's heads! I made my costume… so… yeah… Sorry guys. I'm a little out of it. I just got yelled at by my mother and cursed out by my brother, then called stupid indirectly by my mother. (*sighs) Why can't they just be happy that I do what I have to? Onto the chapter…**

**Chapter V: Puppets no Longer pt 1**

**%+#(%&+#%&!+%()&!_%*(^!+%(!&*+%)!(%&!*(_^%+!%(&+!%)(&%*(^!+%)(!*%+)(#%(#*&^%+!(%&+!)(%&#_*(%^#_%*#**

_I grinned, setting the rest of the selves on fire with a flick of my wrist. Dragging Kadaj out of the room, I mentally laughed hysterically. "We're going to the Nibelheim mako reactor."_

Kadaj gave me a blank stare so I took one of my katana, stabbed it into the ground, and then ran out of the room laughing hysterically. "Last one to the top of Mt. Nibel is a crippled Chocobo!"

The wind from running through the cavern caused the open hoodie to slow me down. Zipping the hoodie up, I turned around to yell at Kadaj to hurry… only to find that he was running at me in full speed with my katana in his left hand. Our eyes met briefly yet again.

"I'm going to beat you little sister!" he exclaimed, still running at full speed.

My eyes widened and a scream escaped my lips as I picked up the pace to get to the ladder. Grasping the metal bars in a slight panic, I heaved myself up two bars at a time. Once I was at the top of the ladder, I sprinted up the stairs to the mansion room. I didn't bother looking back at Kadaj when I reached the room. There was no doubt that he was right behind me despite my not being able to hear his steps. I ran through the open door into the next room in a rush to open the door leading into the hallway. I heard Kadaj's steps on the wooden floor as I quickly ran down the foyer stairs and towards the main entrance.

Throwing open the large doors, a bright twilight seemed to hit my face. I winced from my photosensitive eyes, as I ran out of the gates and yelled, "Dash!"

My feet began to feel extremely lighter as my surroundings zoomed passed me in a blur. I laughed in delight as the wind rushed through my short locks. I felt like I was flying and it felt pretty good. I felt free of all worries as I ran up Mt. Nibel.

The mountain was an ash black and it grew colder as I ascended. I had long forgotten that Kadaj and I had been racing to the top. Not only did the climate change, but the weather and ground grew strange too. The sky grew dark as the clouds surrounding Mt. Nibel swirled in the sky. The previously smooth dirt path turned rocky and grainy. Random mako springs provided an eerie lighting to the dark surroundings just like the fireball monsters. The mako springs interested me, but that didn't stop me from heading towards my destination. I didn't make a peep as I arrived at the reactor. The adrenaline still pumped through my veins as I took a deep breath and proceeded to walk up the metal stairs when Kadaj arrived. Time to face the Calamity.

#%#+(%&*+!$(+&_*%^!+*$&+!($*)+*^%#*(^%+)(#%%)*#)%^&#*_(%&+)!(*_)%&#+)(%&#*_^%+()_)%(&*%^#)&*%^!_%*(&+!)%(&#*%^&)#%

Nobody's POV

He wasn't usually the type to spy on people. But after the bridge incident last year, he made it his job to look after any stranger that dared to walk up Mt. Nibel. He said he'd look after strangers, but who was the little girl that sped passed him? She was pretty past for an eight year old and she had a sword with her…

He turned his head towards the path that the girl took off to as a silver-haired teen sped passed him yelling after his little sister. The teen also had a katana. This made the blonde-haired boy stare at the so-called 'siblings' in slight interest as he ran after them.

At the speed the little girl was going, there was no way that her brother would be able to catch up with her. That girl's brother had silver hair and she had midnight colored locks that were as short as her brother's. The boy thought to himself as he watched from behind a corner as the little girl and her brother ascended the stairs to the mako reactor. The brother looked like Sephiroth. Were they somehow related?

The blonde-haired boy's eyes lingered on the silver-haired boy before turning his eyes to the little girl. She wasn't as pretty as Tifa, but she had a certain glow to her that mesmerized him. She had turned to her brother and he could see from where he hid that her eyes were a warm and glowing icy blue. The siblings spoke to each other, but the boy couldn't hear. He wanted to move closer but a feral growl came from behind him.

The boy's eyes widened in fright as he turned around… "AH!"

%&#+%(&#%*(^&#+%)(&!+%)*^_#*(^%#_)%(*+!)(#&^%#_*(%&+!)%(&!_(%*^#+*%&!+%()&#_*(%^#*%&+!()%&#*%^#_*(^%+!#(%&+#)(%&#(*%^

Maigen's POV

When I was face to face with the door, I found an eye scanner to the side. Turning to Kadaj, I grimaced a little. "We can't get in. Someone from Shinra has to scan their eye over there."

Kadaj thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Scan my eyes. I'm a part of Sephiroth, so my eyes should be able to get us in."

I gazed at him hesitantly. I didn't want to risk setting off an alarm, but it was that or not get inside the reactor at all. I gulped a bit and stared at the floor. "Give it a try." I whispered.

Kadaj nodded happily and turned to the eye scanner. "Let's hope this works little sister!" His eye was a mere three inches from the eye scanner until…

"AH!" A scream alerted us into drawing our weapons and turning around so quick that we almost got whiplash.

My eyes widened and I heard Kadaj gasp. "Big brother."

I blinked rapidly, hoping that my eyes were deceiving me into imagining the scene in front of me, but the scene never disappeared. Just down the stairs from where Kadaj and I stood was Cloud Strife as a thirteen year old, being attacked by a Wonder Bomb. Panic filled me as Cloud backed away from the growing explosive fireball and tripped, freezing in place. The Wonder Bomb was about to explode in front of him.

Suddenly, my body moved by itself as I yelled. "Dash!" In less than a few seconds, I had wrapped myself around the frozen Cloud with my back facing the exploding monster. I heard Kadaj's yell, then the explosion, and finally, I felt Cloud safe under me, and the sharp pain from my back. I screamed in a pitch that I never believed possible for my normally alto limited voice, before falling off to the side in tears, clutching my shoulders in an attempt to hold back the pain that overcame my body.

Cloud had recovered from his shock and was beginning to flip me off my back. He tried to soothe my pain by talking to me. "It'll be okay. You'll be better when we get you some help."

Kadaj was also at my side and he was sobbing hysterically. "You're hurt because I couldn't move fast enough! I'm so sorry little sister! I let you get hurt!" He held my hand tightly, his hands wrapped around mine and pressing it against his forehead.

I wanted to tell them both to not worry, but the pain was so excruciating that I couldn't form any words, just whimpers and sobs. The cold air that came into contact with my now exposed and burnt back, numbed some of the pain, but it still left me without the ability to speak. I whimpered even more when I realized that without speech, I couldn't cast a Full Cure.

After about a few minutes, I was annoyed with both boys and began to use my left hand to write on the dirt floor. As soon as both boys noticed my writing on the floor, they ceased their fussing.

Cloud began to read my message when I was done writing with my left hand. "There is a Full Cure materia in my left forearm."

Kadaj nodded at me before placing his left hand on top of said forearm and muttered "Full Cure."

There was an instant relief in my back, which caused me to sigh in respite. I couldn't see my skin weaving back together, but I could definitely feel it. I felt bits of gravel pop out of my back, which sent spasms of pain up my spine each time a piece of gravel was ejected. When I felt the last of my skin weave together, I pushed myself off the ground to rotate my shoulders and stand up. I stared at my sleeves when they also began to regenerate. I felt slightly confused. I thought that Full Cure only healed status ailments. But then again, ever since I came to this world, my body has changed, so the materia within me must have also changed.

"Are you alright?" a gentle voice asked me.

My head snapped up to look at Cloud, who was looking at me with a worried face. I smiled at him genuinely. "Thanks for helping me soothe the pain."

Kadaj enveloped me from behind and snuggled his face into my hair. "And what about me, sister?" he pouted, squeezing my body to his tightly.

I smiled at him in appreciation. Turning myself to face Kadaj, I kissed his cheek, once again turning his fair skin a light pink. "Thank you, big brother." I breathed into his ear lightly.

He seemed to shiver before turning me around to face Cloud with a delighted laugh, while tightly wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on top of my head. "I'm pretty sure big brother has some questions for us." He gestured towards Cloud.

Our lovely little Chocobo head caught what Kadaj called him. He looked extremely confused. "Um… what did you call me?"

I grinned at his confused face. "Ignore my friend. I'm Maigen and he's Kadaj." I stuck out my right hand. "It's nice to meet you!"

He smirked faintly and gripped my hand in a firm shake. "Likewise. I'm Cloud by the way."

I decided to tease Cloud a bit as Kadaj played with my now non-burnt locks of hair. "Nice name, but no surname to go with it?"

Cloud crossed his arms and a playful glint appeared in his eyes. "I could say the same, kid."

I disregarded his ignorance of my age by laughing. "My last name is Tsurugi, which means 'broad sword' in some other language. Kadaj doesn't have a last name, though." I wasn't about to tell Cloud that my last name was Wutaian.

Cloud uncrossed his arms and scratched his head shyly. "Mine is Strife. Not as cool as yours, but it suits is purpose." I found myself thinking, '_Yup!__It__suits__its__purpose__of__making__your__name__the__total__opposite__of__Zack__'__s!__'_

"It's better than having no last name." muttered a pouting Kadaj, who was still standing behind me playing with my hair.

A silence fell upon us, but was broken by Cloud, surprisingly. "Why were you guys heading into the reactor? People usually stay away from it unless they're SOLDIER." He noticed our glowing eyes. "You're not SOLDIER are you?"

Kadaj had stopped playing with my hair and went into possessive mode. He tugged me closer to him and growled slightly. I calmly patted his arm, before turning to face Cloud. "If you can keep silent to others about it, I might tell you."

Cloud nodded his head eagerly. "I promise."

I smiled kindly, some of my layered hair falling to cover a bit of my right eye and forehead. "We are not SOLDIERs, but we could be if we wanted to. Though not as powerful, we are both similar to Sephiroth. Don't ask how, it should be obvious from Kadaj's appearance and my eyes. We plan to save the Planet from destruction by dethroning the current president of Shin-ra, arrange it so that his son takes his place and to destroy some of Shin-ra's documents and experiments. There is also the matter of dropping a certain thing into the pool of mako inside the reactor."

_He's not going to be convinced with just words, kid. Put your hand on his head and say 'memoria' to show him what will happen if you do not do the things you need to do. Make sure to show him what happens to Nibelheim and its inhabitants._

I smirked in appreciation to the voice. Stepping up to Cloud, I placed a hand on top of his spiky locks. "I will show you the events that will occur if I do not do what I have told you. Memoria!" I let the memories of the Nibelheim Incident, Zack and Cloud's experimentation, Zack's death, Aerith's death, Meteor, the dropping of Sector 7's plate, Geostigma, and Deepground flow into Cloud's mind. His pupils dilated as he gripped his head in horror.

When I released Cloud, he stared me in the eyes. "I'll help you! I need to save all those people!"

I stepped back in surprise. I had not expected him to want to help us. Nevertheless, I beamed in joy. "Thank you!"

Cloud turned his head towards the reactor. "That's where the Calamity is being held, right?" I nodded, causing him to smirk at me. "Then let's hurry and get rid of her." He stalked towards the main entrance of the reactor, Kadaj and I trailing behind him.

The machine scanned Kadaj's eye before opening for us. I went in first, passing Cloud. "The Calamity doesn't deserve a gender, so it's a thing." Both boys gave me an amused look as we entered the room that led to JENOVA's chamber.

I shivered in silent despair as I remembered what happened here. The tanks containing the failures of the JENOVA project glowed with the mako inside it. We all went up to one of the tanks and peered into it.

"What is that?" Cloud whispered in horror.

My eyes closed, blinking away the events that would occur. Then, they snapped open and my hands flared with electricity. I had just remembered the cameras in the room. They weren't hidden very well, two in each corner in the room, and one over the entrance. Each camera had a blind spot that they shared in common: The ceiling.

_Hey, girl! Minerva managed to butter up the Planet into allowing you three limit breaks only. You have Obsidian, Lucis, and Bane Reaper. Obsidian Reaper allows you to control the darkness. Lucis Reaper allows control over the light. Bane Reaper is by far the most dangerous. It lets you control mako. However, there's a catch._

I ducked my head and smirked bitterly. _I__knew__it._

_On each of your katana, there's either a V or a G on the butt of the handle. The katana with the V is called Vice. When you have him as your weapon, you can only use Lucis Reaper. The katana with the G is called Grim. When you're using Grim, you can only use Obsidian Reaper. You need both Vice and Grim to use Bane Reaper only. The bad thing about Bane Reaper is that you are stripped of all your magic. Well, good luck!_

I frowned and began looking around for my katana, "Kadaj?" my hands going back to normal.

"Yes?" He glanced up at me from the mako tank.

"Where are my swords?" I inquired.

He handed me both Vice and Grim in one quick movement. I nodded my thanks as I peered at the butt of each hilt. Grim was gripped in my right hand while Vice was held in my left. Ruthlessness and corruption with the limit breaks of pitch black Obsidian, bright Lucis, and the nightmare Bane.

I dismissed Grim for a moment, the sword fading in a swirl of darkness. I gripped Vice tightly and muttered, "Lucis Reaper." Disappearing on the spot.

+%#(&#*&%+!()&!*_%^+!%(&!%*^_!(%*!+%)(&!_*(%^#_*%+!(&%*&!+%()&#*%^#*(%&+!)%(&_*(^%*!%&+!()%&_!*^%!*%+)!(%&!*%^(_)^(

**Bane: Hi everyone!**

**Kadaj: (*rubs eyes and yawns) Good morning little sister.**

**Bane: I brought someone new for the omake!**

**Vincent: Well? Who is it?**

**Mystery Person: I agree, who?**

**Bane: (*shoves a person in front of her) It's our emotionally constipated Chocobo!**

**Cloud: Umm… Hi?**

**Everyone: (*except Bane) Hello.**

**Cloud: I'm Cloud.**

**Everyone: We know. Bane told us.**

**Cloud: (*backs away slowly to hide behind Bane) This is too awkward. I don't know these people.**

**Bane: Well… you did.**

**Cloud: When?**

**Bane: Before you lost your mem- mph!**

**Mystery Person: It's best you don't tell him.**

**Cloud: (*looks confused) Wha?**

**Bane: (*glomps Cloud) you're soooooooooo cute!**

**Kadaj: O.o Don't kill him!**

**Bane: (*snuggles Cloud a little more) But he's sooooo adorable!**

**Mystery Person: Bane. You're scaring the child.**

**Bane: But he's older than me by ten years!**

**Vincent: Off. Now.**

**Bane: (*pouts) fine.**

**+#()%&+)(%&!()!&%_#*&%+!%(*!+()%&#_*^%+)!(%&+)(%&!_*(%&^+!(%&+)(%&!*_%^#+*%&!+(%%*^!^+%()&!+%(!&%**

**Review time!**

**Mata Nui: Technically it's not Minerva that remade Maigen's body. It was the Lifestream. A person out of light and darkness is cool though. Thanks for the review!**

**Bibliotaku748: I'm happy that you accepted my decision… And yeah combat boots are nice.**

**loveless an the living fantasy: I'll update as much as I can! The next chapter won't disappoint!**

**Exemia: Cloudy boy is back! And now we're going after JENOVA! You're in for a treat in the next chapter don't worry! ;)**

**Some of the fanart shall be posted on my Facebook page! So if you have time, check it out! … Wow… I feel out of it today… and then I thought, I seem to be rather brooding today… Anyways, see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter VI: Puppets no Longer pt 2

**AN: Yay! I updated in time! I would've updated earlier, but my piano lessons were moved to 2pm today because I didn't have school. I want to thank those of you who liked my Facebook page! Soooo… THANK YOU VERY MUCH! XD**

**Erm… moving on to something more serious… One more week until I have school off for another week! Did you know that in New Jersey, teachers go to Atlantic City for a teacher's convention? O.o It's a waste of government money I tell ya! Also, never drop a basic chemical into a whole lot of acidic… It explodes… and it burns… . I feel stupid for not knowing that…**

**Onto the chapter! Sorry if it's too short!**

**Chapter VI: Puppets no Longer pt 2**

**%*&+$*(&+*&$+!)*&$+*(!^%+!)%(&+#(*%^!+*&+!%()!&%+*!&%+!)%*(^&+*(%^!+%*&+!%)*^!_%*^!+%*!&%+(*^%*#%^**

_I dismissed Grim for a moment, the sword fading in a swirl of darkness. I gripped Vice tightly and muttered, "Lucis Reaper." Disappearing on the spot._

_%#*&%+#*%^_&!^$+!*)$&^!*&$%^+!$()&!(&%^$_!(*$&(*$^+$()*!^$&*)^+$)*^%&_!^%+!)*%^$_!(^%+!#*(%^#_&%^+!*%^!#_(&%^#%(*

Nobody's POV

Cloud and Kadaj stared as Maigen's body glowed a bright white before she disappeared for a second and reappeared when they blinked. The next thing they knew was that various parts of the room were exploding into sparks of metal.

Kadaj's eyes narrowed. "So there were cameras in the corners."

%#(*%&+#%()&#+)%*&+!(%&!_(&^$+!(%*#*(^%_#*(%&+#()%&#_&^%#+)%(&#_*(%^+#%()*#+*%^_*#%&+)#(&%*(_#^%+#)(%&*(^%#+)%(&#+

Maigen's POV

After going at light speed to run along the ceiling and destroy the cameras, I ran back to my original spot and deactivated my limit break. About a second later, when I also dismissed Vice in a flash of light, the cameras all exploded.

"So there were cameras in the corners." I turned to face the narrow eyed Kadaj and a shocked Cloud.

"Is that what a limit break is?" Cloud asked in wonder.

I chuckled at his awed face. "That was one of my limit breaks. I'll show your another one if you both promise to keep it a secret from anyone."

Cloud and Kadaj nodded. "What are you going to do?" Kadaj asked.

I held out both of my hands. "Come forth, Vice! Grim!" In a flash of darkness and light, both of my weapons appeared before me. A light green aura engulfed my body and I could feel my eyes burn. "Bane Reaper!" I screamed. The mako tanks burst open and the monsters inside arose. Cloud and Kadaj ran behind me as the makonoids approached us.

All eight of them seemed to kneel before me. I blinked in surprise as tendrils of mako connected from my fingers, excluding both thumbs, to each of the makonoids. "Am I your master?" I asked them, putting two and two together. All seemed to nod after a few seconds, so I dismissed Vice and Grim, which were held at the ready just in case the makonoids weren't so friendly after all.

Cloud and Kadaj seemed to relax a bit from behind me. Kadaj was only behind me because of his inability to fight mako enhanced monsters due to his injuries from fighting Cloud before he came to this part of the timeline. "That's weird, Maigen." Cloud whispered.

I rolled my eyes and began to speak to the mako creatures. "I need you all to help me get revenge on your creator. But before that, I need to get into JENOVA's chamber to drop it into the mako pool. If I am not able to fulfill my goal here, more people will end up like you did. So please, help me save this Planet!" I cried out passionately.

Each makonoid twitched slightly before turning around to walk off towards JENOVA's chamber. Stopping at the door, they all seemed to glow and wait for Cloud, Kadaj, and I to follow them. I found that I trusted the makonoids for some reason, so I swiftly and soundlessly made my way towards them. I somehow felt like they were summons in a way.

As I neared them, a makonoid with a crescent moon on its head grabbed hold of my right arm. Cloud and Kadaj shouted in worry, eliciting a sharp almost possessive growl from the makonoids, but I merely shook my head at them to silence the makonoids and to cease Cloud and Kadaj's worrying. Staring up at the rather tall makonoid, (well… a lot of things are taller than me so…) I spoke in the softest voice that I could possibly manage in my current circumstance. "Is it okay if I call you Lunatis?"

It's seemingly lifeless eyes stared at my own for a moment before it closed its eyes and nodded silently. Lunatis's body began to glow a light blue, which slowly began to also engulf my own body due to our connected limbs. In a flash, Lunatis had scooped me into its arms. I was startled into squealing and clinging onto Lunatis's neck. I scowled slightly and lightly slapped its shoulder. "You're going to enjoy scaring me because I'm so clingy, aren't you?" I felt it smirk lightly, so now I was positive that Lunatis was in fact a 'he'. Only a guy would like getting clung to by a girl.

Glancing backwards, I found that both Cloud and Kadaj had been dragged up the stairs with a partner of their own. The makonoid with Cloud had a star on its forehead, so I shall call it Stellar! Kadaj's partner had blue fur, so I decided to call it Naviga because when you sail in the ocean, all you see is the blue sea.

I stared at Kadaj in worry from over Lunatis's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to enter JENOVA's chamber with us? Will you be alright?"

His sharp green eyes met my ice blue orbs hesitantly. "I need to see it dead as much as you do, Maigen." From his calling me by my real name, I decided that Kadaj was serious about his decision.

I frowned a bit at Kadaj's hesitation. Something in my gut told me that there was a disaster waiting to happen if he went into the chamber. However, I could not deny Kadaj the satisfaction of seeing JENOVA being dropped into the mako pit. So, dismissing the feeling, I turned my sights towards Cloud. "Are you sure that you want to help us? You can still back out if you want to. I won't stop you from leaving and I won't do anything if you leave."

Cloud shook his head firmly. "I'm with you until the end if it's to save the Planet and everyone on it."

I sighed at his comment and the fire burning in his blue eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?" He would be the Planet's chosen hero if the timeline were to go as it did in the planned game. My eyes met Stellar and Naviga's. "Take care of those two." They nodded their heads at my command.

Seeming to notice that I was finished talking, Lunatis and all the makonoids began to run towards the still sealed chamber door. My eyes widened, and after giving out an almost inaudible shriek, buried my face into Lunatis's chest to brace for the impact that I expected to come.

However, it never came. Upon opening my eyes, I found myself still in bridal style in Lunatis's arms inside JENOVA's chamber. I also found that Kadaj and Cloud were also safe and inside the room with the makonoids and I. Two more makonoids seemed to have taken on the job of guarding the two. Smiling in wonder, I bestowed the name Terra onto the brown furred makonoid and Helios for the makonoid with a sun shaped tattoo on its chest.

Lunatis began to set me onto my feet as two other makonoids appeared on either side of me, and another flanked me from the back. The one on my right was dubbed Null because of a black line on its right arm. Wisps of white decorated the makonoid on my left, whom was now called Gale. The one flanking us was called Chrono because of the hourglass shape its fur formed.

My eyes wondered around the glowing green room to rest upon JENOVA's tank in the middle of the room. My body reacted violently to the Calamity's presence in the room. Every cell in my new body seemed to scream for JENOVA's death. Of course, being a fan of Final Fantasy VII and the new hero of the Planet, I gladly complied and in a few strides, was standing before the JENOVA doll.

Grinning rather insanely, I ripped the doll off the front of the tank with my new mako enhanced strength. Tossing the doll into the mako pool below, I stared straight at the now exposed Calamity. The Calamity's eyes glowed red and it's body scaled and naked. It took on the form of a woman, so the sight did not bother me in the slightest. Cloud on-the-other-hand, gasped and covered his eyes. Kadaj had already seen it through his memories from Sephiroth in the other timeline. Feelings of pure loathing and absolute murderous intent filled me, causing my pupils to become slit-like in my reflection once again. My right hand twitched, summoning Grim and in one flick of the blade, the glass that surrounded JENOVA, had shattered to bits as the mako inside spilled out around my feet.

Stepping up to stare JENOVA in the eyes, I laughed out loud in triumph. "This is the day that your body disappears forever JENOVA. I will make sure that you never influence this planet every again!" I vaguely felt an entity try to infiltrate my mind, but my new body prevented the Calamity from going into my head. Ripping JENOVA from the tank by the hair, I slowly dragged it out of safety and into endangerment.

But before I could throw the Calamity into the mako pool below, a horrible scream filled the air along with four sickening sounds of falling bodies.

Time seemed to slow down as my head turned to face a view that would have made me sick before my family was killed. Kadaj was gripping both Souba and his head as the bodies of Helios, Terra, Stellar, and Naviga lay motionless on the floor. Cloud had backed away from the possessed Kadaj, who was now staring at me. In a great rush, Kadaj lunged at me with Souba. I froze and closed my eyes, expecting to be skewered to death like the makonoids. The sound of metal piercing flesh met my ears, but I felt no pain. Opening my eyes, I stared in horror at the body of my almost dead savior. "Chrono."

His front faced me, so I immediately recognized him. Coal colored eyes met mine in something akin to an apology, causing me to I shake my head with tears in my eyes. "Why? Why would you save someone that you're only just met? I have only known you for a good ten minutes! So why?"

Chrono smiled weakly, pulling his body off of Souba and engulfing me in a warm hug. "Because Chrono is a part of Maigen that she cherished but lost very quickly."

I rubbed my eyes. "I don't understand."

Chrono smiled a rather sharp and toothy smile as he began to return to the Lifestream with his brothers. "Maigen will see us all again. But only after she regains what she had lost." The last thing he left me before he disappeared completely was a peck on the forehead and these words. "We will unite and return, but Maigen will not recognize us."

I wiped away the remaining tears before turning to the still possessed Kadaj. Stalking up to him, he reached out to stab me, but I dodged and caught his arm, disarming him. With one hand holding JENOVA's head and another holding Kadaj's hand, I dismissed my limit break before pressing my forehead against Kadaj's and felt my mind plunge into his.

I soon found my mind in a plain of flowers. It was peaceful all around me. Kadaj's mind was soothing. I had honestly been expecting a storm, but this was a pleasant surprise. Walking further into the plains, I found Kadaj sleeping in the lap of a middle-aged woman with silver hair.

"JENOVA!" I snarled in lividness, my body's grip on her head tightened, causing the JENOVA inside Kadaj to shriek in pain, waking the young remnant up.

Kadaj's tired eyes found mine, causing him to get up and run towards me in joy. "Little sister!"

I paid him no attention, my eyes still fixed on the Calamity. Pushing Kadaj behind me protectively, I continued to glare at JENOVA. "You used Kadaj to try to kill me."

Kadaj jumped, his normally insane and cheerful eyes dulled. "But I would never do that to you! I love you!"

I blushed at Kadaj's rather innocent declaration of sibling love before pointing at the silver-haired woman in front of me in anger. "You wouldn't, but JENOVA would and did."

She smirked, "I know who you are. You're that girl that my son, Sephiroth is infatuated with. Everyone else lost all their memories of you, but my son did not. He still loves you, you know. Every night, he wishes to hold you in his arms. He acts cold to hide those feelings. He's afraid that you will no longer love him and he fears that you will choose Genesis or somebody else over him again." My eyes widened at this for a moment, but quickly hid it. However, the damage had already been done. "By the look that overcame your eyes, I can tell that you reciprocate those feelings still. Even after all those months he's been away from you. I can only imagine how powerful my grandchildren will be."

"He was never your son, JENOVA! His mother's name is Lucrecia Crescent and she loves him very much!" I growled angrily. "And he couldn't possibly remember me. Everyone else sure as hell doesn't!"

She smirked knowingly and snapped her fingers. "We shall see, child."

All of a sudden, Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere, somewhat groggy like he had been sleeping. My eyes widened considerably when his eyes met mine. In one swift movement, Sephiroth had me in a tight and warm embrace, his arms strongly wrapped around me and his face buried in my chin length midnight colored locks. "Maigen! I've missed you so much!"

I returned the hug and nodded into his chest. "I'm missed you too, Sephiroth." My eyes met his. "But I have to go." My real body's hand flared with hell fire, well, at least the one gripping JENOVA's body flared up. The mental JENOVA screeched as she too, burnt. I ignored her, still hugging Sephiroth. "You're been drinking again haven't you?"

Sephiroth met my gaze seriously. "Do you want me to stop?"

I smiled at him shyly. "I'd like that."

I felt Kadaj pull my arm, but Sephiroth didn't let go. "I'll come find you Maigen. I promise." He let go of me, fading away as Kadaj pushed me out of his mind.

I blinked my eyes, pulling away from Kadaj and tossed the burning JENOVA into the pool of mako. "I am the marionette that cut off her strings and began to control herself, and I will liberate other marionettes under your control. No one shall die this round, JENOVA! We shall no longer be your puppets!"

Without a glance backwards, I led Kadaj and Cloud out of the reactor with Lunatis, Null, and Gale.

**+#$*+!()$+#(%&+!()$&+*$&+($&(*^%+)*#(&$%+)(%^&_(#*^%+#)(%&&(^%_#$+()$&_(#*%&+#)(%&_(*!^$+)(&$#(*^%+#)*%&+)*#(#)**

**Bane: Hello people!**

**Readers: Yo!**

**Sephiroth: I finally have my identity told… About time.**

**Kadaj: But big brother still likes Maigen!**

**Sephiroth: Kadaj. Please be quiet.**

**Vincent: So he doesn't deny it.**

**Cloud: No he does not.**

**JENOVA: My grandchildren will be very powerful indeed.**

**Bane: (*grabs Mask of Strength and puts it on) I am going to kill you JENOVA! (*tosses giant missile at it)**

**JENOVA: You shall not be able to kill me child!**

**Bane: (*runs at JENOVA and punches it to death) When will you stay dead? No one likes you!**

**JENOVA: (*after about five minutes of Bane's beating) Arghhhhhhh! (*finally dies and stays away from the omake from now on)**

**Bane: (*casually wipes some er… green blood from her cheek and stands up stretching) Ahhh! Much better! (*takes off mask and leaves it on top of her head)**

**Cloud: (* O.o) Where did you get that mask?**

**Bane: (*grins happily) Mata Nui gave it to me! (*shouts out to audience) THANK YOU MATA NUI!**

**Kadaj: Can we play Hotel 626?**

**Bane: (*shrugs as if she didn't just beat an alien to death) Sure, but I'm going to be very scared.**

**Everyone else: Whatever. Just sit on the couch while be bring the game up on the computer.**

**(*five minutes later)**

**EVERYONE: (*stares at the PC screen, Bane is at the front, using the controls) Take the picture! Take the picture!**

**Bane: I'm trying! But the ghost won't stay still!**

**Kadaj: (*gently pushes Bane off the chair) Let me do it…**

**Bane: (*peeks from behind Sephiroth) ! (*screams in fright at the ghost lady's face and buries her head in Sephiroth's back) **

**Kadaj: (*sighs in relief) I passed the level.**

**(*another five minutes later)**

**Everyone: ~Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetops. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock, When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, And down will come baby, cradle and all…**

**Kadaj: Shit… we still have to sing!**

**Bane: Uhhh… ~Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair. Down we plunge towards the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as HELL! AHHHHHHHHHHH DEMON BABY!**

**Vincent: You were supposed to sing softly and at the right volume…**

**(*six minutes later)**

**Bane: WE NEED TO GET THE RIGHT COMBINATION! COUNT THE RED LINES ON THE WALLS! TT^TT**

**Kadaj: I can't hear what the straightjacket guy is saying! Shut up!**

**Sephiroth: Horse… Spider… Hands… Cat… Dog… Eyes… Four… Eight… Five… Four… Four… Three…**

**Bane: Put it in! Putitinputitinputitinputitin! TT^TT 485443! Come on! Put it in!**

**Kadaj: It's not the right combination!**

**Bane: But we counted all the red linessssAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Straightjacket man killed us! TT^TT (*hides under Vincent's cape)**

**(*after several tries)**

**Cloud: (*had long since passed out from fright)**

**Sephiroth: Look for the picture of the hallway!**

**Kadaj: How do you know?**

**Sephiroth: I read the walkthrough… Now hurry, there's a time limit on how long you have to find the picture!**

**Kadaj: I'm looking! (*clicks mouse furiously)**

**Bane: It's that one! Hurry up click it! I don't wanna dieeeee!**

**Kadaj: (*clicks it) WE'RE FINALLY DONE!**

**(*watches cutscene)**

**Bane: (*lets out a sigh) We're finally doneEEEEEEIIIIIIIKKKKKKK! (*when a ghost appears in the rearview mirror of the car in the game) AHHHHHHHHHH! (* TT^TT Pulls on Mask of Strength again and smashes computer to bits)**

**Kadaj: (* O.o?) Why did you do that?**

**Bane: (*sobs and wails) I-I w-was s-scared! And there was a spider on the computer screen!**

**_%#*&%+#(%&#+%*$&+#%()#*&%*_#&%+#)%(&#+%*&#+%)(#&%+*#&%+#)(%&#(*%^^#+%)*&#+%*&#+%)(#&%*(#^&**

**I was playing this on Halloween with my tennis team… My reactions were pretty much the same… Except I was laughing and crying instead…**

**Mata Nui: JENOVA finally got what she deserves! Thank you for the Mask of Strength! I really helped me out a lot… especially with the creepy game… XD**

**Exemia: Cloud technically doesn't have his memory back. It's more of a vision to the future! Benton says thanks for the complement! And yeah, I read Keeper of Hearts! I honestly have to say that I would've seriously felt very embarrassed if I licked Sora's cheek!**

**Bibliotaku748: A lot of people want to glomp Cloud!**

**Loveless an the living fantasy: Regardless of Cloud being emo or not, I love him to bits!**

**LoreilDarksky00: Thanks for the complement!**

**Bloodrose45: Thanks for complementing Maigen! I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**Well… I'm off to go to sleep! Good night!**


	7. Chapter VII: A Lazy Mystery!

**AN: This is a realllllly late update! I was a little stressed this week. My tennis captain didn't give me the memo about our annually tennis dinner until like a few days before the actual event. And on that day, I happened to also have kendo practice. RIGHT. AFTER. IT! So needless to say, I almost puked… Okay… So I restarted piano lessons, so now my schedule is even more complicated.**

**Mon: Kendo practice**

**Tues: Free day**

**Wed: Free day**

**Thurs: Piano lessons**

**Fri: Kendo practice**

**Sat: Grocery shopping with mom in NY**

**Sun: Morning Kendo classes**

**If I add in school and homework… it leaves me with time to update on Saturday. So… Updates will most likely be on Saturdays or something. The exceptions are the days I'm off from school, which I will update you all on in each update. Thanksgiving is this week, so I have half a school day on November 23 and no school on the 24th and 25th. Thanksgiving is out of the question since I'm having guests over… So expect the chapter up on either Black Friday or Saturday.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter VII: A Lazy Mystery!**

**+%#(%&+%(*!+%()!&%*(^!%+)(&%+!(%*&_(!*%^!+(%*+!(%&!(*%^!+(%&!_+%()&*(_$^#_*(%^&+!%)(&#%*(^$#(_%*^#+#**

After dismissing the three makonoids, they transformed into three rights. White for Lunatis, black for Null, and silver for Gale. The rings rested on my middle three fingers of my right hand.

I felt highly accomplished. JENOVA's body no longer exists on this Planet. The only trace of it left was inside the SOLDIER Program and inside the remnants. The only thing left to do was to 'take care' of Hollander and Hojo. But just to be safe, I will go and secure the Black Materia if the need arises. Once I make sure that JENOVA can't get her hands on that destructive materia through a clone or a weak minded SOLDIER, I can infiltrate Shin-ra.

I gazed at the night sky from the entrance of the reactor. Kadaj and Cloud sat on the step below me. No one spoke for the longest time. Kadaj was still regretful from killing five of my makonoid partners and for attacking me. I already told him that it was JENOVA's fault, but he didn't stop brooding. I sighed, "Kadaj, I'm sure that I've said it already, but I'll say it again. It is not your fault."

Miserable eyes met mine. "Yes it is! It was my hand that held the blade! So, it was me!" he seemed to challenge me by the edge in his voice when he stood up to face me.

I glared at him for a long moment before smacking him in the face and then hugging him. My hands tightened their hold on the back of his leather suit as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Stop blaming yourself Kadaj. No one is mad at you, so stop being mad at yourself! Please! If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me! Just stop being so damn depressed!" I begged, head now facing the floor.

Cloud stayed silent as Kadaj nodded his head, wrapping his arms around me. "I won't if it makes you sad, sister. It hurts me to see you sad."

At that point, Cloud decided to interrupt our little 'sibling' moment. "You guys aren't together, right?" he questioned, motioning to out rather close bodies.

We blushed a bright red and slowly backed away from each other. After my face had cooled down, I explained to Cloud. "N-no! Kadaj is only like a brother to me! There is nothing going on between us!" I like someone else." I muttered the last part to myself.

"So you only call each other brother and sister because you're close to one another?" Cloud questioned.

I smiled at Cloud. He was quick to grasp what I was telling him. "You got it!"

Kadaj stared at the sky. "We should go. It's getting too late. Vincent won't like it if we are gone for too long." I merely nodded my head in agreement, stifling a yawn that suddenly rose from my mouth. I took one step down before I fell forward. I would have fallen down the stairs if Kadaj had not caught me. Truth be told, I felt dead on my feet. Kadaj crouched with his back to me. "Come on, little sister. Get on my back we all know that you're tired." I didn't protest, slipping onto his back and slinging my arms firmly around his shoulders, muttering a sleepy 'thank you'.

Kadaj and Cloud began descending the mountain at a moderate pace. There was a silence that hung in the air until Cloud, surprisingly, broke it. "So where are you guys staying at?" My eyes were closed but I still answered.

"We're currently staying at the old Shinra Manor. That's where our headquarters shall be." I replied to Cloud.

"Is it safe in there?" he questioned. We were nearing the base of the mountain at a fast pace.

"It has to be or I wouldn't even consider setting up there. There are monsters all around the manor interior, but they are easy to defeat." I answered, yawning and snuggling my head closer to Kadaj's to keep warm.

"Are you guys traveling with anyone else?" Cloud continued to ask me rather excited about out little pro-Planet group.

"Besides you, we only have one more person with us. He has a personal grudge against one of the Shinra scientist. I've known him for awhile, so even if he didn't have that grudge, he'd probably help me anyways." I yawned as we reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Well, I have to go home now." Cloud announced. "Can you guys meet me in town tomorrow? I want to introduce you to my mom."

I nodded at cloud and smiled sleepily. "We'll come find you in the morning, Cloud. Get going, your mom will start worrying about you if you don't get home."

Cloud nodded once. "I'll see you both tomorrow." I gave Cloud a lazy wave and Kadaj just nodded his head. After that, we went our separate ways. Cloud went back home and Kadaj and I returned to the manor caverns.

When we returned to the library, all the ashes from the shelves were gone and in their place were three beds, frames and all. The bathroom door opened, revealing a rather stern looking Vincent. "You both took too long with getting rid of the Calamity." He crossed his arms, looking at us in a rather amused fashion.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "We had to save Cloud from an exploding Wonder Bomb. Then JENOVA controlled Kadaj into attacking my makonoids and I. I got three limit breaks, and oh yeah… Sephiroth remembers our time before you all disappeared. How did the beds get down here, and how come the bathroom is so clean?" I asked, peeking behind the marksman. I wasn't the smartest when I was tired, okay?

"I'm going to ignore the makonoid mention and skip right to the explanation, Maigen. I did all of this because you both took so long with the errand." Vincent informed me.

I only paid attention to half of his sentence. My focus was fixed solely on the clean shower inside the bathroom. I felt dirty after about two days without a shower. Ignoring the two men in the room, I ran towards my backpack, fetched out the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, a towel, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and clothes before promptly running back into the bathroom.

(20 minutes later… I take long showers.)

Walking back into the room, I threw my folded up clothes into my bag before drying my hair with the towel. My eyes wandered around the room in a daze. Kadaj was lying idly on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Vincent, on-the-other-hand, was busy scanning the contents of the computer screen. I tilted my head curiously as I stealthily made my way over to where he sat. I stood behind him and was about to ask him what he was doing…

"Shinra will be recruiting a week from today, on the fourth of September." He spoke abruptly, sensing my presence behind him. Turning to face me, Vincent's eyes became piercing and questioning. "What's the plan?"

I started playing with a lock of my short hair as I thought about it. JENOVA's body was gone, but it is likely that Hojo has some more of her cells, so I couldn't rule out the possibility of some Sephiroth clones with JENOVA's influence trying to obtain the Black Materia. If JENOVA gets the Black Materia, then what I do to prevent Meteor will be for nothing. "We need to get to the Golden Saucer tomorrow."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, which disappeared under his red headband thing. "Why would we need to go there?"

I grinned at him. "I need to get the keystone."

Realization flickered in his eyes for a moment. "You plan to obtain the Black Materia."

That got Kadaj's attention because he stood up from the bed abruptly. "The thing that summons Meteor?"

I nodded to him. "I can't risk any Sephiroth clones being controlled by JENOVA cells and getting that power. So, I'm getting it before anyone else."

Vincent folded his arms. "What will you do to get it? The temple will crush you before you're able to get out of the it."

I ended up hugging him from behind, grinning like an idiot. "Awwww! So you do care for my well-being!"

Vincent didn't reply. He was most likely frozen from my hug. "Can you _please_ let go of me?" Looks like I was wrong. I shook my head. "No. I'd rather not. But I do have a rather pressing matter to discuss with you both." They stared at me in attention. "We only have a week to obtain the Black Materia, but I have some other errands to complete before going into Shinra. I need to obtain the keystone from the Golden Saucer, recruit Cid Highwind, and recruit Barret Wallace." I counted out with my fingers in front of Vincent's and my face.

"So we have to go to the Golden Saucer, North Corel, and Rocket Town before getting got the Temple of the Ancients." Vincent stated.

"No. I'm going to send us all to do a single errand each." I willed the Bahamut ZERO summon materia out of my left elbow and handed Vincent the red orb. "You should know where the keystone is found. I need you to go to the Golden Saucer and get it. I'll be at Rocket Town trying to convince Cid into letting us use the Tine Bronco. Maybe I'll successfully recruit him too."

"What about me?" Kadaj jumped in place. "I want to help you too little sister!"

I smiled at his eagerness. "You'll be going with me to North Corel so that I can show Barret what will happen to Corel if he doesn't join us."

Kadaj cocked his head. "The man with the gun arm, right?"

I nodded. "I'm going to be using my limit break to get us to each location. Once we have Barret, we'll go to Rocket Town for Cid and wait for Vincent to return there."

"That's it, right?" Vincent questioned.

I yawned for the millionth time that day, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah." I gave him a kiss on the check and then turned to Kadaj, doing the same before walking off towards my bed. Climbing in, I pulled the blanket over my body. "Goodnight." But I never did catch their two embarrassed faces.

+%(#&+#)(%&_*(!^%+!(%**%^!*&%+)(%&*(^%*(_%&Y+)(%&(*%^_(*%Y+)(%&(*%^!_*(%Y+!)$(*(*%^#_*(%&!+%)(!&%$(*^!%+!*&%+

I had a strange dream that night. I was in the Lifestream yet again, but I wasn't physically there. It was like I was watching the scene through a TV or something. Everything was shrouded in a thick fog. There was something in that fog, but I could only sense it. I felt drawn to its presence for some reason.

"Who's there?" I shouted out into the fog. At least I could still speak. All of a sudden, I didn't feel like I was watching the scene. I was actually there now.

A figure seemed to move in the fog. And then, an arm was uncovered from the fog. The hand caressed my cheek gently. "…" The person spoke, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I can't hear you." I whispered sadly. "Why do you feel so familiar and why can't I see you?"

The person stopped stroking my cheek and abruptly pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace, humming something that sounded like 'It's all right. You're fine and that is all that matters.' The rest was lost to me due to the rumble from the person's chest. The rumble gently lulled me back into unconsciousness.

Lips met my forehead. "Goodnight Maigen. We shall meet again, my dearest."

I hummed in reply as I began to think. This person who I felt connected to… _This__person__was__a__man__who__holds__me__so__dearly._

**+%(#&%*&%+)($&_*^%_*&%+)$(&!(*%^#_%*&!+%)(&%*^!%+(*&%+)(%&(#*^%(_*#%&+!%*(&#(%&^#_%*!&+%)!*%&***

**Bane: WEEEEEEEEEEEE! (*zooms around the room in a circle)**

**Sephiroth: How did she get that fast?**

**Vincent: The Mask of Speed…**

**Sephiroth: How did she get it?**

**Kadaj: (*pouts) Mata Nui gave it to her… I wish I had something that cool!**

**Cloud: (*nods)**

**Bane: (*still running, but running around Cloud and Kadaj, making them go .) Awwwwwwww! Don't worry Cloud! We all still love you!**

**Kadaj: I thought you loved big brother.**

**Bane: Which one? You call Sephiroth and Cloud that.**

**Kadaj: Sephiroth.**

**Bane: (*abruptly stops running, mask still on her face) Oh… Uhhhh… I have no answer.**

**Kadaj: She doesn't love you big brother.**

**Sephiroth: (*doesn't show it, but is deeply hurt and depressed)**

**Bane: (*peers into Sephiroth's mind then wails) NOOOOOO I'm sorryyyyyyy Sephyyyyyyyyyyy! I love you! Don't be upset! Don't go emoooooooooooo!**

**Cloud: O.o Did someone drug her?**

**Vincent: No.**

**Kadaj: Then what's happening to little sister?**

**Sephiroth: (*peers into Bane's mind) She ate cherry flavored JELL-O.**

**Bane: (*replays the movie Thor in her head and starts to ball her eyes out) LOKIIIIIIIIIIIII! (*goes on a wail spree after putting the Masks of Strength and Speed away into a safe place)**

**Cloud: (*bows to audience) Please excuse Bane's mental and emotional breakdown.**

**Vincent: We're never feeding her JELL-O ever again.**

**_%*%&_!*&%_*$&_*($^_$*&_(*$^()*^%_#%*(&!_%^*!%_*(%&_(*%^(_*%^_)*(%&(&#^%_*&$+!)(*&_!(*%^#_%*&+#%*!^**

**This has happened to me too during school… I get hyper, happy, then sad depending on the food I eat and my present company.**

**Loveless an the living fantasy: Yes… Cloud is reallllly cute! I wanna cuddle him most of the time. Makonoids are awesome when they're not trying to kill you in the game. Maigen's makonoid friends are especially awesome. Lunatis didn't die. I will not allow him to die on his first chapter! A lot of people will be happy because of the Calamity's death! I was looking forwards to writing about it sooooo muchhhhhh!**

**Mata Nui: I really like your gifts thank you! XD Cloud and Kadaj might be a little mad at me for using the Mask of Speed to make them dizzy, but they'll get used to it! If they get superhuman powers, then I get awesome masks! :)**

**Exemia: What Maigen lost is connected with all the makonoids! I'm looking forward to your updates! And I will keep writing! Until my brain rots! Cause then all I'll be typing out is '…'**

**April Marciano: Lol you thought my reactions were cute? I was scared out of my wits and even now, I refuse to play Hotel 626 ever again. (*shivers visibly) I still get nightmares about it. I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Bloodrose 45: A lot of the characters that promised in My Guilty Pleasures. But there is a reason why Sephiroth is the only one that could fulfill his promise. ;)**

**Bibliotaku748: You seem to be doing quite a lot of squealing lady. And yes. I'm doing something for the national writing month! Mrs. Segarra's giving us extra credit to boot! XD**

**Until next time my dear readers!**


	8. Chapter VIII: Heartbreak

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm am super duper happy! I just found out that Gackt-kun LOVES GIRLS THAT PLAY VIDEO GAMES! AND THAT HE SUPPORTS CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WAREFARE 3! (*faints in happiness) I EPICALLY WIN AT LIFE! I PLAY VIDEO GAMES AND ONE OF THE GAMES HAPPENS TO BE MODERN WAREFARE 3! YAYYYYYYYYYYY XD**

**And… Now I'm sad because I noticed that Gackt-kun had been losing weight… And I just received news that he collapsed with a 40 degree Celsius fever… He's in the hospital… WAHHHHHHH (*wails)**

**(*clears throat) Anyways… This chapter will make everyone sad for Maigen.**

**Chapter VIII: Heartbreak…**

**+%(#%&_!*%^+$(*(*$^)%(&^+$%)($&_(!*^$_*($&+!()$&!(*$^_!$*(&+!)$(&*!&*$^_*$+)$(&(*$^)&*$+)($&!_(*$^)!&*^$_(***

I opened my eyes in a start and began to stand up. I glanced around the room to find Vincent and Kadaj still snoring, sound asleep. I smirked at their peaceful faces, climbing out of bed, grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom to do my morning routine.

I walked out five minutes later, dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, shoes and all. I three my pajamas into my bag and zipped it up, tossing it over my shoulder. I took a piece of paper and wrote:

_Gone to Cloud's house. Get ready for departure at 2pm. I'll be waiting for you at the village. –Maigen_

Folding the note into a heart, I left it on my pillow before walking out of the basement and eventually the manor. Opening the door to the manor once more to great the 10am sun.

I met little resistance on my way to Nibelheim Village. The village itself brought bad memories, but the nostalgia from playing Crisis Core five times eased my tense and insecure body. No one was going to burn this peaceful town. EVER.

I got funny looks from the townspeople, causing me to finger my hair lightly to see if I had messed up hair, which was stupid of me since my hair is always straight and in place no matter what. You could put gel on it and my hair still won't stay in the design you want it in. It just sticks with the way I cut my hair.

People still stared as I neared the town water tower. I guess the villagers could spot an outsider a mile away…

"Maigen!" a voice called out. I turned to the left to see Cloud running over to me, his spiky, uncontrollable blonde hair barely ruffled by the wind. I smiled at him when he grabbed my arm and began to drag me towards his house. "Come on! Mom can't wait to meet you!"

I smirked at him in mirth. "The way you said it made it sound like you were bringing home a girlfriend."

He blushed deeply, his light colored skin turning into a burning crimson. "W-well, I-I… u-um… T-that's not… W-what I meant was… er… You're cute and all but… I like someone else." Cloud stuttered out nervously, still dragging me towards his house.

I smiled internally. He still likes Tifa, that's good. My face blanked as I replied seriously. "I'm joking Cloud. You're nice and cute, but I know you like Tifa. So don't worry. It would be bad if you did like me though. I happen to like someone else too." His brows furrowed and I grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "But if you and I both liked each other in **that** way, I would be lucky to date you." If possible, our cute Chocobo turned an even darker shade of red.

"It seems that you have a flair for making my son blush to high heaven." A soft, yet firm feminine voice called out from above us.

A bright smile made its way upon Cloud's face as his eyes met the eyes of a woman with a longer version of Cloud's hair, bright blue eyes, and a vibrant smile. "Hey mom!"

I recognized her from the pictures of her on the Internet back on Earth and from the games themselves. But, saying that Cloud and his mother looked alike would be an understatement. Their looks were uncanny so much, that you would've thought them to be siblings if you hadn't known their relationship prior to meeting them for the first time. Bowing at the waist, I rose back up to smile at Cloud's mother. "Good morning, Miss. Strife!"

A large smile overcame her face as she peered down at us from the upstairs window. "My, aren't you a sweet young lady! You're very polite! You're parents must be extremely proud of you!"

My smile faltered and I looked down, shifting my feet. "Yeah…"

A shadow engulfed me as a figure strode up behind me. "Her parents are dead, Miss. Strife." A deep (sexy) voice sounded from behind me.

My head snapped up to look behind me. "Vincent!" Sure enough, said crimson eyes marksman stood before me. But he was alone. "You're early. Where's Kadaj?"

"Little sister!" a voice called out just before I got tackle-hugged from the side. I guess I spoke too soon.

I landed with my back on the floor and Kadaj hugging my waist. "Kadaj, get off me." I deadpanned, shoving him off of me. He pouted, but pulled me up with him.

"Are we ready to leave?" Vincent asked.

I shook my head, holding my stomach as it growled angrily. "I require sustenance! I haven't eaten since about two days ago." The others stared at me as if I had told them that I was in love with Hojo… I felt bile rise in my throat from that thought. _Shiver__…_

"You haven't eaten for two days?" Vincent asked, alarmed. Unlike our sexy 'vampire' slash music teacher, I was mortal and needed to sustain myself.

I nodded quietly, thinking back about two days ago. "I haven't eaten since the day that Genesis disappeared from my home. About a few hours after I ate that night, I was burnt to death by my uncles, aunt, and Miss. Mort. Then, the Lifestream brought me back to life."

Kadaj and Cloud seemed shocked by the truth I had revealed to them. "So, you were killed and brought back to life…" Kadaj muttered, that psychotic persona of his returning. "Ahhahahahahaha! They'll pay when I get my hands on them! No one hurts you and gets away with it!"

I sweatdropped at Kadaj's attempt at his maniacal laugh, then I also began to laugh upon realizing how weird his laugh was. "Kyahahahahahaha!" I did my own maniacal laugh, causing everyone around me except Vincent, to jump in surprise at my rather convincing laugh. I laughed harder and struggled to regain my composure, gripping my sides. "Oh my God! You should all see your faces!"

"Maigen, if you're going to eat, you should try my mom's stew." Cloud suggested to stop my evil laughing fit… and to stop all the strange looks that we got.

I sobered up immediately upon hearing his lovely suggestion. My stomach growled hungrily, causing me to blush deeply. "Um… good idea." I whispered, embarrassed.

Cloud smiled at me before dragging me into his house, Kadaj and Vincent following us immediately. "It looks like you're not the only one that's hungry." He chuckled.

I nodded my head as Cloud dragged me into the kitchen. Observing my surroundings, I found that my mother would've been envious due to the large kitchen space. It was a 15x21 rectangular, wooden floored room. Compared to the 8x10 kitchen back at home, this was a big difference. Cloud pulled out a chair for me at the dining table before walking towards his mother, who ceremoniously stirred the stew pot.

"Mom? Is it okay for them to join us for lunch?" he asked, while taking down several bowls from the cupboard.

"Of course, honey. They did save your life yesterday." She responded, taking a bowl, filling it, and handing it back to Cloud so that he could bring the bowls to the table.

"I don't wish to intrude, Miss. Strife." I protested, eyes wide.

Her blue eyes twinkled. "Nonsense. I'm happy to be able to feed such a brave and mature child like you." She pointed towards the bowl sitting in front of me. "So eat up. You need to eat more if you want to grow more."

I smiled, setting my bag down. "Thank you for the food!" I announced once everyone was seated at the table. We all began to eat the stew immediately.

The stew had a rich spicy aroma rising off of it and it was quite thick due to the potatoes in the stew. Squared chunks of beef and vegetables littered the thick meal. After one bit of the stew, I instantly recognized and identified the spices Rosemary, Bailey, and Basil. The taste of the stew was rich and it left we wanting even more.

Miss. Strife laughed as she turned on the television set in the dining room. "It seems you really like it!" I nodded eagerly.

Cloud, whom was staring at the television, suddenly shouted out, "Mom! Can you turn up the volume please?"

The volume was turned up as we turned our heads to the television set sitting on top of the counter. It showed a reporter interviewing… Genesis Rhapsodos. My heart dropped when I saw him laughing and joking with a tall brunette turned pinkette woman in a tight-fitting shirt and short shirt with stiletto heels. His arm was wrapped around her waist. I froze for a moment before casually resuming my consumption of the meal before me, eyes trained on the screen. I felt Vincent and Kadaj's eyes on me as I listened to the reporter speak.

"Good afternoon Midgar! This is Hex Tate coming live from the entrance of the Shinra Headquarters! This year's annual Shin-ra Ball shall be on September 13th! Only about two weeks until that major event! Now, we have Commander Rhapsodos here with his date for said ball. Tell us about your lovely date, Commander."

The camera focused on Genesis and the… woman… "Well, Sireni and I have been together for about a year now." He stated simply.

"We're also planning on getting married next year." Sireni chimed in, clinging to his arm.

At this point, I was finished with the stew and my heart had officially been broken beyond repair. Standing up, I muttered a 'thank you, the meal was delicious', set the bowl down in the sink and ran out of the room, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. I could not help but think.

"_It should've been me with him."_

**$+(&$+)!($&_(*^%!(_*%^+#%()#&(_*!^%+!$(*!+$)(&$!*($^!+$(!*&$+)!($&!*($^!$*&+!)($&$(*^$*!$&_!$)*&!$_(*^$_!**

**Bane: (*wails into her pillow) This is SOOOO SAD!**

**Vincent: Then why did you make it sad?**

**Bane: (*sniff) Because Maigen needs some form of realization to tell her that she and Genesis can never love each other in that world.**

**Sephiroth: (*annoyed) So Maigen will end up with Genesis?**

**Bane: You have a problem?**

**Sephiroth: (*thinking "Gackt-clone is gay") Not at all. But is that really the answer to my question?**

**Bane: Not entirely. That is the answer.**

**Kadaj: That doesn't make sense.**

**Cloud: It does to me.**

**Bane: Why?**

**Cloud: She loves both Sephiroth and Genesis and may have some feelings for Weiss and Nero.**

**Bane: (*smacks him in the back of the head) You just spoiled something.**

**Cloud: TT^TT I'm sorry!**

**Bane: (*puts something on his face) Here's your gift from Mata Nui. See. He's nice! He gave you the Mask of Telekinesis! Now you don't have to use your limit break in order to do Omnislash!**

**Cloud: I have a limit break?**

**Kadaj: What about me?**

**Bane: You get the Mask of Illusion! Now you get to be anyone you want!**

**Kadaj: Really?**

**Bane: Yup!**

**Kadaj: Alright then. (*transforms into Bane and begins to flirt with Sephiroth) Hi Sephiroth! You know… I really don't like Genesis anymore… So… Do you want to go out sometime?**

**Bane: Kadaj! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOOKING LIKE MEEEEEE!**

**Kadaj: But I'm Bane!**

**Bane: No I'm Bane!**

**Both: Sephy choose me!**

**Sephiroth: (*glances at both 'Banes' before smirking and grabbing the one on the right and kissing them full on the lips) Bane. You are the only one that wouldn't flirt with me. And you're my girl, I wouldn't confuse you with Kadaj's prank.**

**Bane: . Y-yeah… Wow… Just wow…**

**%_*&$!+$()&!$(*^_$&*^!$_*(!&$+!)($&(*&%^$_!&$^!_*$&+!($&!*(^%$+)!*$+!($&(*%^#&_%^+!$()&!(*$^&_(*$^_(*^$**

**Time to answer reviews!**

**Loveless an the living fantasy: I put Cloud's comment and questions as a sort of comic relief. Vinny can lighten up when he kills Hojo. EVERYONE can lighten up when that happens. I can't kill Lunatis off. YET. Hojo is sick and Makonoids need love. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mata Nui: Thank you for the gifts for Kadaj and Cloud! They both really like their gifts, but Kadaj is being a little loopy with his gift… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Exemia: I'll leave you to the suspense of guessing who the mysterious person is. Barret will be… I really don't know… I hope I don't make him OOC. Yeah… My brain won't rot… as long as I keep using it!**

**April Marciano: Sephy won't always be emo-like. But he will act slightly emotionless. I adjusted the time on my laptop to play Hotel 626, but I still get scared… I guess I'm a scaredy-cat!**

**Bloodrose 45: I hope I wasn't too late on the update! But seriously, thanks for reviewing!**

**Bibliotaku748: I'm only doing the school writing event. And yes… Vincent is cool like that lady! I will never stay away from chocolate!**

**Now will you excuse me! I'm going to go sulk in a corner and hope that Gackt-kun gets better soon!**


	9. Chapter IX: North Corel!

**Important AN: Hiiii everyone! MERRY CHRISTMASSSSS! I'm sorry for the late update! I'm extremely behind on my writing! I have a writers' complex! I will not allow myself to post anything unless I have written at least 7 pages of plot line! I estimate that my chapters will be at least 4-6 pages in a wide-ruled notebook front and back. I have been plotting a lot with what is in store! A little spoiler…. Well… It's not much of a spoiler since it's only one word…. WAR. There! That is the spoiler for now! I have a whole war set up for Maigen! **

**Midterms are in a month… it'll be too easy! I will be a part of the school's annual play! This year we're doing Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical! I auditioned and was called back for the part of one of the female leads, Lucy Harris… But I fell short so I'm part of the ensemble, which is good because I'm not bound by preset criteria! I have another poll for all my dear readers at the end of this chapter! Last chapter was pretty sad… Hehe, but it's good plot development! Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter IX: North Corel!**

**%+%(&+%)(&%(*#^%+!(*!+)$(!&$(*^%+($*+)$(&$(*^$+$(*+)$(&$*(^$_(!*$+!$()&$*^_$*(&$+($&_*$&*($&+!)(**

I stopped running and my tears ceased to fall when I remembered what I had said the day before. "I made a promise that everyone will stay alive at the cost of my love for Genesis and… even Sephiroth." I repeated sadly with a near regretful smile. I stared at the ceiling with renewed determination. "My sacrifice will not be in vain because nobody will die this time around."

"Now that you're resolved that problem, we should get moving." A deep voice called from the right of me.

I smiled at fondly at Vincent, crossing over to him to retrieve my bag. "Just a bit of a shock, that's all."

Arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me backwards into the person's muscular chest. "That was the man who broke your heart." Kadaj stated in a knowing yet menacing tone. I upturned my head to gaze at him. Kadaj's teeth clenched slightly, while grumbling. "He better hope that I don't get my hands on that bastard. If we ever come into contact, I will enjoy skewering him with Souba."

"Please don't Kadaj." I begged in a small voice. "I can't let you hurt him. He doesn't even remember our time together Kadaj. The Planet erased his memories of me to make sure that my job is easier!" I guessed on that last sentence.

Kadaj frowned but nodded anyway. "Fine, we are on a rather tight schedule after all." Then, I was pulled past the kitchen to shout a quick goodbye to Miss Strife and Cloud.

"I'll-no… We'll be back by the 4th of September!" I informed them, running with Kadaj out the door and into the outskirts of Nibelheim, but not before catching a map thrown at me by Miss Strife.

Even though Kadaj and I were running at SOLDIER speed, somehow, Vincent was able to get to the outskirts first. Our pace slowed to that we didn't run into Vincent. Kadaj and I that is…

Vincent held the summon materia out as it glowed, summoning by Bahamut ZERO. ZERO shifted its question gaze to me, as if asking me why a stranger had summoned him and not I, its original and sole master.

I patted its foreleg gently. "Don't worry. He's only your temporary master. All you have to do is bring him to the Golden Saucer then back to Rocket Town when his task is finished." A low rumble escaped it as it lowered its head in recognition of my request. Petting its snout, and causing ZERO to purr, I began to address Vincent. "I need you back at Rocket Town by Tuesday. That gives you a day to get the keystone and another day to get back." I chucked a bag of gil at him. "That's for provisions while you're away." I added. Vincent merely nodded and left on top of ZERO. I sighed and summoned Vice in my right hand, while taking out the map and planning out a route to North Corel with a marker.

"Can I help with anything little sister?" Kadaj asked, kneeling down next to where I set up the map.

I glanced up at him, thinking. Then, I got a light bulb moment. "Is possible for you to access Sephiroth's memory of his travels?"

Kadaj cocked his head to the side. "Of course. That's how my brothers and I found big brother when we were first created in our time. So if you can wait, I'll dig around in Sephiroth's mind and see what he remembers about North Corel." With that simple statement, he promptly closed his eyes and sat down next to me, falling into silence. About a minute later his eyes popped open and he grabbed the marker from my hand and began to mark the course. "That's the course he took in one of his missions." He pointed. "It took him a day while flying."

I stood up, taking the map and writing utensil with me. A bright yellow aura surrounded me in a swirl as I held Vice with the tip facing the floor. "Lucis Reaper!" I yelled as Vice disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing in a sheath on my left hip.

When I abruptly grabbed Kadaj's and, he stared at me in confusion. "What are you doin-!" He was cut off when I stared to run at light speed using the course to North Corel plotted onto the map.

Our journey was a mere two seconds. The landscape, made up of trees, monsters, and desert, were a blur to us. We both arrived at North Corel and it was a rocky mess. However, it wasn't that much of a shock since it served as a mining town.

Kadaj blinked. "Wow. This place looks like shi-!" my hand muffled the rest of his sentence, as the townsfolk stared at our sudden arrival.

A random boy ran up to us excitedly. "They're SOLDIER!"

That was what caused the townspeople to flank us with demands, requests, and praises. As much as Kadaj liked the attention, the noise was poison to my ears. My head pounded as the little boys and girls yelled questions at me. I knew that the SOLDIERs were hero-worshipped, but this was a little too much.

"Alright kids, let 'em breathe." A gruff voice called out over the noise. My head turned to the side to face a tall, muscular man. He had chocolate colored skin, black hair, and he wore a fishnet shirt under a jacket with cargo pants. The man was in his late twenties, but I knew who he was. The man standing before me was none other than THE Barret Wallace.

I nodded at him in thanks, maintaining a stoic façade. "Thank you. The noise was getting to me."

Barret stared at me. "Aren't ya a little too young to be in SOLDIER?" He folded his arms and looked at me reprimanding, as if he caught me stealing a cookie.

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm not part of SOLDIER. I don't work for Shin-ra anyways." Then, an idea popped into my head. "I'm actually against Shin-ra. Using the Lifestream as a power source is killing the Planet. I came here to try to find an alternative power source besides solar energy."

Barret blinked in confusion. "The sun can be used as energy?"

I sweatdropped. Apparently the idea of solar energy wasn't really explored on Gaia. "Of course. The rays from the sun are ultra violet rays, which can be absorbed with panels to power houses and machines. However, it's not very easy to absorb sunlight in such large quantities."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "You're really dedicated to saving the Planet now ain't ya!"

I winced a little at his rather physical way of speaking. "There is a reason why I do what I have to."

"And why's that?" He asked curiously.

I lifted my head from its previously lowered position to look him in the eyes. "Memoria."

I showed Barret what would happen to North Corel in a few years, and the explosion of North Corel because of the battle with AVALANCHE. Then, I showed Meteor and the destruction of Midgar. Barret's eyes widened in horror when I began to emphasis his friend, Dyne's death and Marlene left as an orphan.

I glanced over at Kadaj, who was watching me about three feet away. Kadaj was a bit weary of Barret's gradually tensing posture, so I sent a grin to reassure him. Kadaj nodded, receiving the silent message. _Get ready to leave. I have him in my grasp. Barret Wallace shall assist our cause._

I felt Barret snatch his hand off my head as if I burnt him. "That damn AVALANCHE!" He swore, clenching his fist, face scrunched in silent fury. Barret's eyes met mine. "How do you know this is going to happen?" he demanded.

_Say you're a Cetra…_

There was no hesitance as I responded to him. "I am one of the last Cetra on the Planet. The Planet told me to stop the events foretold." My silvertongue status came into play on the first sentence. My cousins didn't call me Loki, after the Norse god of Mischief and Lies, for nothing.

Barret frowned, but eventually sighed. "If I join you, what is the plan?"

I smiled brightly. "First, my group is going to retrieve a black materia to prevent Meteorfall. Then, I'm going to infiltrate Shinra as a SOLDIER along with another member of my group. From the inside of Shinra, I'll send out orders to each member. I have a personal history with President Shinra's son. He should be willing to provide help. There are secret parts of Shinra where other allies await. Just know that our group is a small and elite group of about twenty men and women. Rather, the current number is four people including me. Should you join, it'll increase our forces to five."

"So it's like a suicide mission." Barret deadpanned gruffly.

"I prefer the phrase 'the skilled versus the most skilled'. The 'most skilled' being my side of the battle." I smirked. Call it confidence or call it pride, but the people I wish to recruit are only the best.

Barret though about it for a few more moments, "If I join your little group, we'll be able to stop AVALANCHE, right?"

I turned my head towards Kadaj and motioned him over to us. He nodded his silver-haired face and pardoned himself from the children. "We also plan to get rid you two of the head scientists in Shinra, while dethroning the current President of Shinra."

Barret grinned. "You can count me in, kid!"

I smiled, "My name is Maigen Tsurugi, Mr. Wallace. My partner's name is Kadaj. We shall be leaving at sun down. Our next destination is Rocket Town. I'll give you some time to say goodbye to whoever." He gave me a thankful look before walking away.

"What are we going to do now, little sister?" Kadaj whispered from behind my right ear, causing me to squeak and jump in surprise before calming down a bit.

"I need to think for a while. There's too much to plan and too little time." I spoke in a stressed voice, revealing to Kadaj all the pent up thoughts running through my head. I also felt slightly distressed at my lack of guilt with manipulating Barret to help me. I didn't feel bad for manipulating a kind-hearted man and that worries me… Have I lost something inside me to cause me to abandon compassion? This problem added to my stress.

"I'll come with you!" Kadaj announced joyfully. I inwardly thanked him for snapping me out of my thoughts… Yup, Kadaj is definitely bipolar!

I shook my head, turning to face him. "No."

The smile on his face faltered for a moment. "But I insist!" he pushed on, taking a strand of my black locks and playing with it.

I sighed heavily at his persistence. "Fine, but you'll be bored out of your mind." Kadaj merely grunted half-heartedly and pulled me along the path.

It was a quiet walk… until I collapsed onto the floor, clutching my head as random spasms of pain pulsed through my head. Distant shouts called to me, but I was already in the grips of darkness.

%&+%(&!_(!(_%*^_%*&+%)(%&(_*%^%(*+%()&%*()#^%_!()%&+%)(&%*(^%+()*+)(%&_(*%^!+%()!+%)(&%*(_!&%+!(%*+!%(*

Darkness clouded my vision, but I still heard the voices speaking to me. The voice or voices echoes and stalled as they spoke.

_You have lost… everything (everything)_

_What do (what do) you live for now? (Now?)_

_Minerva's quest will eventually… end…_

_But what about? You? (You?)_

_What do you… live for personally?_

_Certainly not yourself… Genesis? Sephiroth?... Weiss?_

_You no longer know…_

_For you… (For you…)_

_Are a shell of your former self…_

%#(%&+(%&_(*&%+!)(&_(*$^&+)$(*+$)(&$_(*&$+)($&+)($&+)($&+)(($&+)($&+)($&(*%^+)$(&_(*$^_(*$_$*(&$_)(*&+$)!($&+)($&+!

My eyes shot open and I bolted into an upright position. That voice was so familiar for some reason. "Are you alright now?"

The voice startled me into falling off the bed… wait a darn minute… HOW the Gackt did I end up on a bed? Peering across the side of the bed, when the person started laughing, I found a man in his late twenties, with blonde hair and goggles on his head. I closed my eyes, but took a retake. Realization filled my eyes as I ran to take a long look out the window at the rocket.

Then, I hollered at the top of my lungs. "Oh my Gackt! How the bleep did I get to Rocket Town?"

**+)#(%&+!()%&!_(*%^!+%)()*+%)!(&%*(&%+!(%%()*)(%&%(+_)%*&*#%&+!()%&!_#%*^&_!%*&+)%(&!_*(%^!_*(&)(**

**Bane: Yahhhh! I have finally updated after nearly… a month? Holllllllyyyyyyy SHOESSSSS!**

**Vincent: (*tisking) That is very bad, Bane.**

**Bane: I'm sooooo sorryyyyyy! TT^TT**

**Kadaj: Now look what you did! You made little sister cry!**

**Sephiroth: I would've expected you to understand Vincent… (*shakes his head)**

**Cloud: What did he do?**

**Sephiroth: He forgot that Bane has a lot on her plate…**

**Cloud: Oh!**

**Kadaj: Little sister. Don't cry! See! We have Justin Bieber here!**

**Bane: But I don't like Justin Beaver!**

**Cloud: (*sweatdrops) You still don't' have to insult him…**

**Vincent: Why is the adolescent boy here anyways? I thought this was your head, Bane…**

**Bane: It is… **

**Vincent: Then why is Bieber here instead of Barret?**

**Bieber: Hey everyone!**

**Bane: (*blatantly ignores) Because Barret isn't a bachelor.**

**Cloud: (*sweatdrops and shivers) The mind of a lonely schizophrenic teenage girl is scary.**

**Bane: I resent that!**

**Vincent: What is the boy doing in your head, Bane?**

**Bane: Oh! That's because my friend, Brenda, wanted me to kill him in one of my omakes~**

**Sephiroth: You even say it with a smile and a sing-song type of voice…**

**Bieber: Oh shit… (* O.o)**

**Bane: (*grins and takes out a Blade of Woe from the Dark Brotherhood in Elder Scrolls Skyrim… I don't own Any part of the Elder Scrolls series!... and her masks of Strength and Speed and yells) FOR BRENDA!**

**(Please turn around and act like this murder is not happening… Here is some music to pass the time: Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoo… BOOM! Please ignore the cries for help and the sploshing of the blood)**

**Background noise:**

**Nooooo please don't!**

**Brenda requests u die so u die!**

**Argh!**

**(*singing to Jingle Bells)**

**Ticking Bombs Ticking Bombs! Pistols and grenades! Nukes and swords and air rifles and a lunatic named Wade~**

**Ticking Bombs Ticking Bombs! Guns and dynamite! Santa's in for quite a scare at Deadpool's house tonight!~**

**Crashing through the roof, Saint Nick breaks his knee, He finds he's lying on… Spikes and TNT!~**

**Deadpool shoots his guns. Till Saint Nick is dead! You'll find him in a graveyard… With switchblades in his head!~**

**Ticking Bombs Ticking Bombs! This Christmas will be fun! Cause Deadpool took over Santa's job and he got you a gun!~**

**P-Please stop!**

**Next song!**

**Riding down a mountain. On a pair of broken skis. Flying over houses… CRASHING INTO TREES!~**

**The snow is really red, cause I'm bleeding till I'm dead… Take me to the hospital BEFORE I LOSE MY HEAD!~**

**OHHHH~**

**Teddy bear, Teddy bear. Santa Clause is dead. Rudolf had sixty shots all over his head~**

**Barbie doll, Barbie doll! Tried to save herself! But G.I Joe From Mexico… STABBED HER IN THE HEAD~**

**Tell her to stoppppp! Have mercy!**

**Last song!**

**On top of a school bus all covered in blood! I shot old poor Barney, with an M160 gun!~**

**I went to his funeral, and peed on his grave! When everyone threw flowers! I THREW A GRENADE!~**

**One thousand years later, he rose up from the dead~**

**Then I shot poor Barney! IN THE HEAD AGAIN!~**

**(*BANG! _Thump_)**

**Bane: (*wipes off a spot of red from her cheeks) Ahhh much better!**

**Vincent: This is a black Christmas**

**Cloud: A black Christmas indeed…**

**Kadaj: What happened to Bieber?**

**Sephiroth: Did you kill him?**

**Bane: No… I fed him to his fan-girls!**

**Cloud: That still equals death.**

**Everyone: (*nods heads)**

**%_%*&+%)(&%_*(^%+(%+()%&*(%^)$(&+$()&%*(^#%+)(!&+%()%+&_(*%^+)(%&+)(&*(%^_*%&+%)(&%*(&%_**

**That was random even for me! I hope you guys like the parody of Jingle Bells in the omake! Now! TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS!**

**Mata Nui: Hehe… I can seriously imagine that fatality! Don't worry about it! You're being yourself and that's all that matters! Apparantly, sad chapters are my specialty! I'll keep you on my contact list should anything arise! Merry Christmas Mata Nui!**

**Exemia: The pairings in the story is being debated… At the end of the review replies, I'll be asking a question concerning the pairings. I hope you vote! It's been going on for a few weeks on my Facebook page and I've got a tie so far… Your reply reminded me about my excitement for Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. Axel's coming back and so is Terra! In the new trailer, Axel raises his chakrams and says (I'm translating here while adding what would be said in the English version) 'My name is Lea. Got it memorized?' Anyways! Merry Christmas!**

**Bloodrose: The whole phase she's going through right now is… tiring to write about. I'll make sure the problem is resolved! I hope you enjoy the holidays! Merry X'Mas!**

**Loveless an the living fantasy: Gackt-kun has gotten better! And then I got sick! I love his music too! He's my idol! Maigen does deserve her happy ending, but I'm trying to figure out who she'll end up with! There's a poll a the end of the replies to decide that! Happy Holidays!**

**Anna Crosszeria: You're new to reviewing my stories right? It's nice to meet you! You can call me Bane! And yeah… Genesis is in a lot of trouble… hehe… I think you got Sephiroth's hopes up! I think a little confrontation is due for the four of them (Sephiroth, Genesis, Maigen, and… what was the lady's name again… oh yeah! Sireni was her name!) Be sure to vote in the poll at the bottom! It'll influence whom Maigen ends up with! Merry Christmas! I hope you have a great time with your friends and family!**

**April Marciano: Genesis is feeling the hate… Haha! The morbid thoughts are… appreciated by Maigen. Sireni is more like a fill in for now… It depends on who my beloved readers and reviewers vote for in the long run! I make it my duty to reply to those that write reviews! I really appreciate the comments and without them, I wouldn't even be writing! So really… THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Merry Christmas!**

**Bibliotaku748: I know I'm obsessed and I also know that you are lagging behind on updating your several stories! No… Sireni does need to get slapped… MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**_*#&%+!()&_(*&+)$(&_(*$^_*&+$)(&_($*&+$)($&*_*($&+)$(&_($*&+$)(&_%*(^#+%(*&%+)(%&_(*%&+)$(&_$)(&+$(!**

**Now onto the poll!**

**Who do you personally think Maigen should end up with?**

**The options are:**

**Weiss: He has one vote on Facebook**

**Genesis: He'll leave Sireni… He has one vote on Facebook**

**Sephiroth: No votes so far… Poor Seph**

**Kadaj: In a way, he's a part of Seph, so he needs love**

**Vincent: I don't know why I put him… Hehe he's like… Fifty years old…**

**Nero: There are very few NeroXOC stories… nearly none… Show him some love… PWEASE?**

**Mystery Guy: The voice that keeps popping up in the story!**

**I await your votes! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	10. Chapter X: Kriegerisch Rocket Town!

**AN: I have no excuse for my lateness! I don't want to be irresponsible, so I'll be updating the story on these dates this month:**

**Saturday January 14th**

**Saturday January 28th**

**As you all can see, I skipped a week. Just like last year, I shall be having mid-terms for the week of January 23rd to 27th. The next few weeks shall be spent studying and writing bits and pieces of the story so that I don't fall behind. I'll also be giving you upcoming events that I know so far. On the last three days of March, I shall be busy performing in the school musical. The Saturday before that week shall be my piano recital. **

**Current poll results at the bottom!**

**That is about it for now. Onwards to the story!**

**Chapter X: Kriegerisch Rocket Town!**

**_*$&_*(&+%)(&%*(_!&%+!%)(&!%*&+!%()&!+)%(&+%)(&!+%)!(%&+()&%+!%()&!+*%&+!%(&+!%()&!+)%(&!+()%(&)**

"What nonsense are ya sprouting?" Cid grumbles out, picking at his ear due to my outburst. "Some boys brought you in this morning. There was a silver-haired kid, his crimson-clad friend, and a burly dark skinned man. They're downstairs waiting for ya to wake up."

I nodded my head slowly, still surprised. "Thanks… um… I didn't catch your name."

"My name is none of yer business, kid." Cid replied gruffly.

I put on a dejected look, reveling in my ability to bring guilt to anyone who was rude to me. "Alright… Sorry for bothering you."

Walking towards the door with a sad disposition, I stopped and smirked when Cid yelled, "Stop!"

My mask changed to one of confusion as I turned my head towards Cid. "What is it?"

He scratched his head and turned his head away. "Name's Cid Highwind. I'm an airship pilot for Shinra."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Mr. Highwind! I'm Maigen Tsurugi, one of the last Cetra." I winked at him, my lie extremely convincing. "But let's keep that from the rest of Shinra, savy?"

I didn't give him time to answer because I was already out the door and walking down the hall towards the stairs. But seriously, how did I get to Rocket Town? Life… more like the afterlife… is getting even stranger. The voice that speaks to me in my dreams… who is he? He called me a 'shell of my former self.' Have I changed?

My thoughts were interrupted when I was tackled to the floor by our cute silver-haired cuddle-kins! Woah… hehe… cuddle-kins… "Kadaj? You really need to stop tackling me." I stated matter-of-factly, my voice muffled by the body on top of me.

He stared down at me with sad eyes and I did my best not to think about the position we were in. "You had me worried! You just collapsed out of nowhere, little sister! We were lucky that Vincent decided to stop by at North Corel before heading to Rocket Town! I-If he hadn't come around to help, y-you…" His eyes began to tear. "YOU COULD'VE BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" He wailed and hugged me to his chest desperately.

My whining ceased upon taking a glimpse of Kadaj's pained face. He was truly pained and worried about my collapse. Tears gathered haphazardly around the edges of Kadaj's eyes. He seemed more distraught now than when Cloud sliced the box containing JENOVA's head in Advent Children. My mouth opened and closed, unable to form any proper sentence. "Kadaj…"

The words that fell out of my mouth set off the waterworks. Kadaj sobbed loudly. "Don't worry or scare me like that ever again! I won't lose someone I care about!"

My eyes widened and softened as I returned his embrace, stroking his back to calm him down. "I will never leave you, Kadaj. I promise." My stomach turned as I guiltily thought that I was the cause of his pain.

Kadaj's emerald green met my ice blue eyes quickly. His desperate and begging eyes becoming calmed and skeptical as he wiped his cheeks. "I'll hold you to your promise, Maigen." I knew he was serious. I do believe that was the first time that Kadaj used my name.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you get up from the floor now? Yer blocking the stairs!" Cid's voice called out from the third step up.

We got off the floor in a rush, ending up with us banging our heads together. If I hadn't made this known, Kadaj's head is as solid as a boulder. I clutched my forehead in pain as I backed up from Kadaj. However, I ended up falling down backwards, sub-consciously rolling to let my body take the brunt of the fall and tucking my chin to avoid damaging my neck. I ended up lying face up on the ground, still clutching my forehead, and screaming in pain. "Awww! Fuck!"

"Watch your language, Maigen." Vincent scolded from the corner of the room, where he and Barret were sitting.

"Nah! The kid's got spunk and my newly given respect!" laughed Cid about a few feet away from me.

I stood up and clutched at my head. "Thanks. I guess."

"We have a question for you, Mr. Highwind." Vincent brought up. "Do we have your permission to use the Tiny Bronco for a little trip?"

"Fuck no! It's the only working air craft I have!" Cid denied immediately.

"But Mr. Highwind!" I began to protest, but was cut off by a withering glare from Cid.

"You're not going to get what you want from me, so get all of yer asses out of my house before I report to the Turks posted in town!" He threatened.

My previously light and begging eyes turned dark and resentful. Shooting a look at Vincent, Barret, and Kadaj before they did something rash, I bit out a sharp "Let's go." Having said that, I promptly picked up my bag, which had rested on a random chair, and stormed out of the house, the other three following after me.

I led them to the town inn and paid for a private floor. When the innkeeper shot me a questioning look upon seeing my traveling companions, I merely smirked. "Mercenaries I hired to protect me in my travels." I received a skeptical look once more before the innkeeper handed me the keys to the whole attic.

We silently made our way up to the attic and locked the door before Barret spoke rather loudly. "So what do we do now? Cid's not going to be helping us any time and I doubt he'll be friendly if we encounter him again."

I began to stretch my arms as my cold eyes glanced out the window. "I wanted to recruit him the easy way, but I guess he's too stubborn. We'll just have to do everything the original way."

Vincent scoffed lightly. "So we're going to do that?"

My raised arms fell to my sides as I turned to face my gang with a cool and scheming smirk. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow night we're going to steal the Tiny Bronco."

"So we're finally going to do something illegal?" exclaimed an enthusiastic Kadaj.

Barret barked out a choked laugh. "We've been braking the law this whole time!"

Kadaj gave us a confused expression, so I reinforced the meaning behind Barret's 'well explained' statement. "Plotting against the government is considered 'treason'. Therefore, what we have been doing the past few days is against the law."

Kadaj looked thoughtful for a moment. "If we're going to be a group of criminals, then we'll need a name and declaration of existence!"

Barret and Kadaj immediately began to spew out random names while Vincent and I sat on the beds to ponder upon possible organization names.

"Warhog!" _That reminded me of the video game Halo…_

"Silver Streak!" _I wish I saw the third Transformers movie before I 'died'…_

"Cornwell!" _Ahhh… What kind of name is __that?_

"Silver Elite!" _Sephy's fan club? No thank you._

"Calhoun!"_ Er… Didn't I learn about him in History? Wait… this isn't Earth…_

"Dirge!" _Funeral hymns don't make good titles, Kadaj._

"Iron Maiden!" _'Maiden' may be one letter away from my name, but now I'm reminded about Resident Evil 4… *shudders Ewww the twitches…_

"Giocondo!" _I appreciate your effort to incorporate music into the name, but there is nothing cheerful or jolly about our goal._

The wave of absurd names came to an end when Vincent suddenly gave me a suggestion. "How about an organization name in Latin?"

"What's Latin?" Barret interrupted. "I ain't never heard of such a language."

I frowned at his use of a double negative, wondering whether or not I should correct him. I shook the idea away and answered Barret. "It's an ancient language where I come from."

"If that's the case, then only the people in our organization will know what the name means." Kadaj pointed out.

"Not true." Vincent countered. "If Sephiroth does remember Maigen, then he'll also remember how to understand Latin."

"I say we go for it." Barret exclaimed. "If only one person on the outside knows the language, then we won't really have much of a problem with a Latin name. Well, if you can come up with a name, that is."

I thought about it for a moment before it clicked. "Nox Miles. (Pronounced: Nox Mil-less)" I declared out loud. "Night SOLDIERs. We're an anti-Shinra, anti-AVALANCHE, pro-Lifestream organization."

The three of them paused to ponder the name, but they all eventually agreed to the name. The sky was already dark by the time we went to call for dinner. After we had eaten our fill, we went to sleep. Well, it was more that Kadaj and Barret fell asleep than Vincent and I. I needed to let my stomach digest and I had to clean up before going to sleep.

**_(&_($&_*&^_*&$+$)(&_*($&+!)$(&_)$(&+!($&+)($&+!)$(&+)($&+)($&+)(!$&+)(%&#*%^&#$+)(%!+)(%^&*%^#_%*U!+)$(**

**Bane: We are Nox Miles!**

**Cloud: I think you're on a sugar high :/**

**Kadaj: Nope, that's just her at 1 in the morning!**

**Genesis: Happy New Year everyone!**

**Everyone: GENESIS?**

**Genesis: What?**

**Sephiroth: (*gets possessive and pulls Bane to wrap his arms around her) what are you doing here?**

**Genesis: I have no clue.**

**Bane: Well… My friend Brenda and I were talking about an omake where I should bring you back for something.**

**Vincent: And that would be?**

**Bane: I forgot.**

**Cloud: But the conversation was only yesterday…**

**Bane: I forget things… I'm only mortal!**

**Kadaj: Wasn't it something about Genesis getting sick?**

**Bane: I think it was… (*turns to Genesis) So how are you doing buddy?**

**Genesis: Buddy? I don't even know yo- (*suddenly pukes on the couch)**

**Cloud: Hey, is he okay?**

**Genesis: What did you do to me witch?**

**Bane: (*pouts) That's mean…**

**Vincent: What did you do, Bane?**

**Bane: I made him as sick as I am. It looks like his immune system isn't that good. It was only a cold.**

**Cloud: (*notices a piano in the room and goes over to it) When did this piano get here?**

**Bane: Don't touch it!**

**Cloud: (*had already touched the D two octaves from the middle C) Ah…**

**Bane: Where's me rum? (*grabs coffee and downs a little)**

**Kadaj: Oh let me try! (*pressed F sharp)**

**Bane: (*removes cup from lips and stares at coffee) This drink, I like it.**

**Genesis: Yeah, I know it's coffe-**

**Bane: ANOTHER! (*smashes cup on the floor)**

**Kadaj: Oh… (*pressed D flat)**

**Bane: Guessssss whoooo madeeee wafflesssssss! (*brings out a plate of weird looking waffles from nowhere)**

**Genesis: I'm not going to eat tha-**

**Bane: Wahhhh Wahhhhh Wahhhhh Wahhhh Wahhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Genesis: ENOUGH! We'll try some. (*takes a spoon… don't know why… and eats a piece) Well… they don't seem to be making me sick… They're actually pretty good…**

**5 plates later**

**Kadaj: No more waffles Bane!**

**Bane: (*wails loudly while hitting them all with waffles)**

**Genesis: No really. We're starting to feel sick…**

**Bane: (*keeps on wailing and smacking with a waffle)**

**Vincent: Cloud press the middle C.**

**(*Cloud pressed middle C)**

**Bane: (*goes back to normal) Why does everyone look sick? Ohhhh waffles! I got dibs!**

**Everyone: (*groans)**

**(&$+)(&$_*(^!_$*(&+!)$(&_*($&+)(!$&!+()$&$*^+)*$&+)($&_!)(*&$+!)($&(_*^%*(!$&+)($&_(*^$+!)$(&+!)($&+)($&)$()***

**Oh… That was random… Yeah… I have a piano in the back of my mind that alters my mood… REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

**Mata Nui: (*looks at orb) I'm going to save this for an emergency. Thank You and Happy New Year! I don't know what to get you though… Oh! (*runs off for a moment then comes back with Hojo (bound and gagged) I'll give you Hojo! Now you can torture him! The Black Sacrament… Ahh I do love the Dark Brotherhood! Wait… Well, you already have Hojo… so I can't really give you his head without him dying and taking away your pleasure of torturing him!**

**Bloodrose 45: Thank you for continuing to follow my story! I will keep writing!**

**April Marciano: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Awww I'm flattered! Though I doubt my chapters are really worth a million dollars, Thank you! Yes, you can vote for all of them. Nearly everybody has the same opinion as you! Kadaj and Vincent's relationship is more along the lines of family than anything! Don't worry. I shall never abandon this story!**

**Exemia: Yes Axel, don't give any spoilers! Demyx… YOU'RE SO CUTE! / I'm excited that Axel's coming back too!**

**Bibliotaku748: Okay… we'll see how long you're responsibility lasts when mid-terms is around the corner. I'm not a short tempered Asian! *pouts**

**Anayu123: Yay! Welcome to the review blog! Thanks for reading my story! Sephy is sexy… but it'll be weird… Maigen is like… 14 and Sephiroth is going to turn 23 soon in the story. It's a big gap, but if the votes are in Seph's favor, I'll make something work… Maigen was afterall, born in 1996 which is like 3 years before the part of the story she's in… so technically, she's only 3 in that world… And if I look at it like that… Seph would be a pedo… great… Now I'm worried about the circumstances of the future possible pairings…**

**Tiryn: Sephy does need love… But as I wrote for anayu123, the circumstances will make him and a few others look like pedos…**

**+%(&+!)(%&+)(%&*%&+)(%&+)(&%+)(%&+)(&%+)(%&+)%(&+!()%&+)(%&+!()%&&%+!)(%&+)(%&+)(%&%&+!)(%&+**

**The results for the poll is a bit… eh…**

**Sephiroth and Genesis are tied in 1st with 3 votes**

**Weiss is in 2nd with 2 votes**

**Mystery Guy and Nero are tied in 3rd with 1 vote each**

**Vincent and Kadaj remain vote-less because they are better as family members.**

**Wow… just wow.**

**Bane: Sorry Vincent. Sorry Kadaj. But the poll might change!**


	11. Chapter XI: Sumus Nox Miles!

**AN: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am tonight's entertainment… Hehe sorry, I've been watching too much of The Dark Knight again! Okies… So… I won't be updating until January 28th or 29th. I am informing you all here and now… by the way, my schedule changed a bit regarding the month of March. The Jekyll and Hyde play will be on the same week as my recital, which is the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th of March.**

**This chapter is without a doubt, longer than the previous three chapters plot wise. I have nothing else to say until the end.**

**So now I present:**

**Chapter XI: Sumus Nox Miles!**

**%_&)%(&%)(&!+%()&!%*(^!%+)(*$+!()%&!*(%&+!%)(&%*(^!&+$)($+)*^%+*%&+)(%&_*(%&+%)(&%_*&%+)(&)(*)**

August 3, 1999

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that only Vincent and I were the in the inn attic. Wondering where Kadaj and Barret went, I stared at Vincent with a questioning façade.

"I sent the two to go scout the area surrounding the Tiny Bronco and to collect information regarding the security." Vincent supplied without missing a beat.

I nodded in acknowledgment. "We have four days Vincent. We need to get to the temple before Thursday afternoon if we're going to get back to Nibelheim fast enough to participate in the Shinra recruitment on Saturday."

"Only you and Cloud are going for the recruitment, right?" Vincent asked in a drawl. "We need a large amount of members outside of Shinra in order to carry out any missions you'll be assigning us."

"Yes." I confirmed with a nod of my head. "Cloud needs the training if he's to become one of the Planet's heroes and I need to get into Deepground to recruit Weiss and the other Tsviets. They were forced into serving Shinra, so if I'm able to kill off the Restrictors in Deepground City, they'll all be free. Weiss would want revenge and the colored Tsviets will follow him. I'm only familiar with some of Deepground's history, so there is still room for errors."

"What is an adventure without a few complications?" Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Having a few mess ups will made you learn how to improvise in unwanted situations."

I frowned, but didn't argue with the much older 'young' man leaning against the wall opposite of my bed. I ran a hand through my midnight colored locks before climbing out of bed and lightly padded towards the bathroom to wash up.

Locking the door, I glanced at myself in the mirror. My eyes still startled me to an extent. I was never seen with contacts, so the only eye color that was on me was a dark chocolate brown. Gradually, my eyesight began to blur. Startled, I shed my glasses and found that I no longer needed them to see. In fact, my eyesight was much sharper now than before I 'died'. I stared in wonder at my newly sharpened vision. To think that a little bit of mako was able to fix my astigmatism. I began to experiment and succeeded in changing my ice-blue eyes back into my warm brown orbs. I thought back to what Vincent said about training for 'unwanted situations'. Was my quest considered an unwanted situation to him? I don't doubt Kadaj, but I never heard Vincent, Barret, or Cloud voice their worry over my wellbeing after they joined me. I don't doubt Vincent as much though because he's more of the silent worrier. Was I alone when it came to losing more than I gain?

I was will to start a war to end JENOVA, Hojo, Hollander, and the current head staff of Shinra, excluding Lazard and Reeve. When that war is over, what will I have left? Nox Miles will be no more and Genesis shall be happily married. Sephiroth still has his career as General and Weiss might travel the world with Nero. Kadaj will be reunited with Yazoo and Loz, so what do I gain? In truth, I guess I gain nothing in the end.

My heart clenched painfully as I exited the bathroom to sit next to Vincent on his bed. Vincent glanced at me for a moment before speaking in a reprimanding tone. "Would you stop thinking that you're alone? We all care about you and when this war is over, you won't have to worry about being alone. Kadaj will probably follow you to the grave and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I must've looked like a deer caught in headlights because Vincent abruptly shoved my Bahamut ZERO summon materia back into my left elbow.

His left arm pulled me in for an awkward yet comforting embrace that instantly calmed my pained heart. "You were speaking aloud."

My cheeks heated quickly, causing me to bury my face in Vincent's chest in embarrassment, although it was quite difficult to hear because my words were muffled. "I really have to stop doing that."

"You also need to stop getting embarrassed so easily." Vincent added lightly. "Your face is as red as a tomato because you your pale skin."

I pulled away to cross my arms, but ended up falling backwards off the bed. I grunted in annoyance as I stared at the ceiling with half my body on the floor and my legs sticking up into the air. "Why does this only keep happening to me?" I whined.

I received no answer from Vincent, as the door had slammed open to reveal Kadaj and a winded Barret. Both men gave me a perplexed look upon catching my rather ludicrous position. No one spoke as I waited for one of the three men to help me up like a gentleman. When it became quite clear that none of the men were going to assist me, I sighed and rolled backwards and onto my feet in a crouched position. "Some gentlemen you guys are."

They paid me no mind as they all gathered around the dining table to speak. The three men began a council almost immediately. Words such as 'plane', 'Turks', 'patrols', 'pattern', and 'dusk' caught my ear. It became apparent that they weren't going to invite me into their conversation, so I stalked into a corner with my bag and took out my iPod Touch.

When I pressed the 'home' button and unlocked the screen, I expected to see my regular screen with my Loki background. Instead, I noticed that the stocks, iTunes, App Store, Game Center, and Pandora apps were gone. The difference hardly alarmed me as I tapped the contacts list.

My list of contacts was displayed immediately. My eyes scanned the list, realizing that none of the contacts were deleted upon my arrival to this world. My gaze lingered on Genesis's contact before being torn away to focus on another number. Glancing to the top left corner of the screen, I was surprised to see that there was wi-fi on my iPod. So, I decided to be a little silly and pressed Angeal's contact.

Now keep in mind that what I held in my hand was an iPod, so when the iPod started dialing and Angeal answered, I screamed, exited the app and tossed it onto the bed in horror, confusion, and shock. "What in the name of Sheogorath happened?" I muttered to myself.

_Hahaha! So you finally found another of our gifts! Your iPod is now able to contact other people within that world. You'll also be getting updates from your world. Songs will be updated whenever one of your favorite artists comes out with a new song or album. Your iPod is still connected to Earth's Internet by the way, but you can't speak with anyone there._

I inwardly thanked the Planet for doing me such a favor. Retrieving the iPod from the bed, I placed it into my right front pocket. I stood up from the floor to put on my boots and to stroll towards Vincent, Kadaj, and Barret. "What's the plan?" I inquired, placing my hands on the table and looking up at each man.

_Over the next few hours, we planned how to steal the Tiny Bronco. We only stopped to eat twice and by 7pm that night, we were in our positions to seize the Tiny Bronco._

From my position in the bushes across the street, I watched as three Turks patrolled the roads surrounding Cid's backyard. Kadaj had learned from a bar maid that Cid had informed the Turks of our need for the Tiny Bronco, which ended with increased security around Cid's house. I smirked as each Turk was led into the shadows due to their patrolling routes. Three minutes passed with no return of the three Turks. My iPod beeped in my pocket, causing me to pull it out and take the call.

Pressing the iPod to my ear, I let out a sigh. "What is it Vincent?"

"We've successfully rallied and neutralized the three targets. Although the battle was a little short lived." Vincent's deep voice told me.

I smiled to no one in particular at the trace of disappointment in his voice. "Were you guys too powerful?"

"No. It was Reno, Rude, and Tseng that were patrolling tonight. We didn't even need to take out our weapons." Vincent sounded mildly annoyed. "How are they considered Turks?"

I coughed at that question. "I'll be over soon, Vincent." Ending the call, I stood up from the bushes and placed my Phantom of the Opera mask on.

About two hours earlier, I had used Lucis Reaper to travel to Wutai to buy a mid-thigh length yukata, custom skinny cargo jeans, and knee-high combat boots. The yukata was black with a red splash design on the hem of the opening and silver roses decorated the red splash. The obi sash was a lovely shade of chartreuse green and the cargo skinnies were ash colored. The boots were black with a few silver buckles. I also went to buy Vincent a custom cell phone that was exactly the same as the one he had in Dirge of Cerberus. Kadaj and Barret already had their own cell phones.

I was now wearing the entire outfit plus the mask, which I had previously owned. I slid through the shadows, pulling on my combat gloves, heading towards our meeting point in front of the Tiny Bronco.

When I arrived at the rendezvous, I seriously had to do a double take. Reno was holding his lower region and so was Tseng. Rude was just fine compared to the other two. Usually, Rude and Tseng's positions would've been switched. To make my presence known, I simply asked. "How did _this_ happen?"

Kadaj and Barret laughed aloud, as if recalling an incredibly funny moment. Looking to Vincent for answers, I was met with a mirth-filled reply. "Imagine what happened to the puppy and Axel when you finished making funeral arrangements. Mix it around so that the puppy tripped on a wire, falling to the floor, and Axel running out and tripping over the puppy. The Electro-Mag Rod lands on the puppy's groin, and Axel falls on top like he originally did. Kadaj easily unarmed Rude."

I replayed the scene in my head in the way Vincent told me and winced. "Axel must be pretty unlucky for it to happen twice." I was happy that we were using my nicknames for the characters at this point. Axel was Reno and puppy was Zack. I have other nicknames, but I'll bring them up later.

At this point, Tseng had gotten over his pain and was glaring at us. "Who are you?"

I grinned and replied with a slightly arrogant sneer. "You're hardly in any position to demand answers, Turk. Especially when you're unarmed and tied together with your colleagues." I said this while fiddling with his gun and unloading all of its bullets. I felt bad for treating them like dirt beneath my feet, but when going against a Shinra lapdog, you must be slightly if not fully nasty towards them. I may feel bad, but in order to play the part of a rebellion leader, I'll just have to play it like Loki did: Unyielding and deceitful.

Tseng continued to glare at me. "Answer my questions. You are stealing Shinra property!"

I nodded to Kadaj to start up the Tiny Bronco because he retained Sephiroth's memory of piloting an aircraft. The loud buzz of the engine pierced the normally silent night. Lights in the surrounding houses flickered on as the tiny Bronco was being prepared.

A loud yell from my left alerted me of an incoming attack. I quickly jumped back in order to avoid getting sliced by a spear, with Cid as its wielder. My warm brown eyes began to give off a strange burning sensation, no doubt glowing due to my decreasing control on the illusion for my ice-blue eyes.

The three Turks and Cid went ridged as I released the illusion to show off my eerie eyes. Cid was the first to snap out of his little phase of shock and charged at me. I used my dash materia to get behind him first, smirking as Tseng struggled in his bonds and as I delivered a strike to the back of Cid's neck. In that one swift knock out, I transferred my memories of everything into Cid for him to relive in his dreams. I like Cid and I really wanted him to join my cause. Cid may have a hard façade, but he's so warm-hearted deep down.

I caught his unconscious body as it fell, heaving his body onto my shoulder and carrying him towards the Tiny Bronco. I hopped from the floor up onto the plane and dropped a twitching Cid into the middle seat. Barret took the seat behind Kadaj, who was the pilot, I sat in the last seat, and Vincent sat in front of me.

"Kidnapping is unlawful, so who are you, yo?" Reno called out, craning his head back to get a better look at the whole gang.

I smirked as the cockpit began to close. The last words the Turks heard from me were. "We are Nox Miles."

**_%*#&+%)(&%_*&!%+)!(*%&*(_%&^+#!)%*&_#(*%&+!)%(&^_#(!*%^+!(%+!)%(&_#!*%&^+!)%(&+)!(%&_(*%+!%(&+)!(%&*(#)**

**Bane: I AM LATE AGAIN!**

**Vincent: I'm not even going to comment anymore.**

**Kadaj: At least you don't have school on Martin Luther King Day.**

**Bane: That does very little to help me get rid of my schoolwork.**

**Sephiroth: Then cut this short and do your homework.**

**Bane: No.**

**Kadaj: Why?**

**Bane: Because I got two new gifts from Mata Nui! Oh! Minerva! Congratulations on getting married to Mata Nui! May you both have a lovely wedded life together!**

**Minerva: *blushes from somewhere in the Lifestream**

**Bane: I love my Ebony Blade! Hurray for Daedric Weapons!**

**Vincent: It's too late in the night for this, someone stop her…**

**Sephiroth: Bane… Come here.**

**Bane: Ok (*walks up to Sephiroth) Ye-!**

**(*Sephiroth grabs hold of her chin and kisses her slowly. The kiss is short, but sweet)**

**Bane: (*runs away) I HAVE BEEN TAINTED BY THE CREATURE OF LIGHT!**

**Kadaj: Who's a creature of light?**

**Bane: (*sobs) THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

**Cloud: She just called us beautiful…**

**Ω≈ç√∫ˆ¨†πˆ¨∫†∂¥ç ¨© "•§¶£∞¢™•¢´º•¶•ªµ¨ˆ˜√†Ω®ΩΩ®∂√ª†∫˜ª¶µπø˚πøˆø¨†√∑¨√√ßø¶¨†πˆ¨ ˆ˚ˆ¨∆˙¥˙∆˙©ƒ¥†πˆ¨πˆ¨π¥çΩ©√πå©Ωø¨¥√Ωπ˜"∆å©¨¥©∫ˆøπ˜∆˚Ω∫ø˙**

**Sorry! The omake is short this time because I have no ideas!**

**Review TIMEEEEE!**

**Mata Nui: I still have not come to figure out whom I'm going to bring back the memories of! I might bring back Yazoo so that it'll be easier to free him later on… Maigen and Yazoo only began to get along in the end on My Guilty Pleasures… Thank you for the Ebony Blade! I love it! It's like a mini Masamune!**

**Abook: Thank you for reviewing! It's alright to be lazy! At least you read the story! Yes… Your vote made Genesis take the lead last week, but then Mata Nui voted on my Facebook page… I hate ties… Thank you for the compliment! I will try my best not to disappoint!**

**LilPrincess95: Maigen is random… but it's mostly a façade to hide her scheming, calculating, yet kind personality. I'm glad you read both my stories! Hehe, I tend to procrastinate on the weekends, which ends up with me updating in the middle of the night.**

**Exemia: I'm taking my final year of Latin this year! I love the Latin language because it's a 'dead' language. And thank you for thinking so!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: I will continue this! I won't be updating next week because of midterms. I hope I'm not writing too slow… Yeah… I think this story was better than My Guilty Pleasures, too! Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**+%*&+%*&+%&+)(%&+*&%+)(&_%*#!+)%(+)(!&%*&!#+%)(&#(_*#*(_%^+#*%&+#)!%(&#*(_&%+)#(&*%+)(!%&*!&%+#()^&#_(*^%_!*)**

**The current poll results are:**

**Sephiroth: 4**

**Genesis: 4**

**Weiss: 2**

**Nero & Mystery Person: 1**

**Kadaj & Vincent: ZERO…**

**Chinese New Year's on the 23rd! See you guys on the 28th!**


	12. Chapter XII: Equivalent Exchange!

**AN: I cut my hair again… It's shorter than my OC's. I also had a stomach virus, which is why I wasn't able to update earlier!**

**My school had another bomb scare… They found bomb making materials in someone's locker! It's stupid really.**

**In other news: IT'S FINAL FANTASY VII'S 15TH BIRTHDAY TODAY! Cool right?**

**Since the poll will end soon, I'm starting something new! TO all MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! Feel free to ask me any questions… it doesn't matter what the question is about just ask! Ask questions on my Facebook page if you want!**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter XII: Equivalent Exchange!**

**_*(#%_*%&+)(%&_(*^%+)(%+%_)(*%)(&%!)_%!)_%*+)(#&%)*_%*#(&%*($&%+)(%&+)(%&)*(%&)+(&!_(%&#)_(%&_*(%&_**

Nobody's POV

Tseng watched as the Tiny Bronco left their field of vision from his spot tied up next to Reno and Rude. His initial reason for coming to Rocket Town was to ask the citizens for information about AVALANCHE, **not** to play babysitter for an aircraft. Despite the failure in preventing the kidnapping of Shinra property and an airship pilot, Tseng felt that this new organization was worth investigating.

"That chick was cute, man! But she's fast, SOLDIER fast." Reno commented from Tseng's right.

"She could be one of Hojo's escaped experiments." Rude suggested, breaking his silent streak.

Reno cocked his head to the side grinning. "Maybe. What do you think, Tseng?"

The black haired Turk pulled out a cell phone from his pants pocket, ignoring the red head as he dialed the first number in his contacts list. When the person on the phone answered, Tseng began to speak. "A new threat has been identified. They go by the name Nox Miles and four members have been identified. There are three men and one girl. The girl seems to be Wutaian and is the leader of the group. One of the men looks shockingly similar to the General. The other two men seem to be civilians. One is clad in red and is definitely not as big a threat as the other three…" Tseng paused to listen to the other person on the line. "They kidnapped the Tiny Bronco and our pilot Cid Highwind… Their whereabouts are unknown… Sir, the girl and the mini General have mako in their system… I heard no name for the girl, sir. Do we have permission to pursue Nox Miles?" By this time, the three Turks were free of their bonds. "Very well, sir. We shall continued our investigation on AVALANCHE."

_$*^_$*$^_!^_*!^_$*^)!&*%!)*&^$(*$^)!(*^_&_^_($^_!(*^_!(*$^_&^$_(*^!+*$^_($*^_!(*$^_$^_!($*^%&^$_*(&_(*^$*)&#^_!(*$^_(!&%^$_(*!&+*$^_(&^$_(*$^(*!^(

Maigen's POV

I gripped my backpack as nervous shivers trialed up my spine. It was true. I was nervous… and cold. The yukata was quite thin and sitting in the back of the plane, where the heat system isn't, and at a high altitude did very little for my discomfort. I groaned, "W-why d-does it h-have t-t-to b-be so c-cold?"

There came no response as I eyed Vincent's cape. It looked so warm. I watched as Vincent sighed and scooted over to the left. "Get over here."

I smiled and willingly took my boots off, leaving them behind to climb over Vincent's seat. I plopped down to his right and brought my legs up to my chest as Vincent wrapped his cape around us both. I smiled as a wave of warmth hit me and snuggled into Vincent further, happy to be away from the cold. Vincent's right arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me to sit on his lap with me head resting between his shoulder and neck. The crimson cape surrounding us, kept our body heat in and the cold air out. As Vincent pulled my mask off, I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness.

Well… I wasn't technically asleep. It was more that I was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"So. The cold vampire decided to pull the moves on the little girl, huh? Gee Vincent. I didn't think you were into the Lolita type!" Barret's voice broke the silence within the plane with a tease. I swear that I could feel myself blushing. No really. My entire face felt like lava.

Vincent kept silent, his only reaction being his arm tensing. To say that I wasn't attracted to Vincent was, sad to say, a big fat lie. When I was a mere child, Vincent was my second favorite character preceding Sephiroth. In fact, the crimson-eyed marksman that I was currently snuggling with was definitely still infatuated with Sephy's true mother.

I was jarred from my half-awareness when Barret began to curse loudly and when Vincent moved to pull Cerberus out. My eyes flew open as I clung to Vincent's body in reflex as he crouched in the cockpit, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I frowned, looking behind me. "Cid. Stop trying to kill Barret, so that Vincent may sit. I feel like a darn panda."

His angry blue eyes met mine as he continued to grip Barret's neck in a chokehold. "Sure, after you explain what I saw in my fucking head!"

"Would someone hurry and explain to this loon!" Barret yelled out, kicking the back of Kadaj's seat out of reflex.

Kadaj was jolted forward, nearly causing him to slam his head on the windshield. Now it was Kadaj's turn to become annoyed. "Cid, Barret, shut your mouths and sit down! Or so help me little sister, I'll crash this plane into the ocean!"

No one listened to the silver-haired pilot, so another kick gained us an extremely shallow dip of the plane. I'm not scared of planed, but vertical drops and I do not mix well at all. I was reminded of the sudden vertical drop on El Toro and Kingda Ka at Six Flags. I held onto Vincent as we sped towards the ocean, screaming at the top of my lungs. I don't even know what I was screaming actually. Something to do with coming back from the dead to steal Saix's underwear… or was it to write a report on the real way Sephiroth was conceived?

Anyways, just as we were about 10,000ft away from hitting the water, Kadaj pulled the plane up into its correct position. My face detached itself from Vincent's neck to look around and to confirm if we were all still alive. Everyone was quiet as they tried to calm their hearts. Then, they all exploded, excluding Vincent and myself of course. "What did you do that for?"

Kadaj's narrowed eyes sent a chill down our spines. "Then shut up and let me fly."

A whimper escaped me as Kadaj turned back to flying the pane. "The next person to start an uproar will find themselves drowning in the ocean."

Cid let out an angry huff. "Maigen, explain what I saw while you knocked me out."

I didn't answer until Vincent took his seat, but I still had myself wrapped around him. :P I wonder if Sephiroth will get jealous. "I transferred some of my memories into you. The memories are of the future."

Cid's eyebrows went up in disbelief. "So I'm going to have a toothpick in my mouth instead of a cigarette and the world will be in danger of black shadow creatures that steal people's hearts?"

I shot him an incredulous look. "Wait a minute… I think I gave you the wrong set of memories. Was there a kid wielding a giant key?"

Cid thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah."

I frowned and extended my arm to smack Cid in the forehead. "Memoria." This time I made sure that Cid received the correct set of memories. "In about 8yrs, unless I stop the root causes, Meteor shall be summoned to destroy the Planet. When Holy is summoned to stop Meteor, it will leave the Planet nearly head." My hand was left extended for a handshake. "Will you assist me in preventing all the disasters to come?"

Cid blinked a few times before grinning and shaking my hand. "As long as I get to blow some AVALANCHE ass up!"

A silence fell over our group for another hour. For that whole time, the only thing we saw was water. My face began to twist a little as my bladder began to constrict. "Kadaj? Are we there yet? I have to pee… badly."

Kadaj turned his head to look at me. "The temple is off in the distance. You think you can wait or another 20 minutes?"

My foot twitched in anxiousness. "Fine, just… hurry." My boots were already on to get ready to book it out of the plane when it landed. About 20 minutes of perfect torture passed before we finally landed. When the cockpit opened, I flew out and into the trees yelling, "Finally!"

I went back to the plane in the next 5 minutes, sighing and washing my hands with the water from my water bottle. I gazed at the temple before me its Aztec-like structure was beautiful. I bit back a nervous gulp as we began our trek inside.

_Follow my voice…_

My startled gaze shot around the hall. Who said that? It didn't sound like one of the Planet's messengers. The voice was beautiful, like bells in tenor keys. His voice reminded me of Tom Hiddleston, except younger by nearly ten years.

_Meteor is calling to you… He is ready to find a host. Holy has Aerith Gainsborough. Meteor has you, Maigen Tsurugi, leader of Nox Miles. Now come… follow my voice…_

As if in a trance, I took off into a sprint through the Temple, ignoring the calls for me to stop. Meteor was calling… and I am calling for him.

_You know, Maigen… Meteor hasn't been interested in anyone for years, maybe even centuries. Then, you come along, a child of another Planet, and you capture his attention. Consider yourself lucky._

I barely acknowledged the voice and pulled an Uchiha when I 'hned' in response. I ended up in a large golden chamber, but I never had a chance to observe the rest of the room, for a shadowy whip lashed out and hit me in the chest. A shock ran through my body, causing me to voice a strangled scream before darkness engulfed me.

_What would you do to save the world?_

_**I'd do anything.**_

_Even to become the host of Meteor?_

_**I would… They mean everything to me.**_

_To gain power, you must give up something in return. You must give up a life. Who will be sacrificed? Chaos's host? The Remnant? The airship pilot? Or the fuel miner? Time is up little one. Make your choice._

The floor rumbled violently as I woke up. "-ake up, Maigen. The temple's going to collapse if we stay here!"

I groaned and sat up. "Lunatis, Null, Gale, get them out of here." My three rings glowed and so did Vincent, Kadaj, Barret, and Cid. Before the four could protest, I had them transported out of the Temple before it began to shrink. Lunatis, Null, and Gale stopped glowing, telling me that the four guys were safe outside.

I stood from the floor and stumbled towards the 'treasure box' at the opposite end of the room to solve the puzzle embedded into the stone alter. A bright light filled the room as I closed my eyes. My life in return for power.

_*&%+!)(%&+)%&+)(%&_*(%&+%)(&_%(&+%)(&%_*&+%()%&+#*&%+)(%&+)(%&+)(%$(&%^_!*$&+!)$(&#_(%*^$+%*&#+%)(&!()%*&#)(

Nobody's POV

Kadaj stared in horror as the Temple shrank. Maigen had not escaped in time. Tears bordered his eyes and a sob escaped his lips. His hand went up to grasp the black wing necklace that Maigen had given him at Rocket Town. Kadaj bowed his head as he screamed in agony, falling to the ground in despair. "LITTLE SISTER!"

Vincent clenched his hand and looked away from the shrinking temple. Feelings of regret and failure built up in his chest as the silver haired remnant sobbed into the ground. He heard Cid and Barret cursing next to him, but the loudest to him was the cry of anger from Chaos. His eyes began to glow and a growl escaped his lips as he fought Chaos back.

A bright flash filled the area as the temple began to take its true form. All four men expected to see the Black Materia, but instead, they saw Maigen, writhing in agony, clutching at her back. Kadaj was the first to react when she fell from the sky. He leaped from his spot on the floor to catch his sister's falling body. Kadaj noticed that Maigen was still unconscious and in pain. A bitter smile appeared on his face as he cradled Maigen's head to his chest. When they both touched ground, Maigen's eyes opened.

$+*&$+($&+)(&$+)($&_(#*^%_(*#&%+)*$^_!(*$&!+)%#_(*%^#_(*%^!+$*&_(*^#%_*#%&+!)($*^(#%*^#_(%*&#%_*&!+$*^%*_#^%+!)*$&)

Maigen's POV

My eyes snapped open to reveal Kadaj's teary eyes and a sharp pain in my back. I ignored the pain in favor to what Kadaj had to say to me. Guess what the first words out of his mouth. "You broke your promise, little sister."

His sad face killed me on the inside, causing me to kneel in front of him and hug him. "I know Kadaj. I'm sorry." Another bolt of pain shot through my back, causing me to gasp in pain again.

"Kadaj! Her back!" Vincent yelled, running towards us.

I felt Kadaj slip the yukata down enough to view my back. I held onto him as I heard Vincent, Cid, and Barret exclaim in surprise. "What's wrong with my back?" I demanded.

"The Black Materia… it's in your back." Vincent whispered. "There are also black tendrils surrounding it." I felt him tracing the patterns of tendrils, causing me to shiver.

"The Black materia seems to be dissolving into your body." Cid observed.

"She's becoming one with the Black Materia." Vincent revealed.

The pain eventually subsided, leaving me to relax. "What happened to the materia?" I squeaked, pulling my yukata back into its original position.

"Maigen, the tendrils turned to the shape of a transmutation circle on your back." Vincent pointed out as I stood.

My eyes widened, "WHAT?" Red electricity discharged from my body, burning the grass around me into ashes. I began to panic at the sight of the electricity. "What the hell is going on?"

"It could be the power of the Black Materia." Kadaj suggested, petting my head to calm me down. His hand went through my hair smoothly, somehow calming me so that I could control the discharge of red sparks that hadn't struck Kadaj at all, surprisingly.

I smirked. "Maybe, but we should get back to Nibelheim quickly. We only have a day and a half to get back." I looked to the Tiny Bronco and to Cid. "Are you ready, captain?"

Cid grinned. "Ready when you are, little lady! Just hop on and we'll leave!" He and Barret went to go prepare the small plane.

"We need new identities." I stated immediately as soon as the two men were out of hearing range.

"No. You need a new identity." Kadaj drawled slightly, as if it were obvious.

"I want to pose as Vincent Valentine's child!" I declared, entwining my arm with Vincent's.

"Why would you want to pose as a dead man's child? You'll be recruited into Shinra, all eyes shall be on you if you take my surname." Vincent questioned, a bit of worry in his tone, but barely noticeable.

I smiled a Cheshire Cat grin at my adopted 'father'. "I want to be related to you, of course! You're already like family to me and I love you very much! Besides, it'll give me a legit reason to kill Hojo!"

Vincent 'hmed' and began his trek towards the fully fueled Tiny Bronco. "We'll see when we get to Nibelheim."

I began to gather the red electricity around my hand and when I arrived next to the Tiny Bronco, I released the blast into the trees as if it were a death ray. Hopping into my seat on the plane, I took my boots off once again and chuckled to myself. "Equivalent exchange, huh?"

**_(*&$+)($&_*&%+!($&)(&%+#()%&_(*%^&+)($&()*^&#+)(%&+!%)(#&%+)(*#&+)(%&#*%^&+#)(%&+!)(&%()&#+%)(#&!)%()%(*#)**

**Vincent: You would end the chapter with something to do with Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Bane: I can't resist!**

**Kadaj: Yes you can.**

**Bane: (*sticks tongue out) I like variety.**

**Sephiroth: Where are the Turks?**

**Bane: Gone for now! We'll be seeing them in the story for now only.**

**Cloud: Don't you have an essay to write?**

**Bane: Just essay templates, but I don't care. They're all easily completed in like thirty minutes.**

**Vincent: You are a horrible procrastinator…**

**Bane: I decide not to decide, until I decide to change my mind!**

**Kadaj: Damn it!**

**Bane: You're just jealous that you don't have the talent to procrastinate!**

**Vincent: There's a talent for that?**

**Bane: Yup! Along with the talent to save up money in only four months! I'm richer than most kids my age!**

**Cloud: But you just spent money on the Death Note Manga Box Set…**

**Bane: And then Chinese New Year rolled in and I got back the money I spent! It's a gift! (*turns around) Speaking of gifts… where's Genesis?**

**Sephiroth: I would not know… **

**Bane: Yeah… I love you and everything, but you barely know anything! XP**

**Sephiroth: (*offended… seriously) What do you mean by that?**

**Bane: (*takes out a documents folder) I meant the reason for your birth!**

**Vincent, Cloud, Kadaj, and a muffled Genesis from the back of the room: Don't do it!**

**Sephiroth: I have the right to know.**

**Bane: Fine… I'll read it! (*clears throat) We have been married for nearly a year and I want children. However, my husband's too much of a prude to acknowledge my needs… I mean… who in their right mind would spend that much time studying in the manor library! I swear that he doesn't know that a year has passed since we've married! We have not even had sex (*Bane cringes in disgust, before continuing) for the whole of our relationship! So I drugged his coffee this morning and tied him up in the bathroom. I admit that it was quite kinky… but having his drink spiked with hallucinatory drugs did make it easier to get him to cooperate. I finally got him to sleep with me! At first, we kissed and then we got a little rough, but when he began to take our clothes o-**

**Everyone including Bane, who torched the paper up: NO MORE!**

**Bane: EWWWWW NASTY! !**

**Sephiroth: I don't want to know how I was born.**

**Genesis: Thank the Planet for that!**

**(&*+)(%&+#(%&+!%(&+)(&+$()&%+)(!&%+!()%&_#(*%^+$(%&!+)%(&#_(*%^+!)(%&_(#*^%+)*%&!+%)(&%(*&+%)!(&%+_**

**Hello everyone! It's review time again!**

**Mata Nui: I love daedric weapons… they're fun to use! I actually have no clue who to bring the memory back of… Maybe I'll crash Genesis's wedding and bring his memory back, only to break his heart by going with Sephy! Hahaha! That would be fun, but I'm not that wicked! 'Dahmaan'… that sounds so cool! . I hope the skies are clear for you too, my friend!**

**LilPrincess95: Haha! I bought a poster from Six Flags called 'Procrastinator's Creed' I got the 'I decide not to decide, until I decide to change my mind!' quote from the poster! Don't worry… my friend is just like you! We are all procrastinators! Well… some people aren't, which is why they are awesome! I think it's sad that Reno got zapped down there twice now… but it's still too funny!**

**Anna Crosszeria: Sephiroth does need a lot of love… Genesis might get his wedding crashed by Nox Miles, but hehe we shall see. I don't like Gen's fiancé, Sireni… I just made her up to add some sort of drama into the story… Sephy's winning!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Really? Not slow at all? Thanks! Exams have ended for me… for now… I detest tests and exams… they take up too much time. Sorry for the wait!**

**Exemia: I try to make a lot of things epic, but they eventually look silly! XP Latin's fun, but my problem with the class is that the students don't really take it seriously! Awww! I don't know anyone that would think that Demyx isn't cute! Thank you Demyx! Roxas… I wuv you toooo! You're sooooooooo cute and adorable! Axel… (*cries) I love you sooo much, but what you did in Kingdom Hearts 2 just killed me! I'm sooo happy that you're coming back in Dream Drop Distance!**

**Bibliotaku748: This is the second update lady! It's 1999 because Maigen went back in time in the FFVII world! You can't wait to see Genesis again because he's my bitch… according to you…**

**_*&%+(!&%+!)(*%&+!()%&+!*)%&+!%()&+)%&+%()&!+)%&+_%(&#*(%+)(%&+!(%&+#*^%+*&%+!()%&#*(%^!+)(%&+)!(%&+**

**The poll will be closed on the next chapter!**

**Sephiroth: 5**

**Genesis: 4**

**Weiss: 2**

**Nero: 1**

**Mystery Person: 1**

**Kadaj: 0**

**Vincent: 0**

**Kadaj and Vincent have been knocked out of the race… See you all later!**


	13. Chapter XIII: Dear Volatile Loki!

**AN: I'm BACKKKKKK~ It has been a month since I last updated and I'm incredibly sorry! There are two weeks until my piano recital and the Jekyll and Hyde musical opening night! Oh God… There's so much to do… so little time… I don't have much planned from the end of March on, so my update schedule will start to become stable during April.**

**Chapter XIII: Dear Volatile Loki!**

**_%(&+(&+!%()&!_(*%&+!%)(&_%&!+%(&)%&+%()&_(%*&+!()%&_!&%+!)%(&_#(*&%+#()%&_!&%+!)(%&_#(&%+!()%&_%&+!%()&#*%^#_%(!&**

We touched down in Rocket Town on the 3rd of September because of Cid's slow piloting. The feel of land under my feet came as a relief to me, while Barret kissed the ground. Nearly a day in the air was enough for a while. I planned to use my feet to travel whenever I can.

After Cid returned from his home, I had everyone hand onto my shoulders as I activated Lucis Reaper. It took nearly a day for us to erase all trace of us ever staying in Rocket Town. So now, with only five hours until midnight of September 4th, I ran towards Nibelheim.

The town was full of life when we arrived at Nibelheim. News of Shinra's recruiting at the town inn reached our ears with an excited frenzy. We found the Strife household in mini chaos as we entered the house. My eyes went wide as I watched Cloud walk down the stairs with his pack.

Cloud's blue eyes met mine. "They're recruiting boys. If you're going to come along, then you'll have to disguise yourself as a boy."

I sighed, but ran down the hallway towards the bathroom dragging Vincent with me. The stressful time difference between Nibelheim and the Temple of the Ancients was about nine hours. "You need to give me another haircut, Vincent." The walk wasn't that long, so before we knew it, the both of us were standing inside the small bathroom. Vincent sighed heavily before motioning for me to strip down into my undergarments. My face turned bright red as I shyly slid my yukata off along with my jeans and boots. This left me with my sports bra and boy shorts. I folded my arms in front of my chest, embarrassed to be half dressed and in front of Vincent. Vincent, because he's Vincent, had been facing the door with his back to me. I wish that men on Earth would show this much chivalry "I'm done."

I watched as his glove and golden claw came off along with his cape and shirt. If this were an anime, I probably had swirly eyes and a smoky red face. I couldn't stop staring at his bare tone chest. Vincent went to the bathtub and began running some water. "We need to wash your hair, first."

I nodded with a squeak and knelt at the edge of the tub to stick my head under the stream of water. After my head was thoroughly soaked, I turned so that my face was towards the ceiling. My eyes closed as Vincent went to the other side of the tub and began to pour shampoo into my hair. I was given a scalp massage, which relaxed me quite a bit.

After rinsing the suds from my hair, Vincent led me to a stool at the end of the room. I sat down and Vincent wrapped a towel around my torso. I watched him take a pair of scissors out from the shelf on the corner of the bathroom. He pulled my hair into divided sections. "What do you want your haircut to look like?"

I pulled out my iPod and pulled up a picture of Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy Versus XIII. "I want to look like Noctis." My iPod was taken out of my hand so that Vincent could observe it and rotated my head to plot his cutting. Vincent nodded and began snipping at my shoulder length locks after about five minutes.

*&+(&$+)($&+!($&+$()&+)($&+($&)+(%&!+($&!+($&!+$(&+(&+$)(&+($&!+$(&!+$)(!*(*#^%_!%+(!%&*(#&$+(&+!&$+˙µ∫√˙˙©ø©´ø©∆˜∂ø¨©

I groaned in annoyance as I ran down the road to the Nibelheim inn. Cloud had decided to go ahead and get his interview done first. I held my files in my hand and rotated my shoulders to ensure that the chest bindings stayed still. The bindings didn't budge at all, so I pulled Cloud's old clothes to better cover the curves on my body.

I saw cloud exit the inn and caught his eye. A smile lit face as I ran to greet him. "I got in! So, what do I call you now?"

I grinned, "You'll have to ask Vincent." I lifted the folder of paperwork to show him the name written on the label. A smile appeared on my lips when Cloud glanced, or rather, he stared at me in mirth. "I'll see ya later!" I bid and entered the inn.

"Hey, kid!" You're here for the recruiting, right?" a SOLDIER 2nd class asked me, I nodded quietly. He rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

I scratched my head a little, debating on whether or not to speak. "I sound like a girl, so that's why I don't speak. I'm way too feminine for my own good." I pouted, looking a bit upset.

The SOLDIER laughed a bit at my pouting face and clasped a hand onto my head, messing with my hair. "Don't worry, kid. You'll grow up in no time when you join!"

I gave the SOLDIER a friendly smile before walking pass him and into the inn's dining hall. I glanced around the room, which had been converted into the recruitment office. Several Shinra troops stood in the middle of the room surrounding an empty desk. On the desk were several writing utensils, documents, and a laptop. In the front of the desk was one chair.

One of the troops to the right gestured to the chair stiffly. "Please take a seat, the commander will be back soon."

I grew slightly weary of the interview. I wasn't sure if Shinra had more than two commanders, so my caution was set on high. Gently, I stalked forward and took a seat in the chair. I placed the folder on the desk in front of me before leaning in the chair. A silence overcame the room for a small amount of time before the door in the back opened.

My head snapped towards the door and my eyes widened in horror at the man that stood before me. Auburn hair and the crimson coat… I had not expected him to be here. The troops stood in salute towards the commander, who dismissed them with a wave of his right hand.

Genesis sat at the desk as the troops began to file out of the room neatly. I thought to speak first, but decided to stay quiet, sticking to the shy nature that I may need to stick with if I were to get into Shinra and remain there. I watched Genesis take the file on his desk and scan through the contents. The commander seemed to take one page in particular interest. A knot tied in my stomach as his eyes met mine. I fought back the blush that threatened to creep onto my face as I stared back at him.

Genesis grunted in amusement before setting my file back onto the desk. "So, Noctis Loki Valentine. You are the son of the ex-Turk Vincent Valentine, but there is no record of your mother." He leaned back into the chair comfortably. I blinked before staring down at my clenched hands. I decided to inherit Vincent's personality instead of a regular shy persona. A simple nod of my head confirmed what Genesis said causing him to smirk at my mysterious personality, and I didn't even reveal my true persona yet. "A mute, are we? Or are you too feminine that you refuse to speak?" he teased. Normally, that would not bother me, but then… I saw the ring.

A glare was my response and I snapped a short retort. "I don't see how any of that is your business, _sir_."

Genesis glared back at me heatedly. "You don't talk to your superiors that way, kid."

"And I only show respect to people I consider my equal." I snapped, letting my temper get the best of me. "That doesn't include you, commander." He should have never worn the ring to the interview. Now my short-tempered hidden side is coming out.

Genesis growled in indignation, standing up menacingly. "Why you little brat."

The door behind me slammed open and a deep and smooth voice filled the air. "Who's a brat, Genesis?"

My composure nearly left me as I stood up and saluted to the side as the man strolled past me. Genesis growled in frustration, gesturing for me to sit down. "I'm trying to break the ice like Angeal suggested, but this kid snapped back at me."

I watched Sephiroth glance at me, and his eyes widened. Mentally, I begged him not to say anything about my true identity. I froze when his mouth opened to speak, hoping that Sephiroth really didn't know who I was behind the disguise. "You are not to speak to your superiors that way, rookie."

I exhaled in relief before straightening up and saluting both men. "Yes, sirs! I will not be so disrespectful in the future!"

Genesis smirked haughtily. "Keep that in mind, kid." I love him to bits, but now I want to shove a grenade down his throat.

I was glad that Sephiroth didn't recognize me, but I was still a little on guard. The General took my file from Genesis and flipped through it as he leaned against the desk. "Noctis Loki Valentine, born September 13, 1985. Son of ex-Turk Vincent Valentine." Sephiroth made a face at that, not knowing Vincent's true age. "Lived in Nibelheim under the care of Skyla Strife. Five feet tall and 110lbs. Fell into a mako spring at the age of five, but was fished out before physical harm could be done. Notable features are red eyes, black hair, a nearly feminine facial features, and a high concentration of mako in his blood." Sephiroth glanced up from the file to match each description. But the mighty General would find no fault in my disguise because of my brand new materia. I kept the illusion materia working to keep the red eyes and flat chest convincing. I had found the silver materia while I searched the Shinra mansion for clothes my size. Obviously, the only fruits of that search were the illusion materia and old books. I had to go to Mrs. Strife for the clothes. Sephiroth closed the file and set it on the desk. "Welcome to Shinra, cadet."

I stood up from the sea and saluted. "Thank you, sirs! I'll do my best sirs!"

Genesis glared a Sephiroth for taking over the interview before dismissing me with a wave of his hand. I saluted once more before leaving the room and the inn in all dropping the illusion I cast and running to Cloud's house to gather my belongings.

I slammed the door open and yelled in a loud voice. "I MADE IT!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Cid's voice rose from the living room after mumbling a string of swears.

Cloud ran into the room, nearly running me over in excitement. "The commander's pretty cool! But I'm glad that you made it into Shinra with me."

I smirked, "The General did my interview because I antagonized Commander Rhapsodos."

Cloud's eyes lit up in awe, but dimmed at little. "But what he does in the future…"

I wrapped an arm around cloud's shoulder in comfort. "He won't do those things now that I'm here. I'll tell him who his true mother is and I'll stand by his side should the world try to take us down." I smiled goofily when cloud looked at me in admiration. I ruffled his hair and laughed. "None of that, Cloud. You're technically about ten years older than me and you're taller than me."

The Chocobo huffed a little before dragging me into the kitchen and plopping me into a chair. Cloud rummaged through the fridge and began heating up some soup. "I sure feel like I'm older than you."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "But I'm the brains of our organization."

Cloud set the table for the two of us before bringing over two bowls of soup, some smoked salmon with lemon juice squirted on top, and some bread with butter. "Eat up. The commander said that we are leaving in about an hour or so. We're taking a helicopter."

I nodded vigorously as we dug into our meal. I finished before Cloud, who told me to go pack the clothes on his bed. I shot him a questioning look, to which he sighed. "Mom took out all of my old clothes for you. We can't exactly have you running around in girl's clothes while you're in Shinra."

I blushed at my idiocy before nodding and running into Cloud's room to pack the clothes on the bed. There were eight boy shorts, three pairs of cargo pant, and five button-down T-shirts. I stuffed the folded clothes into the small suitcase and found that I had enough room to put my original belongings in too. After zipping up the suitcase, I brought it down to the home entrance, where cloud was waiting for me with a suitcase of his own.

He smirked. "Ten minutes, Maigen."

I set my suitcase onto the floor and ran into the living room to say goodbye to the rest of the gang. The first person I spotted was Kadaj, so I ran and tackled him of the comforter. "I'll miss you, Kadaj!"

I waited for his response, but when none came, I went to get off him. Kadaj didn't like that, so he caught my arm and dragged me back down as he sobbed emotionally. "Don't leave me, little sister!"

I ran my fingers through his hair, soothingly, relishing the softness of the silvery locks. "I'll come back for you, Kadaj. Just wait for me. As soon as I get settled down, I'll use Lucis Reaper to come get you."

Kadaj calmed down a bit and let me go. "Fine, but make sure that nobody looks at you funny. You must call me every morning and night. Make sure you bathe regularly and eat at least three meals a day."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother." Turning out of the room, I called out, "Bye Cid and Barret! I'll miss you daddy!" Cid's laugh filled the room and Barret teased Vincent. I gave Vincent no time to reply as I laughed and ran out the door with Cloud, my bag, and my suitcase.

**_%*&+%(&*%+)(&_(!*&+(*&!+)(*+(*+(%&+!)(%*!+%(*&+)%(*!+%(&%+)!(%*+(%&#_(*%^+!()%&+!)%&+!(%*&+)#(**

**Bane: Well there you have it everyone! The latest chapter!**

**Genesis: It's about time. You really are a lazy girl aren't you?**

**Kadaj: DON"T TALK ABOUT LITTLE SISTER THAT WAY! :(**

**Sephiroth: She has many things to do, Genesis.**

**Vincent: And her computer broke.**

**Genesis: Whatever.**

**Bane: Well… It looks like SOMEONE isn't going to find out what the gift of the goddess truly is…**

**Genesis: You have truly interpreted LOVELESS?**

**Bane: Whatever lets you sleep at night, traitor.**

**Genesis: How could I betray you? I DON"T KNOW YOU!**

**Bane: Then I won't tell you what the GIFT is… :P**

**Kadaj: Haha!**

**Genesis: But I want to know! (*pouts)**

**Bane: As much as I adore Gackt, I don't love him as much any more… just his music… so your pouting will not work on me!**

**Vincent: Then who do you idolize now?**

**Bane: TOM HIDDLESTON! ;)**

**Kadaj: Loki?**

**Bane: Yup! The man who plays the character of my nickname!**

**Genesis: TELL ME WHAT THE GIFT IS! (*tackles Bane/Loki to the floor)**

**Bane: Wow… I didn't think that you'd come crying back to me so quickly!**

**Genesis: As if! I would never love you! Now, tell me what the gift is!**

**Bane: (*teary eyed) FINE YOU ASS! THE GIFT IS CHOCOLATE MILK! NOW GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A *%&#! (*flips him off her and runs to cuddle with her Loki plushie)**

**Kadaj: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU STUPID POET!**

**%*&#+*%&+&*%+)(!%&#*(%&+!(%&*+*!#&%_*#!%&+#(%&+)!#*$&+#%(&#+)%*7+!)(&+#*%&+!#)(%&(*_#^%+#!(%)&#+^+!#*^%&+)#*&%**

**Review time!**

**Mata Nui: OMG! I'm so happy for you two! Zack will get his memories back… And then havoc will be brought upon the world! (*laughs insanely)**

**Anna Crosszeria: The good Sephy was loved by many… stupid Hojo and JENOVA… I love Axel/Lea too, and I'm happy about KH: DDD! I wish it would come out faster in America… Yeah… the age difference between Vincent and Maigen is huge…**

**Exemia: Great power comes with great responsibility! Hehe… But with Maigen as the 'son'/'daughter' of Vincent… there is going to be problems in Shinra**

**Miyuki-Mix: I'm glad that you love my story! I was torn between the votes too! That's why I had my readers vote!**

**Abook: I hope I'm not late with the update.. Well… I technically am… I forgot to add the responses and I had to update again! FMA is one of my all time favorite manga/animes!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: I only have the NJPASS this year, but next year are the SATS and HSPA… (*is depressed about next year)**

****_%#(&+)(%&+*&!%+)%(&+)#(*&%+!)(%&!*(_#&%+)(&%+!)(%*&+!()%&*(*#&%+!)(%*&+*#&^+(*#&+^)!(^&+(#*&^+!)#(^&+(*#&^+)(^&#+)(^**  
><strong>

**Lol I have no clue what I wrote there… but yeah… Maigen's lack of a lover is getting to me, so I'm creating angst omakes and lots of fluffiness! Good news! I may be making a sequel to this story too! Sephiroth won the poll due to the flip of a coin… Genesis and Sephiroth are equally loved in this story… My friend is still rooting for WeissxMaigen because Weiss needs some love…**

**I'll see you in the next update! **


	14. Chapter XIV: Revelations!

**IMPORTANT AN: Recently, I have been unable to update due to technical failures. All on the account and faults of my parents. One: My mother spilled tea all over the keyboard, and Two: My dad decided to sell his laptop in favor of a brand new Macbook Air. Now, I'm using my eldest brother's glitchy Macbook Pro to post this relatively revealing chapter!**

**It might be another two weeks before the next new chapter is up.**

**PS: Summer vacation is just around the corner! My mother is beginning her job at the end of this month, so she's going to buy my own Macbook Pro in August!**

**Chapter XIV: Revelations!**

**$^_$*&_$*&!+$*&$_*(&$+!$)(&%*&$+!)($&%*(&#+%)(*+%)(#&%(*&!+)%(*#&+)(%&+%)(#&%*(&!+)(#&%*#&!(*#+)(%&#+)(%&%)(#&%+)(!&%+!(*%!+)(&#**

"Maigen-I mean-Loki-I mean-oh! You know what I mean! Slow down! Not all of us are made of mako!" Cloud yelled from behind me as we ran into the outskirts.

"Just call me Loki, Cloud!" I bellowed in my Cillian Murphy impression. Cloud's face was quite hilarious to watch as we reached the Shinra helicopter. "Pretty good, right?" I asked, switching back to my own voice.

"What is good, Valentine?" the commander interrupted from his seat inside the helicopter. I quickly reactivated the illusion materia. I saluted Genesis and Sephiroth with Cloud before boarding the helicopter with my belongings. I mentally huffed at the lack of space within the helicopter. There were two long chairs packed with SOLDIERs with only space between Sephiroth or Genesis, who both refuse to site on the same chair. I couldn't have Cloud fainting if he sat next to Sephiroth, so I made him take the seat next to Genesis. The helicopter began to lift off as we closed the doors on both sides of the helicopter and as I dropped my bag to sit next to Sephiroth.

The silence of the vehicle probably became too much for Genesis, so he started to recite LOVELESS. _"When the war of the beasts, brings about the world's end, The Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar."_

My eyes closed as I let myself interrupt Genesis. _"She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_ Without so much of a glance in Genesis's direction, I let the darkness of sleep overtake me.

$*&_$&_+$(&+!$(&*$&+$(&!+)%$&+!(%&+)!(%&+!)(%&+!)&%+!(%&+!(#&%+#(%&#*(^+!$)(&#_(*%^+#%&+!)(%&_*(#^%+#%&+)#(&%+!(&%+#!%(&#&#)

Someone shook my shoulder, rousing me from my nap… or sleep… depends on how long I was out. I growled and swat their hand away. "Go away."

"We're here Loki… and you're still sleeping on the General's lap." Cloud's voice informed me with an amused tone.

My head snapped up in a panic. "I'm awake!"

My eyes darted around to take in the metal platform we had landed on. We were at the top of a metal building that overlooked a city of lights. The wind blew my short hair around, making it messier than it already was. Mako reactors could be seen in the distance. I was back in Midgar. After apologizing profusely to Sephiroth, I hopped out of the helicopter, making a *_clank_ noise as the metal soles of my boots hit the metal of the platform.

"The Director would like to meet the cadets, sirs!" a SOLDIER informed the General and Commander.

Sephiroth waved his hand in dismissal. "Take them." Sephiroth noticed that we didn't budge. "Is there a problem, cadets?" Cloud and I shrugged and went to follow the SOLDIER after grabbing our bags.

The two of us were led into a fright elevator that took us down to the Director's Office, which was a whole floor on its own, believe it or not. The SOLDIER 2nd Class that led us there began to whistle a cheerful. "So, you two are the new guys, huh? You're both pretty small… Meh… Don't worry. Your height gives you an advantage over the big guys. Just try to give Lazard a good impression."

I stayed quiet while Cloud nodded shyly. "We'll keep that in mind."

A '_ding_' filled the elvator as the doors opened. Cloud and I were led out of the elevator and to Lazard's office. The SOLDIER 2nd Class announced our arrival as we rounded the corner. "I have escorted the new recruits, Director!"

The blonde haired man sitting at the desk nodded. "Send them in one at a time."

The SOLDIER nudged Cloud to go first. I reassured Cloud with a smile as the doors closed behind him, effectively shutting Cloud and Lazard's conversation in. I sighed as I slid to the floor. I glanced at the masked SOLDIER standing next to me. "My name is Noctis, but you can call me Loki." I introduced.

The SOLDIER's head snapped to look at me with a grin plastered onto his face. "So you finally decided to talk, eh?" The man crouched down in front of me, extending his hand in a friendly gesture. "Nice to meet you, Loki. My name's Kunsel."

I blinked a little before shaking his outstretched hand. Ahh… Kunsel. Now this was a surprise. "Dido." I glanced to see if there were any cameras in the hallway. I found none. Swiftly, I knocked Kunsel's helmet off and had my right hand around his eyes. "Memoria."

My head began to ache as I let him see everything that I knew. My vision began to grow fuzzy as the headache worsened. I let my hand drop from Kunsel's face as I slowly fell to the side. Strong arms caught me, but the pain in my head increased tenfold.

_You are relying on our gifts too much, but we can see how urgent they are. The Planet shall allow you one additional set of memories to bring back. This is the last of our gifts, Maigen. We are not allowed to contact you anymore. This is goodbye, kid. Everything is in your hands now. Good luck._

The pain went away after a few minutes, allowing me to take deep, yet staggering breaths. A voice called me from my daze, worried. "Maigen! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

My eyes rolled to look into the worried eyes of a man with glowing blue eyes and layered straight, dirty blonde hair. Who was this man and how did he know my name?" Then, it snapped in my head as I sat up, still disorientated. "I'm fine, Kunsel. Just address me by my nickname. I don't want my cover being blown so soon."

Kunsel nodded and offered a hand to me. " You need a hand, Loki?"

I smirked at his chivalry, taking his hand to pull myself up with. "You must have a lot of questions for me." I pulled out a mirror from my thigh pocket and checked to see if my disguise had held up through the pain. I frowned when I found my normal appearance in place of my disguise. I reactivated the materia when I saw 'Maigen' in place of 'Loki'.

"Why did you reveal yourself to me?" Kunsel asked, slightly unsure. "Did you want me to join you?"

The fold-up mirror in my hand snapped shut as I looked up into Kunsel's now masked face. I pocketed the compact mirror once again. "Simple. I let you in on my little secret because I trust you. I need there to be some form of incorrupt in Shinra's ranks after I dethrone the current President of Shinra. Whether you join my cause or not depends on you. I won't force anyone to do anything that they don't want to."

Kunsel's mouth opened to retort, but the doors to the Director's Office were pushed open, so he settled with saying. "I'll tell you later."

Cloud came out of Lazard's office in a brisk walk. "The Director wants to see you, Loki."

I nodded to both men besides me, sauntering into the room, pausing only to wave to Kunsel and Cloud as the doors closed behind me. "Have a seat, Mr. Valentine." a commanding voice called from behind me.

I spun around to face the blonde-haired man sitting at the desk on the face side of the room, an office chair in front of the desk became my place of inhabitance for the meantime. As I sat in the chair, waiting for Lazard to start speaking, I fought the urge to spin in the chair like an idiot. "Your file indicates that you are the son of one of our best Turks in history. Why have we not heard of you until now?"

Naturally, a lie escaped my mouth. "I have been living in secret at the Strife's home and have tried to keep a low profile for the whole of my existence. My father never knew who I was because I was not a love child. A scientist took Vincent Valentine's sperm and implanted it in a Wutaian woman in Nibelheim, where she gave birth to me in 1985. My mother died when I was eight years old."

Lazard leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face. "Who is the scientist?"

"Hojo." came out of my mouth immediately, and I regretted it instantly as Lazard's smirk turned into laughter.

"Very nice cover story, but that's not true is it, Loki. You are not Noctis Valentine. You are not a boy with red eyes, and you have not lived with the Strifes. You are, however, the leader of the newly arisen group, Nox Miles. Am I correct?" A coy smile played on his thin lips while I stared in horror at my mistake. Lazard's gaze softened. "Don't worry. I'm not your enemy, nor are there cameras in this room."

I acted as if I were still on edge, narrowing my eyes as I reluctantly dropped the illusion, feeling my previously spiky hair return to its normal straight state. "I shouldn't have underestimated you, Director. You are in this position for a reason after all."

A kind smile appeared on Lazard's lips. "Can you inform me of your reason for joining Shinra?"

I rose from the chair to begin pacing the room. "I came here to recruit you into our cause, Director. As you may have already guessed, we aim to free Shinra of the current President. There are also personal vendettas against some of the top scientists and staff. We also plan to save the Planet and are willing to start a war with the current head of Shinra in order for our goal to be fulfilled. However, the main problem with our organization is that while we have the skill, Nox Miles does not possess the resources or numbers to stand a chance against Shinra and AVALANCHE, should both organizations get in our way."

Lazard's brows furrowed. "And why would you want me in your resistance? What gives you the idea that I would join you, anyways?"

My pacing halted so that I could face Lazard with a completely serious façade and perfect posture. "You, Lazard Deusericus, are the illegitimate son of President Shinra. You and your mother lived in the slums. Surely, you must harbor a grudge against the current head staff of Shinra and their goals." The Director seemed startled by the extent of my knowledge. "Director, I am asking you to help us because we are against the same people. I want to save all of the people on this Planet, but all of that depends on you."

Lazard was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "What do you need from me?"

I grinned and bowed to Lazard. "Thank you for the support, sir! I'll need access into the labs after hours, clearance to enter the classified Deepground, and your half-brother's whereabouts."

"What do you plan to do within Deepground? The place is considered top secret. I had to hack the President's computer in order to learn about it." Lazard questioned, typing on his computer.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just to recruit the entirety of Deepground. Everyone down there, except for the Restrictors, hates Shinra. They want freedom, so I'll give it to them. Whether the Deepground army wants to fight with me depends on-" A _*beep_ was emitted from the computer and a card slid out of a slot. A green and black card… I took the card and began to examine it. My eyebrows lifted in a mixture of exasperation and happiness. "SOLDIER 1st Class already?"

Lazard chuckled. "I thought it best to give you the highest position currently possible. That way there's no need for the scientists questioning an infantryman."

"The Shinra logo's missing." I observed, noticing that two black strips intersected on the right of the ID, in place of the Shinra logo.

Again, Lazard chuckled. "Well, you technically aren't a part of Shinra, now are you." He gestured to the doors. "The entrance to Deepground is beneath one of the displays in the Exhibit Room. Also, tell Kunsel, the SOLDIER outside, to escort you to your private rooms. I'll look for Rufus's location in the meantime."

I nodded and began to walk out of the room, reinforcing my illusion materia. "Black and green seems to stick to me."

***$&+(&$+)($&_&%+#)(%&_#*(&%+#!)(%&#(%&+#%)(&#_&%+#!)(%&#_&%+#)%(&#_%&+!)(%&+#)&%+!)(%&$#&^+#)(%&*#^%+#*%&+#)%(&+)%&+#)#&%)***

**Bane: (*taps furiously on the keyboard) WHY WON'T YOU SPACE!**

**Kadaj: Don't damage the keyboard further than it already is…**

**Bane: But it annoys me!**

**Sephiroth: Anger management…**

**Bane: ?**

**Sephiroth: Genesis wanted me to write down all the traits that you both share… He's trying to figure out how you know him.**

**Kadaj: Who cares about that motherf-!**

**Bane: Kadaj! Only Cid can curse like a sailor!**

**Sephiroth: Scolding…**

**Bane: Stop that!**

**Sephiroth: Demanding…**

**Bane: I can't believe you're actually doing something so immature.**

**Sephiroth: Hypocritical…**

**Bane: (*plugs ears) ~~~**

**Sephiroth: Immature…**

**Bane: ~THERE'S A FACE THAT WE WEAR IN THE COLD LIGHT OF DAY~~~**

**Sephiroth: Obsessed with the arts…**

**Bane: I'm going to sleep now! (*grabs Sephiroth's notebook and runs)**

**Sephiroth: (*glances at empty hands then towards Bane's direction) Lazy…**

**(*The notebook is thrown at his head.)**

**_$*&+$(&$_*#&%_*&%+#(%&_%^&#_*%&+(%&+)(%&#_(*^%+(%&+#)(%&(_#*^%+)%(&#+)%&+%)(&#+(%(%&$*(&%+(%&%(*#$*(%&+!)(%#)(%&*(#^%+)#*(&**

**Review reply time!**

**Mata Nui: Hmmm… No wonder Genesis was absent in the omake today… Awww! That's sweet of you! Just make sure not to beat him too badly! ;)**

**Anna Crosszeria: Well… We get a mention of Rufus this time!**

**Exemia: I really can't wait for Versus XIII to come out! If you love Kadaj's overprotectiveness… you'll be surprised at his reason for being so! Maigen thinks that it is funny to have Vincent as a dad… She acts nothing like him! Roxas, Axel… Don't rush her! Education and school work are important! Awww~~~ Demyx, YOU'RE SO CUTE!**

**bibliotaku748: The final installment to this series is called 'My Indelible Memories'… I need to make Genesis seem like a jerk because a bomb will be dropped later on in the story… figuratively, most likely… Hehe… I make Sephy lovable! .**

**Lightslighting: Ohhh! Yay! Someone new! Thanks for reviewing! I apologize for the late update! The title to the last part of Maigen's story is in the comment above! Thanks for the support!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Exams ARE a pain! Fang… Don't be soooo sarcastic! Or else I'll kidnap Max!**

**_$*&#_$*&#+_%*(&#_(%*^#_%*&#)*&^%_%*(^#)*%^#+%*#&)%(*^#_%*&#_+%()*&(_!*^%_+#*&%_(#*^%+#!(%&_#%&_(#*&%+#)!(%&#(_*&%+!#)(%&#*(%&_#(***

**Post important AN: If I am unable to update my stories in time, I will be using my iPod to post when you can expect the chapter on my blog! **

**Link: ****.com/**

**The blog is public, so feel free to comment!**

**I'll see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter XV: Confusion

**AN: I made it in time! I am just teeming with fluffy thoughts and ideas. OMG the new keyboard feels soooo good when I type!**

**This chapter will come as a shocker to you all! In fact, it'll drive you up the wall! XD**

**The chapter was supposed to be posted as two parts, but I figured that it was too short to post in two parts.**

**I want you all to know that the reason for my absence was the lack of a working keyboard for the past month. We have mended that problem and Summer vacation is just around the corner. My laptop will be bought in August and I am excited.**

**Did you guys notice that fanfiction added 'Corpse Party' to the games section? I'm writing a story for it…**

**In celebration of Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, I shall also work on a Kingdom Hearts story!**

**Meanwhile, back to the world of Final Fantasy VII… If you all haven't noticed, I have recently posted up a Weiss/OC oneshot. That is part I of my personal vendetta against the Weiss and Nero incest yaoi! And yes… That means I'll also be writing a Nero/OC oneshot!**

**The sequel name for My Favor to the Planet has been decided! It'll be called: My Indelible Memories! **

**Okies! Pardon the errors if you find any! Disclaimer! I only own Maigen!**

**Chapter XV: ~~~Confusion~~~ **

**+!($&+)!($&+!)%(&#+!%&*+$(*#+)#&%+!)($&#(&+!$)(*#+)(&#+*&+!)$(*#+$)&#%*)&_(#*%+!(&#_(*&_#(*%&+$()&*#&%)#*&$#**

The doors parted as I exited the room. "So, how did it go?" Kunsel asked, leaned against the wall next to a crouching Cloud.

I grinned and held up my ID. "Looks like the both of you will be following my orders."

Both men stared at the card in my hand before exclaiming, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

I gave a breathless laugh. "You should take us to our rooms, Kunsel."

Kunsel returned to normal. "Right… But man am I jealous. You don't even have to pass the mako injections!" he sighed, but began to lead Cloud and I towards the elevators.

We went down to the SOLDIER Floor first so that while Kunsel's bringing Cloud to his room, someone else could bring me to the SOLDIER 1st Class housing floor. The three of us were stepping out of the elevator when a voice called us over. "Soldier! What are you doing with those two cadets?"

My head snapped to the right, but I didn't move even as Kunsel and Cloud snapped a salute to the Commander. Kunsel was the only one who spoke. "I'm looking for someone to take our new recruit to the 1st Class housing floor, Commander Hewley, sir!"

Angeal's left eyebrow rose as he moved towards us three. His dark eyes sized me up quickly. "This little guy? He looks no older than 10 years! What does he need on the 1st Class housing floor?"

I huffed indignantly, "I'm staring on that floor." I handed the older and taller man my ID card. "I'm turning 15 next week, sir." Hey, that was my real age after all.

Angeal's eyes widened when he saw my rank and access privileges. "You sure have a high position. Are you a prodigy, Noctis?"

I shook my head. "I just train a lot, sir. Also, you can call me Loki. Everyone knows me by my nickname."

A kind smile lit Angeal's face at my politeness. His hand clamped down on my right shoulder as he spoke to Kunsel. "I'll take Loki to his room, Soldier. You deal with the cadet."

Kunsel saluted again before addressing me. "We'll see you later, Loki. Meet us here at around 7 for dinner."

Cloud was about to speak when I gave him a hug. A manly hug, mind you. I don't want to be mistaken as a gay man, even if I love homosexuals. Between you and me, they're really good friends. I took cloud's left hand and dropped my SOLDIER keychain in it. "Train hard to reach your goal, buddy!"

Cloud nodded firmly before hopping into the elevator with Kunsel. "I'll see you later."

On that note, the two men left me alone with Angeal. A silence filled the air between us, the only noise being the sound me heaving my bag onto my shoulder. Thankfully, Angeal decided to speak up. "Well, let's get you to your room, Loki."

I nodded and began to follow Angeal into the elevator with my bag and suitcase trailing along. I took out my iPod to look at the time. It was now about 11:27 in the morning, so I had eight or so hours to explore. I watched as Angeal glanced at the electronic device within my grasp when he pressed the button to the 43rd Floor. He didn't ask questions, but I knew that he was rather curious about it. Then, he took my suitcase like a gentleman.

The elevator eventually 'dinged' open sooner than expected, but then again, it was only a six floor difference. Angeal stepped out of the metal deathtrap first, leaving me to follow as he went towards the right hallway. We stopped in front of the room 134. I waited as Angeal slid my ID card into the slot next to the door. The light on the slot machine glowed green, causing the door to unlock and slide open. He gestured for me to enter the apartment first before walking in himself.

My eyes widened at the size of the apartment, but I think that I could call it a loft or something. The loft opened through two doors and I am immediately greeted with a large kitchen to my left, and two closets to my right. Angeal sauntered further into the loft to drop off my belongings at the foot of some glass stairs.

"This is where you'll be living, Loki. The bed and bathroom are up these stairs. There's also a piano, which you're free to use if you know how to play." A 'beep' came from Angeal's pants pocket. Pulling his PHS out to check the message he received, the owner of the Buster Sword sighed and stored the device away once again. "This is where I leave you. My student and I have a training session now, so I guess that we shall meet again on a mission, or in passing."

I smiled at the subtle mention of Zack. "That's fine. Good luck training the puppy."

Angeal's brows rose. "Hm, that's funny, he acts just like a puppy. Do you know him?"

I shook my head, cursing the slip of tongue. "I have never met your student, but with the way that he texted you, I would guess that he is motivated enough to act like a puppy and rush to the training session."

Angeal laughed and began to walk out of the loft. "You're a thinker aren't you?"

My gaze turned to the ceiling-tall windows on the other side of the loft-like apartment. "I guess I am."

The shut with a loud 'click', leaving me in silence alone in my loft. Picking up my bags, I lifted them up the stairs and began unpacking as well as observing the second floor. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed a desk vertical from my position next to the bed, a bathroom on the far left corner, bookshelves lining the remaining walls on the left, a dresser in front of the bed, a bedside table, and a piano smacked dead center of the room. Putting all my belongings in the dresser, I leaned to the right to observe a slot in the wall. Curious, I inserted my iPod and pressed 'play' on the control panel. Within moments, the sound of Yoko Shimomura's 'Destati' boomed from speakers all over the apartment. Startled, I quickly pressed 'stop'.

"Well, looks like I have another way to entertain myself." I grinned, happy that I was able to listen to my music. I checked the clock across the room to find that I still had about six and a half hours left before dinner. Suddenly, I remembered my promise to Kadaj and my need for a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. Smirking, I took back my iPod and pocketed it before changing into some more of Cloud's clothes and running out of the loft with my ID.

Once out of the loft, I sprinted towards the elevator. I pressed the button for the lobby and waited for the elevator to finish descending. The elevator 'dinged' and I printed out, narrowly missing the person directly outside the doors. A hand caught itself on my shoulder and stopped me from running past. "Where are you going, Valentine?"

I turned to face Sephiroth and gestured to the front entrance. "I like jogging outside."

His silver brows raised in question. "Cadets are in the training area at this time."

I took my ID out and handed it to him. "Well, I'm not a cadet, sir. The Director evaluated me personally and I was promoted."

Green eyes glanced at my ID before meeting my 'red' eyes. "Welcome to SOLDIER, First Class Noctis Valentine. If you plan to explore Midgar, go and purchase some equipment or necessities. Director Lazard will inform you when your SOLDIER uniform is prepared." He handed me a pouch, causing me to look at him in question. "There's gill inside."

I widened my eyes in dramatic horror, stuttering. "I-I c-can't a-accept this!"

Sephiroth merely smirked and walked into the elevator, speaking as the doors closed. "Spend wisely, Valentine."

The General left me standing on the second floor, surrounded by empty tables and holding his wallet. I grumbled in absolute confusion before sauntering towards the exit of the building, pocketing the wallet. Genesis was extremely predictable compared to the General. Sephiroth was just too damn confusing to me.

As soon as I reached LOVELESS Ave, I activated Lucis Reaper and in the next three seconds, I stood in front of the Nibelheim Mansion.

A silver blur ran out of the mansion to tackle me to the floor. "You came back!"

I smiled tenderly, hugging Kadaj tightly. "I try to keep my promises. Kadaj. Besides," I grinned into his chest. "I just can't leave you behind."

Kadaj pushed away slightly to look into my eyes with a serious expression. I stared into his green. Cat-like eyes in a trance and deactivated my illusion material. It was strange for Kadaj to look so mature. Slowly, Kadaj's face lowered closer to my own. My eyes widened when his lips brushed mine before pressing firmly to my lips in a passionate kiss. I tried to push him away, but his tongue had swiftly slid passed my lips. I squirmed, his gaze holding my own. Previous kisses with Genesis and that one time with a drunk Sephiroth were short, innocent, and sweet, but this kiss was passionate and wanting. Slowly, my eyes fluttered shut and I began to kiss Kadaj back hesitantly. I admit that I had always liked Kadaj, but with him calling me 'little sister' all the time, I began to believe that a relationship between us could not happen. Then, he went and did **this**. What would Genesis think of me when he remembers? _What would Sephiroth think?_

My eyes snapped open and I hurriedly shoved Kadaj away, covering my lips in horror at what I had done. I had a flashback to my conversation with Cloud a few days ago…

"_You guys aren't together, right?"_

"_N-no! Kadaj is only like a brother to me!"…"I like someone else."_

Tears gathered in my eyes. I was just a hypocrite wasn't I?

Kadaj crawled over to me, looking like a kicked puppy. "Maigen." My eyes met his, startled. He called me by my first name. Tears were gathered in his despair-filled eyes. "I'm sorry… I-I won't do it again. You l-looked so l-lonely… I-I only wanted to make you happy! Please! I love you, Maigen!"

My tear filled eyes widened even more as the salty drops spilled down my cheeks. Kadaj loves me. I love him, and Sephiroth. I have to move past Genesis, but he will always be my first boyfriend and first kiss. Kadaj had started crying, which tugged at my heart and clenched painfully. "Kadaj… K-Kadaj. Don't cry!" I sobbed, crawling to meet him, wiping his tears from his cheeks. "I love y-you, too!"

My limbs moved according to the inner desire that plagued my heart. Both of my hands cradled Kadaj's face before my lips found his in a passionate and emotional kiss, catching Kadaj by surprise for a brief moment before he began to kiss back heatedly. But as quickly as it began, it ended as Kadaj pushed me back gently. His green eyes stared into mine seriously. "We have to wait until we're both a bit older if we are going to pursue a relationship."

I was surprised that Kadaj decided to be mature about this rather… complicated situation dealing with my emotions. The only thing that I could do was nod. "A relationship between the two of us would distract us from our originally plans."

A dazzling smile lit Kadaj's face as he pulled me into his loving embrace. "Not only that, but Sephiroth has his eyes set on you. I'm willing to fight him for you, but that'll hurt you, won't it? Then, you have to break things off with Rhapsodos. I don't like sharing, so neither would Sephiroth."

I frowned in annoyance while pouting. "I'm not a possession, Kadaj."

Kadaj only laughed as if I were being silly before picking me up bridal style. "Look, little sister. We're going to get married!" He joked, reverting back to calling me by my pet name from him.

"Maybe in the future, Kadaj. I'll be legal in four years." I replied, going along with the joke.

Kadaj carried me into the mansion, smiling. "After we get this place renovated, we'll live here as a married couple!"

I pointed to the second door on the right. "We'll put a piano in that room, right?"

Kadaj nodded and pointed to the second door on the left. "Of course, dear, and that room will be a family room where our children can run around."

I shivered and blushed instantly, even though it wasn't cold. "Now I take the joke back. I **cannot** see myself as a mother…"

Kadaj smirked. "Teen pregnancy is very common you know…"

I shoved his face, causing Kadaj to accidentally drop me. "Shut up!"

"I'm surprised that the inhabitants of Nibelheim didn't hear you two." A gruff voice could be heard from up the stairs.

My eyes glanced up to see a grinning Cid. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Highwind!"

"We gonna leave yet? I have a feeling that there's a plot formulating in your head." Cid questioned, leaning on his spear.

I grinned in mischief, jackknifing to my feet. "I have plenty in store for my fellow… colleagues."

A blur of red appeared next to me, startling myself so badly that I started seeing blots of lights. "Let's get moving."

I watched Vincent head out the door before turning to see Barret running towards us. After making sure that everyone was with me, I also ran out of the mansion doors.

The country sun hit my face in a flare or orange lights. My right arm rose to shield my face. "We're getting to Midgar by Limit Break, but I'm probably over using it."

Cid scoffed. "Then stop abusing it when we get to Midgar! We are wasting precious time just loligagging around like little bitches!"

I laughed as all four men latched themselves to me. "There's the foul mouth that we all know and love!"

"Just get on with it!" Barret snapped impatiently.

The cheerful smile did not leave my face. "Alright! But a word of advice, don't hold your breath!" Barret began to retort, but we were already on our way to Midgar via Lucis Reaper.

**(%&+#(%&$+(*%+#()%$*&*(%&+%()*!+)(%&$+)%(*!+%)(*#+(!#%*+)#*(!_#(%*+)$(*%+_(%!(%*+$)(%!%(*+()%*$+)(^*&+^(*+$)^(*)**

**Omake!**

**Sephiroth: (*nursing lump on head)**

**Angeal: Bane… I don't think that it was necessary to throw a book a Sephiroth… But Seph… she was justified.**

**Bane: (*sticks tongue at Sephiroth) See! I'm justified!**

**Angeal: But you still didn't have to do that!**

**Bane: Why not?**

**Sephiroth: … (*refuses to talk)**

**Bane: Wow you're stubborn…**

**Angeal: Apologize…**

**Bane: Fine… I'm sorry Sephy! I'll write something extra fluffy just for you! So please talk?**

**Sephiroth: Just don't humiliate me, Bane.**

**Bane: Oh… I could never do that… **

**Kadaj: Ha! I got to kiss Maigen!**

**Cloud: No! Don't let Sephiroth see that!**

**Sephiroth: (*has already seen) Bane… What is the meaning of this?**

**Bane: (*shrugs) Kadaj is technically a part of you… Better than Genesis, right?**

**Sephiroth: (*calms down) You make a good point.**

**Genesis: (*nursing wounds inflicted on by Mata Nui) So what's next?**

**Bane: (*looks at him with an evil glint in her eyes) Try and guess, Commander~**

**Vincent: It has something to do with Genesis…**

**Bane: (*pokes him) No SPOILERS! ):**

**_$*$&+$&!+$(&+!(*$+($&+!)($*+!$(*!+)$(*$+)&+)$(*!+)($&!+*)$*+$(!&%+*&$)(!*&+)!#&%+!)(*%!#()%*!#(%+)#&%+(%*!+%)**

**Review Reply TIME!**

**Mata Nui: Hehe… CoD reference… I remember the first time I played Zombies… I screamed cause I didn't know how to use the controls! :P Thank You for not completely killing Genesis… Not matter how badly I depict him, I still adore him! Thanks! I'll keep your help in mind! Congrats! What's the girl's name going to be? Wait… I want it to be a surprise! Forget I asked anything!**

**Anna Crosszeria: Maigen left out some crucial points to her disguise, which gave her away to any observant person. You'll love chapter seventeen and my Weiss/OC oneshot! However, I'm not telling you what's going to happen! Oh… Sephiroth remembers alright… He just didn't piece two and two yet…**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Sephy's still nursing that boo boo.. XP Yeah… We do have a lot in common… my friends think 'match made in heaven'… However, I'm thinking 'A massacre waiting to happen' instead! Maigen left out some crucial elements to her disguise that'll be revealed in like the next three chapters or something… The one thing I can't wait for… Summer vacation! I don't have to so anything except burn calories! Oh! And begin searching for colleges! XD I like to stay ahead of the game!**

**$&!$_!*$&_($*&_($*&#(_*%&_!$*&#_(%*^!_*($&#_(*%^_!$*(&#(%^_!*%&#_(*%^_(*%&!_(*%^#_*(%^!_(%*&_#%*$&_%(*^#_%(**

**Lol The story will get more serious in like… the seventeenth chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! XD Until next time!**


	16. Chapter XVI: Unseen Bonds!

**AN: I'm sorry for the week delay! I was caught up with the excitement of watching The Avengers! I personally love it! I love it so much that I can't get the movie out of my head… so I memorized the movie… but not the dialogue! I have gone all out Marvel Geek at school too! My friends have all taken to calling me 'Loki, the Goddess of Mischief and Lies'… I keep quoting the lines from the movie too! I'm writing sooo many stories right now! I'm probably ranting right now so here's the new chapter!**

**Hopefully there aren't that many mistakes in the spelling and grammar!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I do, but I don't own Final Fantasy VII! Only Maigen/Loki!**

**Chapter XVI: Unseen Bonds!**

**_%*&#_%*#&%_*#&%+!#%*&_(*%&!+%*&*%&+!%*&#_%*(&!+%()&#!%!)(%*+)&+%#()!(*!+)%(&()+!%(*#)+%(*%(#*%+)(*!%_(*#!%()+*#%)(**

"_**If you want to be a hero, you have to have dreams and honor."**_

_** -Angeal Hewley**_

**_($*&+$()*$+)(#*%+!()%&+#(%!%(*#!+)%(*%_)#*)!(!_)%(%)(%)(_)#()!()_#*%)($#&*%+)(#*%_$*(&^%_(!#%+#()%&*#)&%)#**

Our arrival was… less than pleasant. Especially when both Cid and Barret ran to the side of the street to vomit. I considered myself capable of stomaching any situation, but the putrid smell emitted by the two men as they regurgitated the contents of their stomachs, did cause me to stalk out of the alley with a disturbed and ill look.

"That plan of yours sucks, Maigen!" Cid yelled, but vomited again, hurling white and yellow chunky paste from his mouth, eyes tearing.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" I asked, mimicking the Heath Ledger version of the Joker.

"Your nickname is Loki, Maigen. You're known for plotting." Vincent replied calmly.

I grinned somewhat evilly as I stared across the street. "Hmmm… No. I may plot, but I'm the anarchy of this world. If my actions work, the Planet will be at a civil war. The ashes of the war will give birth to a new peace, ruled by those that the Planet deems worthy."

"You're not a villain, Maigen." Kadaj protested, taking my right hand in his. "You'll become a hero."

I glared at the two figures across the street. "It's difficult to be good when malevolent thoughts go through my head."

"What are you talking abou-Oh!" Kadaj's confused face turned into one of understanding when he saw what I was glaring at. Then, almost abruptly, our silver-haired remnant's face darkened murderously. "That shithead!" He hissed, dragging Souba from its sheathe.

My left hand caught Kadaj before he was able to go and murder Genesis, who was sitting inside a restaurant eating with his fiancé. "I have a better idea, Kadaj." I pointed to a phone booth to the left of us. "It's time for some prank calling!"

Kadaj grinned, pulling me towards the booth. Vincent followed behind us silently, shaking his head at Kadaj and my need to cause mischief. Cid lit a cigarette to calm his stomach and Barret followed too, but his stomach was still upset, so he was spilling his stomach's contents into the garbage bin about five feet away from the booth. I can still smell the vomit by the way.

I took out my iPod and brought up 'Contacts' to look up Genesis's number. After I found all ten digits, I took out some gil for the payphone. I used my knuckles to dial the number before putting the phone to my ear.

The tone rang two times before Genesis picked up his phone from the corner of my eyes. "Hell-"

"Hi!" I squealed in the highest pitch that I could manage, which was in Gir's voice. Then I pressed the button to end the call, while laughing and mouthing words to nobody in particular to make it seem like I was still on the phone. What'll happen next?

_*($&_$*(&$_*&#%+!*%&#_*(&%!+%*&$_(*^&!+%)(*&_(%*&+!)(&+^*&+%()&%+*&!%+($&*^%+*!(%*&+*&%+!%(*$+)%(&+#%(*_(%&!+)(%#%(*&$#

Genesis's POV! (Gasp!)

I'm in love…

Me, the great Commander Rhapsodos was in love… with the plate of pasta sitting in front of me.

Who do you think that I was talking about? Sireni? Nope… Absolutely not! I refuse to settle down with such a shallow woman! So why am I leading Sireni on? My parents and her parents are business partners, so they had arranged for us to be married. So matter what I do, I can't stop the wedding! Although I have to wonder if I can sabotage it…

My thoughts broke to pieces (poor, poor inspiring thoughts) when Sireni, the person that I pretend to love (and the main cause of all my recent headaches), asked me a question. "What was that, dear?" I asked, not catching what the wretch had asked.

Compared to my radiant and lovely chin-length and layered auburn locks, her _tainted, dyed __**pink**___hair looked artificial and rough. Her hair was stringy and hay-like, so I don't dare touch it half the time, and she wore way too much make up! Her blush was exaggerated and she didn't have clear skin or plump lips beneath the absurd amounts of make-up on the woman. I've never kissed her… you know that? In any way or form. Everything about Sireni is fake. Her figure came from excessive plastic surgery treatments and she acted like a spoiled brat. With that said, Sireni twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes at me. "When are we going to… you know…"

A frown plastered itself onto my face, confused at what the (dare I say it) hag was implying. "I'm sorry, but I do not follow."

Sireni tapped her long and disgustingly fake nails on the table obnoxiously. She rolled her eyes at me. "You know what I mean, Genesis. We were engaged for a year already."

My nose scrunched, still clueless on what Sireni was implying. However, there are a few ideas floating in my head… all of them unattractive to me. "I'm sorry. What? Say it straight out."

"When are we going to have sex?" She snapped, losing all patience, and throwing down her fork with a _clank_.

An awkward silence fell over the restaurant and I prayed that something would distract me or get me out of this situation. The silence was thick in the air, but it soon went away when the familiar ringing of my cell phone filled the air. Breathing a sigh of relief, I took out the small device and pressed the answer button. "Hell-!"

"Hi!" a high-pitched squeaky voice came out of the receiver before the call ended abruptly.

Puzzled, I redialed the number only to hear laughter on the other end of the line before it hung up again. My eyes glanced around the restaurant and then outside. The girl from about a week ago stood inside the phone booth laughing with the receiver still pressed to her ear. Right next to her was what looked like a younger version of Sephiroth. He was gazing fondly at the girl in front of him and for some unexplainable reason, he infuriated me. As if sensing my glare, the boy turned to look at me and continued to give me an unsettling and familiar stare.

My eyes drew away from his in order to observe the men surrounding the booth. A dark burly man stood bent over a garbage bin, panting with vomit dripping from his mouth. A blonde man stood leaning against the building wall taking a drag from his cigarette and laughing at the burly man. Leaning on the phone booth, was a man clad in black and red, a golden gauntlet claw and long un-kept black hair. The man's eyes were closed at first, but when the girl leaned out of the booth to peak to him, his eyes opened to reveal blood red colored eyes very similar to the new recruit, Noctis's or rather, Loki's.

Was the crimson clad man related to the new recruit? Both seem to be the type of loner.

Then, I noticed that they were all carrying weapons. The girl had a katana in her left hand, sheathed of course. The boy had a dual bladed katana attached and sheathed in the back of his pants. The blonde held a spear and the dark skinned man had a gun, or rather, a machine gun holstered on his right leg. The crimson clad man had his gun hidden under his cape… maybe. But the golden claw did seem like a weapon in itself.

Were the five of them up to something? The law-abiding part of me made me rise from the table. Sireni began to protest, "H-hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." I replied coldly. The woman really grated on my nerves, but for the sake of appearances, I put on a loving façade whilst in public.

Swiftly, I pulled on my red leather coat and exited the restaurant, paying on the way out. But as soon as I reached the door, the five suspicious people disappeared. A feeling of shock filled me. I admit that that girl was an enigma, but I shouldn't be hallucinating a group of her friends, although I'm not too sure the hallucination was accurate.

Crossing the street, my eyes scanned the area like a falcon. I opened the phone booth to feel the handle of the payphone, hoping to feel some form of warmth.

I internally jumped in joy when heat hit the palm of my ungloved hand. I grinned. "So you are real."

A hand trailed down my back, sending shivers up my spine. The hand was small and gently. My eyes closed with a low moan. The hand turned into two as the person wrapped their arms around my waist. A feminine body pressed to my back. "Genesis… I've missed you." A soft voice whispered.

My eyes opened to look down at unfamiliar hands. The skin on the hand was soft and the fingers were fine. The girl must still be young and they probably played the piano. "Who… are you?"

A bitter laugh echoed in the booth. "I forgot, you don't remember me."

I turned around to find the same girl that I met a few days ago. "Up until a few days ago I had no clue that you existed." I confessed, confused. "Are you sure that you and I have met before that day?"

She blinked her ice blue eyes at me sadly. She opened her full lips to say something, but quickly closed them. The girl backed away from me with a sigh and turned to exit the booth. "I'm absolutely positive. Goodbye, Genesis." Then she pushed the booth door open to walk away.

Something within me instructed me to stop her. My right hand reached out to grab the girl's left hand. "Wait! What's your name?"

The girl tensed up for a moment, her short pitch-black hair seeming to stand up, before turning to face me. A small smile played on her lips. "Maigen Tsurugi."

My brow rose at the Wutaian surname and at how familiar I felt towards the girl's name. But the thought was quickly forgotten when the next question flew out of my mouth involuntarily. "Well then, Miss Tsurugi, will we meet again in the future?"

Maigen grinned widely, her eyes seeming to light up from Mako, which was peculiar for a girl of her age and stature. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." She quoted beautifully before literally dissolving into mist and disappearing right before my eyes.

I stood there staring at the hand that held Maigen's just a moment ago. She was radiant and well spoken, but a mystery. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and clenching my fist as the wind blew around me. Maybe… Maybe she was the one I've been looking for this entire time… Could Maigen be telling the truth? Did I somehow forget about her? Who was she to me? A close friend? A family member? Or a lover?

_$*&_*($&_#*%&+%)(*&$(_*%^!+%)*#&%_(*!&%+)#(%*&_&^%!+%*&#+)!%&+#&*%+!)%*(&#%(+*&+!)(%&#*(%^_!*(%&+!)%(*&#(*%&!+%)(&#!+

Maigen's POV

My eyes left Genesis's figure to meet the eyes of my companions hesitantly. "He may go looking for answers. I think I overdid it a little."

Kadaj glared at me pointedly. "It sounded like you gave him another chance."

I crossed my arms and walked away. "I did not. I… just want my friend back." I confessed.

Everyone stayed quiet when Kadaj ran to envelope me in a tight embrace. I halted in my steps when he buried his head at the nape of my neck. His breath tickled me when he spoke. "As long as you aren't taken away from me." Kadaj claimed possessively.

I released the illusion material when we reached the fountain, deactivating the shroud I put around our group. Turning towards everyone with Kadaj still latched to my back, I addressed the current pan. "We have Lazard, the Director of SOLDIER's full support with our goals. Vincent, I have gained access into Deepground and will venture there tonight. I need you all to go to the slums and look for Aerith. If a Turk approaches you, lead them away from the public eye and knock them out. When you do, call me immediately. I'll cast an illusion on the Turk to shroud them from plain sight. We're going to sue them as collateral with President Shinra." I tossed my bag of gill to Cid, keeping Sephiroth's wallet for myself. "Use the money in there to buy a house for you all. Or a building… we need a place for housing and keeping. Call me when you found a place to buy" I chimed, walking towards the Shinra building.

The wind sort of blew gently during my walk. Gossip of Cloud and I joining Shinra reached my ears as I got closer. I grinned at the fact that they regarded me as a prodigy. I recast the illusion on myself. The lobby of Shinra headquarters was full of businessmen and women.

The woman at the front desk called me over. "The Director said that he has your uniform."

I nodded my thanks, wasting no time in sprinting to the elevators. The clocks around the lobby read 6:32pm. I guess time flies when you're causing mischief! I didn't need to stop and call for the elevator because it made a 'ding' noise and opened to let somebody out. I ran pass the person and into the elevator, but our eyes met as the doors closed. Shit!

Tseng had seen Loki…

**)&_!(*&_&%^+!)*%&_#(*%&!+%)(&#_%(*&!+%)(#&%*(+&!+%)(!&*#%)+*&!+%)(*$(_*%&!+%(!*(!#&%(*#&%+!)(%*+#()&%^+**

**Bane: Well… I'm obsessed with the Avengers!**

**Sephiroth: It's because you watched it four times and have it memorized…**

**Bane: And~ I want to write a story for it!**

**Sephiroth: (*walks away) You let Genesis get a second chance…**

**Angeal: And he's back into his emo corner…**

**Kadaj: (*pokes Sephiroth) Haha!**

**Angeal: Kadaj, stop that! Bane! Why are you in a love heptagon?**

**Bane: I'm indecisive about who will get the girl in the end.**

**Angeal: Well, choose! You're games are going to get them into danger!**

**Bane: My games have always been just games!**

**Angeal: Not when it alters the moods of the people involved!**

**Bane: Fine! I'll decide!... After a little bit of the plot continues! But first, Ohhhh Legolas!**

**Genesis: Who's Legolas?**

**Bane: (*points at him) You, my lovely Gackt clone!**

**Genesis: (*lunges at her, but is held off by Angeal and Vincent) I am NOT a CLONE!**

**Bane: Whatever you say, Legolas!**

**&+!&+%)(*+!%)(&#%*(_&!+%)(*#%)+(*!%(#!%*!%_)*%*%_!)%_#)*!_)%(*+)(#%#!(%)*$*(_%^&!+)%(*#+%()&*(&%+!)%(*%*!%*#)(%**

**Review Reply time!**

**xXmegachompXx: I've followed your advice and put a quote at the front of the chapter! Thank you very much for your concern! I'll try my best not to get my stories taken down!**

**Anna Crosszeria: Yeah… Zack's in the next chapter! Sephiroth's wallet will be brought up again in a future chapter. Kadaj is only acting like that because he is a part of Sephiroth… therefore, any remnant shall be in love with Maigen. I'm going to leave you guessing for the next chapter! I played KH3DS already in Japanese, but I plan to also get it when it comes out in America!**

**Mata Nui: O.o Don't kill Genesis! I need him for the story! Lol… Did Minerva catch you trying to spoil the kid's name? BTW I don't belong to anyone! Loki/Sephiroth/Genesis: You belong to me! (*glares at each other)**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: No… really… If Genesis and I got together, it would end like Maigen and Genesis… Great and everything, but I'm not ready for a relationship! I'm only a teenager! I can't wait till summer! XD**

**Bibliotaku748: So you get my references? I made you blush! HAHAHAHA! I made a lot of our fellow classmates blush with that part!**

**Tiryn: Aww! I'm touched that you were worried about the story! No… Maigen and Kadaj relationship is only because of the bond between Sephiroth and Maigen. Kadaj and the other remnants are like a stray bond in Sephiroth and Maigen's relationship… I'll further explain in a future chapter! Genesis has gotten another chance and is now seeking answers… Sephiroth will realize the connection very soon!**

**Exemia: The Kadaj and Maigen moment was done sporadically! I'll explain Maigen's entire relationship heptagon in a future chapter! I don't want to confuse my readers too much! Lol Axel… Being emotional means that Exemia has a heart full of light! I try to make my story touch my readers heart and emotions! I'm happy that it works!**

**($&_$#+%)(#&_(*%&!+%)(#*%(*&#%+!)(%*+#()%&+)*%!%(*#%()+!%_)*#%)(!_%)#*)%(*_%)*!+)(%*$+)(^%*_%(*+)%(^*_#%**

**Well! I've got to go to sleep now! I've got four tests tomorrow! Goodnight everyone!**


	17. Chapter XVII: Deep Thoughts

**AN: Wow… It's nearly been two weeks since I updated! I honestly thought that it would take me longer to write the newest chapter! I have many events planned for the story in the next few months! The story will not go in a sequence of dates. Instead, like My Guilty Pleasures, I shall be skipping around with dates to extend the time period of the story. I plan for Maigen to be about 16 years old when the story ends. As you all may have realized, Maigen is going to turn 15 on the 13th of September in the story, which isn't so far away. I plan to write about 40 days worth of events that lead to about two months passed Maigen's 16th birthday. After that, I shall start writing My Indelible Memories.**

**Chapter XVII: Deep Thoughts**

**(*&_()!&$_(*#^%_!($+!)($&#(_%*^!&+$)(!*$+)!(&%+!)($*+!$(!*&)%*&!)+$(*+)(&$#%_(*#&%+!)(%*#_)(%&_(*!%&!+($*#)#(&%**

"**_Mother schmother... it's Jenova's friggin' head. _**

_**HEY! **_

_**I will not have you refer to mother that way! **_

_**YOU MEANIE! **_

_**Our apologies **_

_**Your ma's cool. What the hell am I saying!"**_

_** -Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Reno;Loz;Yazoo;Loz)**_

**($&*+$)(#&%_(*&!+$)(*#%)*(#&)(%*+#()%*&#*(^$)*&%^_!#(%*&%(*&^$_*(#^%&+#$*)(^&_(*$&^+#()^&_#*(^&+%()*+^)&#^+)&$^)**

The doors slid close, but I was in a complete panic attack. Tseng was one of the best observers and investigators in the Turks. He had seen Loki… would he be able to connect him to the leader of Nox Miles? I shook my head. Impossible. I wore a mask when we met in Rocket Town. But, he will dig into the Shinra files to look for my information. I smirked. But, Tseng doesn't even know my alias. I glanced at the two steel doors smugly. I won't have to worry about Tseng for a while.

Another 'ding' resounded in the elevator, snapping me out of my thoughts. The silver doors opened to reveal Lazard's Office. _I'm thinking way too much._ I stepped out of the suspended box calmly and strolled into Lazard's office. "You called for me, sir?"

Lazard's bright blue eyes met mine with a bright white smile. I found myself blush a little bit. You can't blame me. Lazard has this kind, intelligent, and handsome aura about him. And he's the half brother of my illegitimate godfather, Rufus Shinra. "Ah, Loki. Come here for a moment."

I stepped over to his desk as Lazard pulled on a lever to bring out a case with a very feminine SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. The uniform showed some similarities to Cloud's Advent Children outfit. The SOLDIER belt did not attach onto the pants, but rather across the shoulder, fastening a black cape that hung from the chest down on the right side of the uniform. The SOLDIER emblem also appeared on the left should guard. The sleeves of the pants could zip on and off, but the entire outfit seemed like more of a jumpsuit than anything. The strap that held the black leather cape was light green, and included with the outfit was a black fastener where I could sheathe Vice and Grimm just like Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII.

I stared at my uniform incredulously, turning towards Lazard with a disbelieving look. "You realize that I'm disguised as a boy, right?"

Lazard nodded calmly, ignoring my rather condescending tone. "I noticed that there were flaws in your disguise. That was how I figured out that you were indeed a girl when I met you for the first time." At my raised brow, Lazard pointed something rather important out. "Your disguise didn't have an Adam's Apple." I proceeded to bang my head on his desk lightly, hating myself for the slip up. "So, I altered the official Shinra profile and changed your gender into a female. You look like a girl disguised as a boy while under the illusion anyways. I can see that you are not fully aware of the use of the illusion materia. The materia goes as far as you picture it to be, so your male disguise doesn't look like a true male because you don't know what it feels to act as a member of the opposite gender."

My eye twitched… "So… I can be a girl now, right?"

Lazard nodded and gestured to the customized uniform. "You'll look better in that as a girl anyways." He tilted his head to show me a changing station. "Go change. I'll cover for you."

About four minutes later, I walked out again, dressed in the custom SOLDIER uniform. I dropped most of the illusion except for my hair, eyes, and pale skin. I clutched my fists and punched the air to test out my reach and mobility. The boots included with the uniform allowed fast and flexible movement. My left leg felt free because I removed the left leg of the pants.

Lazard stood up from his chair and took the extra clothes from me. "It's a perfect fit. I'll have your extra clothes and uniforms sent to your room. You should go eat. It's almost seven."

My eyes snapped into alertness. "I was supposed to meet Kunsel and Cloud for dinner! Thinks for reminding me!" Then, I ran out of the room and into the suspended metal death trap once again.

I pressed the button for the 61st Floor. According to the games, Floor 61 was the break area or the mess hall. A glow flashed on my right hand and the next thing I know, Lunatis, Null, and Gale are once again attached to my right hand in their ring forms. I smiled at the rings in adoration. "I was wondering where you three were."

I was cut out of my thoughts when the elevator made another 'ding' signally my arrival. The doors opened into a clamor of SOLDIERs and infantrymen. I stepped out of the elevator to glance around the hall, looking for any friendly faces.

"Loki!" a loud yet familiar voice called for me.

My head snapped to that side to see Zack waving at me from a table in the corner. Curious as to how Zack knew who I was, I strolled over to him. The black cape flowed with me elegantly, catching the attention of the surrounding Shinra employees. Whispers about me began, but I ignored them. Sitting with Zack were Kunsel and Cloud. I waved to Kunsel and Cloud, who stared at the fact that I was a girl again, and extended my right hand to Zack. "I'm Loki Valentine, who are you?"

Zack beamed a smile in my direction (a gesture that I found adorable), shaking my hand. "I'll tell you… if you promise me one date!" Then, he did the puppy head tilt.

I smiled at his flirting. Ah… his most famous line. Kunsel cleared his throat. "Watch it, Zack. The little lady is your superior."

Zack slumped forward with his mouth agape. "Are you kidding me? You're a 1st class SOLDIER?"

I nodded my head with a smile. "Yup! The custom uniform is sort of a dead give away. And sure, I'll go on a date with you!"

Zack grabbed his hair in disbelief. "Aw come on! You just got here!" Then, when he registered what my second statement was, Zack yelled in happiness. "Seriously? Sweet! I got myself a date with a cutie."

I laughed at his cute antics. "Sit down, Zack. Let's eat." I sat down with Zack next to me. Then, I realized something. "Uh… where do I get the food?"

In a flash, Zack hopped off the bench to run off in a random direction. "I'll get the food!"

I stared at his back and smiled in endearment at his eagerness to help me. "He's such a nice guy. Kind of cute, too." I remarked, tilting my head and resting my chin on my left palm.

Kunsel spat out the water he was drinking. He slammed the water bottle on the table and wiped his dripping mouth with the back of his glove. "What? Is that a first opinion or something?"

I smirked, the strands of my short black hair falling in front of my face. "Nope. It's a fact. Zack fair is a sweetheart. He's got the potential to be a great hero."

My eyes probably held a sad gaze when Cloud spoke. "But doesn't he… die?"

I clenched my teeth tightly. "Not if I'm still breathing."

"Valentine!" a deep voice called for me.

My head snapped to the left to see the three 1st Class SOLDIERs waving me over… well, Genesis looked reluctant and Sephiroth was passive. I stood up to stroll over to their table, ignoring Kunsel and Cloud's protests. My 'red' eyes observed each man carefully, searching for their reactions to my gender change… well… my true gender. 

Angeal, who was drinking coffee, spluttered at the sight of my exposed leg and at how my chest showed a distinctive bulge. Therefore, our honorable, plant-loving friend spilled coffee all over the table in front of him. Sephiroth's eyebrows rose in curiosity, placing his fork down on the tray in front of him. Genesis, on the other hand, was less than subtle with his reaction.

A cocky smirked appeared on his face, which made me want to both kiss and slap him. "So… You're a transvestite now? How queer, Valentine." Forget the kissing. Now I just want to slap the shit out of my ex.

Fire blazed in my eyes as I held back a nasty retort. "No. I am a girl, believe it or not, _sir._"

Angeal sighed at his childhood friend's urge to pick a fight with me. "Well, Miss. Valentine, please sit… And Genesis? Stop messing with her. Besides, you were about to tell us of your experience this afternoon."

Genesis stopped glaring at me to look at Angeal. "I was eating dinner with Sireni after seeing a show of LOVELESS." I rolled my eyes. It was typical of Genesis to see the play right before dinner. "Then, I received a call from a high pitched female. The call alerted me to a suspicious group standing across the street." I love the fact that he left out the fact that he returned the call I made. "The leader seemed to be a teenage girl, mostly Wutaian and short. When I went to investigate the group, they were gone. I felt the phone to see if the girl was real because then she would've left the handle warm. The girl appeared and told me her name then left." Genesis sure left out a lot of key facts.

"Who was the girl? The way you speak, it seems as if you saw her prior to your encounter this evening." Angeal asked.

I tipped my head to the side to see Genesis's reaction to my name. Genesis looked us all in the eye. "Her name was Maigen Tsurugi. She was the girl that we were chasing about a week ago, Angeal."

A spark lit in Sephiroth's eyes at the mention of my name. I'm glad that he still seems to love me. "So, she's in Midgar now."

Sephiroth's muttering peaked Angeal's curiosity. "Do you know her, Sephiroth?"

The silver-haired General stared at Angeal in the eyes with a warm and passionate glow that probably seemed strange to his colleagues. "Yes. I am in love with her, but we could not be together due to certain situations. Maigen was in love with both I and another man. There is an eight-year gap between us, so there was no problem with age. However, the man lost his memories of her. The two were a couple, but now… I believe that it is my turn to have a relationship with her. Unlike the previous man, I'll never let her go. I will be the one to give her the love that she disserves."

My heart throbbed and I began to sob heavily. All three men looked at me with faces of surprise or worry. Tears cascaded down my cheeks rapidly as I sobbed. "T-that's so sweet!" I gushed, fighting back the urge to go and glomp Sephiroth or to blow my cover and reveal myself right now."

Genesis scoffed as I began to calm down and recompose myself. "That's nice and all, but what does Maigen mean to me?"

The table was sent into a deep silence. Angeal and Genesis were in deep thought because the both of them truly had no clue on what my relation to Genesis was. Sephiroth simply didn't speak because he didn't want Genesis to regain his memories. Our sexy General looked like he wanted Maigen all to himself! I am secretly glad that I am the only girl for him to be perfectly honest. I can be quite possessive like that. Anyways… back to the task at hand. I, on the other hand, kept silent because 'Loki' wasn't' supposed to know a thing!

The silence was broken when someone behind me suggested. "Maybe she's the ghost of your dead lover."

The response was unexpected, so it set off a chain reaction at the table. The person spoke from right behind me, so I promptly toppled off the bench rather ungracefully because the suggestion wasn't quite that far from the actual truth. I was technically dead and I was Genesis's ex-lover. But I wasn't a ghost… Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not. Angeal laughed at the idea of me being Genesis's dead ex-lover because he would've remembered me, being Genesis's best friend and everything. Genesis looked like he might have a light bulb moment sometime very soon… maybe not. And Sephiroth… Sephiroth looked like he wanted to murder the speaker slowly and painfully. The General's face seemed passive and indifferent, but his eyes screamed bloody murder.

Who was the speaker?

It was Zack Fair and he was eating a hamburger, much to Angeal's annoyance. I grabbed the salad on the tray that Zack held immediately pouring the dressing onto the greens and munching on them happily. Angeal narrowed his eyes at his beloved student. "Zack, what did I tell you about eating burgers for dinner?"

"Not to?" Zack answered, unsure, with his mouth stuffed full of meat. Despite the lack of table manners (well… Zack technically wasn't sitting at a table) it was kind of adorable actually.

Angeal sighed, rubbing a hand down the front of his face. "Why can't you be like Loki here, and eat some vegetables with your burger?"

I gave Angeal a skeptical look. I don't like being used as an example. I propped my elbow onto the table, switching the fork to my left hand. "Why don't you make it a requirement to eat vegetables as part of his training. It'll be good for him and he'll have more energy to fight."

Zack's face immediately appeared in front of my face to see if I was joking. "Seriously? I'll get better if I eat my vegetables?"

I stared at the adolescent Zack in the eyes, stuck in the position I had when his face appeared in front of me. I lowered the fork from my mouth to put it back in the salad container. "Yes, Zack. Seriously. I have always eaten vegetables since I was a baby and now I'm in peak condition."

After my statement, I stabbed my fork into the salad and offered it to Zack, who happily took the offered vegetables from the fork by chomping down onto the fork. The puppy looked thoughtful as he chewed, which was quite endearing, before promptly nodding his approval and swallowing. "It's pretty good. Can I have more?"

I laughed at Zack's question before stabbing the vegetables and offering more to Zack. "What caused you to hate vegetables before this?"

Zack pouted, thinking hard as he chewed. Swallowing, the puppy spoke with a sheepish expression. "My mom made me eat bitter melon when I was a kid."

I laughed at the thought. Bitter melon was pretty bad if the vegetable wasn't cooked correctly. "I can see why you decided to hate vegetables! Bitter melon is a nightmare to each, but it's good for you!"

Zack glanced to our left. "I think we should go back to Kunsel and the Chocobo. The two of them look really worried… and hungry."

I nodded, standing up from the bench and looking at each 1st Class. "If you will excuse me, I bid you all a fine night."

With slight acknowledgment from each 1st Class SOLDIER, Zack and I returned to Kunsel and Cloud. None of the boys spoke, but their eyes told me to watch my back around my enemies if I were to keep up my charade. In return, I sent them a look that said 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. There was a silence that seemed to last at the table for about five minutes. I faked a yawn and slowly stood from my seat, stretching.

I rubbed my eyes, acting as if I had no energy. "I'm going to go hit the hay, guys. Lazard might send me on a mission tomorrow."

Kunsel immediately got up from his seat. "Do you need me to escort you back to your room, Loki?"

I smiled at Kunsel's chivalry, briefly reminded of how Genesis used to act towards me. "It's alright, Kunsel. A few floors won't hurt me. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

I left the mess hall swiftly to head back to my room. I slipped into my bed as soon as I reached my destination. I needed my rest if I were to get up later. My half-closed and tired eyes stared at the ceiling of my room. All the lights were off and I had my right arm resting across my forehead. I allowed my eyes to shut, succumbed to the silence and peace that I had craved for a while.

**_($*&($*&+)(%*#_*(%&!+()%*#%_(*^&#+%!)%(*+)$*&^%+!%)(*^(*!^()&%^()!%^$)_*^+#()*$^)_*#)^(&!_#)%*($)*^&+!#)(%#_)%^***

**Bane: Oww! Oww! Oww! (*clutches left hand)**

**Sephiroth: (*gently takes Bane's left hand and looks it over) How in the world did you manage to slice open your ring finger?**

**Bane: (*points at the electric guitar on her bed) I was practicing,**

**Vincent: Why couldn't you have practiced the piano instead?**

**Bane: 'Cause I hate the metronome!**

**Genesis: You need it to keep count.**

**Bane: Hello, Legolas! How nice of you to join us!**

**Genesis: I still don't understand that silly nickname you have for me.**

**Bane: Neither do I-! ARGH!**

**Angeal: Sephiroth, be careful while treating her finger!**

**Sephiroth: (*had poured peroxide on Bane's finger…) …**

**Bane: TT^TT**

**Kadaj: Don't worry little sister! Here's and expresso with eight sugar cubes, cherry Jell-O, Chocolate Cake, and Ice Cream!**

**Bane: (*eats it all within a five minutes way before Vincent can take it all away from her) O.O**

**Genesis: Shit…**

**Bane: Imma subjugate you allllllll! XP**

**Genesis: Take cover!**

**Angeal: I agree!**

**(*both SOLDIERs duck into the bomb shelter)**

**Vincent: (*simply walks out of the room) I suggest you leave Kadaj.**

**Kadaj: I wanna see what happens!**

**Cloud: (*drags Kadaj away) No. You. Don't.**

**Zack: (*peers into the room to see Bane shaking explosively…) Oh shit! Seph! I suggest you get out of there!**

**Sephiroth: (*does not listen and is finished treating Bane's hand)**

**Bane: (*finally cracks) RAWRRRRR!**

**(*Bane tackles Sephiroth after he's done bandaging her hand)**

**Sephiroth: O.o**

**Bane: You helped me! XD Nobody has really helped me before!**

**Sephiroth: And why is that important?**

**Bane: (*smiles cutely) I love you!~~~~~**

**Loki: I thought you loved me!**

**Bane: (*tackles Loki to the floor) I love you too!**

**Loki: (*grins) Who do you love more?**

**Bane: (*shuts her mouth) Ugh…**

**(*everything is completely silent)**

**Vincent: (*strolls in) And that's how you get Bane off a sugar high.**

**_$*&$+)(*&#_*(%&+%$)(!&%(*&%+!)(%!(%)&*#+*&!%()*#%(&!+)(%*#()%&!+)*%(&+#%()&!#(%*&^$+)%(*U+()#&%+)*#$&%**

**Time to answer some reviews!**

**Mata Nui: Oh… That sounds painful… Don't worry. Genesis won't hurt me anymore! And no! Nobody is fighting and nobody gets to own me! DX Sephiroth, Genesis, Loki, Mata Nui… stop. NOW!**

**April Marciano: I'm totally obsessed with Avengers! I'm writing a story for Loki soo… I've limited Maigen's suitors to three people… It's very difficult to choose who she ends up with… They all need love! TT^TT… On another note… Loki needs A LOT of LOVE! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Exemia: I think Karin is tons better than Sireni… (*smiles sheepishly) I hate her even though she's my OC… Hehe…I'm glad you liked the humor! Sireni… will pose a problem for Maigen when… (*beep) Hehe.. I got censored! XD**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: I've turned the number of suitors to three… In actuality… I think it'll be two only… Summer's near! XD**

**Anna Crosszeria: I'm drifting towards Sephy, but Genesis needs love too… I can't leave him with Sireni… (*shivers) KHDDD was epic! I miss Terra though… TT^TT Genesis… I can't crush his manhood… I like him too much… and he looks too much like Gackt! :)**

**Bibliotaku748: Maigen still has feelings for Genesis! You can't expect her to just get over him! And yes… Avengers was totally awesome! I'm writing a story for Loki! XD I have the beginning done already!**

**Wolfgirlmoon: Thank you for reviewing! XD**

**+%(*#&%+)#(%&_(*&%+!#()%&(_*^%+#*%&_($&^+#%*+!)(%&$(*%!#)%(&+%*(&#!%+)($&%_^(*&%+!)(%&#*%&+!)(%#$*%&#*()**

**The next update will be in another two weeks or so… I'm going to post the beginnings of the works in progress on my facebook page, so please go check them out! XD**

**Ohyasuminasai!**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Deepground!

**AN: School is over! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! I had meant to update last week, but I had finals to take care of! I'm a junior as of tomorrow! XD Tennis season is starting soon, but I'll still have plenty of time to write! I'm getting my laptop in two months, but I have a flatscreen TV in my room now! XD **

**I've got nothing else to say except: This is a really long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Any songs mentioned in this chapter/story doesn't belong to me! I sadly, do not own Final Fantasy VII or any other Square Enix titles! I don't own Chris Evans or Chris Hemsworth. Nor do I own the other media references in the omake!**

**Chapter XVIII: Deepground!**

**+%*&#_%*&+!#%()&_(*%&+%(!&%_*&$^+*!(%&$(*^&%)+(*%(!&%*!()*%$+)#%&(+#%()*!%(& $)*^!(%&$ +)*%! (%# (%* #)(^*)^($*($*^)&**

"**SOLDIER's like a den of monsters. Don't go in."**

** ~Zack Fair~**

***&$ +!$(&*! +$() &_*(#&%+ !)$**+)(&%+ !)( ()%&)+(%&! +(#*%)+(&! +%)(#*+%)(*!#()*%+) #(*! (%*#)(%*&+ )#(*+#%()&+# %(*#*%+(#**

23:30:15

I awoke at about 11:30 pm to the sound of Monster by Paramore blasting on the loud speaker. The music shut off as I slammed on the side panel in my sleepy state. A deep and calming silence filled the room as I sat in my bed. I sat in the warmth of my bed wearing boy shorts and a tank top. It was time for phase two of my plan to be put into action. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I climbed out of bed to head to the bathroom. The lights flickered on when I flipped the switch next to the inside of the door. I winced at the bright light before shutting the door and getting prepared.

About ten minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom to put on my uniform and activated the illusion materia. I ran downstairs to grab several Banora Whites before leaving my loft and taking the elevator to the Exhibit Room.

Headquarters was extremely quite at 12 in the morning. Nobody was awake in the security office and the Exhibit Room was empty. An eerie silence filled the air as I searched each display for a lever of some kind. After inspecting the model of the Highwind I let out an agitated sigh before I randomly started to push each display with my gloved hands. The model of the entire Shinra headquarters budged about an inch when I shoved it. Curious, I tilted my head and began to push the rather large and heavy model. The model moved to reveal a hole with a ladder that went down and was about four feet wide. The hole was pitch black so I grabbed the flashlight in my pocket and turned it on, illuminating the hole as I entered it. Pulling the display back over my head, I descended into the depths of Deepground.

Okay. First of all, it was damp and hot inside the passage. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I descended down further into the hole. I heard the contact of my boots against the metal ladder. The flashlight was held in my right hand, but as soon as my exposed left leg felt wind, I shut the light and pocketed it once more. The metal tunnel returned to absolute darkness as I resumed my descent. I'm wondering how someone as stingy and fat as President Shinra could survive this. But never mind that curiosity. Eventually, my eyes got used to the seemingly everlasting darkness and my feet found nothing to hold themselves on. I glanced down to see a short drop to a metal floor. I gave off a silent huff in annoyance before hooking my legs on the fourth to last step and flipping myself so that my head dangled out of the hole.

I glanced around in the dark to look for any immediate threat. The area was a mere dark hallway. There was no movement on either side of the hall. I took a pebble from my pocket and threw it down the left corridor. When there was no movement on either side indicated, I flipped back up into a vertical position. Unhooking my legs and gripping a metal bar below me, I waited in silence for a minute or so before letting go of the metal step and dropping into a silent crouch on the hallway floor with a _clank_. I waited for another minute before standing up and pressing myself into an indent in the wall. The hallway was way too quiet for my liking.

Narrowing my eyes, I began to walk down the right hallway. I continued on for twenty minutes, just walking in the darkness and eating my Banora Whites. The whole plan for now was to make my way towards Mako Reactor 0 to bring Weiss's memories back. The only problem with that plan was that I had no clue where I was going. Deepground was a dark labyrinth and there were no signs to indicate where anywhere was. So, I just continued walking forward, dodging and avoiding any cameras within the halls.

Then, I heard boots against metal in front of me. Frowning, I jumped up to grab the ceiling pipes and flatten myself against the ceiling, my front facing the floor. Steadying my breathing, I waited until the patrol officer was directly below me before dropping down and pulling the guard in a chokehold, taking his gun and positioning it at the man's temple. The man struggled until I turned the safety off the gun. When the familiar _click_ echoed in the dark, the man froze in silent terror and I kicked the back of his knees, letting the man fall to the metal floor. I pointed the gun at the man's face as he glanced up at me; his helmet had fallen when I took him down.

The man's appearance started me for a brief moment before I quickly composed my façade. The man had no eyes. Black hair fell around his face, long and slightly messy. Where his eyes were supposed to be were just two empty black sockets. The man's face was angular, his lips were pale, but full, and he had high cheekbones. His nose resembled Chris Evan's and the man was a tall as Chris Hemsworth. If he had eyes, I have no doubt that the man before me would've given Genesis and Sephiroth a run for their money.

"Who's there?" The handsome man before me asked with a slight British accent that sounded like music to my ears. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maigen, who're you?" I replied, and then reciprocated the question, voice serious and commanding.

"Dante. Dante the Tragic." Dante replied. "I'm a Tsviet of Deepground."

A Tsviet. Well, this was interesting. I've never seen a Tsviet other than Weiss, Nero, and the others. "You're eyes. What happened to them?" I turned the safety on the gun to 'on' before tossing it to the floor so that I was of no threat to Dante.

The man let out a shuddering breath, his face contorted in pain. Dante's shaky hand flew up to cover his face after realizing that his helmet came off. Bloody tears leaked from his hands as he whimpered, "DON'T LOOK! I'M A MONSTER!"

Instantly, I knelt down to crawl up to the man. I've heard those words too much to let someone say that about them self. It pained me to hear someone say those words about themselves or anyone else that doesn't deserve it. I guess it was always my mortal flaw that I become compassionate towards anyone that calls them self a monster. Gently, I pried Dante's hands from his face. "Shh." I hushed, soothingly. "You are not a monster, Dante. The only monsters are the people who did this to you." I wiped the bloody tears away from his cheeks and kissed his closed eyelids. It was weird for me to comfort a person older than me that wasn't Kadaj. My forehead pressed against Dante's in an effort to keep him from breaking down. "Now tell me. Who took your eyes?"

Dante gripped both my arms tightly, trying to cam down. "The Restrictors! I-I decided to go against their orders. S-so they gouged my eyes out as punishment. Th-then, my twin brother d-decided to rise up against them, but they killed him as an example to the rest of us." His grip turned painful. "I had promised him that we would both see the sunlight one day. Those Restrictors… They took our dream and shattered it! I'll kill them all for what they've done!"

Dante's animosity towards the Restrictors sparked an idea in me. "Then perhaps you can help me take over Deepground." I wondered aloud.

Dante's face immediately rose to face mine, determination crossing his features. "I'm listening, Maigen."

I grinned and began to help Dante stand up. I found that the man before me was significantly taller than I. So, to make the height difference clear, Dente was probably a good foot or so taller than I. Inwardly, I berated myself for not being a taller young lady, but quickly reminded myself that my family was made up of genetically short people. I held Dante's left hand in my right so that he knows if I'm by his side. "I need to get to Mako Reactor 0."

"Well." He drawled, fiddling with my fingers, face still facing forward and sockets wide open. "You are technically in Reactor 0."

I allowed myself to pout a little before becoming serious yet again. "I need to go see Weiss the Immaculate, Dante."

Te tall, accented man stopped playing with my small fingers before turning his whole body to face me. In one startlingly strong shove, my back collided with the metal walls. I gasped as I felt Dante press his body against mine, both his arms on either side of my head. "What do you want with that monster?" I didn't answer him, still stunned by the sudden change in Dante's persona and strength. This didn't please Dante in the slightest, so he pulled out something sharp and held it at my throat. "How do you know Weiss the Immaculate?"

I closed my eyes and clamed my breathing to the best of my ability. Mind you, it's very difficult to do so when I have a muscular male body pressing me to a wall in the dark. I reopened my eyes to glance down at the weapon held to me throat. My red eyes reverted back to pale ice blue when I saw the weapon. A gunblade? My gaze drifted to the discarded helmet on the floor and I began to observe in detail. The helmet looked like it had… horns… My breathing caught in my throat and I wildly began to take in Dante's clothes: All black, samurai-like, and an open black coat showing off a muscular chest. I began to struggle against Dante. How could I have not seen this coming? My mind instantly yelled out in panic. The Head Restrictor! "Let me go!" I screamed, losing my controlled faced and acting like the true Maigen for the first time since my family was killed.

"Quite struggling! You'll only hurt yourself!" Dante tried to reason, his voice somehow turning soft again.

I continued to flail wildly, ignoring Dante's protests. I can't trust a Restrictor let alone the Head Restrictor! Amidst my struggling, the gunblade cut my neck only slightly, but still enough to draw blood. I froze, raising my right hand to touch the cut. Feeling warm liquid, I brought my trembling hand up to examine said liquid. I could feel my pupils constrict and a sharp pain came from the Black Materia in my back. My blood was glowing from the amount of Mako in my system. I began to panic yet again. I had not bled since my family was killed. I screamed at the sight of my own blood.

A shock pulsed through my body, throwing Dante away from me in a storm of black electric wisps. I slid down the wall to sit on the floor, eyes wide and dilated. The area around where I was sitting gradually began to corrode and explode. Flashes of that night last year began to flash through my mind, making me scream in terror. Tears leaked from my eyes as I saw my parents get killed.

_**Stop.**_

I closed my eyes and pressed my hands to my ears. I could still hear my mother's cries.

_**Make it stop!**_

The cries of pain and agony did not cease. They only grew louder. I grit my teeth and dropped the illusion on myself, eyes wide open in horror as my surroundings began to burn away. Laughter resounded in the background. Taunting. Ridiculing. Killing.

_**Please make it stop.**_

_**Stop.**_

Something within me snapped and I screamed.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

The explosions around me grew even more powerful as my wails of despair filled the nearly abandoned part of the hallway. I say sparks of exploding cameras up and down the hallway. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Dante slowly begin to crawl towards me, both his eyelids open, those empty depths leaking blood as the black electricity struck him repeatedly. His bloodied hand reached out for me. "Maigen! Everything will be fine! I wasn't lying to you! I used to be a Restrictor, but was demoted into a Tsviet for rebelling! I stole the Head Restrictor's belongings so that I could hack into Deepground! I could sense the cameras watching our every move! That's why I turned on you- Argh!" Dante screamed in pain as the wild black electricity slashed across his chest, effectively tearing his clothes and drawing forth a vast amount of blood. **I was scared**. I had no control over the powers of the Black Materia and, as a result, was hurting a person who was looking out for us both despite being handicapped. More tears spilled from my eyes as I watched Dante pull himself towards me. "Calm down, Maigen! Please!" he begged, a wisp of electricity barely missing his face. Had it been a little more to the left, Dante would not be alive.

I tried to reign in the dark power coming from the Black Materia. "I can't!" I cried out in despair. The Black Materia did not listen to what I commanded. A shock pulsed through my body again violently as I watched in horror when Dante began to drag himself closer to me. Eventually, Dante began to stand and walk towards me, ignoring my protests for him to stop. Blood gushed from the severe wound in his chest and leaked from his mouth, nose, and eyes. "Don't come any closer, Dante! You'll get yourself killed! Get out of here! I can't control the powers! Run!"

"I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU TO SUFFER!" Dante shouted out stubbornly, slowly walking towards me. "My brother suffered because of the other Restrictors! I left him behind. Cold, alone, and in pain! You know what he did? He rebelled and got himself killed trying to get me to pay attention to him again! I killed my own twin! I won't kill you, too!" With those words, Dante leaped and tackled me in a tight hug, left arm around my waist and his right hand stroked my hair as he whispered calming words. "You're suffering has ended, little one. There is no need for you to bear the world alone."

Those kind and calming words eventually calmed my uncontrollable frenzy. The black electricity began to disappear as I let the emotions within me overflow from the weight of the entire world on my shoulders. I used my Full Cure on Dante as I sobbed into his chest. Too much was expected of me. I always kept a façade of confidence and independence, but in reality, I'm just a child who is overwhelmed by all my responsibilities. My tears quickly receded when I realized that I didn't carry the fate of the world by myself. I had Kadaj, Vincent, Cloud, Barret, Cid, Kunsel, Lazard, Sephiroth, and now I have Dante. More allies would soon join us. Pulling away from Dante, I wiped my face of the tears. There is no longer a reason to cry.

Dante ruffled my black hair affectionately. "Are you okay now? 'Cause I really don't mind if you need to cry some more."

I shook my head, momentarily forgetting that Dante had no eyes. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

Dante stood up, gently pulling me to my feet. "Alright, if you're ready to go, I'll lead you to Weiss." He began to drag me down the hallway, but he managed to smile in my direction. "Anytime, kid. Anytime."

We continued to walk down the hall for a good ten meters before making a right, another right, and a left. Dante was leading the entire way, which got me wondering. "I though you didn't have eyes. How can you see?"

Dante chuckled at my innocent question. "After they took my eyes and my rank, the Restrictors had a bunch of scientists work on giving me cybernetic eyes. All the procedures failed in the end. As a last ditch effort to keep a 'useful specimen' the scientists began to mess with the Mako in my system. They thought that I could see using the minds of the people surrounding me, but they were wrong. I was bonded into the Lifestream and, while I gained no knowledge, I could see using the Planet as my eyes. Anyone who went through the Lifestream was greeted by my voice and sometimes, my physical form." My grip on his hand tightened in reflex at the mention of such a familiar concept. "Don't act so surprised. I told you that we would meet again, my dearest."

"_Goodnight, Maigen. We shall meet again, my dearest."_

…_a child of another Planet, and you captured his attention. Consider yourself lucky._

_Good luck._

I stopped walking to gaze at Dante. "It was your voice guiding me this entire time. When I first arrived. Nibelheim. The Temple of the Ancients. When I entered Shinra's ranks. The body in that dream. It was all you."

A grin broke across Dante's face as he opened his arms. "I missed you, brat." He teased playfully.

Feelings of joy spread through my body as I launched myself into Dante's open arms, pulling myself into Dante's embrace. "It was lonely without your voice in my head."

Dante laughed at how ridiculous I sounded. "Come one! It's only been fifteen hours! You couldn't have missed me that much!"

I pulled away from Dante's embrace to glare at him. "I did miss you. You were my guardian throughout this whole mess. But that's not important now. You're here with me now, so how about taking up your old position? This time while you're not a disembodied voice?"

My guardian nodded with a grin. "You need to see Weiss, right? Then let's get going!"

I followed Dante as he led me through the halls of Reactor 0 aka Deepground. As we neared the core of the Reactor, the hallways became slightly illuminated by dim lights on the walls and ceiling. At one point, there was an opening in the walls that allowed me a quick view of Deepground City. Unlike the city of Midgar, which was neatly built, the city below me was unorganized, sturdy, yet haphazardly built over each building. The buildings themselves were grey and reset colored, varying in all sizes. This was the city that I was going to take over.

However, as we neared the core of the Reactor, I was forced to cast an illusion so that the increasing numbers of Deepground SOLDIERs did not see Dante and me. Finally, we both arrived at a pair of excessively large doors. I was about to push the doors open, but Dante clasped a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "I detect more than one person in that room, Maigen. I won't tell you who they are, but be careful."

I smirked with confidence. "Don't worry, Dante. What's the worst that could happen?" Glancing around, I dropped the invisibility spell on Dante and myself before promptly shoving the doors open and rushing inside, only to stop and wait for Dante as he closed the doors behind us and to stare at the sight before me. "Oh, I should've kept my mouth shut!"

The pit of Mako underneath the metal platform in the middle of the room illuminated the entire metal room. On that platform was a statue of a giant metal lion-like beast, which stood over a throne. On that stone throne was and adolescent Weiss the Immaculate. Surrounding Weiss was a younger Nero the Sable, who sat on top of the stature. A teenage Rosso the Crimson, who leaned against a beam to Weiss's right, Argento stood in the back corner to the right, and a younger Azul the Cerulean stood to my immediate right. As was expected, most of the Tsviets were young. All members in the room glared at me. Oh shit.

As if time unfroze, Rosso leaped at me, her weapon drawn. Calmly, I raised both my hands above my head as if making a crossed sword motion. Then, just like what Sephiroth did in Advent Children, I materialized Vice and Grim in my hands in time to block Rosso's attack. I grinned, catching Rosso off guard before sending be back with a swing of both my swords. Evidently, since Rosso was a year younger than myself, she flew further than I had intended, causing her to be able to bounce off the wall on the opposite side of the room and fly back at me. This motion caused me to dodge by jumping. After landing, I immediately ducked to avoid Azul's haymaker. Then, I called on the Knights of the Round to help Dante hold back Rosso, Azul, and Argento. In a burst of speed, I ran passed Argento and towards Weiss. Nero jumped from his perch to defend his brother.

"I will not let you hurt Weiss!" Nero shouted, shooting an impressive barrage of bullets at me.

Blocking each one of the bullets, I continued to advance towards Weiss. "That's not the reason why I'm here!" I protested, leaping away from Nero's metal wings as he tried to cut me with the sharp edges.

"I don't believe you!" Roared Nero, who was now using his powers over oblivion.

A portal of darkness appeared below where I was about to land. I glanced around me to see if there was anywhere that I would be safe. The Knights and Dante were busy, so I couldn't count on any help from them. My eyes met Weiss's cruel form and sighed. Why did he have to be the only safe place in this room? Sucking up my dismay, I dismissed Grim so that I could activate 'Lucis Reaper' and flash towards Weiss to sit in his lap and engulf him in a possessive hug. Ignoring Nero's cries of rage, I whispered in Weiss's left ear. "Kihondesu."

A surge of energy pulsed through Weiss's body. Strong arms pulled my body towards a well-muscled chest. Weiss's head lifted up to survey the scene before him with a frown before addressing me. "You sure made a mess, Maigen. What are you doing in Deepground anyways? You're supposed to be on Earth."

I grinned at Weiss adoringly. "Love you, too, Weiss-bear!"

Weiss's eyes darkened considerably and his grip on my arms grew so painful that I was positive that he was going to leave bruises, but I still grinned at him. "Don't. Call me. Weiss-bear!" the Tsviet leader bellowed at me, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Patting his left cheek lightly, I started teasing Weiss. "Aww! You know you like it!"

I began to laugh when Weiss started shaking my shoulders roughly and rapidly. Fire spewed from his Mako blue eyes as he yelled at me like back on Earth. "Who the hell would want to be called such a degrading name? You know who? Crazy people!"

Still laughing, I tried to calm Weiss. "Hahaha! –Weiss! Y-you're in the p-presence of your s-subordinates! Calm down!"

Weiss abruptly stopped as my head rolled forward to stare at everyone's surprised faces at how normal and out of character he was acting. The Knights of the Round were dismissed as soon as Weiss started yelling at me. While Weiss faced the numerous stares of the Tsviets, I nursed a bruise on my forehead from getting my head knocked on by a brick-like chest. After rubbing my forehead a couple of times, I twisted around so that I faced all the Tsviets while still sitting on Weiss's lap and let my head rest against his muscled chest.

"Brother. Don't tell me that you know this child." Nero pondered, walking up to both Weiss and I.

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, getting the message that Nero did not remember me at all. His sharp eyes glanced down at me then back up to his brother's crimson eyes. "Unfortunately, I do know her."

I grinned at Weiss." But you love me!"

"If I may be so bold as to speak, my lord." Argento bowed.

Weiss flicked his right hand. "You may speak, Argento."

The Wutaian woman stood up to face me. "I have a question for our visitor."

I smiled innocently from my perch on Weiss's lap, legs crossed and left arm perched on the armrest. "I'm willing to answer."

"You wear the garb of a SOLDIER 1st Class. Why are you, an important asset of Shinra, here in Deepground? How do you know our leader? And why is Dante with you?" Argento asked, trying her best to sound respectable.

I was about to answer the uncolored Tsviet, but Weiss's deep laugh beat me to it. "Figures that you'd get into 1st Class. All that training with the 1st Class SOLDIERs must have done you some good. But, I'm curious. Why are you here?"

I held up my index finger. "First of all, Weiss and I are very close friends. That's all you need to know about our relationship. Second, I came down here to free you all from the Restrictor's control and to possibly recruit willing soldiers to fight on my side in a way against Shinra. I ran into Dante while infiltrating Deepground. We kind of spazzed out in the hallway because I was an intruder and he was disguised as the Head Restrictor. The both of us made up after nearly destroying an entire hallway section and then Dante revealed that we knew each other before I entered Deepground. Or rather, he was the disembodied voice that guided me through my journey. And yes, I know I sound ridiculous right now!"

"Does this journey have anything to do with your war against Shinra?" Rosso asked in her deep Romanian accent. "Why should we listen to a person like you?"

"Did I give you permission to speak, Rosso?" Weiss questioned, emitting a rather ominous aura. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was defending me. But, that's impossible because we were after ach other's guts back on Earth. We fought over chicken for crying out loud!

I let my right hand rest on Weiss's right arm. "It's alright, Weiss. I can see her point." My gaze turned to meet Rosso's with absolute authority. "In case you didn't know, if any of you kills a Restrictor, a virus will be released into your bodies, degrading you from the inside out. However, if I were to kill the Restrictors, nothing will happen. I'm fighting against the company because it was the head executives, not including Reeve Tuesti that authorized the experiments. My primary goal is to get rid of the head executives involved in the experiments and replace them with trustworthy allies. I'm not destroying Shinra, just… reforming it. I have the Director of SOLDIER willing to join me and shall soon have Rufus Shinra's funding. All I need now is a loyal army."

Azul laughed from the back of the room, crossing his arms. "Sounds like fun! I'll join your war!"

"I wish to have my revenge, so I'll join your cause, kid." Rosso smirked, her eyes turning red in anticipation.

Nero eventually spoke for himself. "I will follow whatever Weiss's decision is."

Argento allowed a moment of sadness and longing to cross her usually stoic façade. "I wish to se my homeland again, but I will follow wherever Weiss goes."

Weiss 'hmmed' and glanced down at me, "You've had me on your side from the beginning, so what do you plan to do now?"

I grinned and hopped off Weiss's lap, bringing out both Vice and Grim. "I'm going to make you all older than me! Bane Reaper!" Both swords disappeared in a puff of green wisps. All of a sudden, I could feel the Mako in their bodies that controlled their age. Manipulating the Mako in their systems as painlessly as I could, I made all the Tsviets, except Dante, eleven years older. To specify, Weiss is now 24, Nero is 23, Azul is 33, Rosso is 25, and Argento is 27 or something.

As soon as Weiss stood up, I glomped him, "Yay! My tall, hot, and cuddly Weiss-bear is back!" Before, he was five inches taller than me. Now, I barely reached his shoulders!

It took Weiss a few minutes compose himself, then, he snapped. "Maigen. You had better explain everything."

I rested my chin on Weiss's adult chest and looked up at him. "Simply put. I died."

Weiss glared at me worried, if that's even possible. "How did you die? I told you to explain!" Weiss gripped my arms tightly.

I laughed playfully and cocked my head to the side. "If I didn't' know better, I'd say that you cared about me!"

Weiss-bear's grip on my arms tightened so that I bruised even more. A furious and slightly outraged look crossed Weiss's handsome face. "Of course I care about you! I lo-er… Who else will I fight with?"

Mentally, I grinned idiotically. Weiss-bear almost let slip that he loves me~ Weiss the Immaculate harbors romantic feelings for me… Hehe… I'm happy… Outwardly, I let Weiss's slip go and began to explain myself. "I was murdered. Immolation. I was burnt alive. The Planet owed me a favor, so they resurrected me in this world, a week ago. The Planet needed me to do another favor for them this time. I am to rid this world of all the factors that will lead it to die. My body is made of Mako and some of my remains, which is why I'm standing in front of you now and also how I'm able to bleed and function." I placed Weiss's left hand on top of my chest. "My heart still beats and I'm allowed to see you all again. That's more than I could possibly ask for."

I glanced up and began to blush because Weiss was also blushing and he had a certain look to his eyes. "Err…" Weiss-bear stammered, quickly getting rid of that cute face. "Who am I killing, Maigen? I'll get revenge for you! This I promise." Is this how a lovesick Weiss acts? He's so cute and chivalrous!

I shook my head, still blushing. "There's no need for that, Weiss. They will pay when karma gets back at them in a more horrible way. I have faith that the Planet will avenge the life of an innocent."

Weiss rolled his eyes, light blue with gold rimming the pupils. Now that I'm this close to him, I can't help but stare into his eyes. They are so much more beautiful than most people's. Ahem, back to the task at hand. Weiss had regained his composure and snorted. "You are hardly considered innocent, Maigen. We fought a lot during my stay."

I cheekily pat his cheek. "We fought verbally. The last time was over the last piece of chicken. You won, if I remember correctly."

"Ah, do you two mind if you finish this the next time?" Dante interrupted. "The Restrictors will be here soon and I don't want to be here to explain your sudden again and my borrowing the Head Restrictor's extra belongings." Then he smirked at us knowingly. "Unless you two lovebirds want to be alone to catch up."

Immediately, Weis and I released each other and stepped away, blushing in slight embarrassment at what had been observed by the Tsviets in the room. I nodded my head towards Weiss in respect. "I guess I'll see you soon?"

Weiss grinned gently and ruffled my hair. "You will, munchkin. Now get going."

I blushed and pretended to huff indignantly before turning to leave the throne room, casting an illusion to make it so that the Tsviets all seemed their original age to anyone who was not in this room during our little meeting. I stood next to Dante, who opened the door for us. Turning around, I waved with a smile. "Bye everyone! Bye Nero! Bye bye, Weiss-bear!" The door closed on us, with the last thing we heard being Weiss's 'STOP CALLING ME THAT!' before I cast an illusion over Dante and I and walked away.

**$*& !+$)(&#_(%*& !+$)(&+%*& !+$()#*%&+)&!)(*%+#%*( !(*#%)(*#+%*)(#*%+ #( !(%&#)%*&+ #()%&+#(%*& +($*#%()+&+#(&#+)#(*#)#**

**Bane: mmm~~ I love beef jerky! 3**

**Kadaj: You were supposed to play Amnesia!**

**Bane: I dun wanna!**

**Sephiroth: Bane… Articulation.**

**Bane: But I don't want to play!**

**Sephiroth & Bane: (*glares)**

**Ten minutes later**

**Bane: No more! No more! I don't want to play anymore!**

**TV: (*groans and screams with lots of blood)**

**Someone: (*sneaks behind Bane with an evil smile) Rawr!**

**Bane: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (*smacks person with a frying pan)**

**Sephiroth: (*peeks into room) Genesis… You should've known better than to scare her.**

**Genesis: . **

**_*! &$+ ()&+)* +!$()&%+( *$+ !)$(&*+ %()&+ !$(&#*%&+! $(*#+%)(*! +() &%)(&+! (&#%)+(& (*$+#&(!()$*+#%&+ #()%*&+)(%*! +%() **

**Review reply time!**

**Mata Nui: (*gently cares for wounded Genesis) Special gift for her sixteenth birthday? That'll be awesome! I'm an aunt? O.o And she's names Maigen? AND she's a sub-god that controls life and time? Squeeee! XD**

**Anna Crosszeria: I don't think that Sephy likes to beat around the bush… Maigen still has slightly spikey hair and red eyes… Can't ever forget the red eyes! Gackt is epic! XD I've decided on the love triangle! Sephiroth/Maigen/Genesis! Weiss will only be a brother figure after he and Maigen can figure out how to settle how they want their relationship to be! Ven did appear in DDD… But only for a little bit… and the ending… **

**April Marciano: I find that Sephy is a person that knows what he wants and once he gets what he wants… look out! Genesis on the other hand seems to be Seph's opposite… Zack… he's adorable! XD It's not hard to be mistaken as a boy… I cut my hair really short about two weeks ago and I got mistaken as a boy three times… -_- I've settled that the story is Sephiroth/Maigen/Genesis… I already know who she'll end up with… Her relationship with Weiss will become sibling love later on. I will make sure to tell you when my Avengers story is up!**

**Exemia: Axel…. It was nothing perverted! I was talking about a wedding crash for Genesis and Sireni! Haha! Zack did seems like the type to hate vegetables in his youth! XP I sound like an old person!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: haha! I'm glad that you liked the omake! Sorry if this one was too short! Good news! Vincent will make more appearances when Maigen goes back to Nox Miles! XD**

**Brenda: Awww! But I would want to slap Genesis! I just don't want to ruin his pretty face!**

**Tiryn: Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth and so are Yazoo and Loz. Therefore, they all feel they same feelings as Sephy! If Sephy likes Maigen, so will the other three! I've fixed the whole suitors thing… Sephiroth/Maigen/Genesis. Weiss and Maigen will keep their relationship at sibling love… I'm happy that the world has so many Loki fans!**

**$(*&+%*&#_(*%&+! )$(&#(*%&+! $()*_#(%*&+!#%()&+)%(&%()+)%(&!%)( &#^)(#%)$( *^)*(#&%+$&$(*^&+#%()&_ #*&%+#%(*+#%()&!#(&**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter IXX: Nej!

**AN: Happy July 4****th****! I'm happy that I was able to stay with my deadline! This chapter is fairly short due to my inability to type currently! I have resumed all my sports and hobbies this weak and my body literally can't move around much!**

**I have been working on a little project for My Guilty Pleasures. It's what you would call an add-on to the story. The month of May wasn't really covered during the story, so instead of an omake (well… there will be an omake… just a short one) I'll include a preview of My Guilty Horrors.**

**Chapter IXX: Nej!**

**!+$(&!+$( !*$+)!* &%+!) ($&+!) &%+! )($&+!&% )($&+! ($!+ ($*+ (&+ !($&+($*+ !($*+ $(! +($* !+$(*!+( $ _$(*+!)( &+ )($*#_* %&+) (**

"**Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and DRINK YOUR GODDAMN TEA!"**

** -Cid Highwind**

**_ *$&+! ($&_*(& +!)$(& !+)($*+ !()$&)%&+! ()$&+ (%&+! ()$&+#)&+! )($&+)#&%! ($&#)*%&!+ )(%&#_( *&%+ )(%&#_* &%_) !&%_#* %**

I had Dante lead me towards the hallway that we encountered each other before parting ways and giving him my cell phone number. After another ten minutes, I had found the secret exit that led back into the Shinra Headquarters above ground.

While climbing back up to the Exhibit Room, I glanced at my iPod to check the time. 5:47am. I frowned and continued to climb. I needed to get back to my room by six. When I reached the top, I pushed the exit open, climbed out, and quickly slid the display back into place, sprinting towards the elevators and catching a ride back up to the 43rd Floor.

It was a short rest for my legs, but I soon had to run back towards my room. I barely made it back to my room. 5:58am, just two minutes before sunrise. My eyes flew to glance out the large windows to look at the rising sun between the cracks in the plate. To live in a world without sunlight is terrible. I will expose the people of Deepground through and through, to the rich warmth of the sun's golden rays.

Ascending the stairs back up to my room, I once again entered the bathroom to bathe and cleanse myself of any evidence that showed that I had been in Deepground. I came out twenty-five minutes later, squeaky clean and smelling like cranberries. Descending the stairs, I immediately entered the kitchen in search of eggs mushrooms, spinach, asparagus, leeks, peppers, and bacon to make an omelet.

While chopping up the ingredients and waiting for the oiled pan to heat up I received a message on my iPod turned iPhone. Gackt's 'Redemption' alerted me of a new message over the sound of boiling oil. I reached into my pocket and took out the small device as I poured my mixture of eggs, chopped leeks, and bacon onto the pan. Granted, I was supposed to cook the bacon first, but I liked undercooked bacon. I hummed 'Highway to Hell' as I checked my iPod's messages… you know what? I'm just going to call it a PHS from now on. On the screen was a message from Lazard-wait just a darn minute! How'd he get my number? You know what? I don't want to know.

Checking the message, my face remained impassive:

'_Loki,_

_ As a new recruit, you shall be assigned a partner for training and co-op missions. At 7:30am, I want you to meet your partner in the SOLDIER Training Room. –Lazard'_

I glanced at the time on the top of the screen. 6:35am. I smirked and locked my PHS. I still had time to eat.

+$ !%&+(%& !(*%^# +%)(&%(*#%^!+)(%&#_(*%^+! )%*&# _(*%^+! %)(&*(^%! +%)*(&_(*%^+%(! &%*(_$^%+!* &+!()%& _($*%^+! %*&#)(%& _#(*%_(#

Ten minutes later, I had completely forgotten about my meeting and was happily munching on a full breakfast while drinking some tea that I found in the kitchen cabinet. I didn't mean to forget. It was just great being able to relax like a normal person. Except, I wasn't a normal person. Especially when I remembered my task about fifty minutes after the previous ten.

I was playing 'Dearly Beloved' on the piano up stairs, but upon glancing at the clock across from me, I cursed loudly and stumbled off the stool. Sprinting downstairs, I grabbed my ID card off the counter before running out the door. I was late and my partner was probably going to kill me or tease me. When I reached the elevator, I promptly began to spam the 'up' button as if it would get me to the training room faster. Then, the elevator started to stop as it was coming up to my floor. My eyes began to twitch at the absurdity, so I flipped the bird at the metal deathtrap and ran down the hall to use the stairs.

After going up a few floors, I shoved open the door to the SOLDIER Floor and ran towards the training room. I wonder who my partner was going to be. Were they going to be a lower ranked SOLDIER, or Minerva forbid, a 1st Class SOLDIER? I guess I was going to find out soon. Stopping outside the training room, I slid my ID card into the slot to open the doors.

I had expected to see the sight of a plain, grey, metal room when I stepped inside. However, instead, I stepped onto the barrel of Junon's Sister Ray. Halting in my steps, my eyes turned the size of saucers. I know only three people who would train under this scenery and Angeal had Zack to train.

"So you finally made it, partner." A smooth yet haughty voice commented from my left.

I turned my head, eyes meeting aquamarine colored orbs peaking over a pale book titled LOVELESS. Panic settled within me and I began to back away from the crimson clad First Class SOLDIER. Genesis Rhapsodos was my partner. Someone must be out to get me.

Calm down, Maigen. Calm down. Calm. Down. CALM DOWN! CALM THE F*** DOWN. "!" A high-pitched scream escaped my mouth as I sprinted out the room and towards the elevator. Geez, Maigen. Way to be inconspicuous!

At this point in time, I really was in total flight mode. I bolted towards the elevators, but deep down, I knew that Genesis would catch me as soon as I pressed the 'up' button. I glared at the two metal doors, willing them to open for me. Lucky for me, the two metal doors opened and I dashed into them, eyes widening at the person who exited the metal contraption. I ignored the General as I turned around in the elevator that he had just vacated and rammed the 'close doors' button as I saw Genesis running after me.

The doors began to closing when my eyes met Sephiroth's in a silent plead to distract Genesis. Although he had an extremely questioning look on his face, Sephiroth turned away to block Genesis from the closing doors of the elevator. My last view of the General and Commander before the elevator doors closed were of Genesis yelling for me to stop running.

&% +)(&!+)(*$+! ()%&*(_ #&%+! )(%&(* &%+! )(%&#)*%&+ !)(%*#+!)%(&+! ( +!)(%&^+(* #%&+! ()%& #*&+! )(%*# +)%&+ !)(%* #+)(%&+)!%&+ #)(%&

Sephiroth's POV

I realized that walking around lost in my thoughts is very unwise of me, but my thoughts continuously return to Maigen. Was it normal for me to think about her every second of the day? My mind drifts back to the conversation that Angeal, Genesis, the new recruit Loki, and I had last night. Maigen was in Midgar if what Genesis said was true. She had also come into contact with Genesis. For some reason, my gut seems to drop when I think of her returning to him. Was this jealousy?

Even as I stand in the elevator going up towards the SOLDIER Floor, I continue to ponder on my feelings for Maigen. I miss her dearly, but I can still remember her smile and even her scent. During the time that Maigen encountered me while I was intoxicated, I can still remember that she smelled of cranberries. I loved her scent. The smell of cranberries seemed to fit her so well. She was strong-willed, sweet, striking, and addicting. I want to be by her side, but it seems that she is well protected in the hands of Valentine and Kadaj.

My thoughts were interrupted by the 'ding' from the elevator. The doors opened yet I was not greeted with the normalcy of empty halls. Instead, I was greeted with the sight of the new recruit sprinting at me with a terrified look on her face. I stepped out of the elevator in time to allow her into the elevator. I saw Genesis running after Loki, but not nearly as fast as Loki had ran. I turned my head to look back at Loki as she repeatedly pressed a button on the side panel, most likely the 'close doors' button. Her red eyes gazed passed me to the incoming Commander with a fearful look before gazing into my own emerald orbs with a silent plea. I shot her a questioning look, but as I began to turn away, Loki's appearance changed, replaced by a flash of a memory and for the briefest moment, Maigen stood in the place of Loki.

Sighing, I stepped directly in Genesis's path as the doors to the elevator closed. "Since when did you pursue your fellow colleagues, Genesis?"

Genesis scowled, slowing his pace to walk around me. "I don't have time for your criticism, Sephiroth. My partner seems to dislike me with a passion. I have not done anything to him."

Genesis was an oblivious fool as always. "Loki is a young woman, Genesis. You had best treat her as such."

He turned to me with a frown. "I'll treat Valentine as a girl when she starts to act like one! A normal girl flocks towards me, not away. A normal girl would pay to be my partner. Loki would rather die. My reluctant partner dressed like a boy and has so far, shown no interest in working with me."

I frowned at Genesis's stubbornness. Loki's gender was obviously clear, and painfully so. "Genesis, you called her a transvestite. No sane girl or boy would want to be called such an insulting term. Maybe that is why she seems to dislike you."

Genesis sneered and jabbed the 'up' button. "You're forgetting about her disrespect towards me at Nibelheim, Seph. I have never met the child before in my life, so Loki had no right to dislike me."

I shook my head and began to walk away. "Then I cannot help you there, Genesis."

After leaving Genesis, I returned to my own thoughts. To see Maigen in the place of Loki was unnerving. Both girls were very similar in actions and in personality. Maigen was volatile, brave, and prideful just like Loki. Closing my eyes, I allowed a picture of both girls to form in my head, standing side by side. Difference in eye color aside, Loki was taller than Maigen. Valentine had shorter hair, and less of a curvy physique. Maigen had chin-length hair the last time I saw her, full round curves, and had a gentle look to her face compared to Loki's slightly hardened features. Could they be the same person?

I shook my head and opened my eyes. "No. They could now be." But, deep down, I knew that I was lying to myself. I caught Loki's scent as she ran passed me. It was the same as Maigen's.

_)($*+)( !&$+)( !^*& !^! +$*&_!*^! +$*& $(*^+ $*&+ !)($&+*$&$( &+$()& !( !&$+( *~!($&(*!^%(_#^%_*~ +$(#&%*(_#&%+# )(%&*($^%+ %(& !+%)*&#(*

Maigen's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator doors closed and pressed the button leading to the Director's office instinctively. I huffed at my stupid panic freak-out. Genesis Rhapsodos was my partner. MY PARTNER! Really? I fumed at the idea of sharing a tent with Genesis while I was disguised. Knowing Genesis, he would spend his time focusing on the missions and training sessions or picking on me due to my grudge against him.

I bounced in my steps, itching to go make Lazard change his mind about my partnership with Genesis. In my eyes, Genesis was a man I am still attracted to despite his engagement to another woman. In his eyes, I'm just the new annoying recruit who, unknowing to him, doubles as a mysterious girl he met that he feels a connection with. My life is so messed up right now.

The elevator doors 'dinged open, allowing me the ability to sprint at top speed towards Lazard. Lazard's office was as empty as ever as he sat in his office chair and completed stacks of paperwork. Said stacks of paperwork were an inch high each and there were four stacks in total. He didn't have as much paperwork as Captain Hitsugaya from Bleach, but I would probably keel over after the first stack, so kudos to Lazard! Now, back to the action.

I ran at Lazard in full sprint before flying tackle hugging him. The distinct sound of flying paper filled the room after I settled myself on the Director's lap. I glanced at the scattered paperwork around me before turning towards Lazard sheepishly. "Sorry, but consider it as punishment for partnering me up with Rhapsodos."

Lazard frowned, looking down at me. "You want me to change your partner." He stated.

I smiled and got off of his lap. "You have the right idea."

"Unfortunately, you need the consent of the partner in order for an exchange to occur." Genesis's voice sounded from behind me. My head whipped around and a fearful look crossed my face. The crimson clad SOLDIER smirked, walking into the office with his hands behind his back and straight back. The cockiness in his graceful stride made me want to smack him senseless. "Fortunately for Lazard, he will not have to file new papers." Genesis eyed me, walking forwards, careful not to step on the scattered paperwork. "Unfortunately for you, Miss. Valentine, I would like to keep you as my partner."

I glanced at Lazard in disbelief. "That's how things work at Shinra?"

Lazard straightened his glasses, which were previous knocked askew. "It's a diplomatic solution."

"Wha?" I cried out, waving my arms around wildly. "That's corruption!"

"You're staying with him, Loki." Lazard commanded, making me freeze with side eyes. "And you will pick up the paperwork that you knocked over." He pointed at the hundreds of pieces of paper around his desk.

I groaned and hung my head in defeat, bending down to pick up the papers scattered around me. "Yes, sir." In a matter of five minutes, I had all the paperwork in him hands and began sorting them all into order.

"Maybe you should be my maid instead, Valentine." Genesis remarked snidely, just as Draco Malfoy would.

I growled darkly and walked in front of Genesis. The aura I gave off felt murderous enough as I watched him back out into the hallway. "Wanna say that again, pretty boy?" I challenged, my right arm igniting with a Hell Firaga after setting down the unorganized paperwork on the Director's desk.

Genesis smirked, saying. "You look even more like a transvestite when you're angry." Before running towards the elevator, effectively dodging the fireball thrown at him.

Lazard cleared his throat. "Now that we're alone, please sit." The Director motioned towards a chair and the paperwork.

I sighed and sat down after extinguishing the fire engulfing my hand. Taking back the paperwork, I apologized to Lazard. "I'm sorry for singeing your wall, Lazard."

Lazard waved his hand, excusing my previous action. "It's fine. Genesis had it coming, but that's no the reason why I made you sit down."

I raised my left eyebrow to show that I was still paying attention while still organizing the paperwork. "What? Do you have information for me?"

"Rufus Shinra will be at Junon on the 11th." Lazard stated simply.

I stood up after tossing the organized stack of paperwork on the desk. "So that's the important thing you needed to tell me." I flipped out my PHS and dialed Vincent's number.

"_**New orders, Maigen?"**_ Vincent questioned upon answering.

I grinned, "You bet, father dearest!"

I heard Vincent give a heavy sigh. _**"Is that my codename during this operation?"**_

Laughing, I smiled at Lazard. "Yes, daddy. God-daddy will be at Junon on the 11th."

"_**And you want us to do what?"**_ Vincent drawled, getting straight to the point.

"I want to speak to him over the phone. Oh, but I guess the kids will be with him… and they'll be all over you… just make them take a nap." I replied cryptically.

"_**Roger that."**_ Vincent ended the conversation there. _**"Need anything else?"**_

I thought it over for a moment before replying. "Nej. Bye-bye, daddy! I love you!" Vincent didn't even bother replying. He just hung up on me after a moment of bewildered silence.

"Nej…" Lazard thought out loud. "What does that mean?"

Pocketing my phone, I replied to Lazard's question. "It means 'no' in Swedish, a language from where I really come from."

The Director nodded and resumed with the paperwork. "I see."

In that moment of silence, Zack came running into the room to hide behind Lazard, making the paperwork fly everywhere. "Hide me!"

I gripped my short hair in both my fists as I stared at the once again scattered paperwork. "Nehej! Inte igen! (Noo! Not again!)"

+ &$+)($* +)$(&!*($&+! $()** !+$( !*$+ !(*$* &%+! )($*+#) (&!$)_*#)+(%!$)*#*%&+ !)($*#!(*%&*(_ &%+! )(%&#_(*%^+!)( $*#*&%_#*(&%+ )(!%&#*&%+! )

**Bane: I think I'm a horror junky!**

**Genesis: What makes you think that?**

**Sephiroth: She keeps playing horror games like Penumbra, Silent Hill, and Amnesia.**

**Genesis: Oh! And Slender!**

**Bane: That's because they're all awesome!**

**Vincent: You got use to the first three, but Slender still scares you.**

**Genesis: Remember? You almost peed yourself watching PewDiePie play it… (*mimics Bane) Ahhhhh! Nooooo Don't get me! Ulqui, HIDE MEeeeeeee! (*PS: I have a stuffed bat plushie name Ulquiorra)**

**Bane: Why are you all ganging up on me? ;_;**

**Kadaj: Yeah! Stop picking on little sister!**

**Bane: See! Kadaj loves me!**

**Kadaj: You should probably give the readers a sneak peak now…**

**Bane: Okidoki! Here you all go!**

**_$*& +!$& +!$&+ $*^_%* &+$() &$+) !&$+)(! #&%(* ^%+! )%(&#(_*%^! +)*%&#(*%^+! )%*^#_(%*^ +!*&#(%^* #_(%*& +!%*#^%*(_!**

I don't think that I had mentioned this in my previous entries and there is no doubt in my mind that none of the rest of the group remembers the incident. But now that I am in another world and only a few of the former chibis remember Earth I guess that I can come clean. In May, a thick fog seemed to materialize in the county. Whether this whole incident was my imagination or not was not of my concern. All I knew was that the entire fiasco was real to me.

~~~~~~~Part skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I frowned and peered at the screen, listening to the heavy steps of the Brute as it patrolled the room in search of Genesis's character, Daniel. "What do you mean? What's so bad about- AH!" The closet doors slammed open and the Brute charged, only to disappear in a puff of smoke. I had scrambled to hide my face in Genesis's shoulder. I peeked at the screen when the horror music ceased. "What the heck!"

Genesis laughed and paused the game, running his right hand through my hair soothingly. "I'm sorry, did that scare you?" He teased.

~~~~~~~Part skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He smiled at me warmly and I could feel the love in his gaze as his right hand lifted to stroke my cheek. "I am truly and deeply in love with you, Maigen. I want to be the one who stands beside you in the future and if possible, in future lives." His right hand trailed down and started creeping up the edge of my shirt slowly and sensually. "Will tonight finally be the night where you become mine in both body and mind?"

~~~~~~~Part skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I promptly slapped Weiss's arm and glared up at him as he waltzed out of the room with me. "I'm not a whore!"

~~~~~~~Part skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My right eye twitched violently. Must. Fight. Urge. To. Glomp. Must. Fight! I seriously feel his muscles right now. They are literally pressed right up against me! Wait… He's not wearing a shirt. Then I felt his leg brush up against my own since I was clad only in a T-shirt and my Underarmor tights (which only went as far as mid-thigh). I blushed crimson because he's not wearing anything down there either… I resisted the urge to cry. Why? I can't even enjoy this like a normal person would! Man… That is just sad… And why hasn't Sephiroth woken up yet? "Maigen… I love… you… so… much… why… won't you be with me?" He choked out like a kicked puppy.

Aww… Now I feel really bad…

**_*(&+ $&+$( $+*&+! )($&+*&%+! )($&+#*&!+ ($)&+($&!+ $(!& +$()! &+$()! &%+)( !&$ ($&+ ()&$+ ($&+ )!($&+)( &%+) &%+! )($&+)$ &**

**That's only the beginning! For now! Review time!**

**Mata Nui: Aww! I can't wait to meet my niece for the first time! And you already know my opinion on the gift! XD**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: I hope I didn't disappoint! ;)**

**KaosTHedgehog: I tried to correct all possible mistakes this time! :) I had a frying pan because… They're convient? They're always my first choice of non-blood withdrawing weapons… and my kitchen is full of pans… ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

*** $+! *$&$(& !+$)(&+!& +$)(!&%+)( *$+ )(&!+ ()$! +$(&!+)(%&! +$(+(#! (&+)(#%! (&+)*#&%+)! (%&+)#(%&!(&#*(%&! +(*#+)(%&(#+)(%&)**

**Yessss! I'm done!**


	20. Chapter XX: To Raise Hell!

**AN: This is a short chapter. I regret it, but it would be confusing to add more to it, so I'll post the next chapter next Thursday! I'm busy with My Guilty Horrors! I hope to post it before I return to school! My Favor to the Planet will not end until hopefully the end of the next school year or the end of 2013. My Guilty Horrors has been decided to be rated M for the horrors in it. **

**PS: For this chapter, please look up "If You Were Gay by Avenue Q" and listen to it when Maigen says, "Come on, pretty boy! I can do this all day!"**

**Chapter XX: To Raise Hell!**

**_*(!&+$ &*#(%&! +$(*&#*%(&+! ()&#%*(&+ !$()*&*&#%+!( *$&+#()%*&+*& $+(&%+!)(&#)(%&*( #&+! )(%&#!%*()&*(+%! (%*!%&(++! )(&#**

"**Alright, guys. Let's mosey."**

** -Cloud Strife**

***!$&+)*( &+$)!(& $+)(&+%)(& +(! &%+)( !&+)!( %&+)(%&+! %(&%*+&!+ (&!#%*+&+) (!%&)+* (&%+_( !%&+!)( %&*+! )(%&+!)%(&+ %(&**

September 7

The next morning, Genesis called me at around 7am to tell me that we had the training room all to ourselves and to meet him there at 9am for training. I didn't appreciate the wake up call, but even if I wanted to sleep more, I couldn't. Once I was awake, I cannot fall back asleep until later in the night. So, I spent the next two hours preparing for training and drinking plenty of water. Of course, in order to spite Genesis a little, I arrived late; a half hour late to be exact. The Commander was not happy with me.

When I had finally arrived at the training room, the first thing I saw was a Firaga flying at me. I ducked according to instinct, but the person behind me wasn't so lucky. That person behind me, was Angeal Hewley, who was merely minding his own business. He had brought a new plant and was most likely bringing it to his room. Although I'm not sure what he was doing on the SOLDIER Floor with a potted plant to begin with. All I know is that Genesis's Firaga flew passed me and lit Angeal's plant on fire. Honestly, I felt no remorse for the burning plant. I spent most of my life around potted plants because my mother loves them. So, I know how Genesis feels when he finds bugs in his apartment.

I saw Angeal's eyes beginning to twitch, so I closed the mechanical doors behind me. Another Firaga flew at me, so I rolled to the side and sprinted into the virtual training room. As the doors closed behind me, the scene changed into the inside of a Mako Reactor. Genesis sent another round of Firaga after me. "First lesson! Firaga Dodgeball!"

I brought out both Vice and Grim and began slicing apart all the Firaga as they came at me. Both me arms lit on fire as my weapons disappeared. Jumping up into a higher platform, I threw a barrage of hell Firaga at Genesis. "Come on, pretty boy! I can do this all day!"

The Commander grinned cockily, dodging most of my Hell Firaga, but he had to cut the last fireball with his rapier. "So you admit that I'm pretty."

I scoffed, jumping onto the platform in front of me and balancing on the inch thick railing to the best of my ability. "Yeah. In the sense that you look like a homo." Genesis's face was hilarious. If looks could kill, I would be dead as soon as I said 'homo'. I have nothing against homosexuals! I just like playing the part of Loki! "Aww! It's okay. I just think that it's something we should be able to talk about. You know. To make sure that you're not sexually confused."

Oh my Gackt! His face! "This conversation is over!" Genesis yelled, enraged and continued to throw Firagas at me left and right."

My genius plan was unfolding nicely. I laughed and hopped down to his platform in order to dodge the Firaga barrage that was heading towards me and to further provoke him. I laughing, I began to sing 'If You Were Gay' by Avenue Q. I jumped to a lower platform as I sang, half laughing and half singing.

Genesis roared in fury, jumping after me and throwing Firagas after me. "I'm not GAY!"

I laughed and continued to jump across each platform with a big goofy smile on my face. "Aww~ Don't get so defensive about it!"

"I'm not defensive!" another Firaga barrage flew at me, which I dodged by running up a wall and flipping over Genesis's head.

I almost seemed insane. Especially with my maniacal laughter as I ran around the map, making Genesis expend all his magic. "You really are an old man if you get tired this easily!"

Genesis huffed, still running at me. "I'm not old!"

"Denial!" I sand, turning and running at him. Genesis froze for a second as I leap-frogged over his shoulder, screaming, "I'm a ninja!"

The Commander growled from behind me, "Get back here!"

By the time he started running, I was already across the map. I was about to start running again, but the door to the training room opened and I saw kitty eyes. I froze and saluted my commanding officer, but bent over when Genesis was about to tackle me. Needless to say, he flipped over me. Hurriedly, I clung to Sephiroth's right arm, exclaiming. "Sephiroth is base!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, probably weirded out by my way of training with Genesis. "What's going on here? And why does Genesis look so exhausted?"

Grinning happily, yet out of breath, I replied to Sephiroth's question and gestured to the scenery. "We were running laps for the past hour!"

"In that case, you both need to increase your endurance tenfold." Sephiroth responded almost mechanically, sounding like the SOLDIER that he was raised to be. In fact, I would have thought him to be emotionless if it weren't for the spark of amusement in his emerald eyes.

Genesis stood and glared down at me. "You forgot to mention that it was supposed to be a dodgeball training session, except I ended up chasing you and expending all my magic trying to hit you with a Firaga!"

"Then, it turned into tag!" I added with a cheerful smile.

"You called me gay!" Genesis screamed at me.

I laughed and exited the room. "See you later, Sephiroth! Goodbye, homo!"

"You are insufurable!" I heard Genesis scream at me.

A full blown smile lit my face when the doors closed behind me. Yup, this was going to be the most fun that I've had in ages! Genesis has such as short fuse at times and I want to get more of a reaction out of Sephiroth. A devilish smile lit my face. I'm going to turn Shinra upside down!"

**+%)(#&%+*)&+)(&! +)%(&*! +)%(&! +)*%&+! )(%&!+%*(&!+ (%)*+!%()*!+()&#+)%(&!#+%$(&*#)+%(*#_%)(*#%(*!_%)*!#(*!()+&+)$ (%*! +(***

**Bane: Squeeee!**

**Genesis: (*runs out) Where's the fire?**

**Bane: He signed it!**

**Genesis: Who signed what?**

**Bane: Tom Hiddleston!**

**Sephiroth: You finally got it back?**

**Bane: Yessss!**

**Angeal: She got what back?**

**Bane: He signed it!**

**Vincent: Bane, explain.**

**Bane: I sent Tom Hiddleston a picture to be signed and a letter as well as a sketch. I received a signed photo last Saturday! XD**

**Vincent: That explains your mood.**

**Bane: Yup! (*runs around flailing arms around) Squeeee!**

**Genesis: She looks like she's on another sugar high!**

**Sephiroth: I'll handle it. (*grabs Bane as she runs past him) Bane?**

**Bane: Yessss? Sexy kitty!**

**Sephiroth: I love you.**

**Bane: O.o ….**

**Sephiroth: Don't you love me?**

**Bane: XD I love you, too! (*glomps Sephiroth)**

**Genesis: (*shakes head) So he made the sacrificial play…**

**_!$(*&! +$*(!&+$( *!+$)(&%*(&+$) (!&%+)! (*%+!(%&+#&%+)( &+!)(%& !+)(%&!+ )(%& !%&+*&%+ !)%(&_ #*&%+! )(%&# )(&%)+(! &%#)**

**Review Time!**

**Mata Nui: (*picks up niece) Aww! She's precious! X3 Ah… about the fireworks… I kinda lit them all at once, so it set off all the car alarms Lol!**

**Brenda: hehe! I try to surprise my readers! Weiss has a short fuse, so it's easy to write about him and Maigen. Maigen won't kill Genesis! Just make him suffer a little. I love teasing Vincent! **

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Yup! I'm technically a 'Sis, but who cares! Pewdiepie is awesome, especially with the Amnesia videos! Are you a bro? ;)**

**_ $*&_!(*$&+! *%&!_(*%&!+ )(%&!()+%*+)(&+%)(!#*%+)(&%+)*&#%+!)(%&*+)!%&(+)!#(%&*(*$ ^_*(!#&%+!)(%&#!*%&!+ %)(&#!+%*&!+ )%(***

**Now, I'm off to play Amnesia and watch Criminal Minds! I love Spencer Reid! I'll see ya on the 19th!**


	21. Chapter XXI: Reliving Despair!

**AN: Wehe! It's Friday! XD I'm watching Pewdiepie! XD I finally got to use the computer! Right now, I'm drinking some Ramune drink! XD**

**Warning: Some of the stuff is related to My Guilty Horrors, which isn't posted yet… All questions shall be solved when that oneshot is posted! Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter XXI: Reliving Despair…**

**^ _!$*&^ +!$*&! (*$&+! *$&!+ $&*+~* !$&+) !(&$+)~ &%+)& !+)(~ &%+)(! &*%+)(&~)%(& +)&+!%(&!#(+)!#&%+)!#&%+)#(&!(&%!+)(%&!+#**

"**Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away."**

** -Evil Sephiroth**

**_$ ^!$*! ^$_! ($&()*&^$)*!& &$! ($&! _*(&+ !*&_%*!%+ %*&#_%(*!+%#(&+! (%*+#()%&(*$ &%!(%*+#%(&+*&+ &% #*%& +#()&+! )#%)**

September 8, 1999

I was sulking. This morning, Lazard informed me that because I am a SOLDIER, I needed to have my health and history evaluated. Although I assured Lazard that there were no problems with my body, he stated that it was protocol for a SOLDIER to be evaluated by a member of the senior staff. Naturally, I became panicky at the mention of Shinra's senior staff. The senior staff included Hojo, Heidegger, Palmer, Scarlet, President Shinra, Reeve, and Veld. There was no way that I was going to sit along, in a lab, getting checked out by Hojo. There is just no way! As far as I knew, I'd be stuck with Hojo because he was the only senior scientist! Lazard laughed at me when I explained the reason for my panic. Then, he explained that I didn't' have to go to Hojo for an evaluation. I had three options to choose from: Hojo, Hollander, or Veld. I didn't even hesitate in picking Veld, or Verdot according to Lazard. It was a choice of two crazy scientists or the stone-like Turk leader.

So, here I am, taking an elevator up to the 68th Floor to meet up with Veld. I am anticipating the stoic man's reaction to my being his old partner's daughter. After all, Veld and Vincent worked together as Turks nearly twenty five years prior. For all Veld knoew, Vincent Valentine was dead, so meeting Veld might cause some problems for me, but not as troublesome as meeting Hojo or Hollander. The elevators 'dinged' open and I continued to make my way through the labs. The scientist all gave me one glance before returning to their work. I never did like Shinra scientists. They participated in Hojo's experiments as if they have no morals. To my left, a Hellhound howls in despair as a scientist injects it with Mako. My eyes connect with its stare and I see a silent plead to help it. I nod my head once to show that I will help it before continuing deeper into the lab.

As I got deeper into the lab, a deep cry became louder and louder. "I want to get out of here now!"

It came from the left of the lab. Looking around, I made sure that no one was looking before running towards the noise. A second voice became clear as I ran. "They will all pay to treating us like animals!"

I slowed to a stop outside two containment cells. My eyes widened. "Loz. Yazoo." Both remnants were strapped to two separate operating tables.

Both silver haired men turned to glare at me. "And who are you?" Yazoo demanded.

I glanced around for cameras and after finding none, allowed my emotions to heighten and the illusion to fade, revealing my ice-blue eyes, which had turned to resemble their own emerald orbs. Loz gasped, "Sister."

I smiled gently, walking closer to the cells. "Kadaj is safe. He's with my organization, Nox Miles. He told me that you all no longer view JENOVA as your mother."

Yazoo scoffed, looking away with distate. "That monster was never out mother. We were blind to have believed it in the first place. The woman and man that we met in the Lifestream told us that our real mother was never JENOVA. They said that our real mother had been asleep for many years. When the Planet revived us, it said that our sister knew who our real mother was." His gaze pierced me like an electrical shock. "Do you know who our mother is?"

I nodded, slightly put off by confusion. "Yeah, I know who she is, but I'm confused. Why didn't Kadaj ask me that question?"

Both remnants thought for a moment, but only Loz spoke. "Did Kadaj call you 'Mother'?"

I blinked, thinking back to first meeting Kadaj in Nibelheim. "Yeah he did. I had to convince him that I was too young to be his mother, so he just stuck with calling me 'little sister'. He never really cared about anyone, but me during our time together."

"Then that means that Kadaj is fine not knowing as long as you are with him." Loz replied sagely.

I stared at Loz before blurting out, "He made out with me a few days ago."

"WHAT?" Yahoo exclaimed in surprise. "How could he have so little self-control?"

Loz, on the other hand, was laughing. "Little sister really will become our little sister either way then!"

I growled in annoyance, confused by their out of character responses. "Care to elaborate?"

Yazoo replied to my request after he got over his shock. "As remnants of Sephiroth, who has yet to go insane, we are essentially a part of him. You could call us his clones and in a sense, we feel Sephiroth's emotions. Each of us have chosen to react differently to out brother's feelings. Loz chooses to be indifferent, Kadaj chooses to embrace it, and I choose to oppose it. We have out own minds. However, even though we share his feelings, due to our individual minds, we can act however we want. In the end, however, the feelings that itch at the edge of our minds belong to Sephiroth."

Curious, I asked, "What does Sephiroth think of me?"

Yazoo turned to look at the ceiling from his position strapped to the metal operation bed. His green eyes closed in though and an unusual smile played on his lips, but it quickly turned into a frown. "It may seem like obsession, but it is love. In the beginning, he only tolerated you, but your insistence on giving him pet names and your friendship caused him to view you as someone he felt responsible for. You were a friend at one point, but seeing you get upset when you are usually strong-willed allowed him to see you as someone he wanted to protect. He pondered upon his feelings and dismissed them. Then, the felt jealous of the man you were with. It was then that Sephiroth realized that he deeply cared about you." Yazoo turned to look me in the eyes. "His lust and his affection all belonged to you. In his eyes, you were the only thing he desired, never averting his gaze."

I stumbled backwards as if I were kicked in the gut and looked away in shame. Sephiroth's gaze was on me for the most part of his stay on Earth and yet, I could only see Genesis. A feeling of guilt settled in my stomach and I ended up wrapping both arms around my abdomen, trying to make the feeling go away. I met Yazoo's stare once again. "Yet, he still loves me?"

Yazoo looked away from me, probably in disgust. "Undoubtedly so."

I grimaced when Loz refused to look at me. The shift in mood was unsettling and I couldn't stand the guilt. Reactivating the full illusion, I turned to run away, but my own legs halted and would not move. I sighed in sadness and turned to look back at the two remnants. "I-I'll be back later tonight."

Turning to walk away, I didn't expect a reply. Although I wish that they had not spoken. I froze when a frustrated roar of fury and clattering metal reached my ears. "Go on! Neglect us! Just like you did to Sephiroth!"

I had been fighting the tears that threatened to spill over, but Yazoo's last statement haunted my mind and caused me to let out a loud, but short sob as I sprinted out of that part of the lab. I blinked back the tears and put on a mask of indifference when all the scientists turned to look at me. I smirked at them all. "I'm a bit lost. Do you know where I'm supposed to meet with Verdot?"

A brown haired scientist pointed down the hall to the right of him. "Walk down there and he should be waiting in the third observation office."

I smiled at the scientist brightly. "Thanks!" Walking away, I chuckled a little before my dazzling smile turned into an abrupt grimace. "I'm guilty of neglecting the man that I was infatuated with since I was four, and I just smiled at complete stranger as if the guy I liked had proposed to me." I paused in the middle of the isolated hallway and gripped my hair with both hands. "Who does that? It's despicable! I'm despicable! Why am I so stupid? Why? WHY? WHY!" I had begun jumping around, throwing a temper tantrum and on the last 'why' I had kicked the wall. Except a charge of the Black Materia went through my right leg and I ended up kicking a hole into the metal wall.

I stared at the wall in shock, my leg was still in the wall and I was still in the middle of completing a spinning back kick. Snapping out of my stupor, I yanked my leg back out, spinning in reverse so that I didn't cut myself on the damaged metal. Stumbling backwards, I used the illusion materia to cover up the damage before sprinting towards the third observation office. I slowed to a mild stride to think over my problems. Well, more like my problem with Sephiroth… Not like he's a problem, just… part of the cause?

Okay, so now I know that Kadaj only truly likes me as a little sister, I know that I have three male suitors… Holy barrels! Just like that dream I had back on Earth! The three suitors in the dream were Sephiroth, Genesis, and Weiss, and my three suitors now are Sephiroth, Genesis, and Weiss. I shook my head, trying to forget about that insane dream. My problem is that I have non-selective photographic memory. I remember the most unnecessary things and yet I can't remember the human anatomy for a test unless I study it thoroughly for two hours. So right now, I'm recalling the entire dream unintentionally, but it's a long dream, so I cognitive recalibration is needed to make it go away. I didn't want to smash myself into a wall, so I sprinted through the hallway and ran into the third observation room. Somebody caught me before I could hit the floor and I gazed passed the dream into Genesis's face. Latching my hands onto each of his biceps, I pleaded. "Hit me in the face, Genesis!"

Genesis shook his head. "No! I could seriously hurt you more than a Firaga!"

"What's happening to her?" I heard Sephiroth's voice ask.

For a moment, Genesis's face turned into the face of the suitor in my dreams. No eyes, nude, and dripping in blood. The suitor looked at me, "I was never the person you truly loved."

My eyes blinked rapidly as I tried to banish the dream. "No." I responded to the suitor. "I really do love you."

"Lies!" The corpse-like suitor yelled at me. "You only loved me because I look like your idol. You pitited me!"

"That's not true! I actually liked you!" I screamed, enraged. "I'm not shallow!"

The suitor chuckled, "You are. We all are! I confess that I myself am also shallow. I pitied your loss and you seemed so lonely. Although I loved you during our time together, I now view you as no more than a part of the forgotten past. The one you truly belong with and love was with you the entire time."

The suitor's face disappeared and I found myself staring up at Sephiroth. My eyes hurt and I once again found myself reliving the nightmare. In a desperate plead, I reached my hand out to touch whoever was really in front of me. "Ge me out of the dream. Cognitive recalibration, now! Please!"

I felt something hit me in the back of the head and the dream faded away, leaving me in a large room. I glanced around and found that I was in Sephiroth's arms and that I was surrounded by nearly everyone that I knew in Shinra. I sat up with a growing blush on my face and shook my head. "Sorry for that. I tend to recall dreams and random events often, but they usually end after two seconds. That particular dream that I was remembering happened to be too long to wait through."

A cough echoed from the back of the room and I forced myself to meet the rugged features of Verdot, the Head of the Turks. "Shall we begin?"

I nodded and stood, thanking Sephiroth and Genesis. "Yes, let us begin."

**+ *$&^*( &$+! )(&+ &!$+)(&!*%(&!+ (*! )%&!+ )%(& !+%)(*+)(*+ %()&!)%&! +%(&#*+&!+ %()#&+%)(! &! (%&+!( *%! ()&%*!&%+! )(%+**

**Bane: ….**

**Genesis: You're quiet for once.**

**Bane: …. (*scribbling)**

**Sephiroth: Did you not have coffee today?**

**Bane: I just don't feel like talking today.**

**Vincent: Ok. What's wrong?**

**Bane: My birthday is in two months and I just found out that my birthday will be celebrated the day before my grandma's birthday… I have to see my dad's side of the family, so I'm sulking.**

**Genesis: Why do you sulk?**

**Bane: We have nothing in common. They don't like the things my family does, so every time I go to their house, I draw or write. However, there is no peace in their house. **

**Genesis: And the problem?**

**Bane: I wanted to play Happy Wheels!**

**Sephiroth: Wha-?**

**Bane: BARRELS!**

**Vincent: Bane…**

**Kadaj: (*pops up with a mask of one of the monsters in Cry of Fear) AHHHHH!**

**Bane: NO NO NO NO NO Senioritas Everywhere! OH MY GOD! TT^TT**

**Zack: Pewdiepie?**

**Bane: Yup! Brofist!**

**(*Zack and Bane brofist while everyone else stares at them as if they're crazy)**

**_$!&+$)(&$_(*&%+ !)(&+%(&! +%)(&!%+)(*&%+)*! &%+)! (&%+)(!&%+)*!&#+%)( !&%+*(#&%+! )(%&+)(!%* (%&!_)%(&+! %()&+)(!*%*&%+#**

**Review time~**

**Mata Nui: You're little girl is doing fine! (*holds up Baby Maigen) I'm calling her Lil Cat! We've been having problems because people both call us Maigen… It's convient that way! She has quite the grip by the way! :) A very strong girl!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Pewdiepie for the win! :) No. 'Loki' is the mean one! Maigen is the 'angel'.. (*cough-devil in disguise-cough) ;)**

**Valeries26: (*laughs) How are you doing? Nice to meet cha! O.o They would?... O/ / /o … Good point! We would be saved! XP Sorry Genesis! But she's right!**

**KaosTHedgehog: I just like causing chaos! ;) Way better than order! Everything would be boring! And if you liked the previous chapter, you'll really like the next one!**

**Anna Crosszeria: He'd be gay for… Er.. I don't want to think about that… O.o; It's a horrifying thought! XD**

**$+*&+ ($&+ ()$&+( $*+)!( &$+!) ($*+ ($&+!() *+%)( !&%+) (%&+( %!+)(%&+() %&*+!)( %*+)! (&%+ !)(&%$+!)(%*+ )(%&+!(%*+! )(%&**

**Bye bye! I'll see you all next week!**


	22. Chapter XXII: Time to Face the Truth!

**AN: Lol! I am typing this in a hurry! My schedule just took a turn for the weirdest! Well, my room is going under renovations, so I have cleared my desk of most of my files and personal belongings. I'm getting a deeper desk so that I don't run out of space so easily when I work. I'll lose a foot of space, but I'll have more room to work. So, I'll update again this Thursday to make up for the lateness of this chapter. I don't think my room will be finished in the next two weeks, so please bear with me. The next two chapters will be a bit short and I'll be at my cousin's house during the weekend. I haven't gone swimming in two years! XD Also, who's watching the Olympics? I am psyched!**

**Chapter XXII: Time to face the truth.**

** $*!&$+ )*$(&+! &+! $)(&+ !$*&+!$(*!+ $(*+ $(*+!$(*+ !)($*! +$()*! +)*&#(&^%_! *$U+)#(%&_(* &%+! (*+ )(&$+)!(&+ !)(%&+!)(%*+! (%***

"**A good son would have known."**

** -Rufus Shinra**

**_$ ^+$*&!_*&+*$&~+!*$&+! &+~$*+$)(&!+$)(*+(~)!*$+~(&$+)($*&(_*^#_%*! &$+~)(&$+&$+~)($*& +)*!&%+($*+)!& +)($+)(%&^)! *&%$_#!*(%&**

Verdot gestured to the chair in front of him. "Take a seat, Miss. Valentine."

If the Turk leader wanted to get a reaction out of me, he received none. Sitting down on the chair, I made sure to keep eye contact with the Turk. I had to be fearless even though I was still shaken from the events of the past half hour. Right now, I had to be Loki Valentine. "The Director didn't tell me that there was going to be an audience during my evaluation."

Veld didn't react, his face impassive and eyes as piercing as a falcon's. "What is your full name?"

I sighed at the formality and crossed my legs and arms, leaning back into the chair. "Noctis 'Loki' Valentine."

Verdot arched his brows. "Really now? Do you happen to be related to Vincent Valentine?"

I nodded, "I am."

"What is your relation to ex-Turk Vincent Valentine, Noctis?" Verdot demanded in a calm, yet skeptical tone. Oh boy, my previous plan won't work, so I guess I'll have to make it up as I go.

"I'm his daughter, Mr. Verdot." I responded calmly, unfaltering. Vincent wouldn't react in an interrogation, so I won't either.

Dark eyes met mine sharply, as if he was about to catch me in a lie. Truth be told, I'm entirely confident that my lie was fool proof. "How old are you, Miss. Valentine?"

"I'll be turning fifteen this month." I stated.

Verdot looked at me in triumph. "Well, Miss. Valentine, Vincent Valentine has been dead for over twenty years. He doesn't have red eyes either, so I have caught you in your little lie."

I smirked and kept my cool as I responded to Verdot. "No. You are mistaken, _Veld_." Verdot faced me with wide eyes at being called the name that his old partner had referred to him as. "My father is very much alive and while he did not have crimson colored eyes twenty-three years ago, he has them now."

Tseng spoke up. "Impossible. Vincent Valentine was killed in Nibelheim."

"But was his body buried?" I countered with a pointed look. I was met with silence from the raven haired Turk.

"How is it possible that Vincent is still alive?" Veld questioned, looking at me with curiosity.

My head tilted to the left and I spoke pointedly. "I blame everything on Hojo."

"What's that walking mass of complexes have to do with your father?" Sephiroth questioned, looking directly at me and asserting full command.

I sighed. "Not that it matters to any of you, but Hojo was the person who shot my father, killing him."

"Then how is Vincent Valentine still alive? Why was he shot?" Reno questioned.

I rubbed both my temples and glared at everyone in the room. "All footage and records of this meeting are to be erased from the databases if I tell any of you this information. Also, you can't go running your mouths to the other Shinra officials about this matter."

Sephiroth and Verdot, the two highest ranked officials in the room exchanged glances before nodding. "It will be done."

Smirking, I got ready to tell a story. "My father was shot because he was against Sephiroth and his mother being used as a science experiment for Hojo and in turn, the Shinra Company. Also, my father was in love with Sephiroth's mother."

"My mother? JENOVA?" Sephiroth questioned with curiosity in his gaze. He wanted answers.

My face scrunched in disgust. "Hell no! That thing isn't your mother! Your real mother's name is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. She was a doctor for Shinra, but she sealed herself away after she managed to save my father and when Shinra refused to give you back to her. Understand, Sephiroth, your mother fell into a depression and became sick. She could not fight against the company."

"Then, who is JENOVA?" Genesis asked.

"JENOVA, according to the Shinra scientists was a Cetra. However, JENOVA is actually an alien from space. JENOVA, also known as the Calamity, tried to enslave this planet thousands of years ago. The Ancients sacrificed themselves to save the humans from JENOVA."

"So, Hojo lied to me this entire time?" Sephiroth whispered, upset that he was deceived.

"Hojo lies about a lot of things, such is the case in what really happened to my father." This statement peaked everyone's interest. "Hojo used my father's body in various experiments only to discard him and label my father as a failure. Dr. Crescent tried to resuscitate my father using her knowledge about the tainted sub-WEAPON Chaos. Dr. Crescent couldn't stop my father's body from deteriorating, so she combined the Chaos into his body. However, my father was unable to control Chaos in his weakened and unconscious state. So, as a leash, the Protomateria was inserted into my father's body. However, she failed to resuscitate my father. But, the end results of the experiments done on my father by Hojo left him almost superhuman. While not invincible, my father is immortal. My father awakened some time later in guilt at being unable to stop Hojo's experiments. He isolated himself and disappeared, which is why you all believe him to be dead."

A silence filled the air. "Who's your mother?" Tseng asked.

I grinned slyly, wanting to mess with their heads. "That is classified information. Only the privileged can know."

"Miss. Valentine, we need to know how you were conceived." Verdot tried to reason.

I frowned, "Well, I would've thought that it was obvious." Nobody told me to stop, so I put my knowledge of manipulation to the test. "It's obvious that Part B gets inserted into Slot A. 'C' comes out after nine months of course. Then, 'C' gets with 'D' to give the world 'E'."

"Wait, who is 'D' and 'E'?" Genesis asked, thoroughly confused at my antics.

"D is Sephiroth and E is Zack. But then 'E' grew up and got with 'F'." I continued, watching as Tseng took note of the family tree that I was creating with my lies.

Zack popped up from his seat. "Who's 'F'?"

I smiled, "You, Zack, had a wonderful baby boy called 'G' with a very kind and pretty girl from the slums."

Zack looked at me in confusion. "G? Who's that?"

My right hand immediately pointed at Genesis. "Our lovely Commander! I was conceived when he got with 'H'!"

Genesis smirked, "So, who's the lucky woman?"

I blinked and looked at him, acting as if I were Tony Stark. "Er… yea, about that. 'H' isn't a female. He happens to be Angeal!"

The Commander looked like he would choke me to death and Angeal sighed bitterly. Angeal looked at me hopefully. "Am I, at least, the man?"

I smiled and jumped to sit on his lap. "Oh course! 'G' had to go through childbirth just like A, C, and F!"

"Just tell me who 'I' is." Genesis growled.

"Me! Don't you know English?" I pouted at the poet.

"Then what does 'C' stand for?" Genesis yelled, glaring katanas at me.

"Duh! It stands for Cloud!" I climbed off Angeal's lap and I ran towards the white board, grabbing the blue marker to write on the surface. "But in summary, A went with B to make C and I went with J to make K!" Dropping the marker, I ran out of the room to get back to my loft and start plotting for tonight. I laughed at what I wrote on the board.

I JOKE! (=^x^=)

**_$* ^$+ !*$&+(*!$+(!& $+*& !+$() !&$+(!*( !$*+)( *( !&%+)(! $_)!*%+)(!*%_)*%+)#*(!%+_)(*%+)(&*%+! _(%*+#*(%+!_%()&_#)(%&+!(%*+!)**

**Bane: Banzai!**

**Zack: Where's the fire!**

**Bane: Silly puppy! There's no fire! Only… MARSHMELLOWS! (*throws bags of marshmallows at Zack)**

**Sephiroth: (*walks in and looks at the marshmallows being thrown) What is going on-! (*gets hit with many white fluffs)**

**Bane: (*has an open bag in her hand and stares at Sephiroth) MARSHMELLOW WAR!**

**Genesis: What happened to this room? (*wet marshmallows come flying at his face) OH SHIT! (*hides behind counter)**

**Kadaj: (*walks in) Agents of Ark! Put on your headphones!**

**Bane: (*pops Dr. Dre headphones on) Roger that!**

**Zack: (*already has headphones on)**

**Cloud: (*has earphones on, but meh)**

**Reno: (*walks in from living room with white headphones on) Activating mp3 number thirteen!**

**Bane: Mission's a go!**

**MP3: Spin around in circles.**

**Kadaj, Bane, Zack, Cloud, and Reno: (*spinning like there's no tomorrow)**

**Vincent: (*walks in) What are they doing?**

**Angeal: I have no clue.**

**Rude: They just started to spin.**

**MP3: Pick a partner who doesn't have headphones on and jump onto their back.**

**Bane: Sephiroth! (*jumps onto him from the front and scrambles to sit on his shoulders)**

**Reno: Oi! Rude! (*leap-frogs onto Rude, trying not to hit his private parts)**

**Cloud: (*sits on Genesis's shoulders with a death grip)**

**Genesis: Get off!**

**Kadaj: Vincent! Deal with it! (*is on top of Vincent's shoulders)**

**Vincent: I didn't agree to this.**

**Zack: Angeal! Dude! You need to stay still!**

**Angeal: Then get off.**

**MP3: On the count of three, we're going to play Velociraptor Chicken Fight. Three… Two… One… FIGHT!**

**Agents of Ark: RAWR!**

**Bane: Charge Sephy!**

**Sephiroth: (*charges at other team members) What's the point of this?**

**Bane: I need to beat everyone!**

**(*smack, slam, swoosh, crack!)**

**Bane: I'm the winner! (*falls over backwards suddenly)**

**Yazoo: (*sitting on Loz's shoulders with headphones on behind Bane) No. I believe that I am the winner.**

**+*$& +!$*^ _$* &+ *&%+(! *&+ !*%&!+(%*! +)%(&*!+)%(*! +)%(&! )(%&!+ )(%&+!) (%**)#!&%+ (%* _)%&+! ()%&!+) %&+! )(%&!+()***

**Review reply time!**

**Mata Nui: Wars suck… Your baby girl misses you! We'll be waiting! :)**

**Brenda:… Maigen was singing 'If you were gay' to Genesis. I wrote it in the AN… I'm not allowed to put song lyrics into my stories.**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Maigen's luck sucks, but she's good at manipulating people! PS: Pewdie's got me learning Swedish now… My mother's always like this: O.o?**

**Tiryn: Hey! Long time no talk! Or write… (*tries to ignore thinking about a gay Genesis) Er… Dreams don't suck THAT much… They just make things awkward. Sure! You can borrow Genesis! Just make sure he's not too damaged… (*thinking: poor Genesis… At least it's not me!)**

**_*$&+!*$&+ ($*+)( !*%+)( !&%+)(*!+%)(&#!%+&+!#()&%+!)( %*+)!( &%+)!(& %+)( &!%&+! )%(&!(*_%&+!#()%&_(*^%+! )(%&+)!( &%+)!( )**

**Next chapter may be Thursday! Bye bye!**


	23. Chapter XXIII: That Girl, Coward…

**AN: With the way that I separate the chapters, I am ashamed to say that this chapter is shorter than the previous… Whooo boy! I finally got internet access… (*lol I'm finally home… It's nearly midnight) I'm typing this in a hurry, so enjoy! XD**

**At this point, I have begun to post up chapters for My Guilty Horrors, if you haven't heard… I think that My Guilty Horrors will be posted faster than this story…**

**Another point to address… Maigen is NOT a Mary Sue! I took the test and got a TWELVE! That's like, one of the lowest scores you can get!... Just putting it out there! :3**

**Tiryn, here you go! (*pushes Genesis)**

**Chapter XXIII: That Girl, Coward…**

**_* $^+!)$^!(*^$+)$^+! ^+)(! &$+)&$+(^$*!^+ )(%^*%&+! )(%&_(!*^+!) %^_*(!^%+ !&%^_*(!&+(!) &%*(_^!+(&%+!()&%*(^#%+)!( &%)!#^%**

10pm the same day…

Lying in bed, I thought about my own problems. Did I deserve a love life? In all honesty, everyone disserves one. While Genesis still holds my affections, I can't be with him. Our illegitimate break up shoved a barrier between us. Even if Genesis were to somehow recover his memories, I had promised Sephiroth that I would be with him even though it was in that creepy nightmare. Still, I couldn't allow my friend to stay with Sireni. It looks like I need to get information out of the witch first. Gain her trust and then get the engagement to become null and void.

I rolled over to lie on my right side. Then, there was Weiss, who I've had a crush on ever since I played Dirge of Cerberus. However, my crush has remained just that, a crush. Truthfully, I feel that Weiss really only views me as a sister and his love is actually only sibling love. I have to remember that Weiss and everyone in Deepground didn't know romantic love. But, should I tell Weiss that? I don't want him to think that nobody would ever love him in that way… What am I thinking? He's Weiss the Immaculate! The minute he starts showing his face around Gaia, he'll have his own fanclub! He is my smexy Weiss-bear after all. Knowing the people of this planet, everyone important would have a fanclub.

Shaking my head I climbed out of my bed and slipped on my light green flipflops. My gaze shifted to the desk to my right and I smiled, walking towards it and gazing at the binder on the table. After my outburst during my interview, I ran to the 45th Floor archives. Shinra made it too easy for me to get the layout plans of the buildings owned by them. I made copies of the floor plan for Shinra Headquarters and for the Shinra facility at Junon. I couldn't help anyone if I didn't have a solid plan. Inside that binder was the only copy of my plan of action. Of course, I had it memorized since I was the creator. The binder will be given to Vincent when I'm finished gathering data.

Closing the binder, I brought my left hand up to cover half of my face. I don't know what to think anymore. My insecurities are crippling me to the point where I can't think straight. I treat everything as a game so that I won't feel guilty about anything that happens, but I have to face reality now. There isn't a restart button or save station. I have to face the consequences head on.

My previously closed eyes opened as I dropped my hand from my face. I grinned in excitement as I quickly put on my SOLDIER uniform and stormed out of my home. There will no longer be pity games. I have no use for such self-pity. Maigen Tsurugi never felt insecure in her life, so what happened? Okay… a lot of things changed, so what? I'm still the same person from a year ago!

I sauntered over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. Lazard told me that all scientists left work at 10pm sharp, so I would have my chance to carry out my plan after 10. Since there weren't many people working at this time, I got my ride to the 68th Floor fairly quickly. The silver doors opened with silence and I stopped onto its metal floors with a 'clank'. Pressing the button for the main labs, I watched the numbers change above the door as I ascended.

After getting off of the metal deathtrap, I didn't bother activating the illusion material to hide behind. There was no point. I wasn't doing anything illegal. I hummed 'One-Winged Angel' as I made my way to the back of the lab where I saw Loz and Yazoo, ignoring the clamor that the animals made due to my unusual presence.

A loud howl brought my attention to a Hellhound, or rather, the Hellhound that I encountered earlier today. Our eyes met in a clash of red and black, unblinking. This stare down continued for two minutes until the Hellhound looked away and bowed in submission. I grinned as I approached the cage. I had won the fight for dominance… Not like I'd give up… It was a rule to canines to exert dominance over any alpha classed rival. I read the tag next to the cage and nearly had a fangirl moment. The Hellhound was Dark Nation, as in, Rufus Shinra's future pet. However, my excitement ended when I continued to read the tag. Under its name was the label: 'Failure. Extermination date: 9/24/99'

Seeing the bad news, I pulled myself together and smiled at the canine-like creature. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here when the invasion begins."

Dark Nation barked as if it acknowledged what I said before settling in its cage and closing its eyes. Sighing, I continued my way towards where Yazoo and Loz were, putting on a mask of coldness as I arrived. With a straight and uncaring face, I spoke with a short and crisp command. "You will be freed on the 22nd. Be ready to fight for you freedom."

Turning away, I began to walk away from the two men. "Wait!" I faltered a step at Loz's plead. "Come back!"

I closed my eyes and willed myself not to look back. "How could you come here and speak so coldly to us, sister?" Yazoo demanded with a seemingly desperate undertone in his voice.

My pettiness came out and I snapped back. "I have no further business with you! After all, I'm supposed to be neglecting you." Silence followed my sharp and childish retort and I walked away, teary-eyed with an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I quickly identified the feeling as guilt, but why in the world was I feeling guilt?

The guilt increased in pressure as I mechanically made my way back to the loft and up to my room. I groaned, feeling as if my gut was freaking out. Was the guilt increasing because I didn't confront Yazoo? Or was it that I made Yazoo and Loz feel really bad? I glanced to my left in thought. Was I a coward for ignoring the two remnants? I closed my eyes, already knowing the answer. Yes, I am.

Plopping into my bed, I felt warmth surround me. The darkness comforted me.

_Yes, I am a coward…_

**#!+*%!()%&+*!&)(!&%+*)&+#!)(%&_(*!^%+)!(&%+)(!*_!( &%+)(!& _!(& +%)(&!%)!_! (&%+(%*%(&+)(!&!_ )%*)(!&#_! *(!&)(!& %(&!#_*%^+!#)***

**Bane: (*half-dead)**

**Loz: (*waves hands in front of Bane) I think she's dead…**

**Vincent: She's alive.**

**Loz: How do you know that?**

**Vincent: (*looks at Bane intently) It's hot in Topeka…**

**Kadaj: Toe picker?**

**Vincent: No, Topeka…**

**Sephiroth: Were you hoping that it would do something?**

**Vincent: (*looks away from Bane) Unfortunately so…**

**Zack: I don't think it wor-!**

**Bane: PICK MY TOE, IT'S HOT! XP**

**$!+(*$^&+! (&$+)!&$)( !&+$)($&+) &(~ +)*%^ )(*%!( &(~%**^!+)%(&#!_%^*+! *%^+(*&%+)( &%*(#!^_%*&+ ()%&(!#^%_!* &%^#!(*%&#)**

**Review Replies!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Hetalia is really fun to watch! My favorite character happens to be… I really can't decide… In the omake, we were listening to my version of Improve Everywhere's mp3 Experiment!**

**Mata Nui: Quoting LOVELESS… Whooo boy, Don't be surprised if Lil Cat becomes obsessed with it… XD**

**Tiryn: I hope you have fun with him!... Erm.. try not to scar him too much… He still need to appear in the story :)**

**LoreilDarksky00: Maigen's logic and common sense equals zip… I'm lucky that I am the same, otherwise she wouldn't be so… insane! Hehe! Thank you very much! XD**

**KaosTHedgehog: Cool! You play Persona, too? XD Justice and Devil… O.o Living contradiction! XD**

**Innocent Akuma: Welcome to the review board! Woah… That is a weird dream… Hehe I wanna see that! If you don't mind, can I write about it for one of the future chapters? Hello Ace! Lol I also adore Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice! I adore Ace! He's so random that it's funny! But, I also like Joker and Pierce!... I like all of them now that I think about it… Sorry that this chapter is so short!**

**Britt3899: Welcome! One day? O.O (*speechless) Not surprising, since I read almost obsessively sometimes… But I've never met someone who could read like that! Nice to meet your acquaintance! Lol, Sephiroth/Maigen is my intended pairing, but I gotta do something about Genesis's Sireni problem! XD**

***$#^$+)!&%+! (&%+)*!^%+)(&! +%*^!+) (%&+*&+ !)(%+)! &%+)(! &%+^! +%)(&! (*^+! )(&%+)*! )(%&+)*!^%+)(! %+)*^! +)%(&! )^&^)**

**Agh… Gotta wake up in another seven hours… Goodnight!**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Unexpected Events Act I

**AN: Hello! Peoples! I am back after doing homework… well, more like redoing homework after my computer accidently deleted everything to do with school work. This chapter was supposed to be posted this past weekend, but I regret that I did not. In fact… I didn't sleep at all last night, so I'll be sleeping more tonight. Not that you needed to know that… I cut to the chase and begin telling the juicy details on the next few chapters. This is only part one of Chapter series: Unexpected Events!**

**Posted in accordance to Breaking-Benjamin-rules' birthday! Happy Birthday!**

**Without further ado:**

**Chapter XXIV: Unexpected Events Act I**

** *!$^+ !)(%&+! (%&(* !^%+)!( &%+ !&%+)(^#+%)( !&%_*^+!%)(! ^+%() &%+(^ !+%()#%^_( $*^%+! )*%^+ !(%&+ !)(%&_ !*^%+)(%_%&+!()%&**

September 9th 8:52pm…

I sat in my seat with a solemn look on my face. Slumped over in the seat, my arms supported my body as my gaze stayed clued to the metal floor. My squad and I were packed into a helicopter, on our way back to headquarters after a long and exhausting mission. I felt tired as I acknowledged the steady hum of the helicopter's rotor. Today was not a great day. The morning turned out normal enough, but after going to Deepground and meeting with Vincent at the Train Station, my day just went down hill from there. My right hand squeezed the red leather clad hand as I stared at his unconscious form.

Brows furrowed, I thought back to the beginning of the day, before Genesis decided to protect me. My eyes closed in deep recollection, shutting away my view of the unconscious Commander.

&$ ^+) ^!+)( !&(%^ !+%)(* !^%*^ +!)(%&+! )(&%+ )!(&%+! ()%&+ )!(%&+ (!%&+)(&%+)(!&%_!* &+%)(#&%*#+ %()! *+%()&)(%&+! )(%&! ()%&+ !(%&+! )(&%+)!(#%*)

That morning at 6am

"Shut up!" I yelled, burrowing into the blankets and covering my petite form with the pillow.

_*ding-dong~_

"Argh!" Getting out of bed, I grabbed my pillow and strolled to the front door as it persisted to ring.

I moved sluggishly as the morning sun began to shine its rays of _lovely_ light into my wall of windows. I previously thought that Midgar also had a plate above it, but it turned out that it was often cloudy here. Still, I hated getting out of bed and much preferred to be lazy in bed. After all, to say that I loved to sleep was an understatement. Unfortunately, the doorbell interrupted my sleep! My bare feet made no noise on the marble floor as I trudged to the door only in a sports bra and boy shorts. Paying no attention to my state of undress, I opened the door to glare menacingly at the offender. However, to my _extreme_ delight, there were two people outside.

Reno whistled and eyed me up and down. "Woah. We've got a cutie!"

"Reno, do shut up." Genesis scolded, disapproving Reno's lewd behavior.

I glared at the Turk and pounced onto him with my legs wrapped around his waist. Reno smirked lewdly. "She's a plain Jane, but feisty!" The red head grabbed my butt. "So we're already on second base?"

My murder intent grew tenfold and I fumed, my face turning an angry shade of red. That's when I violently began to beat him with the pillow in my hands. "Die you perverted, lewd, deviant!"

Genesis laughed at Reno's pathetic attempts at blocking my barrage of pillow whaps. "You asked for it, Turk! I told you not to mess with her in the morning!"

By then, I had just about given up on hitting, so I began to suffocate the red headed Turk instead. Reno's hand pushed against the pillow, trying to halt my assault "What did I do wrong? I only came here to deliver a stupid message from Director Lazard!"

I stopped applying pressure to the pillow, which let Reno shove me off his legs. My body didn't register the shove, so I toppled to the side ungracefully. My left shoulder collided with the floor painfully. The pain that ran up my arm jolted me out of my slightly dazed state. Reno clambered to his feet as I sat up and hugged the pillow to myself. I saw Reno whisper to Genesis as quietly as he could.

"Do you think she's cute?" the red head spoke softly.

"No." replied Genesis, expressing his opinion on me. I already know that he disliked 'Loki'. After all, I did make it 'my' life's mission to make his life miserable. "She's rude, inexperienced, garish, and she acts like a boy at times." I remained silent because they were true. Loki was Genesis's personal troll after all.

"Yeah. She's a little too fat for my liking." Reno stated, non-so nicely.

In response, I stood up and smacked Reno in the face with the pillow before running into my loft and slamming the doors close. I ignored their calls through the metal doors. Instead of listening to Reno's message from Lazard, I ran up to my desk to retrieve my PHS. Dialing Lazard's number, I pulled on my uniform and stared at the sunrise.

After a few rings, Lazard picked up. "Good morning, Loki. I take it that Reno got my message to you."

"'Morning." I responded with a smile. "No. Reno and I had a little disagreement, so I didn't actually receive a message."

Lazard sighed from the other end of the line. "I'm sorry for sending him."

I laughed and shook my head. "You don't have to apologize, Lazard. So, what was this important message?"

"Some man named Dante sent a message to me." Lazard stated. "I think it's best if you come and see the message for yourself."

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes." After hearing Lazard's approval, I rushed around my loft, getting ready in only three minutes before grabbing a biscuit and sprinting out of my home. My small form rushed past Reno and Genesis, both of which, still stood outside my previously closed doors. I heard the elevator open from down the hallway and sprinted faster, screaming out, "Hold the doors!"

Luckily, I made it just in time to enter the closing doors. I ran into the wall on the other side of the metal contraption with a painful smack, falling to the metal floor indignantly. "Loki, such a position is not becoming for a 1st Class SOLDIER." A silky deep voice stated above me.

"Sephiroth, you and I both know that I'm not becoming of anything." I joked, jumping to my feet and leaned next to the General.

My retort elected a twitch of the lips from the stoic face of Mr. Kitty-Eyed Epitome of Sexiness. "Don't sell yourself short, Valentine. I have a feeling that you are capable of more than you may let on." Sephiroth stated, his eyes trained onto the elevator doors. "Which floor are you headed to?"

"I'm going to go visit Director Lazard. He has a mission for me." I replied with a smile.

"Hm. It looks like the both of us share a common destination." Sephiroth observed. A silence passed between us, comfortable, but silent. "I heard Reno and Genesis paid you a visit."

I quirked an eyebrow in interest, "I never thought that you were one to initiate small talk."

"You remind me of a… very close friend." Sephiroth explained. "I feel comfortable around you, just as if I were talking to her."

I knew who Sephiroth was talking about. "You mean that girl, Maigen?" I asked, "The girl you love?"

Sephiroth smiled fondly at the mention of my name. "Yes. Maigen. My dearest treasure."

The way the General said my name was gentle and affectionate. A joy sparkled in his emerald eyes, electing a smile to my face. "How did you two meet?"

A sad and bitter smile replaced the soft smile on his handsome face. "That is not my story to tell. But, I can tell you that I didn't always love her." I stayed quiet as I listened to Sephiroth speak. "I only thought of her as a child who needed to be protected when I first met her. She looked so fragile and so desperately lonely. I wanted to protect her, but Genesis got to her first." The General growled after the last sentence escaped his mouth.

"Genesis doesn't seem to remember Maigen, though." I stated, trying to get more out of the usually silent man.

"That's because I loved her more than he did. If he loved Maigen more than I did, it would mean that he wouldn't have forgotten her." Sephiroth hissed in agitation, but his face betrayed no emotion. I was about to ask another question, but Sephiroth had stated, "We're here, Valentine. You can ask your questions later."

**^$ +$* !^&+! &(%*^! +)%(*^_ (*%&+! )(%*^& *&%+! )(%&+!)( *%&+)! (&%+)! (*%+)#* ^%+!)( &%+ !)(%&) &%+! )(%&_(* &%+! )(%&+)!( &%+**

**Bane: Rawr!**

**Genesis: What now?**

**Bane: I dominate the tennis courts!**

**Vincent: But you can't dominate in popularity.**

**Bane: (*sulks)**

**Kadaj: (*pokes Bane) What did you do that for, daddy?**

**Vincent: (*anger mark) Don't call me that. She was not in her right mind.**

**Sephiroth: Sleep deprivation?**

**Bane: (*walks up to Sephiroth, who is sitting on her bed, reading a book… and cuddles with him) I didn't get any sleep last night because of my stupidity.**

**Kadaj: You were playing Borderlands 2 instead of doing your homework, so it's your fault.**

**Bane: I had everything done except Vocabulary, but then I forgot to save it on a separate file… so I overwrote everything I did have…**

**Genesis: SO it is your own fault!**

**Bane: It's no-!**

**Okita(from the anime/otome game Hakuouki): Shut up, or I'll kill you…**

**Bane: (*runs away to Saito)**

**Saito(also from Hakuouki): …**

**Bane: (*sulks and grows mushrooms in a corner)**

*** &^$(* !&$+() &%_(& !+)%(& _!)(&%+ )!(%&^+) !(&%+) !(%&_ ()!&%+)( !^%*& !+%)(&_(%&+ !)(%*_*!&%+! )(%&+)(! &%+)(#&%) !&+%)(! &%+)(**

**Review tiem! (Twas misspelled on purpose!)**

**Britt3899: Lol! I have that too! XD Hmm… I could never imagine what it's like to have a sister. I prefer my brothers and their weird antics! Hmm… the 'befriending' on Sireni can be arranged… as well as the Genesis wearing pink frilly stuff. Although, it's probably going to backfire on Maigen if that does happen… I'll add it to one of the filler chapters planned! Thanks for the idea… if you'll let me use it!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Lol! Happy Birthday! Romano's so much fun to mess with… Hehehe… tomatoes… XD**

**Mata Nui: You know… that's like keeping Lil Cat from the entire planet… -_-; And yeah, you're doomed to a life full of LOVELESS… ;)**

**xXmegachompXx: Lol! I love your screen name! But now I'm feeling hungry… I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a tennis match earlier… Hopefully… you get this after school ;) I hope this was to your expectations! Lol, I like dividing chapters! The bros have already taken over! :) We're just in disguise! XP**

**tifa2001: Aww! I'm flattered that you think that! Thank you very much!**

**Innocent Akuma/Akuma's Innocence: Yeah… Maigen's mind is just a maelstrom of scrambled thoughts. Whenever I have dreams like that, I write them down and make them into stories, which get revised until I feel like posting them! Ace is a bit yandare… no, wait, that's an understatement. They all deserve hugs! XD**

**UniCryin: Welcome! I'm happy that you've enjoyed it so far! I made the A, B, C concept up on a whim when I was brainstorming with my friend! I wanted to add a bit of lewdness to Maigen's alter ego! It's fun when I have to write about a character that plays another character!**

**Hayate The Soul Reaper: Hello and Welcome! Or rather, welcome back! I'm happy that you found my story again! And I'm also happy that you enjoy it! Maigen's character is one of constant paranoia and unwillingness to love again. I gave her survivor's guilt so that she seems more human, and as the story goes on, more of the damage done to her emotional, and psychological state shall be revealed! Lol! I don't mind the long review at all! Thanks for taking the time to review! Ciao~**

**Nakari-chan: Hahaha! I'm happy that you do! Thanks for reviewing!**

***^ +* !&+%(& !+(*%^+ !)(%&_ !(*&%+ !)(%&+ !()&%+ )!(%&+)( !*! ()&%+)(! &+%)( &#%(&! +)(%&(# *^%+)! (&%(_#* &+%)(! &%(! &%)(! &(*)**

**Wooooooooo! It's a record! The number of reviews this chapter was surprising! XD Thank you all for being patient!**


	25. Chapter XXV: Unexpected Events Act II

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back after what? A month? Well.. a month for those of you who only read this story at least! Sorry about that! I've been planning some stuff for the future. I'm planning to start writing other stories and posting them. I don't want my Final Fantasy VII stories to be the only stories I write. Anyways, I've been gone for the last two weeks because there was a hurricane in the area I live in… If any of you follow the news, you'll know that it was Hurricane Sandy… It basically blasted my power away… I lived nearly two weeks without power or internet… Not as bad as the other people though. Then, there was a snowstorm this past week… Bad weather is just attracted to this area isn't it? Anyways, I've held you back long enough… Here's the chapter!**

**Wow… Chapter 25 already?**

**Chapter XXV: Unexpected Events Act II!**

***$^+ )!($&+) (!*$_* &!+)$(& +)%(&+ !%*&+) !(&%+ !&%+) !(%&_*!&%+ ()%&+)*&#+%)(!&%+) (%&+#)(%&+)(&%+!) (%&_#* ^%+) !(%&**

The air conditioned hallways were empty of security and well lit. The normally closed sliding doors were wide open, welcoming the General and I to the spacious room. Lazard sat at his desk, typing away at his computer. Behind the Director was a screen that showed images of the underground materia caves in the outskirts. The pictures displayed images of mako enhanced monsters that stalked in the caves.

Lazard glanced up from his computer and a small knowing smile appeared. "Good morning." he welcomed us warmly and gestured tot eh two chairs in front of him. "Please, take a seat."

Sephiroth and I immediately took our seats. "What is the mission?" Sephiroth asked, going straight to business.

Lazard immediately enlarged a picture of a mako enhanced Mover. "An abundance of these creatures have been sighted in the area surrounding Mideel. Your job is to exterminate the population terrorizing the citizens on the island." Lazard's gaze shifted to me, "Valentine, I will brief you on your mission as soon as the General departs."

I nodded and then began to stare at Sephiroth, trying not to make my eagerness for him to leave noticeable. Sephiroth met my stare, unblinking and calculating. My brows furrowed and I coughed, turning my face away with a blush. Curse my feelings for the handsome man sitting next to me. "I guess you won't be back for a while if you're leaving for Mideel."

The General glanced at the clock behind me with a frown before standing up and leaving the room. "Take care."

My eyes trailed after the tall man before moving to look Lazard in the eyes. "What did the message say?"

The Director sighed and sat back in his chair. "I think that it's best if I let you hear the message yourself." Lazard began to type in a few codes before an audio recording began to play.

_'Director Lazard, my name is Dante the Tragic, an Un-colored Tsviet in Deepground, formerly Dante Valshe. I am a friend of Loki. This message is private and untraceable. The following message is for out beloved leader, Maigen. You are aware that Loki Valentine is actually Maigen Tsurugi, leader of Nox Miles. Therefore, you are our ally and may also heart this message. Maigen, you're soldiers are ready to break free. However, we request an audience as soon as possible. The Restrictors have heavily sedated our powers and left the facility until their meeting with the President is finished at six pm tonight. This is our chance to meet. We need your plan.'_

The message ended in static as I sighed. "Really. Dante rounded up the entire Deepground Army in a span of four days. Boy does he and the others work fast." I gazed at Lazard with hope in my eyes. "Am I cleared to go to Deepground?"

The Director nodded, crossing his arms. "You're free until 3pm. You have a mission in Kalm with Commander Rhapsodos and your shared team." A frown appeared on Lazard's face. "There have been mako enhanced monsters spawning everywhere. There were reported sightings of Horned Devils around Kalm. The mission is hardly a problem for a First Class SOLDIER such as yourself."

I shook my head and began to leave the room. "I'll call Genesis later to arrange a meeting place and time. See you later Lazard, and thanks."

With that farewell, I left Lazard's office and headed towards the secret entrance into Deepground.

^$_ (*$^!_ *$&! ($+*!( ^%* +%)*! &+%)(! &%_#*^&%*(! ^)%*&^#+%*(! &_%*(!&#%*(! ^%_*(^#!+%(*! ^&%_*(&!#+%*( !^%#*(_&%+! *%&#_%*^! +%*^!

Bane's POV

As Maigen embarked on her assignment, the General stood in a crevice between two walls next to Lazard's Office. In other words, he heard everything said by Lazard, Dante, and 'Loki' who turned out to be Maigen, the love of his life. Poor little Sephiroth. His emerald green eyes were wide and he felt like a fool. To think that the annoying and talented First Class SOLDIER was his little volatile cranberry, was now so painfully obvious that he growled in anger at himself.

&^$_! (*^$_(* $& !_(*&%+! *&%+* (^%+! )(*%&_! *%&_ *%^+ (*%&+! (%*&_!(*^%+! *%&+ !*&%+! )(%&+ !*&%! *%&+*#!&%#*(& %+!(%&!#*(_&%*( &

Sephiroth's POV

My life as become increasingly complicated. I keep thinking that a good lover should've recognized their own beloved. And yet, I did not know that Loki was Maigen this entire time. It all made sense to me now. My beautiful violinist used her nickname as her alias. Maigen pretends to be Loki because she's living a double life as the enemy of the Shinra Company. She's in SOLDIER and undercover to gain resources and information. 'Loki' is so angry at Genesis because she found out about his engagement to Sireni and feels betrayed.

I want to run after Maigen and tell her that she doesn't have to burden herself with her mission. She can abandon her guise and live with me. I'll quit SOLDIER and we'll move to an island far away. We can be together and if she wants, we can continue her mission together. I have long since desired to capture her lips with my own. To take her in my arms and never let go. At times, I am ashamed to admit that my mind imagines going further than kisses and hugs. I lust for her and it is unbearable when I cannot do things that I want with her. My body wanted only her ever since she came to me when she was assaulted by Genesis during the mid-terms. I was twenty three then, but fate is funny. I returned to this world from Earth, retaining all my memories, only to find that it is a year earlier than when I left. I'm still only twenty-two years old and Maigen will be fifteen in four days.

My love for Maigen was not graciously received by anyone. When Angeal asked me why I displayed a lack of interest in woman, I replied that I loved only Maigen. By then, Angeal had lost his memories of Earth, so I spoke of my beloved through her age. Angeal said that I should forget Maigen and pursue women my own age.

For four months, I made love to different women. I tried to find a replacement for Maigen, who I thought would forever be out of my reach in a world entirely separate from my own. The women that I made love with could not satisfy me. I did not love them like I did Maigen. My little cranberry would forever hold my heart. So, I resolved to imagining Maigen in the place of the women beneath me every night. I could never let Maigen know of what I've done. She would be disgusted and I could not bear it if she were to hate me. I am a sick man, but I would wait through my eternity to be with her.

I slid out of the crevice in the wall and strolled towards the elevator. Pulling out my cell phone, I debated on whether I should call one of the women that I had previously slept with. Closing my eyes, I sighed and deleted the folder of numbers from the women that use to share my bed. Once all the women were deleted, I entered in a new contact.

_**Maigen Tsurugi**_

_**XXX-XXX-XXXX**_

Smiling, I saved the contact before putting the phone away. She is the only woman that belongs in my life.

^.^ . ;)) . ^.^XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Maigen's POV

Dante met up with me at the secret entrance. Then, I noticed that something about the tall man changed. "You cut your hair."

Dante smirked, fingering his now short and wild hair. "I got tired of looking defenseless, so I had it cut." His eyes were still closed, but a mile was on his face.

Now that his hair didn't cover his face, I could see that he actually had a slender face with high cheekbones. He was a very handsome man with slightly pale skin and a symmetrical face. Personally, I prefer men with slightly feminine faces, which is why I'm attracted to Sephiroth and Genesis. Guys like Dante are like brothers to me. "It suits you. Good choice." I complimented.

"Thanks!" Danted took me by the hand and began to walk down the hallway. "Come one, Weiss is waiting for you."

I stared at Dante's back as we jogged along the halls. Weiss wanted to see me. Me, his bane of existence. Eh… I remain totally skeptical… Unless he's planning on confessing his love for me… Haha! I highly doubt that, though. He probably wants my plan so that he can escape Deepground already.

We reached Weiss's chambers in less than five minutes, pushing open the two large double doors and strolling in. With exaggerated enthusiasm, I ran up to hug Weiss. "I missed you, Weiss-bear!"

The larger man grunted before wrapping his arms around me uncomfortably. "Midget."

I pulled away and smacked Weiss's arms roughly. "How cruel. Here I am, paying you a visit at the bottom of the world and you can't have the decency to greet me benevolently!" Then I began to stomp around in circles.

"I didn't mean it tha-!" Weiss started, his mouth already forming the next word.

I didn't wait for Weiss to finish and continued to rant. "I mean, how difficult is it to say, 'Hey, Maigen, long time no see' or a 'How are you doing, Maigen?"

"Maigen, liste-!"

My tirade continued, not even stopping to listen to Weiss. "I mean, I think it's pretty simple to at least say that!"

Abruptly, Weiss pulled me around and gripped both my arms tightly. "Maigen! Shut your damn mouth and listen to me!"

My mouth switched and quirked into a smirk. "Okay. I'm listening, Weiss-dear."

Taking in a deep breath, Weiss spewed out everything on his mind. "I didn't mean to call you that, Maigen. It's a reflex to hide my… feelings." He stared at me with an unsure face. "Do you follow so far?"

I nodded my head, "Please continue."

Slipping his hands from my arms, Weiss continued to explain himself. "Dante explained that it was a defense mechanism, but he didn't know what it was for. Your friend, Adiana explained to me when we were still on Earth, that I had feelings for you. That… I love you."

I was slightly amazed. The normally immaculate and proud Weiss was reduced into a nervous wreck. I admit that it took Weiss a lot of guts to confess to me. "I feel the same way, Weiss." I confessed to having a mutual love for him.

Then, what came next startled me. Lunging forward, Weiss's lips captured my own, his left arm around my waist and his right hand holding my chin. There was no doubt that Weiss was a fantastic kisser, but there was no spark between us. Genesis's kisses felt like he was calming my very being. Sephiroth's kisses were hot, passionate, sensual, and, dare I say it, erotic, titillating even. Kadaj's kiss was definitely hot and sensual, but he doesn't count because it was the Sephiroth in him that made him kiss me. Weiss's kiss was just a plain kiss I guess. I'm mean for comparing, aren't I?

Weiss pulled away from the kiss with a confused frown. "Something's supposed to click when two people kiss, right? Like an epiphany?"

I nodded my head, "Usually something like that's supposed to happen… So! Did you have an epiphany, because I did."

Weiss also nodded. "Yeah, I did. Our love for each other is platonic, not romantic."

"I agree." I stretched out my hand, "Close friends?"

Shaking his head, Weiss pulled me into a warm hug that he probably only reserved for Nero. "Brother and sister."

** &^$_ !(*$^_ ($&+! ()$&_ !(*&%+ !(%&_* #&%+)( &%+) (!&%+)(! &%+!) (%&#*(_&%!() %&+) (!&%+)( #&%_()! &+%)(#&%_*(# &%_)(**

**Bane: Whooop! I finally got the chapter out!**

**Genesis: (*battered from his return) …**

**Bane: Genesis? What happened to you?**

**Genesis: Tiryn happened… You sold me to the devil, you b-!**

**Bane: (*glomps Genesis) OMG You're alive! Thanks Tiryn!**

**Weiß: Why is my name spelled that way?**

**Bane: Cause it's proper German, when spelt that way…**

**Kondou: Proper is good!**

**Cloud: Who are you?**

**Kondou: I am Kondou Isami, Commander of the Shinsengumi!**

**Kadaj: Never heard of you…**

**Kondou: (*grows mushrooms)**

**Okita: What did you do to Kondou-san!**

**Bane: Calm down, Okita-sama! He's fine!**

**Okita: You did this didn't you!**

**Bane: (*bottom lip quivers) TT^TT I didn't do anything!**

**Okita: I'll seriously kill you!**

**Harada: Souji! That's uncalled for!**

**Heisuke: Don't say things that you don't mean!**

**Bane: (*cheers up) He doesn't mean it?**

**Shinpachi: Of course no-!**

**Okita (*draws his sword with a glare) Of course I mean it!**

**Bane: TT^TT (*runs away crying) SEPHIROTH!**

**Hijikata: Great. Good job, Souji. You scared away our only means of returning to our proper fandom.**

**Saitou: -_-;**

**&*^$ _(*$^ !$*& +($)& !(+*&$+ )!($&_( !*^&$+) (&%_! *(&$+)( !&$_(*! ^%+) (!&%*(_#^%+)! (%&(_# ^%+! *(%^#_(*%&(_!* ^%&) #_XD**

**I'm not sure what's wrong with me today… I'm abnormally cheerful today!**

**Akuma's Innocence: Haha! I enjoy writing the random thoughts because it makes her rather… erratic and unpredictable. I planned to write a story about one of my dreams, but it never happened… I remember them clear as day though… Do you watch Hakuouki?**

**Mata Nui: … I'll miss you Lil Cat**

**KaosTHedgehog: So… What did you think of this chapter? You darn imaginative thinker**

**UniCryin: Thanks! Lol they are!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: XD I love making up really ridiculous names for people!**

**Tifa2001: Was he romantic in this one? It's only going to get more romantic! XD**

**Lightslighting: It's really no problem! I'm just happy that you're reading my story! It's nice to get feedback, but I feel that as long as people take the time to read my story, it's all worth the wait! I hope you like this one too!**

**Ereneviana: I hope I didn't disappoint! XD**

**Tiryn: Oh! Thanks for returning Genesis! I missed him! (*shouts to the group "Tiryn says 'Hi!'" Everyone: "Hey!") Oh! Chocolate! Thanks so much! (*licks lips) Can't wait to eat them!**

**%$ )!*&$^ _(*$^! _($*&+! )$(&_! ($&+ !)($&_! (*&$%+ !)($*+) !(*$+) !(&$()_!& $+)(! *%(_#&%+) !(%*#)_(&%+)! (%*_#*( &%+)! (&%!#)_(**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	26. Chapter XXVI: Unexpected Events Act III!

**AN: Howdy people! I'm back! And I have a new chapter! XD… I really have nothing to say!**

**This chapter is short because it's a transition chapter… Special thanks to my friend Alexis for helping me type this up!**

**Chapter XXVI: Unexpected Events Act III!**

***$^ &_*($&+ !)($& +)($ !+)$(* _(&$+ !)($*+ )($*+ )(&#_*(&+)( !*$+#()%*#( &%+! )( #+)%*# )(%&+! )(#+)(%& _^&+!)($!*+)%(&#)_ %&(**

"Am I to assume, Weiss, that Maigen is also my sister now?" Nero asked from the right of us. Weiss immediately responded to his younger brother, a small smile on his face. "Yes, Nero. Starting today, Maigen is our sister."

Still unsure, Nero's eyes flickered towards us and to the floor nervously. A blush dusted Nero's pale cheeks, "Welcome to our family." But other than that greeting, Nero moved no closer to me.

I was puzzled by Nero's hesitance, but then I remembered what Nero said about himself. 'I am a monster. I have the power of oblivion! Everyone that I become close to, with the exception of Weiss, has been taken from me!" My eyes rolled. It was obvious to me that Nero wanted to join our hug, so I gripped his arm firmly after releasing Weiss and pulled Nero into my arms around my chest. My head rested a little bit below his collar. "You are not a monster, Nero. I love you as much as Weiss does, so don't be afraid."

My reassurance unleashed a torrent of sobs from Nero, who collapsed to his knees, taking me with him. Sobs shook his entire form as he buried his face in my stomach, his arms wrapped around my waist. Unfastening the muzzle on Nero's face, I ran my hands through his hair in comfort. Eventually, Nero began to speak through his tears. "Promise, promise not to leave me."

Normally distant eyes softened as I responded to Nero's plea. "I will not leave you, Nero. I promise."

His sobs softened until they eventually stopped, but Nero still didn't let go of me. "Nero," Weiss started, raising an eyebrow at Nero's unstable behavior. "You going to let go of our little sister?"

Nero's response was to tighten his hold on my stomach, making it a vice grip. "I will not relinquish my hold on her. She's my precious little sister."

I rolled my eye, but let Nero continue to hug me as I ran my hand through his ebony locks. "So, I'll explain my plan." I received several nods, including one from the man clinging to my middle. "We're going to escape using the secret tunnel on the twenty-second. I won't be leading you out of this metal Hell, though. I have to conduct the distracting team. I have several comrades above ground that will help me distract Shin-ra's SOLDIERs. I also have to save my shield-brothers from Shin-ra's labs. They might get experimented on and I can't allow that to happen to anyone."

"What time do we break out?" Dante questioned, twirling his jutte around effertlessy.

"Just wait at the entrance. The signal will be an explosion. "I supplied." My team above will attack the headquarters. But, the team is only made up of four people, so you have to get out and help us as quick as you guys can. We're not fighting to kill, just to cripple."

"That takes all the fun out of it, Maigen." Weiss complained, earning sounds of agreement from other Tsviets, except for Nero, who merely stared up at me.

I stopped running my hand through Nero's hair, earning a cry of protest from him. Growling, I stared up at the other Tsviets in the room. "I for one, don't want to become the very people we are trying to stop! I will not allow the slaying of innocent lives, forced to fight a war that they are not responsible for!"

Rosso practically snorted. "Like I'd listen to a child. I'll kill whomever I please."

I glared at the crimson haired woman with distaste. "No you will not."

The female warrior sneered haughtily. "Why would I not?"

"Because you'll have to get through me first." I declared with a dead serious tone.

Rosso smirked and drew her double bladed weapon, pointing it at me. "Very well then. I'll defeat you, take your place as leader and have us show the Shin-ra Army ant their pathetic SOLDIERs no mercy." Ignoring Weiss' order to stand down, Rosso the crimson charged at Nero and I with an aura of arrogance and bloodlust.

I made no move to defend myself, but smirked, a confident glint in my eyes as I stared at my attacker. "You are too arrogant, Rosso."

My statement merely angered the red head further. "Shut up!. No one will ever stand above me!." Then, in her burst of anger, Rosso turned into bloodburst Rosso.

Rosso came at Nero an I in an increased speed, probably not caring if she hurt Nero. I prepared to summon my three Makonoid guardians. However, just before I was about to speak, Nero lifted himself from my middle. Pulling me into a possessive embrace, Nero glared at Rosso with quiet fury as his oblivion attacked her with vigorous fury.

The obsidian surrounded Rosso from all sides, earning a cry of fear from the previously murderous woman. I was dizzy from Nero's sudden movement, so I couldn't make out Rosso's cries. All I could hear through my dizzy mind was Nero's rather possessive words. "Try to attack Maigen again, and you will know the true meaning of despair."

At this point, my face is just as blank. Nero just quoted Ulquiorra Schiffer from Bleach. Holy beansprouts, this day is just weird. And as much as I'd like to see Rosso suffer because she is a sadistic bitch, I need her to help fight this war. With a sigh, I took Nero's hand. "Nero, please don't hurt her. We need her for this war."

With as sigh, Nero retracted the oblivion, but still fumed in fury, glaring at Rosso who was unconscious on the ground. Then, Nero glanced at me, reverting to the usual gentle and shy persona that I loved about him. "I'm sorry, little sister, I lost control. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

I smiled at Nero in reassurance. "It's fine, Nero." … while taking out my PHS.

From across the chamber, Weiss yelled at me. "Does the other team know the plan, yet?"

I frowned and stared at my PHS screen for two full minutes. Then, I ran out of the room, dragging Nero with me. "Holy fudge truffles! I'm late!"

** &^$_ !(*$&+ )($& !+)$(*& +$)( !&$_(*& +$) ($&! (&$+ )($& !+$(* +$)( &(*^#()*+# )(&!+ )($&(#*^$*#& ^$_! *($&+#)($#(_*&$_(*! &$+ !**

**Bane: FUS! RO DAH!**

**Genesis: What's with the noise?**

**Sephiroth: It's a dragon shout…**

**Vincent: What for?**

**Bane: I'm pumped!**

**Kadaj: So am I!**

**Genesis: Again, I ask why?**

**Bane: It's because I am able to play the Dragonborn DLC!**

**Genesis: For what game?**

**Bane: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim!**

**Genesis: Skyrim sucks…**

**Bane, Kadaj, Loz, Sephiroth, Zack: KRII LUN AUS!**

**&^$ _(*$&+ $)(& +$(& !+$)(&_$(*& (_$*&# _(%*&+! )$()%&#+ )(%!+ )%(#*%&#()_*!+)%(&# _(%^*&+%*! &%+)(# &%_(# *&%)_ #(&)(%)**

**Review reply time!**

**Mata Nui: That hole in the roof will be huge! XD Oh boy, that chapter will be funny!**

**KaosTHedgehog: Tiryn took Genesis, with my permission, to torture him… Hehe…**

**UniCryin: Sephiroth knows how to keep a secret, though… a lot of exciting things happening soon!**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! **

**Tifa2001: Hehe, I wouldn't call this 'romantic'… not yet at least! XD**

**Mizu Kouken: Aww thank you for reading my story! My OC started off as a character based off the real me, but then, I decided to give her a few more talents than I had… and much less faults. I found that I couldn't allow my character to become a mary-sue because they were despised in the fanfiction world… As a result, I became overly paranoid that someone was going to bash on my character. So, I drew a character map for Maigen and listed her talents and faults. I do the same with my one-shot characters and my other characters in recent stories. Actually, I don't live in Topeka… I live in New Jersey, very close to New York City. I would like to visit the mid-west, but I'm poor :P… I hope you have fun! And thank you for reviewing!**

**Lightslighting: I hope this chapter didn't bore you! I am very bad at writing transition chapters! XD**

**Bibliotaku748: here's the next one! XD**

**Exemia: I like giving people faults and excessive human qualities! It's fun!**

**&^_ (*^+!)($& !+)$(& !_($*&+! )($&!) (*$+ !()$*_) !(&$*(_ !^&$+) !($+ !)($& _!(*^$+ )!($_ !(&$(#*^%+ !)(&$(#*&_(! *&$_) !($&( *%&_#(***

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Unexpected Events Act IV!

**AN: Hello again! It's been… a month since my last update… I'm terribly sorry about that. I haven't been myself recently. Mainly, I've been feeling under the weather. I don't know if it's an emotional or physical problem, but I haven't been able to write as much as I would like to. I have not inspiration for funny chapters, so I might just skip around with dates after the next few chapters. That way, the story can go on without delay.**

**Also, due to my recent ailment, I've decided to stop posting until May… that is not a definite though, since I have a compulsion to write and update.**

**If you decide that you can't wait for the next updates, feel free to check my facebook page. It's under my pen name on facebook. I usually post previews or sneak peaks of my chapters on it… and my plans for future stories.**

**Anyways, I've rambled enough:**

**Chapter XXVII: Unexpected Events Act IV!**

**(^% $)* &!^$_! (*$&+!($* !_&*($&+! )$(& !_($!+ $)(! &_(*$&_!(*$&+! $)(&#_(*$& +)$(#& +$) (!$&(*&#$!* ($&+!)($&(*#&$#*$&+! )$(&! _(*$&_**

Of course I didn't forget that I was dragging Nero with me. No! Of course not!... Okay, so maybe I did forget that I was dragging Nero with me. In face, I didn't even realize that I was pulling Nero along until we were practically standing under the secret entrance.

I blinked and stared down at our intertwined hands. I wonder if Sephiroth will get jealous… "Oh! Whoops! Sorry about that, Nero."

Nero shook his head and gave me a small hug before stepping away from me. "It's fine. I actually like spending time with you, little sister. I've never held hands with anyone besides Weiss."

Grinning cheekily, I hoisted myself up to climb into the secret entrance. Looking down at Nero, I smiled. "I'll be seeing you soon, Nero. Don't miss me too much!"

Without listening for Nero's response, fearing that I wouldn't be able to leave, I continued to climb up the ladder. The echoes in the small cramped tunnel carried Nero's reply to my delicate ears. "I miss you already, Maigen. Come back to us soon."

)&^ !_($*&! $(*&! _$(*&_(*&$_! (*$&_(!* &$! )($&!_ (*$&_(*&$+! ($*&_(#*&#_ (*&$)(! *^%)*& #^%_! (*%&+! ()$&*()*#^$)*&#^ %+ (*$&+! ()$*(*^*%&^$*)

Midgar Train Station 1pm

People gave me weird looks as I sat on a bench at the train station. I had phased back into my original body after changing into some civilian clothes. Now, I'm standing in the middle of Midgar as Maigen Tsurugi, the five feet tall chibi leader of Nox Miles. I was not Loki Valentine, the five feet four red eyed, blue tinted haired, slim SOLDIER First Class. No one would be able to distinguish the fact that Loki and I are the same person.

I don't understand why these people were giving me weird looks. Did I do something wrong? I'm not dressed or acting suspiciously. All I'm doing is sitting on a bench with a binder, waiting for Vincent to arrive… Speaking of which… He's late.

In the next half hour, I started daydreaming about random stuff. It's only been about a week since I arrived in this world and I find that I've only got four days until my 15th birthday. On that day, however, is also the Shinra Ball. The common notion at Shinra was that all First Class SOLDIERs were required to have a date with them. I pouted slightly, "Man, and I don't have the slightest clue how to get a date."

After moving to a more rural part of the station, I allowed myself to pace around in a circle. "That stupid ball! I don't know how to get a date. No, wait… I can't get a date for the life of me because I'm so damn messed up, and Seph and Gen are most likely taken. Argh! Angeal's probably taken, too! And I don't wanna have to ask Tseng! I mean he's not bad or anything, but he's a bit too uptight for my taste. Am I even allowed to ask Zack? Or maybe Kunsel… Er… Yeah no, the both of them are equally handsome… Argh! I want to spend my birthday my way! I want to be the real me, not Loki! Me, Maigen Tsurugi! I'm turning fifteen damn it, and I don't want my birthday to be as messed up as the last one! I'm not going through another damn tragedy!"

"And you're not, Maigen." A deep voice called out from behind me.

Turning around, I jokingly glared at Vincent. "You're late, _dad_."

My small grin widened when I noticed the subtle twitches under Vincent's collar. "Don't call me that, and you didn't specify the time for our little rendezvous."

I sighed at Vincent's refusal to play along before sobering up. Holding the folder out to Vincent, I calmly spoke. "Here's everything you guys need. The schematics of all the Shinra facilities and all my plans for the future missions."

Vincent took the binder with a dead expression before looking me in the eyes. "Don't fret over your birthday. I'm sure that Zack would gladly go with you. If not, you can always call Kadaj or I. Your birthday won't end up like the last. We'll make sure of that."

Smiling gently at the reassurance, I engulfed Vincent's waist in my arms, snuggling my face into his chest. "Thanks a lot, Vincent."

Scoffing, Vincent wrapped an arm around my body. Looking away from my large questioning eyes, Vincent muttered, "It's 'Dad'. Call me 'Dad.'"

Quite frankly, I was surprised. My eyes widened, "Really? I can call you that?" upon receiving a nod from the normally stoic man, I hugged even more tightly. "Thank you, daddy!"

"Hey! You two! PDA is not allowed on the station platform!" a stiff voice bellowed from behind us.

Pulling away from Vincent, I turned around to glare at the Shinra Army patrol officer. I frowned, deeply upset at the interruption. It's not everyday that Vincent Valentine gives a person a hug. "It's only a hug!"

"Couples' affection does not look innocent." The obviously unintelligent officer tried to reason stubbornly, but failed due to his lack of common sense.

"We're not a couple! He's my father!" I shouted, outraged at the accusation and sheer stupidity that the man possessed. "You can't stop us from hugging!"

"It is disrupting the peace on the platform. The civilians would be distracted." The idiot continued to persist.

"What? How is hugging a 'disruption of the peace'? And what people? The station is empty!" I protested, stomping to get into the officer's face.

"You are under arrest, for resisting a patrol officer!" the moron answered, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

Sneering, I stepped backwards and summoned Null. The dark Makonoid stared at me questioningly. "Out of all of us, you summoned me. Why? Lunatis would be able to handle this task must more effectively."

I shrugged, "Dunno."

"Ahhhhh! M-monster!" the patrol officer screamed, drawing his rifle and shooting at Null, Vincent, and I.

Naturally, in the troop's frazzled state of panic, all of his shots missed us. Actually, his shots were a bit too high… like seven feet too high. Turning my gaze to follow the trooper's aim, I frowned at the inaccuracy of the man despite his training. I also realized that the bullets were aimed at the buildings above us, which put the civilians in danger. Pinching the bridge of my nose at the trooper's idiocy, I muttered under my breath. "You know what to do, Null."

Within a blink of an eye, Null was behind the trooper. Raising one clawed arm, my guardian effectively knocked the daft trooper out. After completing his job, Null glowered at me. "My job is done." Then, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms with a 'hmph.' "How rude! Can't be bothered to host a friend for a couple of minutes. Right, Dad?" I turned to ask my other companion…

My eyes met with empty space…

"Rawr! My friends are such weirdos! You don't just leave when someone's speaking with you!"

_**~Soshite yoru nemurezu-ni mieta sora wa hikaru hoshi ga~**_

Blinking, I took out my PHS and answered. "Hello?"

"**It's not nice to leave your partner waiting, Valentine."**

"Genesis, It's only 2pm." I replied patiently, leaving the station platform and becoming Loki again when no one was around.

"**We were to meet right now."**

"Lazard told me 3pm." I countered, defending my apparent 'tardiness'.

"**Hm. I'll have to speak with the Director about accurate timing. Anyways, just get to the roof. We're scheduled to take off in twenty minutes." **_Beep_

And then the man hung up on me… So, I got the wrong time… Well shit! Activating the material in my legs, I started to sprint for the roof of Shinra Headquarters. Oh boy, I better get there on time.

**)& ^$_(*! &$+!) ($&_(*!&_!( *&$+! *$&_(!* &$+ !)($&_#(*&+ #)%(&!+ $)(&#_(*$&_# (*%&_( *&%+! )*$&)(#*&%_ #(*%&! *$&_!#*($&) (*%&_ #&**

**Bane: (*stumbles into the room with a small frown on her face)**

**Zack: What's wrong?**

**Bane: I think I may love someone more than Sephiroth…**

**Sephiroth (*was previously drinking a cup of coffee… the cup is now crushed in his hand with coffee leaking all over his hand and the table) :(**

**Genesis: I did not think that that was possible…**

**Bane: (*scratches back of her head.) Uh… apparently it is.**

**Kadaj: Who is the other guy?**

**Bane: (*blushes) Well, he's also fictional…**

**Vincent: You need to be more specific**

**Angeal: As everyone knows, you prefer fictional men, Bane.**

**Bane: (*twiddles thumb) Hibari…**

**Sephiroth: (*gets up abruptly) I'll kill him…**

**Angeal: (*holds Sephiroth back) Seph! You can't do that!**

**Sephiroth: Sure I can. Hibari! I challenge you!**

**Bane: (*pops out of no where) TO A DU-EL! (*smacks Sephiroth with a white glove)**

**&*^$_(& ^!$_*( &!_$(* &!+$)( !&$_(*& !+$)*( &_$(*!&$_(*& !+$)(&! _(*&$+ !)($&*(_*!& #$(*#& )*%&^!_ (*$&#(*%^#(_ *&%+! (*&$_(!*#&%_(# **

**Review time!**

**Mata Nui: (*flinches) Ouch… I really have to stop making Genesis a douche. (*treats Genesis) I promise that he'll never say anything ignorant about Skyrim again.**

**KaosTHedgehog: Four words: Rosso is a pain.**

**Guest/Breaking-Benjamin-rules: Wow! Everyone loves Skyrim! I'm so happy! (*stares at Genesis while holding a first aid kit) Genesis, I think I'm going to have to label this your personal first aid kit… Hahaha! No problem!**

**Tifa2001: This story will go on until I finish it! I'll do it with my dying will! (*has flames in her eyes)**

**Frostdraga: I wish I could update more too. But, get headaches when I overwork and they're as painful as an infected tooth nerve… (not that you need to know what an infected nerve felt like… *coughs… anyways… carrying on) I hope this little moment with Vincent was good! I'm not used to writing interactions unless they're comforting, funny, or angsty…**

**Lightslighting: Aww thanks! The next chapter will be even more interesting! I plan to have Maigen become close to Genesis again, except as a friend this time.**

**Tiryn: Nero seriously needs more love… I'm actually in the middle of writing a one shot for him! It's sort of like a counterpart for my previous Weiss one-shot.**

**&^ %$)*& !^$_ (*$&+ !)($&(! *$^_(*! &$+)! (&*$+( !*$+ !($*_(*! &$_(* !+$)(!&$(*#& $_(*& _$)*! &$)(*&^# _(*$&+ !)$(*&!_ (*$&! _)($( &$**

**Until I'm feeling better! Or maybe not… Might be sooner! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: No Time For Play

**AN: Oh wow. This must be a big surprise for all of you who thought that I was going to update in May! I was feeling anxious, so I decided, "Eh, why not just post a little bit of the entire thirty pages that I wrote while on break?" So, here I am, just to tease all of you.**

**Chapter XXVIII- No Time For Play**

**^$ )*& ^_$*( &$_(*^#)(&$^#_(*$&_! $*&_(&#(*$&#_(*$&+ )$(&_*#&_*(& $+() &$_(* #&+*( &$)(*^#_$*(#& $+ )($&_(#*^&$)&# ^*( &$+)($&(*# ^*(^ $_(* &$**

Rooftop helipad, 2:20pm

The crimson clad SOLDIER stared at me with a triumphant and haughty grin on his face. The man's arms were crossed in front of his chest while I glared at said man from the floor of the platform. "You dirty little liar!" I screamed, trying to get off the floor. However, Genesis and his utter bitchiness merely planted a foot on my stomach and I was knocked down again.

You see, I was sprinting out of the elevator to get to the helicopter before take off after changing into my uniform. Genesis stuck a foot out as I ran passed him, effectively tripping me. Keeping me on the floor via foot, the auburn haired man explained that the take off _was_ at three and that he wanted to see how long it took for me to get to the roof from wherever I was.

"I can't believe that you actually fell for my trick! You actually ran here! Where were you?" Genesis exclaimed, overjoyed that his new 'toy' was entertaining.

"Train Station…" I grumbled, turning my head away in embarrassment.

"Hmph." Genesis huffed, taking his foot off my stomach and helping me stand. "Well, I've got to give you a congratulations for getting here before the given time. I'll have to assume that you had stopped at your apartment to change, so you have impressed me by showing your dedication as a SOLDIER First Class."

I grumbled while patting the dirty footprint from the front of my uniform shirt. "I didn't need to prove anything to you, _partner_." I hissed, pushing my partner.

Genesis smirked haughtily, "Aww~ Is the little girl upset?"

I growled, turning my back to the Commander, and stalked towards the helicopter. Upset was an understatement. I was embarrassed and hurt by the trick. I still loved Genesis, but his actions are childish and mean. Taking a seat in the helicopter, I glanced at my PHS for the time. There were still thirty minutes until take off.

When Genesis sat down next to me, I pulled out earphones to listen to my music. I was purposely ignoring Genesis and my resurfacing feelings. The music was loud enough to block out Genesis's voice, so I only heard muffled noises through the music. "Ignore the Commander, Maigen." I thought to myself.

&$^ _(* &$+)( $&_*(!&$_(*! ^$)(*#^_$(*! &^$+*) (!&$)(!^$()*&! ^$_*! ($&_!*( $&+ )*($&)(*#^$_(#*&$^+_*! (&$_(#&$(*)#^)$&^_ $(*^&)$(*&^#_(*$&^(&

Eventually, the helicopter was loaded with members of Shinra's Army. I was sitting among the soldiers and across from Commander Rhapsodos. Genesis, as usual, had his face buried in LOVELESS. I could not hear if the auburn haired man was quoting from the book, but he did glance up once in a while. The soldiers that came with us were chatting happily, but melancholy settled within the pit of my stomach. We were going to have to fight against mako-enhanced Movers. I remember fighting the Movers when I first played Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. The monsters were tine orange, bouncing, energy _balls_. When I first fought them, I thought that the monsters were going to be easy to take down. Unfortunately, I got my arse kicked within ten seconds of the battle starting. These men were being sent to their deaths, I realized with fright. My heart sped up and I clenched my fists tightly. My eyes searched the faces of each troop in the aircraft. Then, when I glanced at Genesis, the man happened to look up from his precious book.

My 'red' eyes locked with his sky-blue orbs. Genesis took one look at me before smiling comfortingly and putting his book away. I guess that my eyes conveyed every bit of emotion that I felt. No words were exchanged between us when Genesis extended his hand to me, beckoning me over to his side with the same gentle smile that I had previously fallen in love with. A blush covered my pale cheeks as I gripped the red leather-covered appendage. This was the man that I missed. My lover and my best friend; A person that my aching heart longed to embrace once again.

Suddenly, a large impact hit the side of the helicopter. Jarred from my seat, I landed in Genesis's lap and watched as the troops fell into a state of panic. The helicopter was spinning out of control and was slowly plummeting to the mountain below. Smoke trailed from the outside of the aircraft as we descended in a rapidly rotating metal deathtrap. Troops all around me screamed and clutched parts of the helicopter in fear. The door abruptly flew open, ripping off and flying away. Only weighing about a hundred and fifteen pounds, the wind lifted me from my seat and tried to pull me away.

Letting the wind take me, I pocketed the PHS. The wind relaxed me, but I was inwardly terrified of the fall to earth. My 'red' eyes widened when Genesis jumped from his seat to grab my hand. The look on Genesis's face was desperate. "Don't let go!" he yelled, gripping my hand tightly.

No matter how powerful and strong the Commander was the wind that whipped around us was stronger, pulling us apart. My grip started to slip and I knew that I had to let go. Smiling at Genesis kindly, I slowly loosened my grip. "Help the other troops, partner. I'll be fine." Our eyes locked and I smiled at him affectionately. "Go and be the hero."

Before Genesis Rhapsodos could utter a word of protest, I let go of his hand. I stared up at Genesis as I plummeted to the ground for a few moments more, before turning mid-air and searched the surrounding terrain for a large and deep body of water. TO my left, I saw a large lake surrounded by trees. Making up my mind within a few seconds, I dove towards the lake.

**$ &^$)* &!$^_!( *$&)* !&^$)*&^ !$_(* &$_(*! &$)*(^)&#^$_( *!$&+! _*($&_(*$^_#( *$^+ !*$&_#*(&_$(#*^$)(*&! ^$_(#*!&$_#(*&()*# ^$_(* !^$_!(*# $&**

**Bane: (*runs around) Whooohoooo! **

**Vincent: (*sighs) What now? I really don't have the time for this random bout of energy.**

**Sephiroth: (*glowering at the drawing of Hibari on Bane's book shelf)**

**Genesis: You do know that glaring is going to get you nowhere.**

**Sephiroth: (*in response: takes out Masamune)**

**Angeal: (*scolds) Seph! You can't skewer the picture or the book shelf! She'll kill you!**

**Sephiroth: (*looks at Bane running around)**

**Bane: (*finally settled down and is writing a Resident Evil fanfic) Ah~ My Guilty Horrors is about to end with a twist! (*roughly gets hugged from behind by Sephiroth)Eh~? Sephiroth?**

**Sephiroth: Don't abandon me.**

**Bane: (*blinks before patting his shoulder) I won't, 'cause you're my first love.**

**& ^!_$*& !$_(*&_#(*&$_! *$&_!(*$&_(#*&$_(*#&_(* !&$_! (*$&*#^$_(* !&$+(*&$_(*#&$)(*#&)(*& _$()! &$)*^#)*&$^_! (*$&_*#&* ^$)&! ^$_! *$&_ !**&$(**

**Grahhhhh! Sorry about the sappiness in the omake. My brain just woke up. This was a brief chapter so that all of you guys don't go crazy until May.**

**Mata Nui: Oh boy… You guys are all going to be in for a surprise at the plot twist that I've inserted into the storyline… To make things much more interesting.**

**Frostdraga: Hahaha! Nope! Totally not being stalked! ;) I think the reason people like us lose interest in the other fanfictions, is because they get too predictable and cliché… Well, that's my opinion at least. No worries! I'll be back in a week or so… This is just a glimpse after all… Well, it's actually a chapter, but you get what I mean XD.**

**Breaking-Benjamin-rules: I hope I didn't disappoint! :)**

**LoreilDarksky00: I've begun to feel better. I just kept writing until I got the ball rolling again! I hope you guys are all ready for what I have in store.**

**KaosTHedgehog: Meh, twas only a head cold.**

**Tiryn: That one-shot will be posted during my next set of updates… Hehe**

**AmmyChey3X: Well, Maigen gets embarrassed easily, so it's fun to write about it! I'm glad that you enjoy my story!**

**&)*^$_*& ^$+(! *&$_(& !$*! &$+)(#!&*_$(*&#_(*$&+ $)(*!_#(*%&#()* &%+! )($&_( #*%&_(*# &%+!) ($&*_(* #!&%_(* $&%+( !*&_(*& $()*%& _)(*$ _)(&_! **

**Well! Until May 4 everyone!**


	29. Chapter XXIX: The Reality of War

**AN: I'm a few days off, but I updated! XD I'm very close to finishing My Guilty Horrors… Actually, there's only one chapter left. It's a spoiler for My Favor to the Planet though, so I'm a bit hesitant about posting it up so soon. It'll probably just confuse you guys.**

**Chapter XXIX: The Reality of War**

***&^$_ !(*$^_ !)*$(&_ !(*$&+ !)($&*_ (!*&$+) ($*_)!( *$+)! (&*$_(*! &$+)!( *$_( *!&$)_( !&*$(_*#^ _$(*& +$)(& _(*$&+! )($*+!)($& )!($&_ )!($)* **

The wind stung as I fell towards the water. I was unsure of my ability to swim. I was not a strong swimmer, so diving into a large body of water was like suicide to me. But, I had more of a chance to be uninjured if I landed in water than on land.

I held my breath seconds from impact with the water. My eyes burned furiously in the water and my illusion failed. My short hair gently floated around me as I swam to the surface. When I broke through the surface, I coughed and rapidly blinked my eyes. My eyes immediately darted towards the sky in search of the helicopter. Instead, I saw a trail of smoke falling towards the north.

I sighed at the problem I was in. I was not familiar with the Mideel area, but I knew that it was full of mako springs. Floating on my back, I backstroked towards the small beach that surrounded the lake. Personally, I hated beaches with a passion. My being a very clean person meant that I felt very uncomfortable with any object that was not smooth. So, sand and I did not mix well at all.

Wet and a little grumpy, I decided to build a small fire on the beach. Before I perished in my original world, Vincent and I went on a camping trip for a school competition. The ex-Turk had taught me how to build a fire and what to do in survival situations. After stripping out of my wet clothes, I went around gathering wood for the fire. Quite obviously, I had on my more important pieces of clothing, namely a sports bra and underwear. By the time I had finished gathering the wood, my uniform was dry. The uniform was made up some weird and comfortable synthetic material that dried at an abnormally fast rate.

Not really up to lighting the wood with the traditional methods, I merely shot a Hell Firaga at the dried wood and sat down, warming my still slightly wet body. I pulled out my PHS from my uniform's waterproof pocket to check for a signal. Sadly, there was no reception at all. Not wanting to be the damsel in distress, I quickly pulled my uniform on and pocketed the cellular device in my pocket.

"Well, I've had enough sitting around. Time to go." I announced to myself, kicking sand into the fire and slowly walking north.

I had trouble getting through the thick bushes and shrubbery at first, but after losing my patience and taking out Vice and Grim, I was able to slash a path towards the crash site. On the way, I did not encounter any type of monster. The wilderness was too quiet for my liking, so I activated my illusion materia to disguise and cloak myself. Hunger eventually hit me like a darn boulder, but I was able to satisfy it with the canteen of water that I kept in my uniform. I wasn't eating healthily lately. Despite the fact that my blood was mixed with mako, I still had to take care of my body. I refuse to become anorexic or overweight! If that happened, all the training that Sephiroth put me through would have been for nothing at all… and the bruises! Shoving those thoughts away, I realized that I had finally reached the crash site.

The helicopter sat in the middle of a few large and splintered trees. Flames and smoke rose from the rotors and power plant. I smelled burnt flesh and oil, which made me have flashbacks to how I died. I remembered the heat on my skin, the lack of oxygen, and the sting in my eyes. The memory of suffocating and blacking out in pure despair was still fresh in my mind as I searched for bodies.

At first, I noted that the helicopter merely had about three minutes before it exploded. Then, I activated Lucis Reaper to buy myself some more time. I was well aware that my body could only handle using the Limit Break only once, but I felt that the troops should have the right to return to their families after death. Speeding around at the speed of light, I managed to secure all five bodies from the aircraft before the machine blew up.

By the time the oil in the machine set on fire, I was standing a full kilometer away, identifying the bodies. I did not recognize four of the five bodies, but when I went to identify the pilot, I whimpered and knelt in morbid sadness. "R-Ren." I whimpered, staring at his open blue eyes. "Why did it have to be you?"

I became friends with Ren after my training session with Genesis on the 7th. He was going to turn 20 this year. I met Ren while grabbing lunch.

)&^$ _$*^& +)$(&_ *($& *$^_ $(&_( *&$_(* !&$+) ($&_(! *&$_ (*&$+ !)($*_(*! &$_( *&$_)(& $_(*#&^$+*( !&+$)(! &$_*( !&$_(*! &$_*( &$_ !)($&_ !)_

Flashback: September 7 1:43pm

As per usual, I sat alone during lunch at the back corner table in the cafeteria. The others were too busy to eat with me, and I was trying to avoid Genesis for the rest of the day. It was fun teasing the Commander, but I wasn't in the mood to become ashes and mincemeat. The pasta was delicious and I loved the tomato soup that they served today. I won't lie. It got lonely, eating alone while others around me were happily chatting away with their peers and co-workers.

I'm not sure when, but eventually, a body stood in front of me. Tilting my head up, I was met with a friendly and warm smile. Blinking at the man in question, I asked, "Yes, what is it?"

The tall and lean man gestured to the seat in front of me. "Do you mind if I sat there, Captain?"

Blushing at the formal and polite address, I waved to the empty seat. "Go ahead."

When the stranger sat down, I was able to get a better look at him. He had slightly wavy, medium length, light brown hair, high cheekbones, fine eyebrows, average nose, thin lips, and gentle looking blue eyes. All of a sudden, I found another reason for my blush. This man was gorgeous. The man caught me staring and smiled gently. Embarrassed, I immediately glanced back down into my pasta, turning a shade redder.

"You're Captain Valentine, right?" the man asked, head propped upon one hand and staring at me.

I furrowed my brow, "Er… yeah? Who are you?"

The man's eyes widened as he stretched his hand out to me. "Ren Sakamaki. Nice to meet you, ma'am!"

I quickly swallowed my bite of pasta before shaking Ren's hand. "You, too. I fyou don't mind, could you call me Loki instead? I'm not comfortable with being addressed as someone who's older. I'm still young."

Suddenly, Ren started to laugh. "No problem, Loki!" While the handsome man laughed, I just stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Eventually, Ren sobered up, but it wasn't until after I was finished eating, did he speak. "Sorry about that. I just find it funny that you don't like your title. So, anyways, what's a cute girl doing sitting alone?"

"My friends are busy when I have lunch." I replied honestly, face heating up at the compliment. "And I tend ot avoid people in general."

Ren smiled, understanding. "Me, too. I don't like crowds or groups that much, so I usually eat by myself."

"If you like eating along, then why are you sitting with me right now?" I asked with a smirk.

One eye open, Ren raised his hands, "Okay, you caught me. I wanted to ask if you had a boyfriend."

The gears in my head turned as I replied with a guarded tone, "No… why?"

Ren scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um… do you wanna go on a date sometime?"

Blinking in surprise, my grin stretched just a little. "Well, I'm not against the idea. But are you sure that you want to date a fourteen year old?"

Ren's smile disappeared, "I'm sure. I'm only five years older than you." He said this with a serious face, so I sighed, taking out my cell phone and exchanged numbers with him. I even took his picture to tag him as one of my contacts.

"Only a date between friends, okay?" I reinforced with a smile on my face.

With an excited grin, Ren stood from his seat. "Yeah, sure!" The man abruptly gave me a peck on the cheek before grinning at my blush and bouncing away.

)*&$ ^_$(* &$+ ()!*$_( *!&$_()* &$+) (!$&_) !*&($+ )($*_!) *&$_( *!&$+! )($&_(! *%&_(#*^&%_ *($&_!( *^$_ (*$&_ (*$&+ )($&_ (!*%^_ (*%&_*%&_!#(

Tears rolled down my cheeks at the loss of a friend. The two of us never did get a chance to go on the date we promised each other. I knew that people died in the military, but now I understood how it felt to the troops in each squad. The sadness and overwhelming grief that came with the death of a friend. So, I cried over Ren's body with reckless abandonment. I sat on the ground and cradled Ren's body. Ren had been the first real friend that I had made in this world, and already, I had lost him to the war.

** *(&^$_ (*$&+! )($&_(! *&$_)(! &*$_(*! &$_)!( *&$+)( *$_(*&! $_()* &+$)(! &$_(*&! _$)(! *$_)!* &$_(*& !$_)(&*_#( *^_!( *&$+ )!($&_! *&$+ )!($&**

**Bane: (*sits in gloomy corner)**

**Sephiroth: What's wrong?**

**Bane: I killed him off.**

**Genesis: Ren?**

**Bane: Yes.**

**Genesis: You can bring him back if you want.**

**Bane: (*perks up) I can**

**Genesis: (*sweatdrops) You're the writer, dummy**

**Bane: VOOOOI! Out of my way people! I gotta get planning!**

**Sephiroth: …**

**Genesis: (*pats his shoulder) Don't worry, my friend. She'll remember your existence soon enough.**

**)* &!^$)* ^&$_! *(&$)_(&$_ (#*&$_(* &^!$+) !$(*+) ($*_*( &$_(* &!$+)( !&*$_(* &!_$(*& !+$)(!*& _($*^& _!(*$&_ !*$&+ )($*_ (*&$*(! &$+) ($&+)! **

**Poor Sephiroth! I've been neglecting him!**

**Mata Nui: Genesis will be good again soon! Don't beat him up! I made him a jerk, but I still like him!**

**KaosTHedgehog: Yeah… The Movers kicked my ass in like fifteen seconds… I went on a level up rampage after that. I couldn't have Zack dying on me afterall.**

**Tiryn: (*nudges Maigen) you hear that? Stay alive. (*to Tiryn) Don't worry. She's not going to die again. Someone else will. (*Maigen: What about Ren?) (*Bane: thunder cloud) Don't remind me.**

**AmmyChey3X: Yeah, I try not to make my chapters too short, but it happens once in a blue moon. I keep them at a normal length… Unless it wouldn't make sense to cut a part in half. Plot twists add more fun to a story when it makes sense. For this reason, I made My Guilty Horrors. It pieces together with the plot twist.**

**Tifa2001: Hahaha Nice to know that you waited for me!**

**Hallberra23: Thank you for following and favoring!**

**Dusk Nisshoku Valentine: Thanks for following! (*winces) Poor Reno. I didn't mean to make him that much of a jerk. He's just a flirt… that's all. (*screams to Vincent and Chaos) Hey! Ryvek says "Hi!"**

**&*$^ _($*& _!)*($&_( !*&$_) (*&$_(* &!$_() *&+$)( *_$)(*& +!)($*+ )(&_(* &$+( !&*$_)(! &$(_*&!_ (*$& _)($*&( *$&_ (*!&$_) ($&*_(! *&$_ (*&$_)**

**Until Next time! XD**


	30. Chapter XXX: The Black Materia's Power

**AN: Happy June everyone! Only a few weeks of school left! Not a long chapter, but it's full of information. For those of you who read the finale of My Guilty Horrors, the mind f$ * information will be in like the chapter three chapters after this one. Maybe. Not really sure. As you all know, I value my rather unpredictable plot twists.**

**By the way, I have an update on the Nero one shot. Yeah… I'm making it a two shot because it's too long for one chapter.**

**I'm also going to start a one shot spree soon. The fandoms are random. I could do Naruto one day, Kingdom Hearts another day, Kuroshitsuji, or even Skyrim. The one shots are not all going to be romance. I'm going to work with different types of stories.**

**Chapter XXX: The Black Materia's Power**

** *$&_ &$_* !&$_)* !&$+)(! *_$(*&^ _(*$&+ !()$*&_( !*&$_*( !&$+)( !&$_(* &$+)( !*&$_* !&$_)(!*$+) (!*$_) !*&$_)( !*$&+)( !*$+( *!&$+ )($+ )($ ***

In my moment of weakness, I did not notice that Genesis had appeared with the rest of our squad. "Loki!"

Eyes widened, but still shedding tears, I turned to greet Genesis tearfully. "H-hey."

The Commander, despite being an ass sometimes, knew that now was not the time to start teasing me. So, Genesis walked forward and knelt next to me. "Loki, we need to go. Another helicopter is on its way to pick up the deceased."

Sniffling, I nodded and set Ren's body down onto the floor gently. Genesis closed Ren's eyes before helping me stand. "Thanks." I choked, my tears still falling.

Genesis gently lifted my chin to look at my face with concerned blue eyes. Taking off his other glove, the ungloved hand came up to wipe my tears away. "It is unfortunate that you had to witness such a tragedy. However, you must remember that he joined the Shinra Army knowing the possibilities of death. So do not cry. He died a hero, Loki. Never forget that. If you are afraid, know that I will never let such a thing happen to you. We are partners now, so we must look after one another."

Surprised, yet touched, I let a small smile appear on my face. "Thanks, Genesis."

A small smile also graced the redhead's face as he pulled me in for a hug of sorts. "It was difficult for me on my first mission, too. I had Angeal back then, so it wasn't as terrible. You have me as your partner, so if you ever feel like talking, just look for me."

I nodded into Genesis's chest and hugged back. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused you, Genesis." I really was. I have no justification for the way that I had been acting towards Genesis. At first, I acted upon jealousy that Genesis was marrying a woman that wasn't me. My jealousy was unreasonable, especially because Genesis didn't remember me. So, I started to dislike Genesis in spite of the fact that he couldn't retain my memory like Sephiroth had. Now, I realize that I was wrong to compare the two men. Sephiroth was always one to defy the Planet's wishes, and Genesis obeys Minerva's commands because she was a goddess. I was spiteful towards genesis for not remembering who I was, but I wasn't spiteful towards Weiss, Nero, Vincent, Cloud, Angeal, Zack, Reno, Rude, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, or Tseng. I think that I was upset because I didn't have Genesis's affections anymore.

After out little moment of reconcile, a cough from behind us caused genesis to pull away and glare at the troop who coughed. After making the poor man feel like a complete and total douche, Genesis turned back to address me. "It's fine, Loki. I wasn't acting entirely civil with you, either."

"Sirs? We need to take care of the mission," another troop reminded us.

"Right." I immediately composed myself and started thinking about the mission. "We're here to eliminate the enhanced Movers in a cave on the island. The cave was located near Mideel, so does anyone know where we are?"

"When you fell from the helicopter, I saw the cave about six kilometers southwest. I still find this entire mission strange. The damage inflicted upon the helicopter seemed deliberate, not accidental." Genesis informed the group while putting his glove on again.

I groaned, "I just came from that direction about an hour ago."

Genesis glanced at me with a raised brow, "Did you cut a path?" I nodded. "Then, we can just take that route." Genesis concluded.

Biting the inside of my right cheek, I knelt down to retrieve Ren's ID before pointing the entire squad towards the helicopter explosion. Looking back at Ren's body, I whispered. "Goodbye, Ren. I will avenge you."

With determination, I led Genesis and the other survivors through the forest and back towards the lake that I had landed in. Genesis's theory on the helicopter crash still bugged me to no end. A deliberate helicopter crash meant that one of Shinra's enemies was trying to get us killed. The army in Deepground had not been ordered to attack yet, so the only possible suspects were Wutai undercover agents and the first AVALANCHE. Both factions were equally likely of committing such a despicable act, but the Wutai agents that I knew from playing the games had a sense of honor and a code of conduct to follow. Wutai soldiers were honorable enough to fight the opponent face to face. That meant that the members of AVALANCHE were out to draw blood.

The new development had me shaking in fury. AVALANCHE was definitely going to be a bother to Nox Miles, so I had to do something about them before I decided to wage war against the Shinra Company. Dammit, this whole situation was not favorable. The leader of AVALANCHE was Verdot's flipping daughter! I couldn't kill her, but I had no qualms of sending Kadaj after her advisor. Just thinking about Fuhito made my blood boil. The damn bastard's hero was Hojo! Now, I had to get rid of three crazy scientists! Elfe, the very woman that I could not kill, protected Fuhito. If I fought Elfe, things could end badly. The materia that Hojo implanted into the amnesic woman sapped her life away every time she uses it. When she does use it, she's able to fight Sephiroth on equal grounds. Argh! It's all Hojo's fault that everything is so screwed up! If he didn't exist, I wouldn't have to save the Planet, Elfe would be with her father, the makonoids would've been alive, and JENOVA would not have been a threat!

But… then Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Weiss, and Nero would not have existed, and Vincent would be about fifty years-old, married to Lucrecia, and have a son, but not any of the men that existed now. I probably would have committed suicide if they had not existed to come to Earth. The thought immediately sobered all my thoughts. Oh wow, that was a depressing thought.

So, I reeled my thoughts back to the mission at hand. Okay, we have to defeat a bunch of mako-enhanced Movers. Wait… Movers? That's wrong, something's definitely wrong. "Genesis?" I asked the redhead beside me, as we raveled towards the lake.

"Yes?" blue eyes stared at me from the right with concern. "Is something wrong?"

My brows furrowed in confusion as I returned his stare. "Yeah. Movers aren't native to the Mideel area, so what are they doing in this part of the world, and how could they have gotten here?"

"That is a very good question, but I don't have the answers. I'll repeat what I said earlier. The helicopter's malfunctioning was a deliberate act against us. I admit that I also have suspicions about the mission, but we can't leave the people of Mideel alone to defend themselves." Genesis replied solemnly. "We should be on our guard."

I was inclined to agree. The whole situation did not bode well for me. Had AVALANCHE planned this entire fiasco? Was the mission a set up? If it were all a trap, I would have to use what was left of my energy to fight. The Black Materia sent a shock through my system, as if wanting to be used. As I passed the edge of the lake, I saw that black tendrils were traveling up the back of my neck and down my hands.

Afraid of being questioned, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and sped up my pace. "Let's go get this over with." I grumbled out.

We were able to reach the cave within the next thirty minutes, but most of the troops and myself, were exhausted. Looking back at my squad, I gestured to the cave with a smile. "Weapons out everyone. These creatures are nasty little beasts. Don't lower your guard for a single moment or it will be your last."

The entire group descended into the cave, but we were surrounded my Movers about fifty meters into the cave. The troops panicked and started shooting at the evasive orange ball-like creatures. Genesis ordered a ceasefire and took out his rapier to fight against the monsters. The troops didn't listen to Genesis's orders and continued to shoot at the many enemies. Eventually, these frenzied troops are going to end up injuring or killing each other. The situation did not look good for us at all. The troops were too panicked to listen to orders, and the Movers were kicking their butts.

A Mover tried to attack me from behind, but I dodged just in time. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. My eyes widened as I glanced down to see a hole in my shoulder. God damn it all! Someone shot me! Suddenly, another bullet grazed my right cheek. No sooner after that, I found myself surrounded by Movers. Slightly irked, I let my left arm rise, "Electrocute!" I yelled, shocking the enemies that surrounded me. Seeing the enemies fall around me, Genesis also reverted to using materia against the enemies. However, more enemies followed after the first wave and attacked. In a panic, I called upon the Black Materia's power and disguised it as a Flare.

Genesis and the troops probably saw a dozen lightening spikes attack the Movers, but I saw the black electricity entering the Movers and disintegrating the Movers into ash. The Black Materia was obeying me. I no longer felt pain in my shoulder, so I glanced down to see my wound completely healed. When all the Movers died, I stopped using the Black Materia and collapsed to the floor. I had used all my energy to get rid of the enemies.

Unfortunately, no sooner after, I heard the drawing of a blade behind me. Spinning around, I came face to face with someone I knew of all too well. The brown hair, apathetic expression, and materia embedded wrist made me laugh on the inside. So, Elfe decided to come herself. She planned to kill me. Her katana descended as I moved to dodge, but my body lacked the energy to move. I closed my eyes, waiting for inevitable pain, but I only heard metal against metal.

Reopening my eyes, I saw Genesis defending me, sword raised to block Elfe's attack. "W-why?" I asked, shocked.

"Hmph. Don't look surprised. I gave you my word that I wouldn't let you die, and I intend to keep it!" Genesis smirked kindly.

In Genesis's moment of distraction, Elfe backhanded him and slashed. The blade o fthe katana pierced Genesis's shoulder before he could defend himself. My eyes widened as more AVALANCHE troops filled into the cave, attacking the defenseless members of my team. "No." I whispered, watching my team get slaughtered.

"Argh!" my head whipped to the left to see an exhausted Genesis barely holding his own against the AVALANCHE leader.

_We are partners now, so we must look after one another._

My breathing hitched when I saw Genesis struggle against Elfe. Then, something seemed to snap in me. Standing up with renewed energy, I summoned Vice and Grim. The energy from the Black Materia channeled from my body and into both of my weapons, surrounding the blades in black electricity.

"**Aww.. So you finally decided to use my power? It was about time. I don't choose just anyone, you know." **a mocking tenor voice informed me. My anger overpowered my own actions, so I could not respond to the new voice. **"New voice? I've been here this entire time, idiot. I was the one who made you choose to give something up in return for power. But, since you don't seem to realize anything right now, I guess I should tell you. I am the Black Materia, and you are my newest vessel."** My enraged mind barely registered what the voice said as I continued to survey the situation around me. **"If you don't want them to die, use my power properly."** _Unfortunately, I'm not a quick learner by ear._ **"Tsk, you're really hopeless. Fine. I'll help you, but you must give up your body and lend it to me." **Then, my body started to move on its own. My grip on the swords tightened as I sprinted into the middle of the fight. "Rot." My voice came out mixed with the Black Materia's. **"For Emerald Weapon's sake! Give me a proper name!"** Mukuro stabbed five AVALANCHE troops in the shoulder. **"Really? Mukuro?"** _Yes, you are similar to him._

The next thing that happened both impressed and horrified me. The five troops started screaming in agony for no apparent reason. Then, to my genuine horror, their legs snapped and detached from the knee down. Blood gushed from both parts of the open limbs, causing most of the troops surrounding the five AVALANCHE troops to panic. Closely, examining the crippled troops, I realized what Mukuro meant when he told them to "rot." The troops were dissolving from the inside out, as if they were reverse rotting.

When I realized what Mukuro's power did, my body turned to go and defend Genesis from Elfe's attacks. **"Now, to stop the young lady from killing your lover." **_He's my ex-boyfriend, get it right. _**"But you still have feelings for him, correct?" **I stayed silent as Mukuro controlled my body. My eyes scanned the cave and landed on Elfe and Genesis. **"Well, it's your turn, princess. Go save your lover!"**

When I received full control of my body, I paused to silently curse Mukuro. Then, I charged at Elfe, using both my Dash materia and the Black Materia, oops, I meant Mukuro's power. Both of my katana came up to strike against Elfe's blade, which she was barely able to bring up to defend herself. My eyes narrowed as the older woman regarded me with wide eyes. "Hello, stanger."

**& ^%$)* &^$_ (*$^) *(&^$_( *^$)*& ^$_( *$&^)(*& ^$_(* &$)( *^$_( *&$_ *(&$)(* !^$_(* &$_) *!&$)(*& ^!_$(*& _($*& )(*$&_ *$&() *!&$^_( *&$_( !***

**Bane: Gomu Gomu no – Jet Pistol!**

**Zack: (*runs out of the bathroom with a hair brush) Where's the fire?**

**Sephiroth: There's nothing.**

**Zack: (*lowers brush) oh… Well this is embarrassing.**

**Bane: Heck yeah! You're in a towel!**

**Angeal: Zack! Put some clothes on!**

**Zack: Yes, sir! (*runs away quickly, but somehow, the towel flies and hits Bane in the face)**

**Everyone: …**

**Bane: (*voice is muffled by the towel) Not. A. Word. **

***&^)* &^$_( *!&$^)(* !^&$_( !*&$)(* !&^)$(*^ !_$*& !()$*^&_ ($*& )*!^$_ (*$&)( !^$_( *^_$*( ^)$&^ _$(*& +$*(&#(&$^_ !(*$&+ !$)(*& _$)*(&) &)(***

**Review Time!**

**Ryvek Mikadzuki Valentine: Holy Hell! O.o Er… Vincent? Chaos? These are for you.**

**Mata Nui: Oh boy! I miss him already! Keep him safe until I find a way to revive him! Or I might not. Or I might write a one shot about him!**

**KaosTHedgehog: I have utterly no idea how, but I've got ideas! He will live on in the world of fanfiction!**

**tifa2001: Ren is a good guy. He's like another Zack. Maigen originally wanted to be disguised as a guy, but Lazard convinced her to change her mind. Therefore, Loki 'Noctis' Valentine became a girl. That's how Ren knew. Maigen is disguised as a female.**

**AmmyChey3X: Sorry about the rather inaccurate time. I wanted to extend the chapter from three pages to six. Rude and Reno will be in the 35****th**** chapter I think… Not yet sure. I just wrote the plot twist mind f&$^ of the story a few days ago.**

**Renrinrin: Thanks for favoriting and following!**

**xXSilverWindsXx: Thanks for favoriting!**

***&(^$)&*^ !_$(*& _$(*^& !+$_*& _$*&+! $*& _!(*$&+! )(*$&_(! *&$+) ($*&_(* &$+) (*$&(_*&$+ !)*($&(_* !&$+) !(&*$_( *&$ !($*&+) !(*$&_(* &!$_ !***

**Until school ends my friends! **


	31. Chapter XXXI: He's Dead

**AN: "Holy Fuck! Ah geez… I'm really sorry guys. I'm having serious writers block AND I'm going to college next year. I'll try to work on this story a lot more."**

… **Well, at least that's what the message was supposed to be.**

**This is a short chapter… like… REALLY short. I'll understand if you guys are angry. But I'm making what I have (like twenty pages) last the time until I can get this story straightened out.**

**Chapter XXXI: He's Dead.**

**)($ ^_$ &!+$)( !&+($)&_ !(^% _(*$&+ !)($&_(! *&$+)! (&%^! +)$(* !_$&_ !()&^%! _$&+! )($&( !*^%+) (&%+!) (*$_! *&+$)( &$+) (*+$_)! (&_%*(&! +$)(*! +$_)!_ (*$&_) !(&$+!**

"Did you kill those five?" Elfe asked, not showing any emotion in her brown eyes. Unfortunately for her, I saw her arms tremble when I attacked her. Elfe was weaker than I when I used Mukuro's power.

A wicked smirk spread across my face as I threw Elfe away. Turning to look at Genesis, I realized that the Commander was barely conscious on the floor. After casting a Full Cure on Genesis, my smirk turned feral as I regarded Elfe. "What will you do if I was?"

Elfe raised her katana and pointed it at me. The material embedded onto the back of her hand glowed, signaling the fact that she was drawing upon the incomplete Zirconiade Materia's power. "Then you will die."

The foolish woman charged at me with all her strength as I grinned maliciously. Elfe jabbed at my head, but I tilted my head to the side. "Don't think that you're the only one angry, woman." I stated, jumping away from her vertical slash. "My friend died because of your organization."

"Who cares about Shin-ra's dogs? Their deaths are for a greater cause." Elfe defended, throwing a barrage of attacks at me. "What does a child know about the world in the first place? As a grunt of Shin-ra, your cause doesn't matter."

I understood that Elfe treated the members of AVALANCHE as her family, but what she said infuriated and annoyed me to no end. With a growl, I kicked the woman in the stomach, sending her stumbling back a few paces. "Don't be so self-righteous!" I slashed at Elfe with Grim in a lazy strike, "Your cause is better than mine? Give me a break! You say that my troops and friends can die for your cause and that yours cannot? Who gave you the right to decide who should be sacrificed and who should not? We are not expendable little chess pieces! WE ARE HUMAN BEINGS!" I yelled, throwing my hand to the left.

"We are doing this for the Planet! Shin-ra does nothing but kill!" Elfe defended her cause.

I laughed, "For the Planet? AVALANCHE really IS a self-righteous band of idiotic thugs!" an evil glint filled my eyes as I snapped my left hand's fingers. "And you say that us SOLDIERs are nothing but Shin-ra's lapdogs and killers? Then, why don't I do what you say we do?" A large transmutation circle appeared underneath the mass of troops that fought to my left. "My troops will be safe, but I'm not so sure about your comrades."

Elfe stopped attacking and narrowed her eyes at me. "Who are you?"

I smirked, imitating Sephiroth's facial expression. "SOLDIER First Class, Loki Valentine. So, unless you want a massacre on your hands, I suggest you retreat."

Gritting her teeth, Elfe bit out, "Retreat!"

Upon hearing their leader call for a retreat, the members of AVALANCHE ran out of the cave, throwing smoke bombs to hide their escape. My eyes locked with Elfe's, "Leave."

Throwing a heated glare that promised revenge at me, the leader of AVALANCHE walked and disappeared into the smoke, "You will pay, Valentine."

Ignoring Elfe's threat, I turned around to tend to Genesis. When I reached Genesis's unconscious form, I frowned in confusion at first. Then, my confusion gradually morphed into abject horror. "No!" I screamed, collapsing to my knees. Genesis was not breathing even though I used a Full Cure. My hands found Genesis's chest and I started shaking him. "Genesis! Wake up! T-this isn't funny!" I screamed, feeling useless at the fact that I couldn't even do CPR to try and resuscitate him. "You can't be dead!"

"_Too late, Maigen. He's gone." Mukuro spoke to me. "He won't wake up."_

** *)$&^_ $&+ )$(& _!(^%+ !(&$*+ !*&+$)*& !+)$ !+$&+)! ($&*+)( &!$+)( !&$_(*& !+%)( !&+$)( !*+$)(& !+$)()($* &+$)( &!_$(*^! +)$(&_ !(*&$^!+ )($&*_(! *&$+) !($&_() !*_!) ***

**To my horror. It's nearly been ****¾**** of a year since my last update.**

**Pyre the Pyro****, yes. Vincent and Chaos both loved their gifts. Regarding AmmyChey3X's questions, here are my answers:**

**First off, I just recently started to speed up the storyline, so the actual rebellion will be in about four or five chapters. The rebellion actually starts when Maigen meets Rufus. It is then that they begin their plans. In two chapters… there will be an extra special MaigenxSephiroth event. The remnants (Mostly Kadaj will be in three updates, and their personalities are different because they aren't influenced by JENOVA anymore. They were psycho in the movie because they wanted a 'reunion' with 'mother.' Maigen… is extremely emotionally unstable. She'll be a crybaby until the third chapter, where a lot of the truth is revealed in a rather sensual way… before turning violent. Something happened before Maigen died, and that severely damaged her mind. **

**Nyah576: I have not given up on this story (I'm too stubborn to give up this story) Rather… I'm trying to find the best way to make this story end by chapter 50 without making it seem… rushed.**


End file.
